


Citrus bites, Cinnamon kisses

by Vanitelamort



Series: Weus Omegaverse [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Jungkook, Alpha!Keonhee, Alpha!Yonghoon, Alpha!Youngjo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Any characer not from Oneus is minor, Beta!Dongmyeong, Beta!Harin, Confusion, Insecurity, Knotting, Love, M/M, Omega!Dongju, Omega!Giwook, Omega!Hwanwoong, Omega!Hyungu, Omega!Kun, Omegaverse, Original Characters - Freeform, Pregnancy, Sex, alpha!namjoon, beta!seoho, omega!geonhak, omega!seokjin, relationship, tw child loss, tw death mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 120,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: "You're an alpha," Geonhak said fearfully, able to smell the pheromones that came from Keonhee. He smelt of citrus, the tangy scent of a fresh orange. It was pleasant and Geonhak felt drawn to it, which is what made him scared. He found himself harder to control during heats."I am," Keonhee confirmed. "But I'm not going to hurt you."
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: Weus Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758331
Comments: 220
Kudos: 496





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edits have been made to chapter 6 regarding how Youngjo knows Kwanghoon and Sangwook. Mostly cause I went by Australian school systems instead of Korean school systems and it bugged me too much to keep

Geonhak did the best he could, hiding away in a storage room. He knew his scent was spreading fast but he had no other choice. He feared what would happen if he walked past an alpha while trying to get home. He cursed himself for not realising he was going into heat. He should have been more careful, normally he was but he had been stressed out with exams, he failed to notice those pre-heat hints. 

He pulled his phone out, his hands shaky. He needed to contact Youngjo or Seoho for help but luck wasn't on his side. Something in the ceiling blocked his phone's reception. He felt like crying, as he curled up into a ball. His body felt hot and cramps hindered him. He just wanted to be at home. 

The door to the storage room opened. Geonhak froze in fear. He could hear someone moving through the small room. He closed his eyes, trying to will them away. 

"Ah, there you are," came a soft voice. Geonhak dared to look up at the owner of the voice. A tall guy stood over him, with a gentle smile on his face. The guy crouched down and held a hand out.

"I'm Keonhee. Let me help you," he said. Geonhak shuffled away.

"You're an alpha," he said fearfully, able to smell the pheromones that came from Keonhee. He smelt of citrus, the tangy scent of a fresh orange. It was pleasant and Geonhak felt drawn to it, which is what made him scared. He found himself harder to control during heats.

"I am," Keonhee confirmed. "But I'm not going to hurt you. Let me take you home, my housemates are omegas. They can help you. I promise I'm not going to do anything to you."

Geonhak felt trust towards the alpha but he wondered if it was just his natural instincts wanting to mate. He took Keonhee's hand and they both stood up. Keonhee's hand, holding his own, sent sparks through Geonhak's body. He ignored them the best he could, it was just his natural instinct. His heat made him desperate to mate. 

Keonhee took out a small deodorant can from his jean's pocket and sprayed Geonhak with it.

"This will neutralise your scent for now. Won't last long but should be enough to get you out of here and back home," Keonhee explained with a smile. Geonhak felt enthralled by this alpha, forgetting about calling his friends as he followed him out of the building to a car. 

Keonhee took him to a nice two story house, with a well kept garden. He was led inside, awed by the interior. It looks rich, high class. Definitely not something he was used to. A small man came bounding down the stairs, smiling happily.

"Keonhee~" he called happily. "You're home early."

Upon reaching them, the man paused. Noticing Geonhak. Geonhak shied away, uncertain.

"Hi," the man smiled. "I'm Hwanwoong."

"Geonhak," Geonhak muttered. He began feeling dizzy, he needed to lie down. 

"He's in heat. Could you look after him, Woongie?" Keonhee asked. 

"Of course, but you should rest too. His pheromones are overwhelming you, aren't they?" 

Geonhak looked up at Keonhee, noticing a pained expression on his face. 

"A little but I'll be fine," Keonhee said, forcing a smile. Hwanwoong seemed unconvinced as he grabbed Geonhak's hand and led him upstairs.

"Is Keonhee ok?" Geonhak asked, feeling concerned for the alpha.

"He's sensitive, especially to strong Omega pheromones. He usually has to avoid us when we're in heat because it overwhelms him and can occasionally throw him into a rut," Hwanwoong explained.

"We?" 

The two entered a bedroom, another man was lying on a bed on his phone. He looked up, his eyes flicking between Geonhak and Hwanwoong before going back to his phone.

"Another stray?" He asked tonelessly.

"This is Geonhak. He's in heat so we're going to look after him. Geonhak, this is Dongju. He seems cold but he's really a sweetheart," Hwanwoong smiled. Dongju put his phone down and got up. 

"I'll go get the bath salts," he said. Leaving the room. 

"Bath salts?" Geonhak asked. 

"It'll help sooth your symptoms," Hwanwoong explained as he led Geonhak through to the ensuite. There was a spa size bath set in the corner. Hwanwoong walked over and started filling it. 

"Hot, warm or cold?" He asked.

"Warm please," Geonhak replied. He was confused with what was going on.

"Are you making a bath?" He finally asked as the water was nearly at the surface.

"Sorry, probably should have asked first," Hwanwoong answered sheepishly. "But it will help a lot."

He walked up to Geonhak, getting close and sniffing. Geonhak stepped back, uncertain. 

"You sure you're an omega?" Hwanwoong asked, confused. "You smell more like an alpha."

"I know, my scent is a bit more masculine than typical for an omega," Geonhak looked away. 

"Don't worry, I heard it does happen. You shouldn't be ashamed. Honestly, I don't think a typical omega scent would suit you," Hwanwoong smiled.

Dongju returned, holding a tray of bottles, each one filled with a different coloured salt crystals. Hwanwoong rummaged through them, picked one up to smell it but put it back. 

"Geonhak has a more masculine scent. I know one of these will work with it," Hwanwoong mumbled to himself. Dongju sniffed the air. 

"Cinnamon?" Dongju tried guessing. 

"That's it. That's Geonhak's scent. Lavender should meld with it nicely and it's very calming," Hwanwoong picked up a bottle with pale purple salts. He pulled the cork out and dumped the contents into the bath. The smell of lavender filled the air. 

"We'll leave you be. Enjoy the bath," Hwanwoong smiled. Geonhak grabbed his arm as he went to leave.

"I…" Geonhak hesitated. 

"Right," Hwanwoong said softly. "You don't want to be alone. I can stay."

"Thank you," Geonhak spoke quietly, barely making a sound. 

"Think nothing of it," Hwanwoong smiled. Dongju left the room as Geonhak got undressed and stepped into the bath. The scented warm water helped melt away his tensions as he sat down and sighed. Hwanwoong got a stool and sat behind him.

"I'm just gonna brush your hair," Hwanwoong said, a smile in his tone.

"Ok," Geonhak responded, his voice still quiet. Hwanwoong began brushing his hair, Geonhak hummed softly at the feeling. He had never had someone do it before but it felt nice. 

"I do this with Dongju," Hwanwoong started saying. "It helps with our heats. Not for long but we have found it reduces the intensity."

"I normally have Seoho-hyung to help me. He's always been good at caring for me during my heats, making sure I'm ok. I need to call him," Geonhak realised. 

"Let me get my phone and I'll call him for you," Hwanwoong offered as he put the brush down and stood up. He left the bathroom for a moment, returning quickly with a mobile in his hand. Geonhak told him the number he had long since remembered off by heart. Hwanwoong put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Lee Seoho speaking," came the familiar voice of Geonhak's friend.

"Hi, my name is Yeo Hwanwoong. I'm with your friend, Geonhak," Hwanwoong answered with a smile. 

"Hey," Geonhak said softly.

"Is everything ok, Geonhak?" Seoho asked.

"I've gone into heat. Hwanwoong is helping me. He's an omega," Geonhak answered, deciding to not mention the alpha. 

"Give me the address, I'll come get you."

Hwanwoong gave the address before saying goodbye and hanging up. 

"He sounds nice," Hwanwoong smiled. "What is he?"

"A beta," Geonhak answered as he swirled his hand around in the water. 

"Pity, he has a nice voice."

"You should hear him sing," Geonhak commented. "I'm feeling a bit better."

"That's good. Let me get you some clothes," Hwanwoong got up and left, coming back quickly with a large fluffy towel and clothes. 

"Thank you," Geonhak smiled. 

"Think nothing of it, do you want me to stay? Or will you be ok by yourself?" Hwanwoong asked.

"I think I should be fine, you should probably wait for Seoho."

Hwanwoong smiled. "Sure. Shout out if you need anything, Dongju is just in the bedroom," he said before leaving the room. 

Geonhak played with the water, enjoying the warmth and the soothing scent of lavender. He wanted to stay in there forever but a familiar scent started making itself known through the lavender. A smoky smell, like firewood as it burned. Geonhak's eyes widened as he realised what must be happening. He got out of the bath, drying himself quickly and getting dressed into clothes that had Keonhee's citrus scent. He knew that wouldn't go well once he got to the owner of the smoky scent. 

He went into the bedroom. Dongju was curled up, shaking slightly. He looked at Geonhak. 

"There's an unknown alpha downstairs," he said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think Seoho would bring him," Geonhak apologised. He left the bedroom, heading downstairs and trying his best not to be overwhelmed as the smoky scent mingled with the citrus one. At the bottom of the stairs in the foyer he could see Seoho, holding Youngjo back. Hwanwoong was doing his best to calm Keonhee down but was looking overwhelmed. 

"Where is he?" Youngjo growled.

"Get out," Keonhee shouted back. "I won't let you hurt the omegas."

Youngjo frowned intensely. "Give me Geonhak."

"I'm here," Geonhak announced, getting everyone's attention.

"See Youngjo-hyung, he's fine. They're not holding him against his will, right Geonhak?" Seoho asked, looking up at Geonhak with pleading eyes. Geonhak finished walking down the stairs and went over to Youngjo.

"I'm ok. They all helped me," he said, pushing away the overwhelming feeling to mate with one of the alphas. 

Youngjo calmed down, his scent slowly fading while Keonhee's remained strong. 

"I'm sorry," he apologised to Geonhak. "He wouldn't let me see you."

"He's afraid you might hurt me or Dongju," Hwanwoong explained. "Or Geonhak," he added. 

"Youngjo-hyung would never hurt anyone. He's just very protective of me," Geonhak said. Youngjo hugged Geonhak from behind, nuzzling his neck slightly and inciting a growl from Keonhee.

"Keonhee-hyung, calm down. It's ok," Hwanwoong said, trying his best to calm the alpha. The two alphas glared at each other, Youngjo tightening his grip on Geonhak.

Youngjo started sniffing at Geonhak. "Are you wearing his clothes?" He asked, a low growl present in his voice.

"That's my fault. They were all we had to fit him," Hwanwoong explained. 

"Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak said softly, reaching back to run his hand through Youngjo's hair. "It's ok."

Geonhak shifted around in Youngjo's grip, throwing his arms over Youngjo's loosely as instinct finally won. 

"Young~jo~hyung~" he said, tongue skimming across his lips. Youngjo freezed up. 

"Ok, Geonhak?" Seoho said as he gently took Geonhak's arms off Youngjo and pulled him away.

"No, I want Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak said, smiling softly at the alpha.

"No, you know the rules. You're not allowed to sleep with him, " Seoho spoke softly.

Geonhak looked over at Keonhee, blowing him a kiss.

"Him?" He asked. 

"No, come on, we should go lie down. You don't need an alpha."

Geonhak pouted but allowed Seoho to guide him. Hwanwoong, understanding what was happening, pointed to Seoho the way to the bedrooms. 

"I'll make sure the alphas don't kill each other," he said. Geonhak and Seoho went upstairs, returning to the bedroom Geonhak had been in before. Dongju was hiding under the covers, peaking out a little when they entered.

"Are you an alpha?" He asked, voice quivering slightly.

"It's ok. I'm a beta, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to keep Geonhak away from Youngjo-hyung and your alpha," Seoho explained. Dongju lifted the covers up, letting Geonhak get into the bed. He immediately started snuggling with Dongju

"You smell nicer than Seoho-hyung," he said absentmindedly as he nuzzled his face into Dongju's neck. "Like candy. Not an alpha, but so sweet," Geonhak kissed Dongju's neck softly.

"I'll look after him," Dongju promised, his arms wrapped around Geonhak, his fingers running up and down Geonhak's back. "You should help Hwanwoong-hyung with the alphas."

Seoho nodded, hesitating for a moment before leaving. Geonhak continued with his kissing, humming softly at Dongju's scent.

"Wow, even Hwanwoong-hyung isn't this affectionate," Dongju commented. 

"So sweet," Geonhak murmured, his energy slowly depleting as Dongju's sweet scent washed over him.

"Shh, you should sleep," Dongju said softly, his tone calm and soothing. Slowly lulling Geonhak to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The tangy citrus scent woke Geonhak from his slumber. He sat up, barely disturbing the two men on either side of him. He looked at them confused for a moment, sniffing at them. One was sugary sweet and the other was floral, lilies. Neither one was the scent he wanted, but it was strong, somewhere nearby. He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the others. They would stop him and he wanted to go to the citrus, he wanted it to enveloped him. 

He left the bedroom, following the scent. It wasn't on the second floor. It was downstairs, he made his way down. He headed to the living room, a smoky scent suddenly prevalent in the air. Youngjo. Looking around Geonhak could see him asleep on one of the lounges. Seoho was sprawled out on a small mattress on the floor. Geonhak backed away, carefully. They would also stop him and he wanted to go to the citrus. 

He walked down a hall, following the scent to a closed door. He opened it, the smell was strong. The lamp was on, dimly lit and Keonhee was sitting up in his bed, his hand wrapped around his cock. He looked startled to see Geonhak.

"Found you," Geonhak smiled. He walked over to his bed, swaying his hips.

"You shouldn't be here, Geonhak," Keonhee said weakly. Geonhak climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Keonhee. 

"I'm right where I need to be," he said, pressing a hand on Keonhee's chest as he leaned up to kiss Keonhee. He climbed onto Keonhee, straddling him, rubbing against his erection while moaning. 

Geonhak felt like his entire body was on fire as Keonhee held onto him gingerly, uncertain. Geonhak leaned in, nuzzling Keonhee's neck, enjoying the strong citrus scent. 

"You smell so good," Geonhak said. 

"So do you," Keonhee said in return, his voice deepening with lust. Their lips connected again, Geonhak's tongue skimming the bottom of Keonhee's lips, begging for entry that was gladly given. Their tongues wrapped around each other with a raw passion. Both of them badly wanted the other. Keonhee pulled at Geonhak's pant's waistband. Geonhak knew instantly what he wanted. He broke the kiss, getting off of Keonhee to take his pants off before returning. His arse was wet with slick, ready for Keonhee. 

Their lips reconnected the moment he was back on Keonhee. He rubbed himself against the alpha, enjoying the noises that Keonhee offered before positioning himself correctly to allow Keonhee to enter him. 

Geonhak let out a gasp followed by a shaky sigh as Keonhee entered him. His body still felt on fire as he leaned into Keonhee's chest. Keonhee's arm wrapped around him, holding him tightly. 

"If you're going to be on top, you need to move," Keonhee whispered. Geonhak did as instructed, whimpering from the pleasure of Keonhee being inside him. 

'You feel good," Geonhak murmured, his face buried into Keonhee's neck. 

"So do you," Keonhee said breathy, thrusting instinctively. "Look at me, Geonhak."

Geonhak did as told, looking into Keonhee's lust filled eyes before the two fell back into a passionate kiss. Every thrust made them moan into each other's mouths. They completely lost themselves to the undeniable and uncontrollable lust. 

"Keonhee~" Geonhak let out as he broke the kiss. He could feel Keonhee's knot forming inside him. Somewhere inside his head, something screamed that he should stop, the last remaining piece of his rational side that was swept away as Keonhee bit into his neck. 

Geonhak let out a gasp, pleasure overriding everything in him. Keonhee's knot lodging inside of him, a moment of pain that was quickly covered up with pleasure. Keonhee filled him up in a way he had never experienced before as the alpha let out a deep moan. 

"Fuck, Geonhak," Keonhee sighed. Geonhak pressed himself against Keonhee's chest, nuzzling at his neck. His body twitching slightly from the pleasure and from being knotted. 

"Mine," he whispered softly. 

"All mine," Keonhee said in return, holding Geonhak tightly. Geonhak leaned back to look at Keonhee with a satisfied smile. A barely noticeable pain on his neck. Keonhee pulled him in, licking softly at the new bite mark. Geonhak let out a content sigh, his body relaxing and slowly beginning to be drawn in by sleep. The only thing keeping him from it, the increasingly noticeable pain from being knotted. He let out a whimper.

"Shh, it's ok. It won't last too long," Keonhee promised, pulling Geonhak in so he was snuggling up against Keonhee's chest again. Geonhak wasn't sure how long it took, as he slowly fell asleep on Keonhee's chest, the pain being just bareable. 

Geonhak woke up, snuggled up against someone warm. Memories flooded back of what he did the night before but he chose to ignore them. It was done now and Keonhee marked him. The only worry in his mind was that of Youngjo's reaction and judging by the smoky scent mingling with the citrus he was nearby. Geonhak opened his eyes, looking around to see Keonhee holding him, sitting up in bed as he talked in a quiet tone to Hwanwoong and Dongju. The two omega stood just a bit from the bed. Looking over at the door, outside the room stood Youngjo, looking angry and Seoho, trying to calm down the alpha.

Geonhak sat up, letting everyone know he was awake. 

"Geonhak, are you ok?" Youngjo asked, trying to keep anger out of his voice but failing. 

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, his citrus scent smelt so good," Geonhak explained. 

"You don't owe him an explanation," Hwanwoong said softly. 

"No you don't," Youngjo agreed. "He does," he growled, looking at Keonhee. 

"I did nothing wrong," Keonhee growled back. 

"You bit him!" Youngjo shouted. Dongju hid behind Hwanwoong, scared by the alpha's aggression. 

"I will kick you out of this house if you keep that up," Keonhee warned, his voice going low. 

"I like to see you try," Youngjo snarled.

"Stop it, Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak spoke up. "I know you're upset but I came to Keonhee. He didn't take me or force me to do this. The bite was just an unfortunate thing that happened in the heat of the moment. It's done and I don't mind."

Youngjo sighed. "I still don't like it. We barely know him."

"I know," Geonhak looked away. Keonhee's arm went around him, holding him close. Geonhak heard Youngjo bite back a growl.

"I would never hurt him," Keonhee stated. "I protect my pack."

"Youngjo-hyung, Seoho-hyung, can you go wait in the lounge room?" Geonhak asked. Youngjo didn't move but was soon forced to by Seoho. 

"I'm sorry about Youngjo-hyung. He's just protective of me," Geonhak spoke softly. 

"You don't need to apologise for him, Geonhak," Keonhee said. "And he has all rights to be upset. I probably would be too if Hwanwoong or Dongju ended up sleeping with him while in heat. Especially if I had been in the same house."

"He's not a bad person, he's always been there to look out for me since we were in high school. I don't want to leave my pack but I also now can't leave you. Not unless we want to go through bond scrubbing and I don't particularly want to do that again," Geonhak hid in Keonhee's chest, unpleasant memories bubbling to the surface. 

"Has this happened before?" Keonhee asked softly. Geonhak nodded.

"It wasn't like this, I came to you and we got caught up in my heat. Last time, I went into heat while I was out. This alpha, he pretended to care, but he used my heat against me," Geonhak trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"I think I understand Youngjo's anger more. Geonhak, can you go with Hwanwoong and Dongju for a little bit? I want to talk to Youngjo," Keonhee said, removing his arm from Geonhak. 

"Are you sure that's wise, Keonhee-hyung?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Dongju isn't going to be able to handle being near us if we do end up fighting and I rather he wasn't alone. I'll be ok."

"Still, it wouldn't be a good idea to go to Youngjo-hyung without me," Geonhak said softly. 

"I'll be ok," Dongju spoke up, his voice timid. "Besides, it's because of what happened to me that you understand where Youngjo is coming from."

"It might be best for all of us to be together. Geonhak doesn't want to leave them nor can he really be apart from you. Perhaps the best solution would be to join our packs together," Hwanwoong suggested.

"It might be the best solution," Geonhak agreed. 

"Alright, we'll go to them together," Keonhee sighed. The two got out of bed and dressed while Hwanwoong and Dongju waited. All four went to the lounge room, Keonhee trying to take lead but Geonhak knowing it wouldn't turn out good if he did, taking the lead instead. Youngjo was sitting on the sofa, Seoho next to him as they entered. Youngjo immediately tried to stand but Seoho held his wrist, stopping him from standing completely. 

"Youngjo-hyung," he said softly, as a warning. Youngjo reluctantly sat back down. 

"Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak said softly as he sat on the other side of the alpha, much to Keonhee's verbal annoyance. Youngjo went to wrap his arm around Geonhak but hesitated before deciding against it as he side glanced Keonhee. 

"Are you sure you are ok, Geonhak?" He asked. 

"I am. Keonhee isn't like him. I wasn't raped. My instinct overtook me in a way that's never happened before and I went to him. It was all instinct driven and yeah, he bit me during it but Keonhee is a good person. He didn't bring me here to take advantage of me being in heat, he brought me here to help me. He covered my scent when he found me, he gave me to Hwanwoong to be looked after as soon as we stepped through the door, he kept a distance but I went to him and it happened. I'm ok with it," Geonhak smiled softly. 

"Does that mean you're leaving us to join his pack?" Youngjo asked. He seemed to be a bit antsy, holding back from touching Geonhak. 

"Actually, we were wondering if all three of you would want to join us?" Keonhee asked. "The only rule is you avoid Hwanwoong and Dongju during their heats. Youngjo, I understand why you must be angry at what I did. Geonhak explained it to me, about last time. Something similar happened to Dongju, I understand your anger. I would be the same if our roles were reversed. But I don't want to ever force Geonhak to leave your pack, nor can I leave mine so the best solution would be for you three to be a part of our pack."

"This is probably the best solution," Seoho said with a shrug. Youngjo sighed.

"It's the only solution unless you both want to go through bond scrubbing and Geonhak barely came out of that alive last time. Sure, does it include us moving in here? I don't particularly want to live away from Geonhak. No offence to you, I'm sure Geonhak is right about you being a good person but I wouldn't sleep well unless I could be sure," Youngjo explained. 

"I'm perfectly fine with that. There's a spare bedroom on the bottom floor you can have Youngjo and one upstairs that Seoho can have. I would rather you avoid going upstairs Youngjo, only the omegas and Seoho will be allowed up there."

Youngjo nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you, Keonhee," Seoho smiled. "We'll start sorting out things so we can move. We should go, Youngjo. Geonhak will be fine."

Youngjo turned to Geonhak, pulling him into a sudden hug. Keonhee let out a growl.

"We'll be back soon, Geonhak. I don't like any of this but if you're ok, I'll learn to accept it," Youngjo said softly into Geonhak's ear so the others couldn't hear. "Call us if you need to."

Youngjo pulled away, shooting Keonhee a challenging look as he let Geonhak go. 

"We'll be back later tonight," he said as he stood. Seoho followed suit.

"Thank you," Seoho said with a bow, hoping it would give some peace to whatever was happening between the two alphas. 

"You don't need to thank me," Keonhee smiled at the beta. Youngjo and Seoho left, being led out by Hwanwoong. Keonhee was quick to be at Geonhak's side, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"It's ok," Geonhak rubbed Keonhee's back, sensing the other's insecurity.

"I've never been with an omega before," Keonhee admitted. "I've never dated and that was my first time last night. I've never felt this uncertain about something before. It's almost scary. I know I shouldn't feel this way as an alpha."

"It's fine," Geonhak whispered softly. "You don't need to fit into the stereotype. Even Youngjo has a hard time doing that. Besides, I like you for you and I want to get to know more of you so I have more to love."

Keonhee let out a shaky breath, self-doubt prevalent in his feelings. It felt strange for Geonhak to feel them, to know exactly how he felt. It was different to last time, the feelings had more comfort to them. He felt he mattered to the younger alpha. 

"I am sorry for biting you," Keonhee kissed at the bite mark. "In the moment, it felt like the right thing to do. I didn't want to let you leave me, your scent is so…" Keonhee inhaled before letting out another shaky breath as he thought of what to say next. "It was comforting, in a way I've never felt before. Like it was meant only for me. I didn't want to let it go," his voice broke a bit. "I'm sorry."

Geonhak tightened his own grip on Keonhee. He could feel all the self-doubt, the fear, the sadness and some regret that came from the alpha in his hands. 

"I don't hate you for biting me. It might not be the best thing, we barely know each other but you're sincere in how you feel. You're not trying to trick me. I'm ok, Keonhee. Your scent drew me to you, I felt like I needed it to cover me entirely. You don't need to apologise," Geonhak kissed the top of Keonhee's head, his fingers beginning to trail up and down the alpha's back to help soothe him. He could feel his shoulder getting wet, Keonhee sobbed quietly onto his shirt. 

"Are you ok if we help?" Hwanwoong asked, standing just a foot away from them. Geonhak ignored the twinge of jealousy and possession inside of himself and nodded. Hwanwoong sat on the other side of Keonhee and Dongju sat on the ground before him, both wrapping their arms around the alpha. Sugary sweet and lilies mixing with Keonhee's citrus. It made a pleasant scent, soothing in a way and ridding Geonhak of jealousy. They didn't want to take Keonhee, they cared for him but they weren't his, not like Geonhak. 


	3. Chapter 3

Youngjo felt uneasy. It had been a month since they had moved into Keonhee's house and as much as he tried putting on a brave face, living with another alpha made his skin itch. Keonhee was trying his best to not confront Youngjo but they still had clashes. Youngjo did try his best, for Geonhak's sake. He let out a sigh, stirring a pot of soup that he had made for dinner. He felt cooking for everyone was an easy way to connect. They needed to eat, he found cooking soothing. It was a win-win, especially after he found Hwanwoong trying his best to cook something but failing. Youngjo still not sure what the omega was trying to make. 

"That smells good," Geonhak hummed. Youngjo looked up at him, surprised with how close he was as he looked into the pot. Geonhak seemed happier, Youngjo had noticed. He knew it was because of the other alpha. As much as he clashed with Keonhee, he couldn't deny the spark that existed between Keonhee and Geonhak. Even when they were together, their scents intermingled into a pleasant scent. 

"It's just soup. Nothing special," Youngjo shrugged. 

"Still, smells really good," Geonhak smiled. The sudden spike of citrus in the air told Youngjo that Keonhee was in the room and not happy with how close Geonhak and Youngjo were. 

"Sorry," Keonhee mumbled. Youngjo looked over at him. It was a week into living in the house that Geonhak told Youngjo that this was Keonhee's first relationship. Youngjo tried to cut him some slack but it didn't stop it from getting annoying. 

Geonhak walked over to Keonhee, pulling him in a hug. It was the easiest way to calm the alpha down, Keonhee's scent died down, replaced with a weaker scent that mingled with Geonhak's. 

Youngjo went back to focusing on the soup. 

"Dinner will be ready soon," Youngjo announced. He suddenly felt a bit dizzy, grabbing at his forehead as he waited for the moment to pass. He started getting a bad feeling, like something was wrong. He pushed it aside, long enough to serve everyone's dinner. 

"Are you ok?" Keonhee asked, the first to notice something was wrong. 

"I'm fine, I think I need to rest," Youngjo forced a smile, knowing it wasn't reaching his eyes but he didn't care, he felt hot all of a sudden. It didn't take long for him to realise what was happening. He left the kitchen, heading for his room but ended up running into Hwanwoong on the way. Hwanwoong's scent, lilies, filled Youngjo's nose. 

"Are you ok, Youngjo-Hyung?" Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo grabbed Hwanwoong's shoulders, his grip tight as his breathing became laboured. He needed to let Hwanwoong go, he kept telling himself to let the omega go but instinct was taking over. 

"That's hurting, Youngjo-Hyung," Hwanwoong complained, his face twisting in fear and pain. Finally, Youngjo was able to let go as he was just able to take control over his body. 

"I'm sorry," he said, pushing the smaller man aside so he could get to his room. He shut his door, slamming it louder than he attended. He was in a rut, he needed to keep himself locked away until it was over. His breath came out in pants as he leaned his forehead against the cool door. 

A knock at the door made him jump back. Instinctively he smelt the air, trying to pick up who was on the other side. Fresh bread. Seoho was on the other side.

"Youngjo-Hyung, Keonhee and Hwanwoong said you were acting weirdly. Are you ok?" Seoho asked, shouting through the door. Youngjo opened the door for him, one look and Seoho knew immediately. 

"Are you going to be ok?" Seoho asked. 

"I don't know," Youngjo admitted. "Hwanwoong smells so good."

"Ok, stay in here for now. I'll try to make sure to let the others know not to come near your room," Seoho smiled softly. Youngjo nodded. 

"Thank you," Youngjo shut the door and went over to his bed. He felt hyper aware of the scents in the house, especially Hwanwoong. He dropped himself onto the bed, grabbing his pillow and hugging it close. Despite being a month, his belongings were still in boxes and he wasn't sure which one had his toys. He cursed his laziness. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He let his hand roam down his body, he needed to give himself some relief, even if he found hands not as good as his toys, it would be something. Anything to decrease the intensity. 

Youngjo's mind went to Hwanwoong as he grasped onto himself. He thought of the smaller omega, his lily scent, his smile, his soft skin and small hands. Youngjo thought about stealing something from Hwanwoong, just so he could breath that scent in when he wanted. He hated how creepy that felt but at the same time, he wanted to so badly. He stroked faster, feeling the build-up just before the release, letting out a moan that oddly sounded like "Hwanwoong."

Youngjo laid on his back, hating himself for a moment for even thinking about the omega. It felt hypocritical. He doubted the omega would even have anything to do with him. Sure, he always smiled when Youngjo was around and had developed a bit of a habit of snuggling up close when they watched something together but Youngjo felt it was just how Hwanwoong was. He was close to Dongju, Geonhak and Seoho. He kept some distance from Keonhee, mostly due to Geonhak but it seemed obvious that it was something he was having some trouble with. 

Youngjo grabbed a dirty shirt off the ground, using it to clean himself up before throwing it at the laundry basket. He pulled his doona up, covering his head and hugged one of his pillows tightly. His stomach rumbled but he didn't move, he couldn't risk hurting one of the omegas. 

There was a knock at the door, Youngjo didn't move. The door opened and fresh bread flooded the room. He sighed softly as the pheromones washed over him. He pulled his doona down, looking over at Seoho who was holding a bowl and had a pillow under his arm. Youngjo sat up, frowning slightly.

"Your scent has settled a bit, I thought this was a good time to bring you dinner. I know you must be hungry," Seoho smiled, handing over the bowl. Youngjo took it gratefully, but he was still curious about the pillow. 

"What's with the pillow?" He asked. 

"Oh, it's um… Hwanwoong said you could keep it during your rut. He heard you say that he smelt good and wanted to help," Seoho handed over the pillow. 

Youngjo felt taken aback, not expecting this in the slightest but was happy. 

"Tell him thank you," Youngjo smiled. 

"He was also um," Seoho hesitated. "He wanted me to ask if he could have one of your pillows in return."

The tips of Seoho's ears were pink, he was flustered having to ask on the omega's behalf. Youngjo blinked at him surprised, feeling uncertain but still handing over the pillow he had just been hugging. 

"Just message if you need anything," Seoho said, taking the pillow and leaving.

"Thank you," Youngjo called out as the beta closed the door. He ate his dinner, staring at Hwanwoong's pillow the entire time. He wondered if this meant something, the omega gave him a pillow in exchange for a pillow. He put his empty bowl onto the night stand and picked the pillow up. He pressed it to his face, breathing in the floral scent and sighing happily. He laid back down, pulling his doona up and holding onto Hwanwoong's pillow tightly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hwanwoong grabbed out as many pillows from the linen cupboard that he could carry, the urge to nest being at its strongest. He was going to go into heat any day now. He made his way to his room, receiving a look from Seoho as he walked past the beta. He stopped when he noticed the pillow in Seoho's hands.

"Youngjo's?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"Oh, yeah. What are you doing?" Seoho questioned back. Hwanwoong gestured with his head for the beta to follow him. The two went to Hwanwoong's room, the small omega dumping the pillows onto his bed, next to the bundle of blankets he had gotten previously. 

"I'm nesting," he answered as he began sorting the pillows and blankets. "I like heaps of pillows and blankets so the linen cupboard is filled with them for me to use. Keonhee-hyung and Dongju got annoyed with me stealing theirs."

"Why not always keep them in here?" Seoho asked, watching Hwanwoong with intrigue. 

"They get sort of overwhelming when I'm not in heat," Hwanwoong held his hand out for Youngjo's pillow. Seoho handed it over, still looking curious about the whole thing.

"Does Geonhak not do this?" 

"Not this intensely. He'll steal something from our rooms, typically a pillow, sometimes a shirt to wear. Youngjo-hyung and I both have oversized ones we sleep in for him to wear," Seoho explained. Hwanwoong perked up.

"Think Youngjo would let me have his shirt?" He asked, making the beta sigh. 

"It was already hard enough asking for the pillow. I get you're going into heat and you can't exactly use anything from Keonhee now he's with Geonhak but I have concerns about Youngjo-hyung getting the wrong impression about how you feel towards him."

Hwanwoong's ear went red. "It wouldn't be a wrong impression," he mumbled shyly.

"Oh," Seoho raised his eyebrows. "So you actually like Youngjo-hyung?"

Hwanwoong nodded before hiding his face in Youngjo's pillow, moaning softly at the smoky scent. 

"When I heard him say I smelt good, it made me feel hopeful that maybe he's interested in me too but I am worried it's just because of the rut," Hwanwoong admitted, peering over the pillow at Seoho.

"It could be but he didn't mention Dongju, even when I gave him your pillow," Seoho shrugged. "You both should avoid each other until your heat and his rut are over. Don't do a Geonhak."

Hwanwoong chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll keep myself up here. Keonhee and Geonhak are lucky that they seem good together but I wouldn't want to risk that. I rather know Youngjo better." 

"I think that would be best for both of you, do you need me to get you anything?" Seoho offered.

"Youngjo's shirt?" Hwanwoong asked hopefully, doing his best puppy eyes. The beta sighed in defeat.

"I'll see what I can do," Seoho turned and left. Hwanwoong bounced in joy before forcing himself to settle. He finished setting up his bed, putting Youngjo's pillow next to his own. He was a bit worried about his heat, not knowing how he would act with the new scents in the house. He had to keep faith that Dongju would keep him under control. 

Youngjo cracked his eyes open, feeling someone else in the room. He didn't panic as he watched Seoho search through his draws though it did seem odd.

"What are you doing?" He asked, voice heavy from tiredness.

"Looking for your shirt. Hwanwoong wants it and I didn't want to wake you to find it. Sorry," Seoho gave an apologetic smile. 

"He wants my shirt?" Youngjo sat up, scratching the back of his head. 

"Yeah, I mentioned it when we were talking about what Geonhak does during his pre-heats and Hwanwoong asked if I could get it for him," Seoho went back to searching through the draws before looking back over at Youngjo, who was now holding up the shirt. 

"I don't put it away. I always keep it in bed," he said, handing the shirt over to the beta. "Just tell him to make sure to return it afterwards."

Seoho nodded, taking the shirt and heading out of the room without another word. Youngjo watched him leave before lying back down, feeling another wave wash over him as his instinct to mate became strong once more. He held onto Hwanwoong's pillow, holding it close as he shut his eyes and tried going back to sleep. 

Youngjo jolted awake, his hand on a door handle. He frowned before realising someone was calling his name.

"Youngjo-hyung?"

Youngjo looked over to the voice's owner, seeing Dongju who looked confused and worried. 

"You're not allowed up here," he said. He was keeping a distance. Youngjo looked around, seeing that he was on the second floor. The smell of lilies was coming from the other side of the door he was standing at. He stepped back, shocked that he had made it all the way to Hwanwoong's door. This wasn't something he had done before and something inside him was scared of what could have happened if he hadn't snapped out of it when he did. 

"Youngjo-hyung?" Dongju asked again. "Do I need to get Seoho-Hyung or Keonhee-Hyung?"

Youngjo shook his head, taking another step away from Hwanwoong's door before legging it downstairs, panic filling him and almost making him trip. He made it back to his room, slamming his door shut and leaning against it, sliding down to the ground and drawing his knees to his chest. 

"What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself. He felt fearful of himself, wondering what he could have done. He typically had control over himself, even when he dated he'd never done anything like that. His breathing was laboured, coming out in quick pants as his hormones began hitting him hard, demanding he mate. 

Youngjo began banging his head on the door, hating himself in that moment. A knock at his door startled him and the smell of oranges told him who it was before they even spoke.

"Youngjo-hyung," Keonhee's voice was gentle. "Dongju told me you were upstairs. He said you seemed to be in a daze."

"I don't know what happened," Youngjo admitted. "I woke up and I was standing in front of Hwanwoong's door."

"Can I have permission to put a lock on your door? I just... I can't let something happen to Hwanwoong or Dongju. It's not that I don't trust you…"

"Do it," Youngjo got up off the ground and opened the door. "I think I need it, I don't trust myself."

Keonhee's brow was creased in worry, but he nodded his head and set to work, replacing Youngjo's door handle with one that locked from the outside. Youngjo sat on his bed, watching the other alpha work while clutching Hwanwoong's pillow to his chest. 

"Done, I'll give Seoho-hyung a key so he can check on you and I'll swap it out once your rut is over," Keonhee said with a soft smile. 

"Thank you, and I'm sorry. This had never happened before," Youngjo explained. "I'm scared of myself, I'm scared that I could have hurt him."

Keonhee walked over to Youngjo, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe something could have happened but it didn't. We might butt heads a fair bit but I know you do care about the omegas. Honestly, I'm glad our packs have joined. You are a good guy, Youngjo-hyung and a lot different from other alphas I've met. I like that about you, Geonhak was right, you don't fit the stereotype," Keonhee smiled. 

Youngjo scoffed. "Sometimes I do, and long before I met Geonhak and Seoho I definitely forced myself to. They brought out the real me and I feel the same way around you and the others. Like I don't need to be anything but myself."

"That's good to hear. Is that Hwanwoong's pillow?" Keonhee asked with a frown, noticing the pillow Youngjo was holding close.

"Oh," Youngjo felt his face burn up. "Yeah, he gave it to Seoho to give to me."

"Ah, that's ok. Sorry, just never known him to willingly give up one of his pillows. He really has taken a liking to you."

"Yeah," Youngjo chuckled softly. "Same can be said for me to him."

Keonhee smiled fondly. "I'll leave you be. The longer I keep the door open, the more your pheromones will spread and Dongju won't be able to handle it too well."

"Thank you, Keonhee."

Keonhee left the room, closing and locking the door. Youngjo felt calmer, but it didn't last long as his hormones went back to working overdrive. He forced himself to stand and go searching through his boxes. He needed his toys. Success was his when he found his toy box. He took it over to his bed, looking through it for his favourite fleshlight and snuggling up in bed with Hwanwoong's pillow as he used the toy while inhaling the omega's scent.


	5. Chapter 5

Seoho found alphas and omegas odd in a way. Even after living with Geonhak and Youngjo, he couldn't really figure them out. Even though he was looked down upon for being a beta he was grateful to be one. No ruts or heats, just dealing with them on the outside was infuriating. He couldn't imagine actually going through either. He was currently avoiding the upstairs, finding Hwanwoong's pheromones to be overwhelming, he was never one for floral scents. 

He felt someone draping themselves over his shoulder as he sat at the kitchen table, absentmindedly stirring his cereal. The sugary sweetness told him exactly who it was.

"Are you ok?" Dongju asked. Since Seoho moved in, the omega had been clinging to him a bit. He didn't understand it all too well why, but he wasn't completely against it. He hadn't had such affection from another like this before. 

"Hwanwoong's scent is just overwhelming so I've been sleeping on the couch," Seoho answered. "It's not a comfortable place to sleep."

"Oh, I didn't think omega scents affected betas."

"Not the same way it affects alphas, but it's a bit headache inducing. I think I'm just adverse to floral scents. Never had this problem with Geonhak," Seoho shrugged. 

"Well, it's only going to get worse. We could go to my brother's house. No one there has a floral scent," Dongju removed himself from Seoho's shoulders and leaned on the table next to him. "Dongmyeong won't mind you being there."

"You sure? I don't want you to drag me along to someone else's house who doesn't know me."

Dongju smiled. "I'm sure but I can ask if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah if that's ok," Seoho smiled back. 

"Pack for a few nights and we'll head off once he's replied," Dongju pushed himself away from the table, touching Seoho's shoulder as he walked away. Seoho sighed at the touch, feeling himself burn up in embarrassment. He was glad no one could see his face, he was certain he was blushing. He was beginning to wonder if he was developing feelings for the young omega, he shook the thoughts out of his head. He was just finding comfort in the affection and confusing himself. 

Seoho finished off his breakfast and headed upstairs. He pulled his shirt over his nose to block out Hwanwoong's pheromones as he went to his room. He shut the door but that did little to help, the scent was already spread throughout his room. He wondered if this would be the case every month. He decided to look into pheromone blockers, to see if there was anything that could help him for next time. He grabbed out a duffel bag and started filling it with clothes, finishing just as there was a knock at the door. 

Dongju let himself in, not bothering to wait for Seoho to respond. Seoho sighed in annoyance. 

"What if I was getting dressed?" He asked.

"But you weren't, so it's ok," Dongju grinned. Seoho scoffed. When the alphas weren't butting heads, Dongju was a lot more vibrant as a person. He was still getting used to Youngjo, who was admittedly a scary alpha before you got to know him so Dongju kept to himself or kept quiet when the alpha was around but when he was with everyone else he was a lot more bubbly, occasionally sassy and cheeky.

"Dongmyeong said it's ok for you to come with me," he smiled. "You ok to drive us there?"

"Sure," Seoho agreed, picking up his duffel bag and following the younger omega down the stairs. Heading outside to his car, they walked by Keonhee and Geonhak working in the garden. Keonhee didn't take much notice of them, but Geonhak did.

"Where are you two off to?" He asked, seeming curious.

"Heading to Dongju's brother's house. Need to get away from Hwanwoong's scent," Seoho answered, this made Keonhee to look up.

"I didn't think betas were badly affected by omega's scents," he said, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"He's adverse to floral scents," Dongju explained, draping an arm over Seoho's shoulder, while resting his chin on the other. "So we're escaping for a few days."

Keonhee frowned for a moment before smiling. "Ok, have fun."

Seoho and Dongju bid farewell and headed to Seoho's car, putting their bags in the boot. Upon getting into the car, Dongju punched his brother's address into the GPS and off they went. 

Seoho was pleasantly surprised by Dongju's brother. He had been expecting another omega but it was obvious Dongmyeong was a beta. He had a sweet scent to him, less sugary than Dongju, more like honey. It was a much more natural sweetness. He welcomed Seoho with opened arms, pulling him into a hug before dragging him to the lounge room to meet everyone else. Dongju followed close behind. 

There were four other men in the lounge room, two huddled closely on a sofa, another sitting in an armchair while the last was sitting on the ground in front of him, enjoying a head massage. They all greeted Seoho and Dongju happily. Dongmyeong introduced each one before Dongju forced Seoho to sit with him on the other end of the sofa. 

"We're going to watch a movie," he smiled. "They waited for us."

"Yeah, we were getting bored," Giwook, the one getting his head massaged, said. 

"Had to give him a head massage so he would stop complaining," Yonghoon said, stopping momentarily only for Giwook to reach up to grab his hands and put them back on his head. 

"Don't stop," he demanded.

Dongmyeong handed Seoho and Dongju a blanket before sitting on the other armchair. Dongju covered them both before snuggling close to Seoho. The beta was uncertain at first but soon settled and put his arm around Dongju as Dongmyeong turned the movie on. Seoho felt a tad overwhelmed, meeting five new people before being pulled into watch a movie but the others kept a relaxed atmosphere, their numerous scents mingling to a comfortable and relaxing scent. Seoho wasn't sure who belonged to which scent but he could pick up gingerbread, hot cocoa, vanilla and cloves. 

"Your scent fits right in," Dongju said softly as he made patterns on Seoho's chest with his finger. Seoho scoffed quietly before sighing softly, enjoying the warmth of the young omega. 

The entire day went by quickly, Seoho learning a lot about Dongju's twin and his pack. Yonghoon was the only alpha, he belonged to the cloves scent and was dating Hyungu, an omega with the vanilla scent. Giwook was an omega with the hot cocoa scent and was Dongmyeong's boyfriend. Harin, a beta who smelt of gingerbread, was the only single one but seemed unbothered by it. They were all pretty close to each other, showing a lot of skinship. The more of Seoho they got to know, the more affection they showed him, making him feel accepted by the pack. 

"I can see why Ju likes you so much," Dongmyeong smiled. Dongju was out of the room, getting drinks for himself and Seoho. Everyone else having already headed to bed for the night. 

"What?" Seoho could feel his face burning up. 

"Don't you know?" Dongmyeong raised his eyebrows. "I mean, with how much he's been clinging to you today it's kinda obvious that he likes you, a lot. He hasn't been this affectionate with somebody outside of Keonhee and Hwanwoong since that alpha died."

"What alpha?" Seoho asked, frowning.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you would have known by now. I guess he hasn't opened up to you about it. Forget I said anything, it's not my place. He'll tell you when he's ready," Dongmyeong pat Seoho's shoulder before getting up and leaving as Dongju returned.

"Night Ju," he said. 

"Good night, Myeong," Dongju smiled. He walked over to Seoho, sitting down beside him and handing him a drink.

"Thanks," Seoho said, taking a sip of it. 

"Myeong wasn't interrogating you or anything yeah?" Dongju asked. Seoho shook his head. 

"No, nothing like that. Though he did let something slip that I'm guessing you're not ready to tell me about," Seoho answered. Dongju's eyes went wide before he looked away, shifting uncomfortably. 

"I knew I should have mentioned something to him, I just didn't think he would say anything. It's hard to talk about," Dongju said softly.

"You don't have to, it's not my business anyway," Seoho placed a hand onto the omega's shoulder, spreading out his pheromones to help calm him. 

"I know but, Seoho," Dongju looked back at the beta. "I... " He exhaled through his nose as he hesitated. 

"What's wrong?" Seoho asked, looking at Dongju concerned. Dongju put his drink down on the coffee table, taking Seoho's and setting it down beside his own. Seoho looked at him confused. 

Dongju placed a hand gingerly onto Seoho's cheek and leaned forward, kissing the beta softly. Seoho's mind went haywire, trying to process what was happening before his hand made its way to the back of Dongju's head and he deepened the kiss. Dongju pressed his hand against Seoho's chest, for a moment making the beta think he was going to push away before the omega grasped his shirt. Seoho's tongue skimmed Dongju's lip, the omega's tongue coming out and wrapping itself around Seoho's. The omega tasted as sweet as he smelled. 

Seoho pushed Dongju back onto the sofa, getting on top as they continued to kiss, this made the omega unclench his hand and push against Seoho. Seoho broke the kiss, sitting back so he wasn't on top anymore as he panted. 

"Sorry," Dongju said sheepishly as he sat back up. "I don't like someone being on top of me."

"That's ok," Seoho responded in a soft tone. "So um... " He chuckled as his nerves got to him. Dongju chuckled too out of nervousness, an awkwardness coming over them both. 

"I take it you do like me," Seoho finally was able to get out.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get the courage to tell you properly," Dongju admitted with a small smile. "But I was worried you would reject me. I know betas don't typically date omegas."

"So you decided to just kiss me rather than tell me?" Seoho smiled. "Not the worst way to do it I guess."

Dongju chuckled softly. "Yeah, I figured either you would push me away or kiss me back. Wasn't expecting tongue but I enjoyed it greatly."

"I'm up for more if you are."

Dongju scoffed. He got to his feet and grabbed Seoho's hand. Seoho willingly got up and allowed the omega to lead him through the house to the bedroom they were given. Without a word, Dongju led him to the bed and pushed him onto it, getting on top and pressing his lips against Seoho's. Seoho hummed softly, cupping Dongju's face as they kissed, their tongues soon interwinding. Dongju pulled away after a while, breaking the kiss. 

"Just so we have the same understanding, I don't want to do much tonight," he said.

Seoho nodded. "That's ok. I'm not expecting anything. We will do whatever you want."

Dongju smiled. "Thank you. Let's get changed and snuggle for a bit. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed."

Seoho nodded in agreement and the omega got off him before going over to his bag. Seoho got up, going to his own bag and getting out a pair of sweatpants. 

"I don't usually sleep in clothes, you ok if I stay topless?" He asked. Dongju's ears went red as he looked away and nodded silently. Seoho smiled at how cute he looked before getting changed. 

The two got into bed, Dongju immediately snuggling up close to Seoho, his fingers gingerly stroking Seoho's naked torso, tracing soft patterns. 

"Would you want to date?" The omega asked.

"I would love to," Seoho answered, kissing Dongju's forehead lightly. Dongju buried his face in Seoho's neck, the beta being able to feel him smiling. Seoho held onto him tightly, enjoying the warmth and Dongju's breath on his neck. The two stayed like that until Dongju's breathing became even and deep, snoring lightly. Seoho sighed happily as he let sleep wash over him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Seoho woke up to someone softly pecking at his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Dongju.

"Hey," he said, voice a tad deep from sleep.

"Hey sleepy head," Dongju smiled, snuggling up to Seoho's side happily. 

"What time is it?"

"Almost lunch time, I figured I should get you up. Was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat. Maybe as a first date," Dongju traced patterns on Seoho's bare chest. 

"That sounds fun. Got a place in mind?"

Dongju pushed himself up, looking down at Seoho with eyes filled with excitement. 

"Yes, there's this cute little cafe that opened up recently. Only for Betas and Omegas. I've been wanting to check it out," Dongju grinned happily. 

Seoho chuckled. "Sure."

The two stayed in bed for a moment longer, sharing a soft kiss before finally getting up and ready. Dongju was bouncing on his toes as they left, saying a cheerful goodbye to Dongmyeong and his pack. Dongju ran happily to the car, Seoho laughing softly at the cheerful omega. 

In the city centre, Dongju held onto Seoho's hand tightly, keeping himself close to the beta as they walked to the cafe. He seemed a bit antsy.

"Are you ok?" Seoho asked. 

"I don't go out much. Usually only if I'm with Keonhee and Hwanwoong, or with Yonghoon and Dongmyeong. First time without an alpha here that I trust," Dongju answered softly. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Seoho promised. Dongju looked up at him and smiled. 

"I do feel safe with you," he said. 

The two weren't far from the cafe when a group of men was walking towards them. Dongju suddenly gripped tightly onto Seoho's hand, shaking slightly. 

"Oh my god, boys look who it is," the tallest of the group said, upon seeing Seoho and Dongju. "Little Dongju."

Seoho could tell by looking at them that they were all mostly alphas and with how Dongju was reacting, it didn't take long to figure out there wasn't any good history between them and the omega.

"What? Not going to say hi. I thought we were friends," the man grinned. 

"It's obvious you're not so please leave," Seoho said, being as assertive as he possibly could. The tall alpha looked at him before the group bursted out laughing.

"Stay in your lane, beta," the alpha growled. "Dongju and I go way back. Afterall, he was with my late friend for a long time. I was disappointed when you never contacted us after the funeral. I thought we were pack."

A strong gasoline smell swept over Seoho, making him cough. Dongju was hiding behind him, shaking in fear. 

"Sangwook-hyung would be so disappointed in you, Dongju. He would have wanted you to stay with us, to let us look after you. We would have more than willingly filled in the spot he left," the grin on the alpha's face was evil. "And what about Mikyung, she would be so sad you abandoned her beloved uncles."

"Don't say her name!" Dongju yelled, tears falling from his eyes. "You don't have the right to say her name after what he did to her, Kwanghoon."

"No right?" Kwanghoon asked, putting his hand to his heart in a fake display of being hurt. "I love that little pup of yours, I think more so than you ever did."

"Take that back! She was the only good thing that came from being with him and he took her from me!" Dongju screamed, still holding on tightly to Seoho. His sweet scent began to smell sour the more distressed he became. 

Kwanghoon laughed. "Maybe if you hadn't been such a little bitch to Sangwook-hyung, trying to take his daughter away and staying with that citrus alpha, my friend wouldn't have had to resort to such extreme actions. You drove him to drive that car off the cliff, Dongju. His death, and hers, are blood on your hands."

Dongju broke down into sobs, dropping to the ground and curling up. Seoho glared at Kwangwoon, growling in a way that wasn't common for the beta. He hated this alpha for hurting his omega. 

"Oh, how scary? Never seen a beta do that before," Kwanghoon said in a mocking tone. "Come on boys, no point staying around. It wouldn't be a fair fight for him."

The group walked through Seoho and Dongju, laughing and not caring about hurting either of them. Once they were gone, Seoho kneeled down beside the broken omega, stroking his hair softly. Dongju flinched at the touch, relaxing slightly as Seoho spread his scent over the omega. 

"Come on, why don't we go back to Dongmyeong's?" Seoho said softly. Dongju didn't respond but he did let Seoho help him to his feet. His body was still shaking and the tears were still coming as he held onto Seoho like his life depended on it.

"You're going to be ok," Seoho promised, holding Dongju close to his body. 

"Can we go home?' Dongju asked softly. "I need my pack. I need Keonhee and Hwanwoong."

"Of course." 

The two reached Seoho's car, Dongju being reluctant to let go when he had to get in. The drive was mostly in silence, with Dongju softly sobbing. Seoho did what he could, holding Dongju's hand and doing his best to calm the omega down with his pheromones. They reached the house as quickly as Seoho was possibly able to. Once out of the car, Dongju went back to clinging to Seoho. 

Inside the house, they found Keonhee and Geonhak snuggled up on the sofa, watching a movie. They looked over as Seoho and Dongju entered, Keonhee getting onto his feet immediately after seeing Dongju's face. 

"Dongju, what happened?" He asked. Geonhak got up and followed after Keonhee. 

Dongju let go of Seoho to cling onto Keonhee, his sobbing getting louder again as he cried into Keonhee's chest. Keonhee wrapped his arms around the omega. He looked at Seoho, concerned. 

"What happened?" He asked again.

"We were going to a cafe and we ran into this alpha, Kwanghoon," Seoho answered. Keonhee's eyes went wide. 

"Oh, Dongju," he said softly. 

"He told me it was my fault," Dongju sobbed. "That I caused Sangwook's and Mikyung's deaths."

"Dongju, that wasn't your fault. Sangwook was unwell, what he did is not your fault. I promise you, you didn't cause it," Keonhee stroked Dongju's back, speaking in a soothing tone. "Come on, Dongju. Let's go rest. You ok if Geonhak and Seoho join us?"

Dongju nodded his head. Keonhee held Dongju close as he walked through the house, Geonhak and Seoho trailing behind. He took them to a room with a king size bed. 

"This room is for us, when we need it. I'm sorry I haven't told you two about it just yet. It's kind of a safe space, doesn't belong to any one of us but instead all of us," Keonhee explained as he walked Dongju over to the bed. "We use it mostly to sleep when we all want, no, need to be together and at the moment, Dongju needs us."

Dongju got into the bed first, settling himself in the middle. Keonhee getting in next beside him. Seoho took the other side while Geonhak stayed by Keonhee. It was warm and comfortable, their scents all mingling as they held onto each other, Dongju calmed down. He was facing Seoho, keeping his face buried in the beta's chest. 

Seoho startled awake. He wasn't sure what woke him up, but he was now awake. Dongju, Keonhee and Geonhak were still all fast asleep. Seoho untangled himself from everyone and gave Dongju a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving. His stomach rumbled and he wondered if that was what woke him up. He hadn't eaten since the night before so he went to the kitchen, finding Youngjo sitting at the kitchen island and flicking through a magazine.

"Hey, is your rut over?" Seoho asked, gaining Youngjo's attention.

"Pretty much, lingering feelings but nothing I can't handle. Where is everyone? I know Hwanwoong is still locked up in his room but I expected to see the others around," Youngjo said. 

"Something happened today while I was out with Dongju. Keonhee and Geonhak are sleeping with him in another bedroom. Keonhee said it was their safe space when they needed to all be together," Seoho explained as he went to the fridge to find something to eat.

"What happened? Is he ok?"

Seoho didn't answer at first, not sure what to really say. It didn't feel right telling Youngjo what happened but at the same time, Youngjo was someone he typically talked to about problems and at that moment, he felt unsure. Seeing Dongju so distressed hurt him, he had never seen someone in that state before. He closed the fridge.

"We ran into someone who used to know Dongju. An alpha named Kwanghoon," Seoho finally answered. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a ramen bowl. 

"Kwanghoon? I know that name. If it's the same guy, he's an absolute arsehole, him and that friend of his, Sangwook."

Seoho looked at Youngjo surprised. 

"You know them?" He asked.

"Yeah, sort of. It's hard to really explain all of that history. They aren't good people, they are pretty much the worst sort of alphas. The way they talked and treated omegas was horrible. So Dongju knows them both?"

"Yeah, by the sounds of it, he was in a relationship with Sangwook but it ended so horribly, I don't know how Dongju managed to survive what happened," Seoho could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes as his brain finally started processing everything. "Dongju had a daughter with that alpha."

Youngjo got up and walked over to Seoho as he spoke.

"The alpha, he killed their daughter and himself. How does someone possibly deal with that? You should have seen Dongju, he was a mess."

Youngjo pulled Seoho into a hug as the tears began flowing freely. 

"How does someone manage to have any ounce of happiness in them after going through that? Dongju must be in so much pain and there isn't anything I can do to stop it," Seoho sobbed. "He doesn't deserve to have gone through any of that. He deserves happiness, he deserves the entire world, he deserves to still have his daughter."

"He does, but what has happened has happened and all you can do is be there for him. He obviously likes you, he finds comfort from you. He doesn't need you to take on his pain, he just needs you to be there for him, through the good and the bad. To be a rock that helps keep him going. He will have moments when the whole world crashes back down and all he needs is for you to be there, to help him put it all back together again," Youngjo said softly as he held Seoho's head to his shoulder so his shirt could soak up the tears. The two stayed like that, Youngjo holding onto Seoho as he cried into the alpha's shoulder. Another set of arms wrapped around Seoho as cinnamon filled the air. He let out a sigh, feeling relaxed between his close friends. The sadness slowly melted away. More than anything he wanted to take away Dongju's sadness, like how Youngjo and Geonhak took away his but he knew that wasn't completely possible. The pain Dongju had gone through, it wasn't something he could take away but Youngjo was right, he could be there for the omega and silently he swore to himself to always be there for Dongju. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names used for the alphas and Dongju's daughter aren't associated with any real person. They are names I chose myself


	7. Chapter 7

There was an awkwardness in the entire house. It wasn't hard to miss and it all came down to Dongju and Seoho. Geonhak noticed it first, Dongju spending a lot of time hiding in his room or with Hwanwoong since he came home with Seoho. Seoho mostly moped around, not entirely sure what to do. Any attempt he made to talk to Dongju was met with the omega excusing himself in a hurry. So now, Geonhak found himself cuddling with the beta, Youngjo on the other side, helping to keep Seoho calm as his anxieties took over. It wasn't hard for them to notice it, his fresh bread scent becoming stale and edging on moldy. Keonhee wasn't too happy with Geonhak being in bed with Youngjo but reluctantly, very reluctantly, accepted it, knowing the three had the strongest connection and that Seoho badly needed it. 

"I know I just need to give him time," Seoho spoke quietly. "He didn't want me to know just yet. I just hope he knows I don't think differently of him."

"I'm sure he does know that and you are right, he just needs time. I couldn't even begin to imagine how traumatic it must have all been, to be forced to remember what happened," Geonhak tightened his hold on Seoho at the thought of it. His own experience with an abusive alpha paled in comparison. 

"He's a strong omega, that's for sure," Youngjo commented. "I know alphas who wouldn't be able to live through that."

Seoho began to weep, burying his face into Youngjo's chest as he did. Geonhak wished he could help his friend, Seoho had always been sensitive, easy to upset and this just pushed him over the edge. It was in a way admiral how much he cared for the omega, despite how little time they've known each other. That was who Seoho was. He cared deeply, to his very soul for those around him. 

Geonhak started getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was nauseous, a feeling that had been plaguing him for a few days now but suddenly it felt worse. 

"I'll be back in a second," he said, untangling himself from his friends. He felt bad at the thought of leaving his friend when he needed him but he didn't want to accidentally throw up on them or on Youngjo's bed.

"Everything alright?" Youngjo asked, looking at Geonhak concerned.

"Just feel sick," Geonhak answered as he walked over to the door. "Like I'm going to throw up."

Youngjo got up from the bed next, followed by Seoho, who wiped the remainder of his tears away. Both looked concerned at Geonhak. 

"It's fine, I'm just going to go hug the toilet until it passes, I'm pretty sure I must have eaten something off," Geonhak smiled weakly, trying to reassure his hyungs, but neither backed off.

"Something more than that is up," Youngjo said. He walked up to Geonhak and opened the door.

"Come on, before you throw up," he said. Geonhak walked past him, heading to the bathroom as Youngjo and Seoho followed. He made it to the bathroom just as a strong wave of nausea washed over him and he threw up into the sink, not quite being able to make it to the toilet. 

"I'll get a bottle of water," Seoho said before leaving. 

"And get Keonhee," Youngjo called out as he stroked Geonhak's back. Before another wave could hit, Geonhak was able to put the toilet seat up and threw up into the toilet bowl. He felt horrid, his throat burning from the stomach acid.

"I thought something seemed a bit off with your scent today," Youngjo commented as he continued stroking Geonhak's back.

"What do you mean?" Geonhak asked in return. 

"You're going to need to get a doctor to properly confirm but you're pregnant. I'm one hundred percent certain of it."

Geonhak looked at Youngjo as if he had grown two heads. 

"No, I've just eaten something bad. I can't be pregnant, can I?" He asked, his eyes wide. The thought seemed ridiculous to him. 

"Did your heat riddled brain make sure Keonhee used protection?" Youngjo asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Fuck," Geonhak groaned before another waved washed over him.

"Easy now, just let it all out. It'll pass soon," Youngjo said softly. "It's not the worst thing to happen. Oh, I would be Uncle Youngjo, if you decide to keep it."

"I don't know," Geonhak sighed. "I mean, I want to have kids but I still barely know Keonhee."

"That alpha will support you no matter what, Geonhak. He cares deeply for you, he's not controlling, he lets you go near me without much growling. He's a good alpha, one of the best I've met. If you both decide to be parents, then that child will be one lucky pup."

Geonhak smiled at Youngjo, leaning against him and humming happily. 

"Thank you," he murmured. Seoho soon returned with a bottle of water and Keonhee.

"Are you ok, Geonhak?" Keonhee asked, swapping places with Youngjo and rubbing Geonhak's back as the omega gratefully drank the cool water. It helped soothe his sore throat. 

"Youngjo thinks I might be pregnant," Geonhak answered, looking up at Keonhee with a nervous smile. Keonhee's eyes widened. 

"What? I mean… um… what?" He stammered. 

"Yeah," Geonhak chuckled anxiously. Keonhee took a deep breath.

"Ok, this is ok. We'll set up a doctor's appointment to confirm and then, I don't know."

Geonhak took hold of Keonhee's hand, kneading the back of it with his thumb.

"One step at a time. We'll confirm it and then we'll discuss what we both want to do."

Keonhee pulled Geonhak into a hug. 

"Ok," he said softly. The nauseous feeling had settled enough that Geonhak felt sure he would be ok. He got off the ground, holding Keonhee's hand and helping him up as well.

"You're ok now?" Keonhee asked, concerned for his omega. Geonhak nodded. 

"I think I want to just lay down for a bit," Geonhak answered. "And then food."

"You go rest, I'll make something light for you to eat when you get up," Youngjo offered. 

"Thank you."

Geonhak and Keonhee went to their room, neither saying a word as they got into bed and cuddled. It still felt shocking, the thought of being pregnant. It hadn't even occurred to Geonhak, after his night with Keonhee, that it could happen. With the whole bonding and joining of the two packs, the thought never had a chance to enter Geonhak's mind. Even when the nausea started, he never jumped to pregnancy. He started wondering what to do, about whether he should keep it or not. He felt that Keonhee would go with either decision, not wanting to force Geonhak into one or the other cause that's who he was an alpha. Youngjo was right, Keonhee was definitely one of the best alphas they had ever met. 

"Do you want to have kids?" Geonhak finally asked. "Like, in general. Take out the possibility of me being currently pregnant from the equation."

"Yeah, I did when I was younger but now I'm not too sure. After what happened to Mikyung, the pain Dongju went through losing his pup. It scares me, that it's something that can happen and it's something that can be soul destroying," Keonhee's hold on Geonhak tightened, his tone trembling slightly. "What about you?"

"I definitely want kids. I get where you are coming from but I don't want to have that fear keep me back and one day for me to regret not having children," Geonhak answered, before nuzzling at Keonhee's neck and breathing in his scent. "I definitely wouldn't mind having kids with you."

"I love you, Geonhak," Keonhee confessed, kissing the top of Geonhak's head. That was the first time since being together that Keonhee had said that to Geonhak. It was something both had danced around, neither wanting to say it first out of fear of those three words messing everything up. Their relationship hadn't gone through the typical steps, they hadn't gone on dates and they were bonded after only knowing each other for one day. They definitely cared for one another, both getting twinges of jealousy when it came to the others. Seoho being the only one spared from the involuntary growls. 

"I love you too," Geonhak said back, realising he had let a silence fall between them and could sense the anxiety coming from Keonhee as he waited for the omega to say something back. Keonhee relaxed, keeping his hold on Geonhak tight but not uncomfortable for the omega. It felt right being in Keonhee's arms, the warmth of the alpha, his tangy orange scent and soothing heartbeat that felt synchronised to Geonhak's. 

"I don't regret anything that has happened," Geonhak said softly. "The heat induced sex, the bite, or the possible pregnancy. I don't regret a single thing because I really do love you. Never have I felt this right being with someone."

"Same, all of it," Keonhee agreed tenderly. "I don't regret any of it. At first I did, I will admit but that's because I was afraid you would only grow to resent me. Instead, you've been so patient with me and shown me so much love. I couldn't have asked for anything more. To me, this is perfection."

Geonhak looked up at Keonhee, a smile on his lips. Keonhee smiled back down at him before leaning down and kissing him. Soft and sweet, they kissed for a little while, it never became more than just intimacy between the two, neither having a desire to make it anything more. They just wanted to be in that moment, together and in love. When they finally stopped, Geonhak just snuggled up against Keonhee's chest, happily breathing in his tangy scent and letting out a content sigh. It honestly felt right, this moment with Keonhee. He couldn't possibly imagine anything better. 


	8. Chapter 8

The news about Geonhak being pregnant spread through the house quickly. Dongju wanted to be happy for his friend but at the same time, painful memories were still on the surface. He kept himself in his room, keeping the door locked and not letting anyone in. He had been nesting for a few days, something he didn't notice at first until he realised he couldn't find one of his blankets to add to his bed. He knew he had left it in Hwanwoong's room but he didn't want to see or talk to anyone. He decided he could survive without it.

Dongju couldn't remember the last time he went through a heat without Hwanwoong there to help him. It hurt a lot, when he went through his heat. His body cramped up and he was extremely feverish as every sense of himself begged for him to mate. He ran himself a bath, dumping in musk scented bath salt. He pulled himself into the hot water, feeling his body completely relax as wonderfully scented steam floated up around him. His body started settling down, a temporary relief. It was enough for him to handle the rest of the day. He soaked in the tub for a good hour, until the water was cold and he got out. 

It was late and he was hungry, he hoped everyone would be in bed as he peered out of his room. No one was around on the second floor but he could pick up that both Hwanwoong and Seoho were in their rooms. He walked out into the hallway, before heading down the stairs as quietly as possible. No one seemed to be around as he looked into the kitchen. He went in and searched through the fridge when a smoky scent hit him. It was Youngjo, he was nearby. Dongju could hear the tv and wagered a guess that the alpha was watching something. Something about the smoky scent pulled at the omega, making him walk to the lounge room. Youngjo was sitting alone on the sofa, watching some anime on the tv. 

"Hey~ Young~ jo~" Dongju said as he walked over to the alpha, a sway in his hips as his instincts were winning control. Youngjo looked at him surprised before frowning. 

"You should head back upstairs," he said. Dongju didn't listen, instead climbing onto the alpha, straddling him between his thighs. 

"I don't want to," he gave a coy smile. Youngjo froze up, keeping his hands to his side and away from Dongju. The omega leaned down, his lips mere millimetres from Youngjo's ears. 

"Take me, alpha," he whispered. 

"Ok, Dongju, you need to get off now," Youngjo demanded, trying to keep his tone leveled. Dongju just looked at him, still smiling and with eyelids heavy with desire. 

"I know you want me, I can feel you," Dongju said as he grinded lightly on Youngjo, feeling the alpha's hardness. 

"Just because my body is reacting to your pheromones doesn't mean I want you," Youngjo argued. Dongju grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Youngjo firmly pressed his hands against the omega's shoulder, pushing him away. 

"That's enough, Dongju," Youngjo's tone went low as he bit back a growl. 

"Why are you rejecting me?" Dongju snarled. "The only thing alphas are good at is taking what they want from omegas and I know you aren't any different, Youngjo. You can pretend, try and push me away but we both know you want nothing more than to take me and make me yours."

"Dongju, I am warning you, get the fuck off me now. I get you've had bad experiences with other alphas and you can believe whatever you want about me, but there is only one omega in this house I might be remotely interested in being with and you are far from being that person."

"Stop lying to yourself. You know you want to have this sugary sweet scent all over you," Dongju's tone dipped into sensual as he tried to tempt the alpha. "Your smokiness will go so well with my sweetness."

"I don't want to hurt you, Dongju but I will if you don't get off me right now," Youngjo warned. This just infuriated Dongju. He grabbed onto Youngjo's hair, sharply forcing his head to the side before biting down hard into the alpha's flesh, where his neck met his shoulder. Youngjo yelled in pain, desperately pushing the omega off. 

Dongju pulled away, as a metallic taste hit his tongue. Youngjo pushed him roughly onto the ground, looking down to him in disbelief as his hand went to the bleeding bite mark. 

"What the actual fuck?" He yelled loudly. Dongju just stared at him with wide eyes, also not believing what he had just done. 

"I'm sorry," his voice was quiet and timid. Youngjo's smoky scent started smelling more like a house fire, a toxic scent that came from wood, plastics, fabric and paints that had all burned together. It made Dongju cough as a new fear spread through him, a familiarity in the angry alpha and his toxic scent. Though the original scents weren't the same, their scents when angry bared striking similarities. 

"What's going on in here?" A new voice joined the fray as tangy citrus filled the room. Dongju looked over at Keonhee, he was concerned seeing the omega on the ground.

"He bit me," Youngjo said, forcing back his anger but his scent betrayed him. 

Dongju got off the ground, refusing to look at either of the alphas. His senses being completely back. More scents joined the room as a pair of arms pulled Dongju into a hug. He shut his eyes, wishing he was back in his room, away from everyone. 

"Dongju, what happened?" Asked a calm voice. Hwanwoong's. He was the one holding onto Dongju, stroking his hair. 

"I'm sorry," Dongju said again, tears falling from his eyes as he finally looked up. Hwanwoong was holding him as Keonhee and Seoho were with Youngjo, checking his neck. 

"I was angry and I took it out on Youngjo and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It's not his fault. I miss her," Dongju let out a sob as his head fell into Hwanwoong's shoulder, tears soaking the shorter omega's shirt. 

"I know you do," Hwanwoong said in a soothing tone.

"Hwanwoong, take Dongju to his room and stay with him until his heat is over," Keonhee commanded. 

"Come on, Dongju. You should rest."

Dongju lifted his head and nodded, letting the other omega guide him back upstairs to his room. 

"I'm hungry," Dongju murmured as Hwanwoong put him in bed. 

"Ok, I'll message Seoho-hyung to bring us food," Hwanwoong pulled out his phone, tapping out a message quickly before putting it away and hopping into bed with Dongju. He held onto the younger man, letting Dongju snuggled up closely to him. 

"I've messed things up haven't I?" Dongju asked. 

"No, you were upset and it's understandable. Youngjo-hyung will understand," Hwanwoong promised as he stroked Dongju's soft brown hair. 

"But I bit him."

"It'll be ok. You're an omega and he's an alpha, you know it doesn't work the same. It's not as permanent. He'll be ok and so will you."

There was a light knock at the door and Hwanwoong called out, telling them to just come in. Seoho entered, holding a plate. Dongju immediately hid himself in Hwanwoong's chest, feeling ashamed but at the same time, he wanted Seoho to stay. 

"Got you food."

Dongju looked up, feeling a spark of happiness simply from hearing Seoho's voice. After the other day, Dongju had done his best to avoid Seoho but he honestly missed the beta. Seoho smiled at him, it reached his eyes but didn't feel like a complete smile, like Seoho was holding back. He handed Dongju the plate as the omega sat up. He took it, muttering a thank you. 

"Any time," Seoho said as he went to leave.

"Please stay," Dongju begged. Seoho looked at him surprised and unsure. 

"You should stay," Hwanwoong said. Seoho smiled and went back to the bed, getting in beside Dongju. Dongju ate his food quickly before giving the plate to Hwanwoong and snuggling up to Seoho.

"I've missed you," he said before burying his face into Seoho's chest, happily breathing in his fresh bread scent. 

"I've missed you too," Seoho kissed the top of Dongju's head. 

"I'm sorry, for what I did to your friend," Dongju looked up at Seoho.

"I know you are but I'm not the one you should be saying that to. Give yourself a few days until everything calms down and then I think you should talk to Youngjo. Apologise properly. I know what he's like, he'll forgive you but you need to be the one to ask for forgiveness, you can't use anyone else to be the middle person," Seoho explained. Dongju nodded, understandingly. 

Hwanwoong had put his plate down and was now pulling a doona over all three of them. He snuggled up against Dongju, holding on tightly. 

"You should apologise to me as well," Hwanwoong said in jest. "I wanted to be the one who marked Youngjo."

Dongju could hear the pout in the older omega's voice. He let out a small laugh. 

"I'm sorry, Woongie-hyung," he said, looking over his shoulder at Hwanwoong. 

"You're forgiven," Hwanwoong poked his tongue out. Dongju was starting to feel better, a new wave of his heat was washing over him but it wasn't too intense for the time being. Seoho's scent seemed to help calm it down a lot. He was tired and a little still on edge but it was relaxing being sandwiched between Seoho and Hwanwoong. He planned in his head, a way to apologise to Youngjo and also decided he wanted Seoho to meet Mikyung. It had been a while since he was at her resting place, but he felt a strong need to go. He let out a quiet sigh, letting himself fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Youngjo couldn't stop touching the bandage on his neck that covered Dongju's bite mark. It was still healing and tender to the touch. Technically he didn't need the bandage anymore but he didn't want people to see it when he was out. It wounded his alpha pride to have been bitten by an omega that wasn't even his. He knew it was stupid to think that way but it was something ingrained into his being. What made the whole biting incident worse, was the guilt coming from Dongju. 

The young omega felt guilt for biting him and he could feel that guilt. He could feel all of Dongju's emotions and it was weird to say the least. He had never been so overwhelmed with emotions before. Sadness, guilt, love, happiness, the young omega flickered through all the emotions. 

"Youngjo-hyung?" A voice startled Youngjo, making him jump. He looked over to see Dongju. 

"What do you want?" Youngjo asked, his tone harsher than he intended. He was still fairly angry at the omega, even though he tried to convince himself otherwise. Dongju flinched. He played with the hem of his shirt as he avoided Youngjo's gaze. A silence fell over them for a few minutes before Dongju was about to talk again. 

"I want to apologise for what I said and did the other day. I was hurting and in heat and I took it all out on you which was unfair. You've never done anything to hurt me, in fact you've always been sort of cautious around me as if not to scare me. I'm just really sorry," Dongju squeezed his eyes shut. Youngjo could feel the regret, the guilt and the need to cry coming from the young omega. It overwhelmed him as he stepped towards Dongju, closing the gap between them and pulling him into a hug. Dongju froze up at the touch but soon relaxed into it. A calmness spread through them both, soothed by the contact with each other. All negative feelings just dissipating. 

"I don't know when the anger will leave but I do forgive you. I know you were hurting and I was the unfortunate one who took the brunt of it," Youngjo said, succeeding at keeping his tone even and calm as he stroked the omega's hair. It was odd, the sensation and desire to be by the omega's side. Youngjo knew it came from the bite. Though omega bites didn't have the permanency as alpha bites, there was still that connection. A bond that would soon fade but until the bite healed, it remained strong. They felt each other's emotions and had the need for physical contact. 

"You should never have had to," Dongju murmured into Youngjo's chest. 

The alpha didn't say anything in return. There felt no need for something to be said. He found comfort holding the omega as the omega found being held by him.

Youngjo-Hyung," Dongju said quietly as he pulled away from Youngjo's chest to look up at him. Neither made a move to let go of the other.

"Hmm?" Youngjo hummed.

"In a few days, Seoho-hyung is going to take me to Mikyung's grave. I was wondering if you could take me there today so I can make sure it's clean and not have to worry too much about it when I go with him."

Youngjo tightened his hold on Dongju for a moment before letting him go. 

"Sure, let's go," he answered. An immediate sense of wanting to continue holding the omega washed over him but he chose to ignore it. He didn't want to form a connection like that with Dongju, he didn't have those sort of feelings for the young omega.

Dongju smiled. It was small but it was happy. The two got ready and left the house, not saying much to the others though Youngjo could have swore Hwanwoong didn't look too happy about the two leaving together.

"He really likes you," Dongju said after they got into Youngjo's car.

"What?" Youngjo asked, confused.

"Hwanwoong-hyung, he really likes you. He won't admit it but he's really angry at me for biting you. He tried brushing it off with a joke after it happened, saying I should apologise to him because he wanted to be the one to mark you," the omega answered as he stared out his door's window. 

"Oh," Youngjo could feel his face burning up. "I mean, I got a feeling he liked me when he traded pillows with me and asked for my shirt but he's not really said anything to me about it."

"He wants to get to know you better before making a move. To make sure you really are a good guy and get along with him. He's always been like that. He likes taking things slow."

"That's fair. I like the build up of a relationship. Going too fast can lead to a lot of regret."

Dongju hummed in agreement before they both fell silent. Youngjo reached over and placed a hand on the omega's thigh, feeling the need for physical contact. Dongju placed his hand on top, interlocking his fingers with Youngjo's. They stayed like that the rest of the drive until they pulled up to the cemetery. Dongju hesitated to let go of Youngjo, shaking slightly. 

"I'm scared," he said but Youngjo already knew this. 

"Is it because you haven't been to her grave in a while?" Youngjo asked, trying his best to be careful with what he said. 

"Her grave is next to his. His family made sure of it. They put a lot of the blame of what happened on me. They couldn't believe he was abusive and they tried to keep me from the funeral but thankfully my family, Myeong's pack, Keonhee-hyung, and Hwanwoong-hyung all ensured I was protected from his family and pack. Wasn't particularly pleasant. My family is mostly betas. I think Keonhee-hyung and Yonghoon-hyung were the only alphas but they did what they could. I'm always afraid to come here in case they decide they visit the same day," Dongju explained. 

Youngjo squeezed Dongju's hand gently. 

"I'll look after you if they are here," he promised. This made Dongju smile before they finally let go of each other's hand and got out of the car. It was a nice day out, warm but not too hot. Dongju led the way down the rows of graves until they reached a heart shaped headstone. 

"Hey my beautiful Mikyung," Dongju said softly as he knelt beside the headstone and rested his forehead on it. "I've been missing you so badly lately. I met someone new, I'll bring him here in a few days. You would have loved him."

Youngjo shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what to do. He could feel the sadness and pain coming from Dongju and he felt an overwhelming need to hold the omega tightly but he didn't feel it was right at that moment. He watched Dongju clean up the area, speaking occasionally to the headstone. Youngjo decided to leave Dongju be as he looked around at the surrounding headstones. He found Sangwook's right next to Mikyung's. He looked at it with a frown before turning away. Seeing it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. A sudden voice caught his attention as the air started smelling like gasoline. 

"Little Dongju, didn't expect to see you."

Youngjo looked in the voices direction, seeing Kwanghoon hovering over Dongju who was still kneeling by Mikyung's grave. Dongju was avoiding looking up. Youngjo could feel his immense fear which made him angry.

"Back off, Kwanghoon," he growled as he spread out his scent to warn the other alpha. Kwanghoon looked at him surprised, only just noticing him before his eyes narrowed. 

"Unbelievable. Youngjo?" Kwanghoon said as a grin etched across his face. "Did you upgrade from Cinnamon bun? Are you two still in contact? You should give me his number. I always wanted to have a taste of him."

Youngjo glared at Kwanghoon. "Don't talk about my friend like that."

"Friend?" Kwanghoon raised his eyebrows. "Omegas aren't here to be our friends, Youngjo. They're here for our pleasure."

Kwanghoon grabbed Dongju's hair and pulled him up, making the omega cry out in pain. Youngjo let out a low growl. 

"Let him go," he said as he took a step towards them. 

"Or what?" Kwanghoon asked as he grabbed Dongju's chin. Youngjo didn't hold back as he let his pheromones increase to their full potential to assert his dominance. Kwanghoon let go of Dongju as the two dropped to their knees, both being overwhelmed by Youngjo. 

"Leave, Kwanghoon. You may be an alpha but you are nothing to me," Youngjo said, his tone low and threatening. Kwanghoon forced himself back to his feet, glaring at Youngjo but knowing better than to fight the other alpha. They were in different leagues and he wouldn't be able to win. He let out a low growl before walking away, staggering slightly as he was still being overwhelmed by Youngjo. 

Youngjo pulled back his pheromones, quickly going to Dongju's side who was still on his knees. 

"I'm sorry," Youngjo said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. I want to leave," Dongju answered. Youngjo helped him up to his feet. The two walked back to Youngjo's car.

"I always felt you were holding something back," Dongju said. "Just never realised how strong you really are. You could easily take Keonhee-hyung in a fight for dominance."

"I could but I don't like doing things like that. Especially when I know how much it would affect Seoho and Geonhak. Protecting them from myself is one of my priorities. I never want to hurt them," Youngjo explained. Dongju grabbed Youngjo's hand, using his thumb to massage the back of it. 

"You really care deeply for your friends don't you?" 

"Of course, they're my family, my pack. They've always been there for me so I'll always be there for them," Youngjo smiled. The two made it to Youngjo's car, hoping in and sitting in silence as Youngjo began driving them home. 

"Thank you, Youngjo-hyung. For bringing me to Mikyung and for protecting me," Dongju said as they arrived home. 

"Anytime, it was nice actually spending time with you. I know you tend to avoid me because you find me scary," Youngjo smiled as he looked at Dongju.

Dongju chuckled. "Yeah, you're not that bad though," he said as he looked back at Youngjo. Dongju gingerly reached up to Youngjo's face, placing his hand on Youngjo's cheek as a desire for physical contact took them both over. They both leaned towards each other until their lips met. Youngjo combed his fingers through Dongju's hair, deepening their kiss. It wasn't until their tongues finally met that all Youngjo's senses returned to him. Hitting him hard like a truck. They both pulled away from each other, staring at each other with shock. 

"I'm sorry," Dongju said quietly. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me."

Youngjo's hand went to the bandage on his neck. He knew exactly what came over them. 

"I think it might be best if we aren't alone together until the connection has faded," Youngjo said. Dongju nodded, keeping quiet. 

"Come on, let's go inside."

The two got out of the car and went inside, Dongju immediately disappearing upstairs. Youngjo felt numbed from the kiss. He knew the kiss meant nothing, it was just the bite driving up their desire for each other but it created lingering feelings, in both him and Dongju. He could feel the omega's confusion over the matter. Even though he cared deeply for Seoho and wanted to be with him, new feelings were being created for Youngjo. Youngjo knew he had to nip it in the bud before things got out of hand. He didn't want Seoho to get hurt. 

Youngjo decided to go talk to Keonhee. The other alpha was sitting in the study, doing something on the computer, as Geonhak slept on a beanbag beside him. 

"Keonhee," Youngjo said as he stood at the doorway. "Could we talk?"

Keonhee looked at him surprised but still smiled and nodded his head. 

"Sure, is something the matter?"

Youngjo entered the room, closing the door behind him and sat on the ground against it. 

"Do you know how I took Dongju to the cemetery?" 

Keonhee nodded his head. 

"Just then, in the car after we got back, he kissed me and I didn't stop it. I know it's because of the bite but now Dongju is getting confused about his feelings towards me. I can't talk to him about it, I think that might make it worse so I was wondering if you could help," Youngjo explained. 

Keonhee sighed. "I was worried about that happening. I'll do what I can to help but I can't guarantee anything."

"I know. I just don't want Seoho getting hurt in all of this," Youngjo said quietly. 

"I understand. I'm certain once the bite heals and the connection fades, Dongju will be ok but I will make sure to talk to him and keep an eye on things. For now, it's best you two stay away from each other."

Youngjo nodded in agreement before getting back to his feet. 

"I'm sorry for constantly butting heads with you," he said. 

"It'll happen, we're both alphas so it's only natural for it to happen when our packs joined. Things will settle in time. I'm starting to get less defensive about Geonhak being near you so that's a step in the right direction," Keonhee smiled. Youngjo chuckled as he opened the door. 

"It is," he agreed before leaving and heading to his room. The day had been exhausting and he just wanted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Seoho was happy to be spending time with Dongju, even if it was to visit the omega's deceased daughter. Dongju did seem to be in good spirits, holding Seoho's hand tightly as they walked through the cemetery. 

"Thank you for agreeing to come visit Mikyung," Dongju said, looking at Seoho with a smile. 

"That's ok, I'm happy to be able to meet her," Seoho smiled back. Dongju let out a sad sigh. 

"I wish you could have met her when she was alive. I just know she would adore you, and Geonhak-hyung and Youngjo-hyung. She would have loved you all.

Seoho pulled Dongju into a hug. "And we would have all loved her too. Especially if she was as sweet as you."

Dongju chuckled. "She was. So kind and caring," he buried his face into the crook of Seoho's neck, giving a content sigh. He pulled away from Seoho, a smile still on his face.

"Come on," he pulled Seoho along, keeping his grip on Seoho's hand tight. Seoho followed happily. Dongju suddenly froze, stopping dead in his tracks and causing the beta to almost run into him. 

"We need to go," Dongju said, voice filled with fear. Seoho looked up to where Dongju was looking, seeing a crowd of familiar people. It was the alphas from the other day. 

"We'll come back later," Seoho said as he turned to walk back to the car, still holding Dongju's hand. Instead, Seoho ran into Kwanghoon. 

"I was hoping to see you again today, Little Dongju," the alpha grinned. Seoho kept Dongju behind him as he stepped back from Kwanghoon.

"And you have Bread Bin with you instead of Youngjo. Does that bastard know you're playing with a beta behind his back?"

"Back off," Seoho growled. Kwanghoon just laughed. 

"Betas are so cute," he cooed mockingly. Seoho heard Dongju yelp behind him. He looked back to see the group of alphas were now behind him, one of which was holding Dongju's free hand. They pulled him roughly away from Seoho, who went to grab Dongju back only for Kwanghoon to hold him back.

"Easy now, beta. You don't want to get hurt," Kwanghoon hissed into Seoho's ear. Seoho struggled to get out of his grip.

"Check Little Dongju's neck," Kwanghoon demanded, looking at the alpha holding Dongju. 

The alpha did as he was told, rough handling the omega and pulling his shirt collar to the side. Dongju whimpered in fear which made Seoho growl angry. 

"No new bite," the alpha holding Dongju confirmed. This made Kwanghoon grin. 

"Good," he said as he forcefully pushed Seoho into the arms of another alpha and made his way to Dongju. "I always hated that Sangwook got to you first, at least now you can be mine."

Dongju started struggling desperately against the man holding him, fear painfully present on his face. 

"Don't you fucking touch him," Seoho growled as he began fighting against his restrainer. 

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, beta. Little Dongju is going to finally be all mine."

Dongju continued to struggle as tears fell from his eyes. Seoho's heart ached seeing him like that. He pulled against the alpha holding him, a primal instinct beginning to take over as it told him he must protect Dongju. Something inside of him seemed to come alive as he ripped his arms from the alpha's hold and charged at Kwanghoon before he was able to touch Dongju. He knocked the alpha to the ground.

"I told you not to fucking touch him," Seoho growled as he grappled with Kwanghoon. Fists went flying, Seoho managed to get a few good punches in, as did Kwanghoon. The beta could taste something metallic in his mouth but he didn't care as an aggression he had never felt before fuelled him. He managed to pin Kwanghoon down, his hands wrapped around the smug alpha's throat. There was fear in the alpha's eyes. Seoho didn't tighten his grip, he just stayed where he was, growling down at Kwanghoon. This wasn't about hurting or even killing Kwanghoon but to show dominance and that's what scared Kwanghoon. Seoho was a beta, he shouldn't have this level of dominance and yet, he could feel it inside of him. Like an animal long since trapped finally set free. 

All the alphas around them seem to cower. Dongju, now finally free, stared at Seoho with uncertainty. It wasn't until a smokey smell swirled around them that Seoho finally snapped out of it. Finally realising what he was doing as he quickly let go of Kwanghoon's neck and stood up. The alpha scurried away from him, getting to his feet and legging it along with the rest of his group. 

Seoho felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned with a growl, stopping when he saw Youngjo. 

"Calm down, Seoho. You're ok, you protected Dongju and you are ok," Youngjo said. Seoho suddenly dropped to his knees as exhaustion swept over him. Dongju was right by his side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pushing hair back from Seoho's forehead. Seoho hummed at the touch of Dongju's cold hands, he felt like he was burning up and it was a nice relief. 

"I don't feel too good," Seoho said softly.

"You won't for a while," Youngjo commented. "Seems like your dormant alpha genes have finally woken up."

Seoho looked up at Youngjo confused. "What?" He asked. Youngjo helped him off the ground and began leading him back to the car. 

"I realised this a while ago but you're not a beta. You're a dormant alpha. Pretty rare to see which is why you would have just been pegged as a beta for most of your life," Youngjo explained on the walk back. Dongju walked on Seoho's other side, fussing a little over the injuries he got from the fight. 

"How did you know?" Seoho asked. 

"By how affected you are by omega's heats, especially those with floral scents. Dominant omegas tend to have floral scents, submissive omegas tend to be more sweet," Youngjo stated. "You've always complained about floral scents and living with Hwanwoong helped cement my belief that you are a dormant alpha. All you needed was a trigger to bring those genes to the surface."

Seoho frowned as they got to Youngjo's car. His body still felt like it was burning and his muscles were aching. Youngjo helped him into the back seat. Dongju slipping in on the other side. 

"Why are you here?" Seoho asked as Youngjo got into the driver's seat. 

"Got antsy the moment Dongju left so I followed. I figured so long as I stayed close I would stop feeling anxious. Felt Dongju's fear suddenly spiked through the roof so I decided to go see what was happening," Youngjo answered as he started up the car. 

"Oh, right," Seoho said, remembering the bite on Youngjo's neck. He didn't understand it completely but it was explained to him that it wasn't the same as an alpha biting an omega. They just needed to wait for it to heal up but he still felt some anger over it, knowing Dongju was connected to Youngjo. He hadn't told either of them, but he saw them kiss the other day, after returning together. He had tried not to think about it, noticing the two avoiding each other as much as they could but still, the jealousy and anger were there and felt worse. He wrapped an arm around Dongju's shoulder, instinctually and pulled the omega close. Dongju made no protest as he snuggled into Seoho's chest. 

"You're really hot right now," Dongju commented. 

"He's probably getting thrown in a kind of rut. It's going to be painful, Seoho. Your body is reacting to the new hormones, changing to give you a more suitable body. You honestly shouldn't be near Dongju in case you can't control your instincts," Youngjo said, looking back at them in the rear view mirror. Seoho glared back at him, tightening his hold on Dongju. It felt weird, something inside of him telling him to fight and protect Dongju, that the omega was his and his alone and that the alpha driving was a threat. He closed his eyes, fighting back the thoughts. Youngjo was his friend, Youngjo had no interest in Dongju, any interest he did have was from the bite. Seoho repeated those thoughts, hoping it would calm his mind down. 

"You seem to know a lot about this, Youngjo-hyung," Dongju commented.

"Of course, it's a part of my major at university. Always found the whole alpha/beta/omega dynamics interesting and wanted to learn more. There is so much that isn't well known due to rarities or simply because it's not taught in mainstream schools."

Seoho chuckled softly, knowing Youngjo's weird obsession well as he thought of the late nights when the older alpha would go on his little rants about something new he had learnt. He had the best understanding of everything out of them all and yet still fell to his instincts like them all. 

When they got home, Youngjo had to stop Seoho and Dongju from going upstairs. 

"He's not a beta, at least not anymore. He can stay in my room for the time being," Youngjo said. Seoho sighed, he wanted to go to his own room but the rule of the house was no alphas upstairs. He followed after Youngjo, saying his goodbyes to Dongju. He collapsed onto the bed the moment he could.

"I really feel horrible," he said. "Is this what a rut is like?"

Youngjo chuckled. "Thankfully no, you're going to be in pain for a few days but that's just your body changing. The actual rut part of it will start once the pain subsides."

"I don't want to be an alpha," Seoho admitted as he covered his eyes with his arm, using his long sleeves to soak up the tears that had started falling. He felt Youngjo get into the bed and stroke his hair. 

"I know, I'm sorry. There's nothing you can do to stop it now. It's the consequence of falling for an omega."

"And what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore now that I'm an alpha?" Seoho asked, his fear coming through in his tone. The thought finally occuring to him. He wanted to stay with Dongju but feared the omega would no longer want to be with him in return now that he was becoming an alpha.

"Dongju is worried about you at the moment," Youngjo said. "I can feel it. He is scared but mostly worried and wants to look after you. You know, there's no rule stopping him from coming in here if that's what you want, I'll stick around to make sure nothing bad happens."

Seoho removed his arm and looked at Youngjo. "Please."

Youngjo, nodding his head understandingly, got up and opened his door, Dongju stumbled forward. He straightened himself up and looked away from Youngjo embarrassed. 

"You knew I was there, didn't you?" He asked timidly. 

"Of course," Youngjo smirked as he stepped aside and allowed the omega in. Dongju went immediately to Seoho, climbing into the bed and snuggling up to his side. 

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked. "Want me to get you anything? I could get ice for your bruises or…"

He went quiet as Seoho rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around the omega.

"Having you here is already making me feel better," he whispered. Dongju nuzzled his chest, making himself comfortable. Youngjo covered them with a quilt before going to his desk. Seoho watched him for a moment as he started playing on his laptop. 

"I guess we can't go to that cafe now," Seoho muttered. Dongju chuckled lightly. 

"That's ok," he said as he pressed himself into Seoho's chest. "I don't care where we go if I'm with you, I know you will protect me."

Seoho kissed the top of Dongju's hair, breathing in the sugary sweet scent that came from the omega. His body ached all over but simply being with Dongju, having the young omega in his arms, helped him. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to take in as much of Dongju's scent as possible and started to feel himself drift into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Child loss/miscarriage

Geonhak tapped impatiently on the back of Keonhee's hand. They were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to turn up with the test results. Keonhee was just as nervous but was putting his focus on keeping Geonhak calm, stroking the omega's back with his free hand. The doctor finally came in with a manila file in hand. He greeted them both before sitting down. 

"So," the doctor began, his hands clasped together in front of him and a serious look on his face. Geonhak felt a tight knot form inside of him.

"You were pregnant but unfortunately the pregnancy is not viable. I am sorry."

Geonhak went numb, no longer able to hear anything the doctor was saying. Though Keonhee and him hadn't decided yet what they wanted to do, having the choice taken from him felt unfair. He was beginning to warm up to the idea of having a kid. Hot tears began trailing down his cheeks. Keonhee pulled him into a tight hug, speaking to him in soft whispers. Geonhak couldn't focus on what he was saying but the tone of his voice was soothing and the smell of citrus was calming. 

"Again I am sorry for your loss," the doctor said as he stood up. Keonhee followed suit, helping Geonhak to his feet. 

Next thing Geonhak knew, he was back at home. He frowned the moment they stepped through the door. He realised he had blanked out, everything between them being at the doctors and now was a big blur. 

"Geonhak," Keonhee said softly, gently tilting the omega's head up. Geonhak stared into his eyes, watching as they flickered back and forth, looking for something in his own. 

"I feel tired," Geonhak said before burying his face in Keonhee's chest. Keonhee kissed the top of his head. 

"Come on, let's go lay down," Keonhee led Geonhak through the house to their room. He clung close to his alpha, tears beginning to well up again. They got into their bed, holding each other closely. 

"The doctor wants us to return in a week," Keonhee said softly as he stroked Geonhak's hair. 

"I'm sorry," Geonhak cried into Keonhee's chest, his hand balled into fist as he held onto the alpha's shirt tightly. 

"You did nothing wrong, Hakkie," Keonhee stated. "This isn't your fault, it's just something that happened beyond our control."

"I'm such a failure. What's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing, oh my beautiful Hakkie, nothing is wrong with you. I promise," Keonhee pulled Geonhak away from his chest, cupping the omega's face in his arms and staring deep into his eyes. "You're not a failure, Geonhak."

Keonhee wiped away Geonhak's tears with his thumbs. "Just because we lost this pup doesn't mean we'll never be able to have one one day."

"And what if it turns out that I can never have any?" Geonhak asked, his voice cracking. 

"It won't change how I feel about you and there are always other options. I don't love you because I see you as an incubator, I love you because of you. I love your personality, I love your voice, I love the way you smell after you've been working out, I love the way you are always there for your friends no matter what, I love the small ridiculous fights you have with Seoho, I love how you look at me, how you hold me and how you kiss me. I can't imagine a life without you anymore because to me, I didn't exist until you entered my life."

New tears came from Geonhak's eyes, this time happy tears as he stared into the eyes of the man he loved. He leaned up, pressing his lips softly against Keonhee's. 

"I love you, so much Keonhee," he whispered before kissing the alpha again. The kisses were gentle, affectionate in nature. They were both hurting, both sad over the loss of their child and in need for comfort. Comfort was something they easily found with each other. 

Keonhee laid awake, his Geonhak having fallen asleep hours ago. He couldn't sleep, he felt empty after the doctor's visit and after calming Geonhak down. He carefully got out of bed, extracting his limbs from the omega. He changed into a new shirt, leaving the old one behind for Geonhak in case he woke up. He left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to find Youngjo, cooking dinner. No one else was around, the two omegas were upstairs while Seoho was locked in Youngjo's room. They hadn't had time to sort out the rooms, all deciding to wait until after Seoho's rut. 

"Something bad happened didn't it?' Youngjo asked, not looking up from the pot he was stirring. Keonhee wasn't surprised by the question, Youngjo always easily picked up on problems. He had the best nose out of all of them and the best understanding when things weren't good. 

"We lost the baby," Keonhee answered as he sat at the kitchen's island. Elbow on the counter, he propped his head up. 

"How did Geonhak take it?' Youngjo turned around to look at Keonhee this time. Concern present in his expression. 

"Badly but I think I managed to calm his mind. He's asleep right now."

"And you?"

Keonhee let out a sigh. He wanted to lie but knowing Youngjo, he would just see through it. Keonhee had noticed since their packs joined that Youngjo was becoming the dominant alpha. It had become more apparent to Keonhee as the days went on but he was also aware that Youngjo didn't want to be the dominant one. He was constantly holding back. Keonhee felt weak, more so knowing the other was holding back but still had more dominance. It was a wound to his pride as an alpha.

"It hurts," Keonhee replied, his voice quiet. "I don't even know what we would have decided ourselves but having the option taken from us feels so cruel."

Youngjo nodded. "Yeah, it is," his tone made Keonhee frown. It sounded like Youngjo spoke from experience but he chose not to question it. The other alpha's past was his own business. 

"Geonhak will be fine, he has you after all," Youngjo smiled gently. "And so will you because you have him."

"How's Seoho-hyung going?" Keonhee decided to ask, wanting the conversation to change. He didn't want to think about it, worried his own feelings would worsen Geonhak's.

"Oh, well I'm betting you remember your first rut right?"

"Yeah," Keonhee responded with a dry laugh. 

"Imagine that but about 10 times worse. The pain has mostly subsided but he's never experienced the need to breed before. His instincts have mostly taken over, I'm glad I forgot to get you to take the lock off. I do fear he might tear the door down so I've asked Hwanwoong and Dongju to stay upstairs for the time being. I'll take their food up to them, meet them halfway," Youngjo explained as he turned back to the pot and stirred it some more. 

"Is it possible for an alpha to not actually be an alpha?" Keonhee asked. It was a thought that came to him nights ago when Youngjo explained to him what had happened with Seoho. Youngjo paused what he was doing for a moment.

"I know what you're thinking, Keonhee but you've not shown any signs of being anything other than an alpha. However, I am certain you are a submissive alpha. Fruit scents tend to be more associated with submissives and that's why you don't think you're much of an alpha. We go our entire lives, told we are the dominants in this society but the truth is, it really depends on genetics. Your parents are either both betas, or one is a beta, the other is an omega. Am I right?" Youngjo asked.

"Yeah, beta father, omega mother," Keonhee confirmed. 

"My parents were both alphas. A bit unconventional and they were incredibly surprised when mum got pregnant given how hard it is for alpha females to get pregnant but it is possible and my gorgeous self is the result," Youngjo grinned. "Having two alpha parents made me a lot more dominant but I try my best to avoid having to…" he frowned as he waved his hands around, obviously unable to think of the words. 

"I think I understand," Keonhee said, sparing Youngjo.

"Good. Seoho has an alpha father, beta mother which made it easy for me to guess he was a dormant alpha, that and some other hints. Geonhak has an alpha mother, omega father, so he's more on the dominant omega side, especially given his scent being more typical alpha but his genetics are definitely omega. Genetics are really fascinating. The whole alpha/beta/omega is so much more complicated than what we're taught in high school."

Keonhee laughed, receiving a frown from Youngjo. 

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Just never met someone so fascinated by all of this," Keonhee explained. "It's interesting to see how passionate you are. It's changing my view of you, making me realise you aren't as… um… alpha as you first appear."

Youngjo smiled at this. "Yeah I know. Perks of being me I guess. I definitely have the look and scent but not so much the mannerisms, especially once you get to know me, my parents were the same. I think it's why they ended up together despite the world telling them not to."

"So would you be able to guess what someone's pup will be?" Keonhee asked, curious now about it all.

"To a degree. You and Geonhak would have most likely had a beta, that would have been the highest chance. Next likely would have been an omega and the least likely alpha, and if you did have an alpha it would be like you, submissive. I actually start my residency soon, going to be working at a local teaching hospital that has a genetics department program. Hard to get into but I like my chances," Youngjo grinned happily. "Currently top of my class."

"Not to brag or anything?" Keonhee asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Hey, I'm allowed to feel pride. It's the cornerstone of any good alpha."

Keonhee scoffed. "It's an alpha's worst trait."

"Alright, can't really argue with that," Youngjo got out plates and started serving up dinner. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm," Keonhee hummed in response, curious.

"Would it bother you if I asked Hwanwoong out? I know he's not your omega and he's free to do what he wants but I don't want to overstep given how new this all still is."

Keonhee's eyes widened, he hadn't expected the alpha to ask such a thing.

"It wouldn't. Honestly, you didn't have to ask me but I am grateful you did," Keonhee smiled.

Youngjo shrugged. "I would rather avoid conflict. I know we're getting better with each other and I don't want to ruin it by dating your friend."

Youngjo handed Keonhee a plate. 

"Enjoy," he smiled before taking two of the other plates and leaving. Keonhee watched the alpha leave, finding himself smiling. He grabbed his plate and one of the other plates, taking them both with cutlery to his room. Geonhak stirred as he entered. 

"Food?" Geonhak asked, voice deeper from sleep. 

"Yeah," Keonhee smiled softly. Geonhak sat up, taking one of the plates.

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Keonhee asked as he sat on the bed beside Geonhak. 

"Numb but I know I'll be ok cause I have you," Geonhak looked at Keonhee and smiled. The alpha lent over and kissed Geonhak. A comfortable silence fell on them as they ate their dinner, Geonhak having shuffled over to be as close as he could to Keonhee.


	12. Chapter 12

Youngjo paced his room nervously, trying to think of how to ask Hwanwoong out. Seoho was lying in his bed, curled up in a fetal position and panting slightly.

"Do you have to do that here?" He asked with a strained voice. 

"This is still my room even if you're making it smell like a damn bakery," Youngjo retorted, harsher than he intended. He felt flustered and was beginning to wonder if it was to do with Seoho's pheromones. By all rights, another alpha's pheromones shouldn't affect him but Seoho wasn't a typical alpha. 

"I don't have much of a choice," Seoho growled. "Fuck, I really want to go to Dongju. I just want his sweetness all over me."

Youngjo stopped pacing and looked down at his friend. He felt sorry for Seoho. He was having a difficult time going through his first rut. Spending a lot of it curled up and when he wasn't, he was being controlled by instinct and banging on the door. The omegas were getting antsy from the behaviour, Dongju being the most fearful. The young omega did understand what was happening but it did little to keep unpleasant memories to bubble to the surface. Youngjo took some solace in the fact Dongju didn't fear Seoho, just the current behaviour. The young omega was constantly asking Youngjo how the new alpha was going during the moments of quiet. 

"You should have another day or so," Youngjo said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He combed his fingers through Seoho's hair. It was damp from sweat. Not pleasant to touch but Youngjo knew the new alpha needed the comfort. Youngjo got on the bed properly, sitting up against the headboard and allowing Seoho to snuggle up close to him. 

"I hate this," Seoho muttered as he buried his face in Youngjo's side. 

"I know, but it'll get easier over time and we are all here to support you," Youngjo said, keeping his tone calm as he continued stroking Seoho's hair.

"Isn't there any way to lessen it?"

Youngjo sighed, of course there were but Seoho didn't own any toys and Youngjo felt awkward with the idea of going out and buying the new alpha something. He thought about ordering something online but again, there was an awkwardness in it, not to mention he didn't know Seoho's preferences. There was also just straight up masturbation but again, Youngjo really didn't want the new alpha to soil his bed. 

"There is," he finally answered. "You can masturbate."

"Wait," Seoho pulled away from Youngjo and looked up at him confused. "Is that really a thing? That masturbation calms the rut down."

"Yeah, why do you think I have a box of toys?"

"Because alphas are horny little bitches?" Seoho offered with a shrug. Youngjo raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What? It's true."

Youngjo sighed again. "Yeah, can't particularly argue with that. Look, do you want to borrow one of my toys? Hands work too but toys are better."

Seoho's ears went red as he buried his face back into Youngjo's side. 

"Isn't it weird for me to use one of your toys?" He asked with a muffled voice.

"Very much so. I'm not typically one to share but it'll help a lot," Youngjo got out of bed, ignoring Seoho's protest and fetched his toy box from his cupboard. He dropped it onto the bed. 

"Enjoy, it's all clean," he said before leaving.

"Thank you," he heard Seoho say softly followed by the click of the toy box opening. Youngjo slipped out the room, locking the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. He looked through the cupboards and fridge, noting that he should go out shopping. There wasn't anything he could use to make dinner. He hummed softly to himself as he grabbed the notepad from the draw and began making a list. 

"Are you going shopping?" A voice asked, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up, a little surprised to see Hwanwoong. 

"Yeah," he smiled in response. 

"You wouldn't mind if I joined, yeah?"

Youngjo shook his head. "Wouldn't mind at all. I like shopping with someone else, in case I forget something."

Hwanwoong smiled happily. 

"Give me a minute to get dressed and see if Dongju wants anything," Hwanwoong ran off. Youngjo smiled to himself, he was honestly smitten by the omega. He wondered if this would be the best opportunity to ask Hwanwoong out. He let out a sigh as he finished up writing his list and headed to the door to put his boots on. Hwanwoong came barreling down the stairs, looking a little too excited. 

"Hey," he grinned before putting his shoes on. "I'm ready."

Youngjo chuckled. "Ok, let's go."

Hwanwoong felt nervous, sitting in the car next to Youngjo. He wasn't planning on going out today, mostly planned on sleeping but he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to hang out with the older alpha. He had been trying to work up the courage to ask Youngjo out, even having Dongju telling him to just go for it but he felt that was because the younger omega was beginning to get annoyed with Hwanwoong's infatuation with Youngjo. 

Hwanwoong played with his phone, keeping himself busy as Youngjo drove them to the shop. He wanted to talk but the words were failing to come to him. He looked at Youngjo for a moment, becoming momentarily entranced by the alpha. Youngjo's eyes flicked onto him for a moment before returning to the road. Hwanwoong felt himself getting flustered by the split second of eye contact. 

"Everything ok?" Youngjo asked. 

"Mhmm," Hwanwoong hummed a little too quickly. He could feel himself going red. Thankfully Youngjo didn't draw any more attention onto him, letting the car fill with silence. Hwanwoong didn't like the silence, it made him feel more awkward. 

"Keonhee-hyung was telling me you're really into alpha/beta/omega genetics," Hwanwoong said.

Youngjo chuckled. "Yeah, I am a bit. It's fascinating when you learn the nuances. Like you're a dominant omega, which is easy to tell from your scent, well for me it is."

"Dominant omega?" Hwanwoong asked, becoming curious. He had never heard himself be called that before.

"Yeah, both alphas and omegas are on a spectrum from dominant to submissive. You and I are on the more dominant side, whereas Keonhee and Dongju are on the submissive side," Youngjo explained. 

"What about Geonhak-hyung and Seoho-hyung?"

"Geonhak is a dominant and Seoho, I'm not sure just yet. It's different for dormant alphas. Their level of dominance is hard to determine because their scents are more like betas, except they do get stronger. Seoho has gone from fresh bread to a bakery."

Hwanwoong smiled. Watching Youngjo talk with enthusiasm made his heart skip a beat. Youngjo explained some more things, answering Hwanwoong questions with excitement, not stopping until they reached the shop. 

"Not the best subject to talk about in public," he said before they got out of the car. Hwanwoong nodded, understandingly. Even suggesting things like alphas being submissive or omegas being dominant would rub some people the wrong way. Some people just liked seeing the world as black and white. 

Youngjo pushed the trolley up and down the aisles as Hwanwoong grabbed the items on his list. They had some idle chat, nothing too exciting and it made the omega miss how excitedly Youngjo had been speaking in the car. 

"I think that's everything," Youngjo said as they finished with the last aisle. Hwanwoong quickly scanned the list as well as thinking back to what Dongju had asked him. 

"Yep, pretty sure that's everything," Hwanwoong smiled. The two went and paid before putting their groceries into the car. Hwanwoong didn't want to head home, it would mean an end to his time with just Youngjo but he couldn't think of how to extend it. His stomach rumbling gave him an idea.

"We should get lunch," he suggested with a smile, hoping the alpha would say yes. Youngjo looked at him surprised before smiling.

"Sounds good," he said. 

Hwanwoong felt his heart beat faster as his smile widened. They left the car where it was and walked around to find somewhere for lunch. Hwanwoong found himself staring at Youngjo's hand, wanting to put his in it and interlock their fingers but he wondered if that would weird out the alpha. He took a deep breath, willing courage for himself and went for it. His small hands easily fitted into Youngjo's, his fingers slipping between the alpha's. He felt Youngjo hesitate for a moment before clasping onto his hand. Hwanwoong wanted to squeal in joy but kept himself calm. He couldn't believe he was holding hands with Youngjo, it just felt right. 

"How about there?" Hwanwoong asked, pointing out a small cafe.

"Sure," Youngjo smiled down at him. A small happy noise escaped Hwanwoong's mouth before he could stop it. He looked away flustered by it but Youngjo didn't draw any attention to it as they made their way to the cafe. 

As they entered, the girl behind the counter greeted them cheerfully before pausing in surprise. 

"Youngjo?" She asked with a big smile. 

"Jihae!" Youngjo smiled happily back. "How have you been?" 

Hwanwoong felt a sudden spark of jealousy. 

"You know, getting there," she replied, still smiling. "And you?" 

"My pack has grown, well more like we joined up with another after Geonhak got himself bit by an alpha. Different than last time though. It was a heat of the moment deal and they really work well together. Haven't seen Geonhak this happy in such a long time."

"Oh, I have to catch up with you all. I missed being around you three," her eyes momentarily flickered onto Hwanwoong before going back to Youngjo. Her smile stayed just as bright. 

"Oh, right, this is Hwanwoong," Youngjo said, looking down at Hwanwoong with a smile. 

"Hi, I'm Jihae," Jihae said, still smiling as she introduced herself.

"Hi," Hwanwoong forced himself to smile as he ignored the jealousy. 

"Do you have a pen?" Youngjo asked. "I can write down my new number and address for you."

"Sure," Jihae handed over a piece of paper and pen. Youngjo let go of Hwanwoong's hand, much to the omega displeasure. 

"I'm going to go sit down," Hwanwoong muttered, receiving an ok from Youngjo before walking over to a table and plonking himself down in the chair. He watched Youngjo talk happily to the female omega. They obviously had some history and Hwanwoong hated this feeling inside of him. He was envious of her and hated her for the way she touched Youngjo's arm, the way she laughed at whatever he said, the way she looked at him like he was hers. He glared at them until Youngjo looked back at him with a frown. That was when Hwanwoong realised he must be sending out his scent, he looked away embarrassed, hiding his face in his hands. 

Hwanwoong could feel the tears forming. He had never felt this sort of jealousy before and now he was scared that he had upset Youngjo. The alpha definitely noticed. 

"Hwanwoong?" 

Hwanwoong felt his core freeze at the sound of Youngjo's gentle voice. He didn't respond, he just wanted to disappear. 

"Hwanwoong, please look at me."

Reluctantly, Hwanwoong took his hands away from his face. A tear escaped from his eye. He felt a hand touch his face, wiping away his tear with its thumb. Finally he looked at Youngjo who was crouching beside him, looking up at him concerned.

"Jihae is an old girlfriend," Youngjo said softly. "But I don't ever plan to get together with her again so you don't need to be jealous of her. Something bad happened and neither of us want to return to what we used to have but she is my friend still."

Hwanwoong broke eye contact, unable to keep looking at the alpha as shame spread through him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Hey, you don't need to be. Come on, why don't we go home?"

Hwanwoong shook his head. "I don't want to. I want to spend more time with you."

"Hwanwoong," Youngjo said, bringing the omega back to look at him. His hand was still on Hwanwoong's cheek, a soft smile on his lips as he looked into the omega's eyes. 

"I want to spend more time with you too but not when you're like this. You need to calm down and home will calm you down. It's ok to feel jealous but you're overwhelming weaker omegas."

Hwanwoong frowned before looking around the cafe, noticing the eyes currently on him. Omegas who looked fearful, including Jihae. 

"Come on," Youngjo stood up and held his hand out to Hwanwoong. "Let's go."

Hwanwoong took it, getting to his feet and letting Youngjo lead him out of the cafe. He didn't say a word as they walked back to the car, nor on the way home. He helped Youngjo take the shopping in, neither saying a word until he was about to head upstairs. 

"Hwanwoong," Youngjo called to him before he could disappear. Hwanwoong stopped but didn't look back at the alpha.

"Hwanwoong," Youngjo repeated as arms wrapped around Hwanwoong's waist and he felt the alpha nuzzle at the nape of his neck. He shivered from the contact. 

"Stay with me," Youngjo spoke softly, his breath tickling the back of Hwanwoong's neck.

"Ok," Hwanwoong responded, his voice barely audible. He removed Youngjo's arms from his waist but kept hold of one of his hands and led him up the stairs. Youngjo hesitated for a moment but Hwanwoong just gave him a small smile, encouraging him to continue following. Hwanwoong saw Dongju peek out of his room, locking eyes with Hwanwoong for a moment before closing his door, a silent understanding was made between them. Hwanwoong wasn't sure it was due to their friendship or because he was more dominant but in that moment it didn't matter as he pulled Youngjo into his room. 

It was only after the door closed did Hwanwoong notice the hazy look in Youngjo's eyes before the alpha cupped the omega's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

"I've never felt something like that before," Youngjo said upon breaking the kiss as he led the omega to the bed, his hands still cupping Hwanwoong's face as they moved, their eyes locked on each other.

"Your scent was intoxicating. I couldn't possibly stay in that cafe a moment longer, I just wanted to have you to myself."

Hwanwoong let out a whimper, a small sound that held more meaning than any words he could possibly say. He wanted Youngjo, the alpha's smokey scent filling his nostril, igniting every one of his senses. Their lips connected again. The kiss was passionate yet gentle. 

They broke the kiss, simply to get into bed together. Hwanwoong laid on his back as Youngjo got on top of him, their lips soon pressed against each other again. They lost themselves in the passion. Both intoxicated by the other's scent. They weren't driven by instinct but by a pure desire for the other. It was a strong and powerful feeling, impossible to deny not that either of them wanted too, all they wanted was each other. Nothing else in the world mattered. 


	13. Chapter 13

Youngjo woke up first the next morning. A small smile on his lips as he looked at the sleeping omega, who was practically on top of him. He found the weight and warmth comforting. They were both naked, under the doona but they didn't have sex. Being driven by desire over instinct kept their senses in check, both knowing it wasn't the time for it. Instead they found comfort in the skin contact and touching, not wanting to be apart even for a second until sleep took them both. 

One thing that did happen was a new bite mark over the nearly healed one from Dongju. Hwanwoong had asked, finding the mark of another omega bothersome. Youngjo willingly agreed, wanting the short omega to know Youngjo was his alpha. Hwanwoong had offered his own neck but Youngjo refused. Alpha bites were permanent and he rather they be sure before commiting to something like that. Hwanwoong had understood, happy enough with just Youngjo being marked. Youngjo no longer felt a connection to Dongju. It was on its way to being completely gone but Hwanwoong's bite severed it completely. 

The alpha started combing his fingers through the omega's soft hair, enjoying the little noises of pleasure Hwanwoong offered. He felt the younger man stir. 

"Morning," Hwanwoong said in a voice deepened by sleep as he looked up at Youngjo with a smile.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Youngjo asked, smiling back.

"I slept amazingly," Hwanwoong hummed happily as he nuzzled Youngjo's chest. "I've never felt this at peace in such a long time."

"Wonder how long that will last once Keonhee finds out I'm up here?"

Hwanwoong pushed himself up, looking at Youngjo at first confused before a realisation spread across his face. 

"Oh, right, we're in my room. Keonhee-hyung isn't going to be happy," he sighed. "I kind of didn't care in the moment."

Youngjo chuckled. "I know."

"There's always the chance he won't find out," Hwanwoong offered hopefully. A knock at the door and the smell of citrus told them otherwise.

"Maybe he'll leave if we stay quiet," Hwanwoong whispered.

"We can't hide in here forever," Youngjo said. "Come on, let's get dressed and face the fire."

Hwanwoong made a noise, showing his annoyance at the idea but still got off of Youngjo and out of bed.

"One sec," he called out as he began gathering up his clothes. Youngjo followed suit but was only able to find his pants. He couldn't see his shirt anywhere.

"Just let him in," Youngjo said as he sat on the end of the bed. Hwanwoong, now dressed, reluctantly opened the door to a not so happy Keonhee.

"You know you're not allowed up here, Youngjo-hyung," Keonhee said.

"But you're up here," Hwanwoong decided to counter, receiving an angry look from Keonhee.

"Well, apparently the rules don't seem to exist anymore," he growled down at the omega. 

"Hey," Youngjo said, standing up. "Don't growl at him."

Keonhee's attention snapped back at Youngjo. 

"Fine, I'll growl at you instead. Get the fuck out," Keonhee said, pointing out of the room. Youngjo didn't move as he narrowed his eyes at the other alpha. 

"I mean it Youngjo. Alphas aren't allowed up here for a reason. Even if everything between you and Hwanwoong is consensual, my rules need to be respected," Keonhee's citrus smell filled the room. Youngjo wanted to fight back, an overwhelming desire to truly take over the other alpha when he saw Geonhak standing behind Keonhee, just outside of the room. 

"Fine," Youngjo sighed as he made his way past Keonhee and headed downstairs. He could feel his hands shaking. He had wanted to fight Keonhee, something he hadn't felt before. He went to his room, deciding he needed to be alone. It wasn't until he shut his door did he remember about Seoho. 

The beta now alpha was asleep, Youngjo's toy box sitting on the ground. Youngjo sighed, he wasn't sure what to do now. He felt a need to be alone, to calm down but he wasn't sure if he could do it with another alpha in the room. He grabbed a shirt, throwing it on and left the house. He could hear Keonhee yelling at Hwanwoong and it took a lot of willpower to not go up there to defend Hwanwoong. As much as he wanted to, he knew he had to somehow keep the peace. He didn't want his relationship with Hwanwoong to cause problems for the pack. It was the one thing he badly wanted to avoid.

Youngjo got into his car but didn't start it up. He felt antsy. He touched the fresh bite mark on his neck, he was feeling Hwanwoong's emotions. The young omega was upset, understandingly so, he was being told off like a child. Youngjo growled, mostly at himself. He had the overwhelming need to go back inside, grab Hwanwoong and leave but at the same time his senses told him to not do that, not to create waves. Not now, not when everything was starting to settle down. 

A knock at his window made him jump, taking him out of his thoughts as he looked to see who it was. He was surprised to see Keonhee. He went to wind his window down but Keonhee shook his head before walking around the car and getting in. Youngjo felt a tad confused, wondering why the alpha was now sitting in the car with him. Keonhee's scent filled the car easily.

"I understand there is a huge difference between us," Keonhee said, finally breaking the silence. "Even before you explained to me that I'm a submissive alpha I could tell there was a difference. You hold so much of it back but you could easily take over the entire pack if you wanted and none of them would stop you. Not out of fear though. They wouldn't stop you because they know you can protect them, because they know you are strong. But if you're not going to take over the pack, I need you to respect me and my rules. It's the only one I care about and it's to protect them. Even if the omegas trust us, I still want them to have that safe space away from us. Do you understand?"

Youngjo let out a sigh as he looked at Keonhee. The alpha was staring out the window, his body shaking slightly from anger. It was understandable, his feelings and his need to be respected. Youngjo started up the car, receiving a surprised look from Keonhee.

"I understand," he said. "Let's go for a drive."

"Wait, wait, wait," Keonhee said in a panic. "I can't leave Geonhak behind like that."

"He'll be fine. Stop panicking and message him. Just tell him we're going for a drive and that I've promised not to kill you," Youngjo smiled cheekily, receiving a glare from Keonhee. Still the other alpha pulled his phone out and messaged Geonhak as Youngjo drove. 

"Hakkie said for you to not injure me too badly," Keonhee stated, annoyance in his tone. 

Youngjo chuckled. "Tell him not to worry."

"Should I worry?" Keonhee asked. Youngjo just smiled at him quickly before returning his attention back to the road. They drove for a while until they were outside of the city's limit. 

"Where are we going?" Keonhee looked around at Youngjo.

"Fight club," Youngjo grinned in response. 

"Fight club? Aren't those illegal?"

"Technically but so long as we make sure no one dies, the cops don't care. It's a good way for alphas to get out their aggression and honestly, I think you need it. Trust me, it will help heaps," Youngjo explained as he pulled into a car park to a gray building in the middle of nowhere. The two got out of the car and Youngjo led the way to the door. He tapped at it.

A slot opened up and two eyes could be seen.

"Youngjo-hyung," the person on the other side said happily before shutting the slot and opening the door, letting the two men in.

Keonhee watched Youngjo greet the front door alpha with a hug before walking deeper into the building. Keonhee hesitated before following, saying a meek hello to the strange alpha. He was unsure about the whole fight club. Youngjo thankfully kept close to him, not letting him wander off or get separated in the sea of alphas. 

"So how does this work?" Keonhee asked. 

"Well you can either fight or bet, we're going to fight so we go this way," Youngjo led Keonhee down a hall to a large back area. There were alphas spread around chatting or warming up. Keonhee didn't have much time to look around as Youngjo pulled him to a board. 

"So you can either challenge someone already up here or put your name in to be put into a random fight," Youngjo explained. 

"Is this really a good idea? I've never fought before," Keonhee said as he looked over the names. 

"Don't really need to know how to fight. Just let out all that pent up aggression," Youngjo explained as he grabbed a marker and put his name under Lee Youngheum/Ten. 

"I don't have pent up aggression," Keonhee pouted before his eyes fell on a name he was familiar with. Gee Kwanghoon.

"You say that but all alphas have pent up aggression. You just had a major decision taken off of you. Geonhak will be fine because omegas find comfort from their alphas or the other omegas in their pack. Alphas can't really get the same energy and…"

Youngjo went quiet when Keonhee pulled the marker out of his hand and put his name under Kwanghoon. 

"You sure?" Youngjo asked. 

"You say I have pent up anger right? He's caused some of it and you're right, I need to get my aggression out," Keonhee said with a low growl. Even just seeing the name made him angry. The bastard alpha who was constantly harassing Dongju deserved a good beating and Keonhee was more than happy to be the one who did it. 

"I definitely did say that. Come on, let's see if Namjoon-sunbae is in," Youngjo began heading down a dark corridor. Keonhee was easily able to keep up as they got to a door. Youngjo knocked before entering, Keonhee shuffling in after him unsure. The room they were in looked like an infirmary. 

"Youngjo-hoobae," a man sitting on a counter, dressed in a doctor's lab coat said with a grin. "Didn't think you were coming in anymore."

"You know that's a near impossible for me," Youngjo chuckled. "This is Keonhee. Geonhak's new alpha."

Namjoon gave an upward nod to Keonhee.

"This is Namjoon-sunbae. He's in the year before me at university," Youngjo said as he sat on a gurney. "Pretty much took me under his wing my first year. He's also the one who runs this place."

"Have you come to fight?" Namjoon asked, looking directly at Keonhee.

"Oh, yeah. One of the names on the board, it belongs to this alpha I absolutely despise for what he did to my friend," Keonhee said, doing his best to keep back any growls. 

"Excellent," Namjoon said with a half grin before turning to Youngjo. "What sort of alpha is he?"

"Submissive," Youngjo answered. Namjoon nodded while he hummed in thought.

"Do we know what his competitor is?" 

"Gee Kwanghoon."

"Ah," Namjoon exclaimed. "I call odds in Keonhee's favour. Kwanghoon likes to act like he's all that, especially since Sangwook died but honestly, he's weak. He just knows how to act tough. So, tell me, what has he done to this friend of yours?"

"My friend used to be with Sangwook before he killed himself and their…" Keonhee trailed off, not wanting to mention Mikyung. "Kwanghoon joined in on a lot of the abuse and even now harasses my friend any chance he gets. Almost going so far as to bite him if Seoho hadn't been there."

"Wait, Sangwook's omega was your friend? Sugar glider?" Namjoon asked, receiving a glare from Keonhee. He put his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I was never formally introduced to him so I don't know his actual name. It was the omega who smelt like sugar right?" 

"Yes, that's my friend Dongju," Keonhee confirmed. "I haven't heard that nickname in a long time."

"I am sorry. I honestly mean no disrespect towards your friend. Sangwook wasn't one to actually give out Dongju's name. Hmm," Namjoon got off the counter and walked over to Keonhee. He stepped around the alpha, as if he was inspecting him. A scent of spiced rum hit Keonhee. It was increasing in potency. Namjoon was testing him so he sent out his own pheromones, pushing back the best he could. Youngjo watched them from where he was sitting, unaffected by their scents. Keonhee lasted a few minutes before he got overwhelmed and dropped to his knees, coughing. 

"You're strong for a submissive," Namjoon concluded as he crouched down in front of Keonhee. "I still call odds in Keonhee's favour. Kwanghoon will try to overwhelm you with his scent, it's the only way he knows to fight and with a toxic scent like his, it's easy to do. Fight back, your scent is marvelous. Fill the stadium and make all the alphas bow, or try at the very least."

Namjoon stood, held his hand out and helped Keonhee back to his feet. 

"Fight to the best of your ability. If you can't subdue him with your scent then," Namjoon tapped the back of his neck. "Bite him here. That will force him into submission."

Keonhee nodded, taking in everything the older alpha had to say. This made Namjoon smile.

"I like this one, Youngjo-hoobae. Bring him by the lab some time so I can check his pheromones," Namjoon said, looking over at the other alpha.

"Can't guarantee, Namjoon-sunbae," he said as he got off the gurney. "Come on Keonhee, we have to prepare."

The two bid farewell to Namjoon before heading back to the main area. Keonhee felt a bit nervous but felt Namjoon gave him some solid advice so he felt ready to fight.


	14. Chapter 14

Keonhee didn't particularly like being shirtless. He especially didn't like the smirk Youngjo made as he looked at bite marks that Geonhak had given him. 

"Can you please stop that? Can't I just wear a shirt?" Keonhee asked.

"Rules state no shirts. So, I never pegged Geonhak for a biter," Youngjo said as he looked at the bite marks closer. 

"It's how he vents his frustrations," Keonhee explained. 

"Ok, so you just let him bite you? Do you enjoy it?" Youngjo frowned, prodding at one before Keonhee slapped his hand away.

"Does it matter?" Keonhee asked with a low growl. "We should just leave."

Youngjo chuckled. "Too late for that. I'm up first, head up these stairs and you'll be able to watch," he gestured at some stairs before disappearing through a door. Keonhee sighed, hating Youngjo in that moment for bringing him here. He went up the stairs, finding himself in a sort of observatory room. He could see down into a room with a fenced off area in the centre and a few dozen alphas standing around, chanting and ready for a fight. Youngjo and another man entered the fenced off area and spoke to each other, seemingly friendly. Youngjo was taller but that didn't make the other man seem weaker. 

"Fighters to their corners, please!" Namjoon's voice came over the speaker system. "I don't care if you are friends, people have bets to win. Get drinks afterwards, this isn't a social event."

Keonhee could see Youngjo laugh as he and the other man separated, going to opposite sides of the fenced area. 

"Welcome to the rematch, boys and girls. Kim Youngjo vs … Ten how many times do I have to tell you I can't read Thai? This is why I don't like letting you write down the competitors. It wouldn't be so annoying if you actually told me how to say it. Anyway, I'm off point. We're not here to listen to me bicker. Kim Youngjo vs Ten. Odds in Youngjo-hoobae's favour. FIGHT!"

Both men stepped forward but neither made an attack, they simply stared at each other. Even in another room Keonhee could smell them. Two strong scents, Youngjo's smokiness and what Keonhee guessed was Ten's gunpowder. Youngjo took another step forward, a grin on his face. Ten went down onto one knee, his fingertips pressing on the ground before he charged at Youngjo. Youngjo dodged out the way, grabbing onto Ten's arm and swinging him around with ease. The shorter alpha hitting the fence and bouncing onto the ground. He got back onto his feet, charging at Youngjo again who stood his ground, catching the other alpha. Their hands were on each other's shoulders as they both tried fighting for dominance. Youngjo's smokiness got stronger, always suffocating as he forced Ten to his knees. 

"Ten, do you submit?" Namjoon's voice boomed through the speakers. Keonhee could see Ten gritting his teeth, trying to fight back before giving up. The crowd booed and jeered. 

"Hey, if you bet against Youngjo-hoobae, you're going to have a bad time. Reigning champ lives on!!" 

Youngjo was blowing kisses to the crowd, a cheeky grin on his face. Keonhee rolled his eyes, scoffing at the older alpha. 

"I don't believe it. When I saw your name I thought it couldn't possibly be you," came a way too familiar voice and the horrible smell of gasoline. Keonhee looked around with a growl as he came face to face with Kwanghoon. 

Kwanghoon was taller than Keonhee but not by much. Still Keonhee had to tilt his head back, given how close Kwanghoon was standing. 

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Kwanghoon smirked. 

"Old friend? We were never friends," Keonhee snarled. 

"Now, now, children, no fighting outside the ring."

Both alphas looked over to the voice's owner, seeing Youngjo. Kwanghoon stepped away from Keonhee and clicked his tongue.

"Not even surprised that you are the one who brought him in. Trying to get rid of the competition for Little Dongju?"

"Your obsession for him is bordering on sad now, Kwanghoon. Besides, you met Dongju's new alpha the other day when he pinned you down and made you submit," Youngjo grinned.

"I submit to no one," Kwanghoon growled, his voice low and angry. 

"Really? So that wasn't you scampering away from Seoho the other day?" Youngjo continued to grin. Kwanghoon looked ready to attack Youngjo but seemed to know better. Instead he walked past Youngjo, snarling at him before disappearing down the stairs.

"Well, you're going to have fun. You're up now," Youngjo said to Keonhee, slapping him on his bare back.

"Ah," Keonhee reacted, Youngjo's hand was surprisingly cold. The older alpha laughed at the reaction.

"Head back down the stairs and through the door I went through. Someone down there will lead you the rest of the way," Youngjo explained. Keonhee nodded and went downstairs. He felt apprehensive as he went through the door. An alpha on the other side showed him the way to the fenced off area. The mix of scents and alphas around him was a little overwhelming, he had never done something like this before and couldn't believe he let Youngjo talk him into it. Except Youngjo didn't, what really made him do it was Kwanghoon's name on that board. A self-righteous need to get back at the bastard who hurt his friend. 

Keonhee entered the ring, seeing Kwanghoon standing on the opposite side. 

"Alrighty, got ourselves a new competitor," Namjoon's voice roared over the crowd of alphas. "Lee Keonhee! A friend of Youngjo-hoobae, so this should be interesting. Lee Keonhee vs Gee Kwanghoon. And the bookies have decided to go against my advice and have put odds in Kwanghoon's favour. FIGHT!"

The smell of gasoline hit Keonhee hard, almost making him drop to his knees but he pushed back. He wasn't about to let the bastard win just like that. He took a step forward, narrowed eyes glaring at Kwanghoon who in return glared back and snarled. Keonhee focused all his pheromones onto Kwanghoon, bringing them to their full potential. He had never been a strong alpha but in this moment, all the anger inside, the anger towards this alpha for the mistreatment to Dongju as well as the anger he tried pushing aside against the world being unfair and taking away his pup, for hurting his omega, was coming to the surface. 

Kwanghoon's glare faltered as a surprised look crossed his face. He charged at Keonhee, who failed to dodge and took it full force, getting knocked to the ground. Kwanghoon had him pinned, sitting on top of him and holding his wrists down. 

"Just submit, Keonhee. It's all alphas like you are good for. You can't beat me," Kwanghoon growled. 

"I will never submit to you," Keonhee said as he trapped Kwanghoon's right ankles and slid his arm to put Kwanghoon off balance before using his free leg to push up and roll them over, ending up on top of the alpha. He grabbed Kwanghoon's neck, holding it with a firm grip. 

"Submit, Kwanghoon," Keonhee growled. Kwanghoon was surprised before a smirk spread across his lips. 

"The only way I'm submitting is if you kill me, so how about I tell you a little secret," Kwanghoon said. Keonhee didn't like the alpha's tone. 

"Mikyung is still alive," Kwanghoon grinned maliciously. 

"What?" Keonhee asked, surprised, loosening his grip on Kwanghoon's neck. The other alpha took this chance to punch Keonhee in the side of the head, effectively throwing him off. Kwanghoon laughed as he got off the ground and looked down at Keonhee.

Keonhee's eyes narrowed. 

"That was a cheap shot," he growled. "Bringing her up like that."

"It was definitely a cheap shot but it wasn't a lie," Kwanghoon chuckled. Keonhee got to his feet. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you see," Kwanghoon started walking to the side. Keonhee matched his movement, the two circling each other.

"Sangwook's family were the first to be notified when Sangwook and Mikyung were pulled from that car. Sangwook was good as dead but Mikyung was alive. Badly injured but alive. Because of the nature of the death, it was easy enough for his family to use their connections to have another little girl who died around the same time take her place. I guess they had luck on their side that day," Kwanghoon chuckled darkly. "Though I'm convinced they killed some random child. Could never prove it here or there. They didn't think Dongju would be a good father and they didn't want to go through all the hassle of getting custody. Honestly I think it's fucked up but I was trying to help Little Dongju. I couldn't exactly tell him but if I made him mine, he could see her again."

A growl bubbled its way up Keonhee's throat as Kwanghoon talked. 

"Oh," Kwanghoon suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe I should tell him, maybe that will bring him to me."

Keonhee let out a yell as he charged at Kwanghoon, his anger taking over. Kwanghoon went to dodge but Keonhee had anticipated his movement, managing to hook the alpha's arm and swing himself around so he was at Kwanghoon's back. He pulled the alpha into a choke hold.

"Tell me where she is!" Keonhee demanded with a snarl. 

"Like I would ever tell you," Kwanghoon growled as he tried freeing himself. Keonhee tightened his hold, making the other alpha choke. 

"You will tell me, you fucking bastard!" Keonhee yelled. Kwanghoon refused to answer as he fought against Keonhee's hold with no success. Keonhee kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground before pushing him to the ground. Kwanghoon was still fighting back the best he could but without any luck. 

"Kwanghoon, do you submit?" Namjoon's voice asked over the speakers. 

"Never," Kwanghoon growled but he was in no real position to say no. 

"BITE HIM!" Namjoon screamed, his voice gleeful. Keonhee, still fueled by anger, bit into the back of Kwanghoon's neck hard. Kwanghoon stopped fighting, his body going limp. Keonhee pulled away, wiping the blood off his mouth as he looked at the bite he made. 

There was silence all around them. Keonhee looked around, seeing alphas in awe of him. 

"LEE KEONHEE IS THE WINNER!" Namjoon announced happily. The alphas around them erupted in cheers, riled up by the fight they had just witnessed. Keonhee got to his feet, his breathing coming out in short pants as he watched the other alphas. Kwanghoon didn't move, except to move his head to the side to glare at Keonhee. 

An alpha ushered Keonhee out of the fenced area, guiding him back upstairs to Youngjo.

"That was amazing!" Youngjo exclaimed. Keonhee was a bit out of it, unsure what to say.

"Honestly thought he had you for a second there but damn, Keonhee."

"She's alive," Keonhee finally found the words. Youngjo frowned at him.

"What?" He asked, rightly confused.

"Mikyung is alive. Kwanghoon told me Sangwook's family pulled strings to replace her with another little girl so Dongju would think she's dead," Keonhee could feel tears welling up in his eyes. His anger was spent, now all there was was sadness, knowing the pain his friend suffered should have never happened. 

"He must have been lying," Youngjo said. Keonhee shook his head. 

"I don't think he was, Youngjo-hyung. I think it was the truth."

Youngjo sighed. "We can't let Dongju know."

"Why?" Keonhee asked, frowning at the older alpha.

"Well, what do you think will happen if we tell Dongju that his deceased daughter is alive and well but currently in the hands of his ex's family who managed to fake her death? Especially if it's Kwanghoon who has that information. Dongju may believe going to that bastard will be a way to see his daughter again. It will be used against him and we need to be sure before we let him know anything," Youngjo explained.

"How are we meant to do that?" Keonhee asked. 

"I don't know. This isn't something that I've encountered before. We need help, someone who has just as many connections as Sangwook's family otherwise we won't get anywhere."

"But who would have that?"

Youngjo grinned. "Why, the son of the police chief and it just so happens, I'm good friends with his pack's leader."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child loss mentioned

Youngjo couldn't stop himself from glaring at Kwanghoon. The toxic alpha was sitting in a chair, avoiding eye contact with the other three alphas in the room. Namjoon was behind him, treating the bite mark while Keonhee was leaning against the wall beside the gurney Youngjo was on. 

"I'm not telling you anything," Kwanghoon said. His tone was quiet, submissive, missing the bite it used to have. 

"Kwanghoon, Keonhee is your dominant now. Don't make me teach him how to force it out of you," Youngjo warned. Keonhee looked down at him confused. 

"What did you guys make me do?" He asked as he looked from Youngjo to Namjoon.

"We've been working on a theory that if an alpha bites the back of another alpha's neck they become the dominant. We've tested it out heaps through this fight club, you are in a literal sense, his master. He can't deny you if you put power behind your words," Namjoon explained. 

"As if this weakling has any power over me," Kwanghoon's tone didn't quite match his words. He was trying to save face but unable to. 

"Look, just tell us where Mikyung is and we'll let you go otherwise Jungkook is going to be here any minute now and he'll haul your arse to jail," Youngjo warned. 

"For what?"

"Illegal fighting. And by the time you get one of the other cops to listen to you about this fight club, it would have already moved. So tell us where she is?" Youngjo growled. 

"I can't," Kwanghoon stated as he looked up at Youngjo. "Because I value my life more than returning that pup to Dongju."

Youngjo sighed before looking at Keonhee. "You know how this morning you told me to get out of Hwanwoong's room. Can you try putting that much anger as well as project your pheromones towards Kwanghoon into a demand?"

"I guess I can try," Keonhee pushed himself away from the wall and stepped towards Kwanghoon. 

"Kwanghoon!" He said with a growl. Kwanghoon froze up, trying his best not to look at Keonhee as the smell of citrus filled the room. 

"Kwanghoon!" Keonhee barked again, this time making the other alpha look at him. "Where is she?"

Kwanghoon swallowed as he visibly shook, trying his best to stop himself from answering. 

"I won't ask again, Kwanghoon. Where is Mikyung?"

"I don't know where they keep her. They come to me for visits but I know her new name. It's Mio Sookja," Kwanghoon answered before looking away defeated. 

"Well that's something," Youngjo said with a shrug.

"Jungkook might be able to find out more now we have a name," Namjoon said. "You can go now, Kwanghoon but be warned, if you really value your life, you won't warn them about us coming."

Kwanghoon stood up. "As if I'm fucking telling them I told you bastards anything. They'll have my head long before they nick off with her again."

Kwanghoon went to leave, stopping beside Keonhee. He looked like he was hesitant before he stepped in front of the citrus alpha and dropped his forehead on Keonhee's shoulder, much to Keonhee's surprise.

"Am I allowed to leave?" He asked in a soft tone. 

"Um, yeah," Keonhee answered. Keonhee answered, his tone full of confusion. Kwanghoon lifted his head up and left without another word.

"What was that?" Keonhee asked, looking down at Youngjo. 

"You're his master and he's weak," Youngjo answered. "He couldn't leave your presence without your permission."

"Don't worry," Namjoon added. "It'll wear off once the bite heals. It's similar to an omega biting an alpha. So far, the only permanent bite is one an alpha gives an omega." 

"I'm starting to think I should have asked about the neck bite before doing it," Keonhee sighed.

"Well you didn't," Youngjo chuckled. A knock at the door captured all of their attention. 

"Come in," Namjoon called out. The door opened and two alphas walked in, both in police uniforms. Youngjo knew the one with black hair and coffee scent, Jungkook. The other one with the red hair and smelling of mint-lime, he was unfamiliar with but the scent was something he had smelled once while at Namjoon's home. 

"Did you both have to come in uniform?" Namjoon asked with a sigh. "You know how antsy it makes the others."

"There's barely anyone here anyway. I knew the club was winding down Hyung," Jungkook said with a shrug before turning to Youngjo. "So, Namjoon-hyung explained some of it over the phone. Something about a family faking the death of a child and hiding the real kid."

Youngjo nodded. "Pretty much. She's the daughter to an omega from our pack," he nodded towards Keonhee. "This is Keonhee. He was fighting against Kwanghoon who decided to use her existence to taunt him. But he did give us a name, Mio Sookja."

Jungkook smiled. "We can work with that easily. Might take us a few days though. Worst case scenario, we may need to excavate the daughter's coffin and take DNA to run against the omega."

"Dongju," Keonhee stated, making Jungkook look at him.

"Sorry?" Jungkook frowned. 

"His name, the omega, it's Dongju. I'm sorry I don't like just referring to him as an omega."

Jungkook nodded in understanding. "I get that. Alright then, does Dongju know?"

"Not yet," Youngjo answered. "We're worried about him finding out. The other parent, Sangwook killed himself and had tried killing their daughter. Dongju fully believes they are both dead so we're worried what he might do if he finds out. We rather try and keep this hush hush for as long as possible."

"Well, like I said, I'll see what I can do but if it gets to the point where we need to exhume the child's body, Dongju will have to be involved. We may need his permission," Jungkook explained. 

"Understandable."

"Alright, I'll pass any information I find to Namjoon-hyung. Hopefully we will be able to reunite Dongju with his daughter."

Youngjo nodded, agreeing with the sentiment. He hoped to all the Gods that possibly existed that they would be able to give Dongju back his daughter but he was worried about Keonhee keeping the secret. The other alpha knew the pain Dongju went through and was still suffering, and this worried Youngjo. He had to trust that Keonhee understood what could possibly go wrong if he were to tell Dongju.

"We should head home," Youngjo said as he stood up. "Our pack will be getting worried. Thank you for agreeing to help."

Jungkook waved him off. "Think nothing of it. Anything for my hyung's favourite hoobae."

"Awww, favourite?" Youngjo said, looking over at Namjoon with a hand over his heart. "I'm honestly flattered."

"Don't get a big head, you're easily replaceable," Namjoon joked. Youngjo laughed as he led Keonhee out of the room.

"See you later Namjoon-sunbae," Youngjo called out. The two alphas headed out the building to Youngjo's car.

Hwanwoong was snuggling up close to Geonhak, Dongju on the oldest omega's other side as the three all laid in Dongju's bed. Hwanwoong was feeling anxious, being far away from Youngjo. He had never been connected to an alpha before. The feeling was new and unsettling. He could feel a lot of what Youngjo felt, which was confusing for the young omega. 

"How do you handle it?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"You get used to it," Geonhak answered, knowing immediately what Hwanwoong meant. 

"I've never done this before. In fact, this is the closest I've gotten to some kind of relationship with an alpha," Hwanwoong admitted. "It's not like I thought it would be. I was going to ask him out but then we were about to have lunch and he knew the waitress. Jihae or something. I got so jealous and when we got home, we got caught up in our desires. Haven't even had a date yet."

"None of us have had dates yet with any of our alphas," Dongju sighed. "I want to go out but Seoho is still in his rut."

"Wait, did you say Jihae?" Geonhak asked. 

Hwanwoong nodded. "Oh, right, you would know her right?"

"Yeah. How did Youngjo-hyung act seeing her?"

"He seemed happy, talked to her happily. I got very jealous with how close they seemed," Hwanwoong admitted. "Ended up sending out my pheromones without realising and overwhelming some of the omegas around."

"Was this shortly before you two got home?" Dongju asked. Hwanwoong nodded. 

"He wasn't happy. I felt it, he was momentarily happy and in love but then it all dropped suddenly and became really painful," Dongju explained. "Like he was remembering something he long since wanted to forget."

"Sounds about right," Geonhak said. "Jihae was, by all rights, his omega. Like they were engaged but they didn't have bite marks yet, they had planned to the night of their wedding. However, long before that she ended up pregnant, he was so unsure about being a father but he knew from the moment she told him that he would do whatever she decided. He didn't know if he was ready for children but he loved her and in time he fell into the parental role. Unfortunately, she went into labour early and their pup didn't survive. After that, they just drifted apart, both dealing with the loss. He tried his hardest to be there for her. We all did but she couldn't handle it and decided to leave. None of us held it against her, but it did break something in Youngjo-hyung. He's good at hiding it and he goes to this fight club to get out the frustrations and anger but sometimes you can see it in him."

"And you will feel it too," Dongju stated as he sat up and looked over at Hwanwoong. "You feel moments of intense pain. I thought it was my own feelings but I started realising it was his. Usually in the middle of the night, it'll suddenly wash over you."

"Pain like that doesn't go away," Geonhak said, Dongju agreeing with a hum. The three heard a car pull up outside. 

"I think they're home," Geonhak said. Hwanwoong was already on his feet, wanting nothing more than to be in Youngjo's arms, a desperation of intimacy. The other two omegas followed suit. 

After hearing about Youngjo's history with Jihae, Hwanwoong felt a need to comfort his alpha, to be there for him and help take away the pain the best he could. He understood it in a small way but not entirely, still he hoped he was able to help someway. The three omegas headed downstairs, hearing the front door open and close. Hwanwoong saw Youngjo disappear down the hall towards his bedroom. 

"He's checking on Seoho," Keonhee explained, seeing the look on Hwanwoong's face as the omegas got to the ground floor. Geonhak immediately went to Keonhee, pulling him into a hug. 

"You have a bruise on your face," he said. Hwanwoong hadn't noticed it at first but the moment Geonhak pointed it out, he saw a light bruise on the side of Keonhee's face. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

"First rule of Fight Club," Youngjo called out as he came walking out of the hallway, a tired Seoho following behind him.

"Seoho!" Dongju exclaimed happily, running to the tired alpha and hugging him tightly. Seoho smiled, hugging Dongju back and inhaling his scent. 

Youngjo walked up to Hwanwoong.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "I know you're feeling sad. Did something happen?"

Hwanwoong looked up at Youngjo and smiled. 

"It's fine. Just a sad chat with Geonhak and Dongju but I'm ok," the omega answered as he pulled Youngjo into a hug. "But I'm happy now, cause you're here."

Youngjo wrapped his arms around the omega, resting his chin on the top of Hwanwoong's head. 

"So am I," he hummed happily. Hwanwoong tightened his hug, feeling comfort and happiness wash over him as he inhaled his alpha's smokiness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW abuse, rape and child death mentioned

Dongju felt happy, snuggled up to Seoho. Finally out of his rut, the alpha was free to have Dongju close. They were both in Seoho's new room, which was originally a storage room but the alphas moved everything upstairs while the omegas went out. It was the only way Keonhee was comfortable letting the alphas break the no going upstairs rule. 

Now Seoho had his own room, which Dongju was slightly taking over with his own things. Barely going upstairs anymore. He just wanted to stay near Seoho for as long as he was able to. 

"I missed you," Seoho said softly, tightening his hold on Dongju. Dongju pushed himself up, his hand on Seoho's chest and leaned down to kiss the alpha softly.

"I've missed you too. I really want to steal the key off Youngjo and be with you," Dongju admitted, he pawed at Seoho's chest absentmindedly.

"Oh I would have loved that but it wouldn't have been smart," Seoho said as he tentatively touched Dongju's cheek. "I don't know how I could live with myself if I had hurt you."

Dongju leaned into Seoho's hand, humming happily. "It would have been ok, because I know what would have happened if I did and I'm not against it."

"Oh Dongju," Seoho sighed. "Please promise me you'll never try and sneak into my room while I'm in a rut. I don't want to hurt you and I fear I will during that time."

"I promise," Dongju said, sealing it with a soft kiss. "I just really wanted to be with you."

Dongju let his hand trail down Seoho's torso to the hem of his shirt. Seoho stared at Dongju, not saying a word as the omega's hand pulled the shirt up. Dongju pressed his lips against Seoho's for a quick chaste kiss before pulling at the shirt, silently asking the new alpha to take it off. Seoho sat up, pulling his shirt off in one swift movement. Dongju pushed him back down onto the bed, kissing his chest with feather light pecks, making his way to Seoho's neck. The alpha let out a shaky sigh as Dongju sucked at the crook of his neck. 

"You smell so good," Dongju sighed. He deeply inhaled Seoho's scent, enjoying the bakery smell. 

"You do too," Seoho moaned lightly. 

"Can I bite you?" Dongju asked, looking down into Seoho's eyes. 

"Please," Seoho begged in response. "Mark me as yours my beautiful omega."

Dongju giggled softly, kissing Seoho's neck softly before biting down hard. Seoho wrapped his arms around Dongju, moans escaping his lips as he held the omega tightly. Dongju stopped biting the moment he tasted blood. He licked the bite gingerly. 

"I hope that didn't hurt too much," he said.

"No, it didn't hurt," Seoho murmured. "Fuck, that does feel weird though. Just a whole new set of emotions in my head."

Dongju gave a quiet laugh. "You'll get used to it," he pushed himself up, so he could look down at Seoho. He felt nothing but love for the alpha and in return he felt the love the alpha had for him. He kissed Seoho, a long deep kiss. Seoho ran his fingers through Dongju's hair, holding the omega's head as he skimmed his tongue on Dongju's lower lip. Willingly, the omega's lips parted, his tongue meeting Seoho's. He let out a soft moan as their tongues played with each other. 

Seoho's other hand went under Dongju's shirt, his fingers lightly running up the omega's back. Dongju pulled away, breaking the kiss and pulled his shirt off before diving right back in. Their tongues connecting immediately, interwinding with desperation. Dongju got on top of Seoho, straddling him and pawing at his chest as they kissed. He could feel how hard Seoho was under him. He grinded against the alpha, making him moan. 

Dongju broke the kiss once more, looking down at Seoho with a smirk as he continued to grind. 

"Fuck, Dongju, you drive a man crazy," Seoho said, his breathing becoming laboured as lust filled his eyes. Dongju leaned down, his lips mere millimetres from Seoho's ear. 

"Good," he whispered. "I love that I can drive you crazy."

Dongju kissed his way down Seoho's neck, enticing soft moans from the alpha. He continued down Seoho's chest, the alpha running his fingers through Dongju's hair. Dongju stopped just above Seoho's pants, uncertainty washing over him as he sat up and got off Seoho. 

"You don't need to keep going," Seoho said as he sat up and looked at Dongju. "I can feel that you're unsure."

"It's weird. I want to go further but I feel held back by something," Dongju admitted, his voice quiet. Seoho wrapped his arms around Dongju, pulling the omega closer. 

"You don't need to push yourself. I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Seoho stroked Dongju's hair as they embraced. "Dongju, am I your first relationship since… him?"

Dongju nodded. "He's the only person I've ever been with and it wasn't exactly a normal relationship."

"Could you tell me what exactly happened with him?" Seoho asked. Dongju pulled away, removing himself from Seoho's arms. He drew his knees up and hugged them.

"You don't have to tell me," Seoho said. Dongju could feel the concern coming from him. 

"No, I think I should. It's just not the easiest subject to talk about. Even Keonhee-hyung and Hwanwoong-hyung know the whole story. It all started halfway through my first year of high school. I met Sangwook and Kwanghoon shortly after they transferred schools. They told me it was because their families moved but I later found out it was because they hurt a couple of omegas and were expelled. Sangwook's family paid off the omegas' families to avoid their son getting into trouble with the law. They were both really nice to me from the moment we met, but it was Sangwook I really fell for. Myeong had always warned me about alphas but I had never had a bad experience with one so I didn't believe him. I went into heat one time while at school, a few months after I met him. Normally I was good at keeping track of them. Making sure I stayed home when they happened but I was still young and sometimes they were a bit unpredictable. He had been around me before when I was in heat at home and he was also careful, but I think that was because of my family being there. At school, I hid myself and he found me easily. I honestly thought it was going to help me but he knew exactly what to say and I was just putty in his hands. My instincts took over, even though my senses were screaming at me. When I was able to try and fight him off, he just pinned me to the ground and bit me," Dongju hid his face in his knees. Giving himself a moment as the memories came back to him. He felt the bed shift as a hand touched his shoulder gently. 

"I'm ok," Dongju whispered as he looked up at Seoho.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Seoho said. Dongju shook his head. 

"I need to, or at least I feel like I need to, not for your sake but for my own. I've barely told anyone any of this. Everyone just knows bits," Dongju let out a shaky sigh. "After that day, he kept me close. Not that I had much of a choice. When I was far away from him, I felt sick. He did apologise for what happened but I know now he was just manipulating me. I ended up falling pregnant, that just made him happy because it meant I could never leave him in his eyes. During the pregnancy he was a lot more protective of me. Hated letting Keonhee anywhere near me and barely tolerated Hwanwoong and Myeong, so long as I wasn't alone with them. He convinced me to live with him and did a good job alienating me from everyone. Even when they tried to reach out to me, he had control over my phone. I couldn't contact anyone, my family, my friends. They were all so far out of reach and he began feeding me lies about them. Telling me they didn't love me, that they just want to control me. I don't know why I believed him, I suppose he told it to me enough times for me to believe it. Before I gave birth, I dropped out of school because Sangwook told me to, saying it will be better for me to stay at home with our pup. That, of course, made things even worse for me. I ended up with no one I could talk to beside his family and they weren't friendly in the slightest. When I finally gave birth, that's when things changed so drastically. I was happy to have my little pup but Sangwook became abusive. Hitting me whenever he was angry, raping me if I ever denied him sex and even giving me to his packmates as if I was a toy that could be handed around. It was about over a year and a half ago when I was out with his sisters and Mikyung, I saw Keonhee. I managed to slip away from Sangwook's sisters and approached Keonhee. He was surprised to see me but could tell I wasn't well. He gave me his new address and told me I could come stay with him whenever I wanted so I asked him if he could help me get out of the relationship. He agreed and we organised a time for us to meet again. It was easy enough to convince Sangwook's sisters to take me shopping again, this time I took a few of Mikyung's belongings. Hiding them in her nappy bag. I easily slipped away from his sisters and found Keonhee and to my surprise, Dongmyeong and Hwanwoong. I was so overjoyed to see them all, as they were to see me. We left before his sisters even noticed I was gone."

Dongju let out another sigh as he collected his thoughts. "I was so happy to be away from Sangwook but he found me after a couple of months. Demanded I come home but I refused, even though it made me feel so sick to be without him. I just didn't want to go back to that environment. He took me to the courts, managed to get partial custody of Mikyung and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it. If I refuse to hand her over, he would have gotten the police involved and he promised me he would fight for full custody. It was the first night he had her that he drove his car with her in it off this cliff," tears began falling from Dongju's eyes as he inhaled sharply. "I felt his death, I knew before the police even turned up to inform me that they were both dead…"

Dongju began a mess of tears, no longer able to form words as Seoho pulled him into a hug, letting the omega cry his heart out. Seoho stroked his hair, holding him tightly. 

"I miss her," Dongju finally managed to say. "I miss her so much. I just want my little girl back."

"I know," Seoho said softly. Dongju stayed in Seoho's embrace, crying hard into his shoulder as all the memories swirled around in his head. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hwanwoong felt antsy. He knew it wasn't his own feelings, it was coming from Youngjo but he couldn't figure out how to bring it up to the alpha. He paced in the hallway, by the front door. Youngjo was in his room currently and Hwanwoong was trying to keep himself from barging in. It didn't feel like the right thing to do. 

"You ok?" 

Hwanwoong jumped out of his skin. He was wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Youngjo had finally left his room. He was dressed and ready to head out.

"Where are you going?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Heading to the lab before my sunbae hunts me down for putting off my research," Youngjo answered. Hwanwoong felt it, that the alpha was lying.

"Why are you lying to me?" Hwanwoong frowned. 

"Right, the bite," Youngjo said as his hand went to the bite mark. "Forgot big lies can be felt. Well, I need to go."

Hwanwoong stepped in front of the door, not letting the alpha leave.

"Hwanwoong, I really like you. It's why I let you bite me but I'm allowed to have my secrets," Youngjo stated. 

"I know you're feeling anxious about something. Please, I can help," Hwanwoong stepped to Youngjo and wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist. 

Youngjo sighed as he grabbed the back of Hwanwoong's head and pulled him into his chest. 

"I would love to tell you but I fear you might do more damage than good," Youngjo admitted before letting the omega go. Hwanwoong looked up at him, searching his face. He could feel the alpha meant it. Youngjo was worried about something and it weighed heavy on Hwanwoong's heart. 

"Please," he begged softly. 

"Fine, let's go," Youngjo relented. Hwanwoong let him go and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack before slipping his shoes on. The two left the house, heading to Youngjo's car. A word was not spoken between them as Youngjo started the car up and drove. Hwanwoong's leg was bouncing as he forced himself to wait for Youngjo to talk. 

"Calm down," Youngjo said, his tone calm and soothing. "Look, we're going to the police station. I need to talk to some friends there."

Hwanwoong frowned. He knew Youngjo wasn't lying but that didn't stop the overwhelming curiosity inside of him.

"What about?" He asked.

Youngjo sighed. "You can't tell a soul. Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Seriously, Hwanwoong, you must keep this secret," Youngjo's tone was serious and Hwanwoong could feel how important this was.

"I promise, Youngjo. I won't tell anyone," Hwanwoong crossed his fingers over his heart. Youngjo let out another sigh, a moment of silence filling the car before he finally spoke again.

"Mikyung may still be alive."

Hwanwoong felt his entire body go cold. There was no way what the alpha had said was true but at the same time Hwanwoong could feel that he wasn't lying.

"Dongju can't know. Not yet," Youngjo said, pulling Hwanwoong from his thoughts. "We don't want to risk him trying to find a way back into her life. Not until we can prove it."

"We?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Keonhee knows. In fact, it was because of a fight between him and Kwanghoon that we found out about Mikyung."

Hwanwoong's eyes widened as he looked at Youngjo.

"Sorry, fight club. Can't say anymore," Youngjo stated with a cheeky grin.

Hwanwoong scoffed but didn't probe for more information. He was still reeling from the revelation that Mikyung was still alive. Since her death, the thought of her being alive seemed like nothing more than a hopeless dream. For her to actually be alive this entire time. Hwanwoong hoped she was ok, that she was healthy and happy, and that one day she could be with Dongju again.

Soon they arrived at the police station.

"You coming in?" Youngjo asked as he unclicked his seat belt.

"Yeah," Hwanwoong said, mirroring Youngjo's actions as the two got out of the car. Hwanwoong would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling anxious. He badly wanted this to be true and for them to get Mikyung back but he felt it wasn't going to be that easy. Youngjo grabbed his hand, the contact offering some comfort to the short omega as he gave Youngjo a weak smile. The two headed inside. Hwanwoong kept close to Youngjo, his free hand finding its way to Youngjo's arm, grasping at his jacket's sleeve. Police stations had a high concentration of alphas so it wasn't always pleasant for omegas to go to one. They did try installing pheromone blockers, to make it less overwhelming but it barely made a dent. 

They walked up to the counter, Hwanwoong staying quiet and clinging to Youngjo as the alpha spoke to the officer behind the desk. The officer buzzed them through, allowing them to walk through the station. 

"Hey Youngjo," a voice said as an alpha with red hair and a lime-mint scent appeared before them.

"Hey Tae, Namjoon-sunbae sent a message that you guys wanted to see me," Youngjo smiled. 

"This way, Jungkook is waiting for us," Tae led them through the station to an interrogation room. A black haired alpha with a coffee scent sat at a table, files in front of him. He looked up at Youngjo and smiled.

"Ah you finally made it," he then looked at Hwanwoong, who instinctually cowered behind Youngjo. "Who's this?"

"This is Hwanwoong, he's my omega. Hwanwoong, these two are Taehyung and Jungkook. They're helping us get Mikyung back," Youngjo explained as he gave Hwanwoong's hand a squeeze. Hwanwoong stopped cowering.

"Hi," he said with a small bow. 

"Pleased to meet you," Jungkook smiled. Youngjo and Hwanwoong took a seat opposite the officer, the omega keeping a hold of Youngjo's hand. 

"So I found some information on Mio Sookja. There was an orphan around her age who was adopted by Sangwook's family," Jungkook placed a file in front of Youngjo and Hwanwoong. 

"She looks similar to Mikyung," Hwanwoong commented, upon seeing the picture of the little girl.

"Strikingly so but not quite. We managed to get our hands on a newer photo," Jungkook put a picture in front of them, putting it next to the photo of Mio Sookja. The little girl was holding onto a teddy bear and smiling happily. Hwanwoong spotted it straight away, the birth mark on the newer photo. Mikyung's birthmark.

"Sookja wasn't born with any blemishes, she shouldn't have this birthmark," Jungkook stated. 

"Are you positive it's a birthmark?" Youngjo asked. 

"As positive as I can be. As per the Orphan's Act, all children put into the system have their DNA and fingerprints collected. We have Sookja's DNA on file. Now, either we exhume Mikyung's grave and compare it with the body in the casket, or we find a way to compare it to Sookja. Unfortunately, either way will tip off Sangwook's family and risks them leaving the city," Jungkook explained. 

"So the DNA on file should be the original Sookja's right?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Yes."

"Dongju hasn't told anyone, but he kept something of hers. After he was shown her body to identify her, he was given all her belongings that were found on her body. There was a blood covered bracelet he didn't recognise, he assumed Sangwook gave it to her," Hwanwoong pointed at the old picture of Sookja, at the bracelet on her wrist. "That's the bracelet. Dongju never cleaned it, he just couldn't bring himself to touch it so he kept it sealed and hid it away in his room."

The three alphas stared at Hwanwoong in disbelief. 

"You're sure?" Jungkook asked. Hwanwoong nodded. 

"Any chance you can bring it in?" 

"I can try."

"Only issue," Taehyung said as he stood behind Jungkook. "Will it be enough to prove Sookja is dead and they replaced her with Mikyung."

"Hmm," Jungkook hummed. "I doubt it but it might be enough to exhume her body. I'll see if I can find the original coroner's report, might have pictures proving the bracelet was on her body. On the off chance this family has more pull than we expect, we should get a DNA sample from Dongju."

"Hwanwoong," Youngjo turned to face the omega. "Think you could convince Dongju to come to my uni's lab to be a part of a research project? Technically we are studying omega pheromones right now, if we can get you, Geonhak and Dongju to come in, under the guise of my research, we can get a DNA sample from him without him knowing a thing."

"I can try. He might be more comfortable with it if Geonhak-hyung and I are involved," Hwanwoong answered. He wasn't too sure but he badly wanted to help Dongju to get Mikyung back. 

"Well, we all have our roles to play. I'll keep sending any information through Namjoon-hyung. Tae will show you out," Jungkook smiled. Hwanwoong and Youngjo got up, following the lime-mint alpha out of the station. Youngjo bid Tae goodbye as Hwanwoong began to get lost in thought. His mind went to Dongju, the pain the omega had suffered. He couldn't believe how cruel people in this world could be, to deny a father from his pup. From a child he carried for nine months, a child he had cared about and loved. Hwanwoong wanted nothing more than to march up to Sangwook's family and take Mikyung back.

"Are you ok?" Youngjo asked as they walked back to his car, pulling Hwanwoong from his thoughts.

"I think so. I hate that I have to keep this secret but I understand why. I really hope it's Mikyung and I really really hope we get her back. For Dongju's sake."

Youngjo pulled Hwanwoong into a hug. "So do I."


	18. Chapter 18

Youngjo had just finished explaining his research project to the omegas. Hwanwoong looked keen but Youngjo knew it was because of the plan. Geonhak looked indifferent, already used to being Youngjo's omega guinea pig and Dongju looked completely unsure.

"Will it hurt?" He asked.

"No, it's mostly pheromone collecting and testing your concentration as well as any changes over the next few weeks. I have three omegas already signed up. Two completely unconnected to alphas but are dating alphas and one connected through an alpha bite. I just need one more connected to an alpha bite and two connected to an alpha through an omega bite. Hence you three," Youngjo smiled.

"So, we have a week with our alphas, a week away and a week back with them?" Dongju frowned. 

Youngjo nodded. "Exactly, during the week without alphas, Keonhee, Seoho and I will probably stay somewhere else while the other three omegas will come here so it will just be omegas in the house. Obviously we will put in some precautions from outside influences as there will be no alphas here to protect any of you but I think it should be perfectly alright. You will be helping out heaps, it's been hard to find omegas who have bitten alphas without already having an alpha bite."

Dongju sighed. "Ok, but I want to meet the other omegas first."

"Of course, I'm meeting them, the other couples who agreed to this, soon at the university's lab. It will be good for all of you to meet," Youngjo grinned. He was glad that the youngest omega agreed. Though they were using the project as a cover to get DNA from Dongju, it was still a real project and Youngjo really did need the omegas. He had originally planned for four couples, two with alpha bites and two without but after letting Hwanwoong bite him and knowing full well that Seoho had a bite from Dongju he knew adding the effects of omega bites to the omega pheromone could add a lot to his research project. 

Hwanwoong jumped up from his seat, wrapping his arms around Youngjo happily. 

"Why are you so chipper?' Youngjo asked as he wrapped his arms around the small omega.

"Don't tell me you forgot what we're doing tonight?" Hwanwoong pouted.

"Hmm," Youngjo hummed as he drummed his fingers on Hwanwoong's back. He knew full well, but couldn't resist teasing his omega.

"Youngjo~" Hwanwoong whined, his pout intensifying. 

"Of course I remember my gorgeous Tigerlily," Youngjo kissed Hwanwoong's forehead. "How could I possibly forget about going on our first date?"

"Tigerlily?" Hwanwoong questioned.

"Don't like it?" Youngjo raised an eyebrow. 

"No," pink dusted Hwanwoong's cheeks. "I know it's common for alphas to nickname their omegas. I actually quite like it."

"Good, I'll stick with it then," Youngjo smiled. He grabbed hold of Hwanwoong's chin and pulled him into a quick kiss. The omega let out a soft sigh.

"I'm looking forward to our date," Hwanwoong stated happily. 

"I know you are, I can feel it. You're almost making me hyper with your happiness," Youngjo chuckled. "But I do have work to do first. So try not to bounce off the walls while you have to wait."

"Everyone ready to go?" Keonhee asked as he came into the room, buttoning up his jacket. 

"You and Youngjo-hyung must be getting close if you agreed to this," Geonhak noted as he got up and walked over to Keonhee.

"Wasn't actually hard to convince Keonhee. Told him he might as well do something good from biting you," Youngjo grinned, getting a glare from the other alpha.

"Don't be mean," Geonhak said before pulling Keonhee into a hug and giving him a quick kiss.

"Seoho-hyung is waiting for us in the car. Come on, Dongju," Keonhee said. The youngest omega got to his feet and followed after Keonhee and Geonhak.

"Did you just assume Dongju would say yes and told the others to be ready?" Hwanwoong asked.

"I knew he would feel somewhat pressured given that you were excited to join and Geonhak didn't protest. I feel like I may have manipulated him a bit and doesn't really sit right. Keep an eye on him during the experiments."

Hwanwoong nodded. "I always keep an eye on him. He is my dongsaeng afterall."

Youngjo smiled before the two headed out to his car. 

Youngjo sat on the lecturer's desk as he looked over the four pairs of couples and Hwanwoong sat before him. There were too many people to have them all in the lab so they were using the adjacent classroom. 

"Who are we waiting on?" Namjoon asked, he was leaning back on his chair, his feet on the desk.

"You really shouldn't do that," Seokjin, Namjoon's omega, stated, making the alpha take his feet off and forcing him to sit properly in the chair. 

"We're waiting for an old friend of mine. Been with his omega for a while now but neither have a bite so he agreed to do this," Youngjo explained as he checked his phone. 

The door to the classroom opened up as Youngjo's old friend Yonghoon walked through with an omega. 

"Sorry we're late," Yonghoon apologised, scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "This is Hyungu. Hyungu, this is an old friend of mine, Youngjo."

Hyungu wasn't paying attention to Yonghoon as he looked at the others surprised. Yonghoon frowned and followed his line of sight, smiling happily when he noticed the others.

"Hey, guys, didn't expect you all to be here," Yonghoon said.

"Neither," Keonhee stated, equally as surprised to see Yonghoon. Youngjo looked from one alpha to the other, easily connecting the dots.

"Ah, good, that saves half the introductions there," he smiled.

"Wait, so the citrus alpha you were talking about was Keonhee?" Yonghoon asked, looking back at Youngjo. 

"Yep," Youngjo confirmed before looking at Hyungu, who was finally looking back at him. "Pleased to meet you, Hyungu. Yonghoon has told me a lot about you so I'm happy to finally put a face to the stories."

"You too," Hyungu smiled. He didn't have the fear or nervousness Youngjo was used to omegas having when it came to meeting him. He chalked it up to Yonghoon. The two new arrivals took a seat at the desk beside Dongju and Seoho's desk.

"So," Youngjo grabbed his clipboard and pen. "Starting from the front, we have my omega, Yeo Hwanwoong who has bitten me, Kim Youngjo. Next, alpha Kim Namjoon who has bitten his omega, Kim Seokjin. Next row is alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul..."

"Wait, is that how you say his name?" Namjoon asked as he looked back at Ten. 

Ten laughed. "Yeah."

"Anyway, you can all call him Ten. With him is his omega, Qian Kun. Neither have been bitten. Next to them is alpha Lee Keonhee with his omega who he has bitten, Kim Geonhak. And last row, alpha Lee Seoho who has been bitten by his omega, Son Dongju. Next to them is alpha Jin Yonghoon with his omega, Kang Hyungu, neither have been bitten," Youngjo put his clipboard down and looked up at everyone. "I want to thank you all for agreeing to work with me for my research project. Today I will be collecting the omega pheromones, checking concentration and noting scents. This first week just do your usual thing, being together. Please avoid too much time apart, limit it if you can to less than an hour. At the end of the week, I will need to collect pheromones again and then we start phase two, a week apart. All omegas will be staying at mine with the three omegas in my pack, the alphas will stay somewhere else. Yonghoon has offered his house to us, Keonhee and Seoho. Omegas will be asked to keep a diary for each day during the week apart, details for the diaries will be outlined in the books I give you. End of that week, I will collect pheromones, except for Hwanwoong, Namjoon-sunbae will collect yours to avoid any possible incorrect data due to us being a couple. Only for that collection, the rest shouldn't be affected. Third week, back to normal. Just another week doing your usual thing. End of that week, I will collect the last lot of pheromones. Any questions?" 

Everyone shook their heads, making Youngjo smile. 

"Excellent, ok, we'll start with the biteless couples. Follow me."

Ten, Kun, Yonghoon and Hyungu got up, following Youngjo through to the adjacent lab. He got the omegas to sit on stools in front of him, keeping their alphas standing behind. 

"Ok, so you don't need to worry. None of this will hurt," Youngjo smiled. "Just take your shirts off."

Both omegas did as told as Youngjo grabbed his equipment. It was like a small vacuum, useful for collecting pheromones and very expensive. Youngjo jumped through a lot of hoops to get permission to use it. 

"Hyungu, you can go first, send out your pheromones, as strongly as you can," Youngjo said as he put a facemask on, to avoid being affected. Hyungu did as asked, vanilla filling the air. Youngjo could still smell it through the mask but it didn't have much impact on him. He used the collector, holding it close to the crook of Hyungu's neck. The omega was avoiding eye contact with Youngjo, his cheeks dusted pink. The alpha could tell he was a bit embarrassed from having his shirt off.

"Ok, all good. You can stop and put your shirt on," Youngjo turned the machine off and switched out the cartilage, putting Hyungu's name on the one he took out. He grabbed a spray can and sprayed the area to rid it of Hyungu's scent. 

"Your turn, Kun. Exact same thing."

Ginger filled the room and Youngjo did the same thing to Kun as he did to Hyungu. Once done, he let them all go and called in the next two pairs. Keonhee, Geonhak, Namjoon and Seokjin. He repeated the procedure before letting them go and getting the last couple and Hwanwoong to come in. After collecting the pheromones, he added something extra in. 

"I just need to collect a swab," Youngjo said as he held up a cotton tip bud. "Open wide."

He did Hwanwoong first, before moving onto Dongju. He was careful to label the tubes he put the swabs in. 

"Ok, all done, thank you for agreeing to this Dongju," Youngjo smiled. 

"That's ok," Dongju said timidly. Seoho was looking to the ground, not looking too happy. Youngjo wasn't an idiot, he knew Dongju still had residual feelings and it bothered Seoho greatly. 

"You two should go to the movies tonight," Youngjo suggested. "I know you guys haven't been on a date yet. Would do you both good."

Seoho looked at Youngjo, surprised before smiling, knowing exactly what the older alpha was trying to do.

"That's not a bad idea. Would you like to, Dongju? We can see whatever you want, I'll be happy with anything so long as I'm with you."

Dongju looked up at Seoho and smiled. "Sure," he answered as he got to his feet and hugged his alpha. 

"You two have fun," Hwanwoong said as the couple went to leave. They bid goodbye before disappearing through the door. 

"He still has feelings for you," Hwanwoong pointed out as he got up and wrapped his arms around Youngjo.

"He does but they'll disappear in time. They just need to spend time together. Thankfully, he isn't being jealous of you, like you were the other day. Last thing I need is two omegas fighting over me," Youngjo chuckled. 

"I would win," Hwanwoong pouted. "So you should just love me forever."

"Oh, I will, my beautiful Tigerlily," Youngjo grabbed Hwanwoong's chin and tilted his head upwards so he could press his lips against the omega's. Hwanwoong reached up, cupping Youngjo's face as he deepened the kiss. 


	19. Chapter 19

Keonhee was having trouble sleeping. Any attempt was met with no luck. His omega was sleeping soundly, filling the air with a calming cinnamon scent that normally helped Keonhee sleep but tonight, it did nothing. He gave Geonhak a light kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen. He found Youngjo sitting at the kitchen island, typing away on a laptop, a tired Hwanwoong resting his head on the alpha's shoulders.

"Hey," Keonhee said, announcing his presence. Youngjo looked at him, giving a quick smile before going back to his computer. Hwanwoong looked at Keonhee with tired eyes.

"You look like you should be in bed," Keonhee noted.

"I keep telling him to go to bed but he won't," Youngjo complained as he looked at Hwanwoong. He gave the omega's forehead a kiss before going back to typing.

"I can wait. It's fine," Hwanwoong yawned. "Why are you up, Keonhee-hyung?"

"Couldn't sleep. I feel restless," Keonhee answered with a sigh. "It's like something wrong but I can't figure out what."

"Is Geonhak ok?" Hwanwoong asked, looking up at Keonhee with a frown.

"Yeah, he's fast asleep."

"Well I'm out of ideas," Hwanwoong shrugged before resting his head on Youngjo's shoulder once more. A light knocking at the front door got all of their attention. 

"Who could that be?" Keonhee frowned as he headed to the front door. It was late and they weren't expecting anyone to turn up. He looked through the peephole, surprised at who he saw. He opened the door and the alpha before him looked at him sadly before him putting his head on Keonhee's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for turning up," he said. 

"Why are you here, Kwanghoon?" Keonhee asked. The alpha didn't answer, instead he started sobbing quietly. Keonhee wasn't sure what to do, he wondered if this had to do with the bite. If the alpha had seeked him out then maybe he was the reason Keonhee couldn't sleep. 

"Who is it?" Youngjo's voice came from behind him. 

"Is that Kwanghoon?" Asked a confused sounding Hwanwoong.

"Bring him in," Youngjo said as he appeared at Keonhee's side. "Might as well find out why he's here."

"Come on," Keonhee said, trying to make his voice calm as he led the disheartened alpha to the lounge room. 

The two sat next to each other, while Youngjo and Hwanwoong took the opposite sofa. 

"I'm sorry," Kwanghoon said, his voice barely audible as he looked up at Hwanwoong. "For everything I did to you in high school."

Hwanwoong's brow creased into a frown, his face looking tense. Kwanghoon looked away. Keonhee didn't know the full story but he had heard snippets of what Kwanghoon had done to Hwanwoong during their time in high school. Youngjo wrapped an arm around the omega, holding him tightly. 

"Why are you here, Kwanghoon?" Keonhee asked, drawing the alpha's attention. 

"I know you all hate me and I can't possibly blame any of you in the slightest for it. I'm a horrible person, I was destined to be a horrible person the moment my scent became noticeable," Kwanghoon said as he brought his knees up and hugged them. Keonhee had never seen this side of the alpha before, he looked like a lost and scared child.

"The destiny of a toxic alpha," Youngjo hummed. Keonhee looked at him with a frown. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"Certain smells, like Kwanghoon's gasoline scent are considered toxic. I mean, you wouldn't actually smell gasoline on a regular basis without repercussions. Alphas who have toxic scents are marked as bad, most will simply fit themselves into that mould. You tell a child enough times that they are a bad person, they will eventually become it," Youngjo explained. 

"Pretty much once my scent was present, no one wanted to have anything to do with me. No one except Sangwook. He saw no problem with me but that's because he was a horrible person. I didn't want to be a packless alpha so I followed him, no matter what. I helped him hurt omegas, I helped him hurt Dongju, and I helped hurt the omegas and betas in Yonghoon's pack and Hwanwoong simply because they were getting in the way of Sangwook getting to Dongju. I know it wasn't the right thing to do, I know I can't take any of it back but I can't handle being this person anymore," Kwanghoon let out a shaky sigh. "I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I want to help you guys get Mikyung back. Dongju deserves to have her back, he's right about her being the only good thing to come out of that relationship."

"How can you possibly help?" Hwanwoong asked with a venomous tone. Kwanghoon flinched. 

"Sangwook's family have always seen me as a part of them. I was Sangwook's closest friend, the one who always stuck to him so they allow me to see Mikyung on a regular basis. She stays over at least once a month, I can hand her over. You can get those cops you know to run a DNA test, to prove she's Dongju's daughter," Kwanghoon said. 

"The only risk with that, is it can be seen as kidnapping. I'll talk to Jungkook, see what he thinks," Youngjo got up. "You should head home now, Kwanghoon."

Kwanghoon looked at Keonhee. "I'll leave if you tell me too but could I ask to stay in your presence for a while longer. Being near you is oddly comforting."

"Let's go for a walk. If Dongju wakes up and sees you here, he'll be upset," Keonhee got to his feet. "Wait out front for me."

Kwanghoon got up. "Ok," he said before heading to the front door. 

"Are you sure?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"I know him saying sorry doesn't change what happened to you back in high school but at the moment, he's got a bite from me and it's affecting him. I need to take responsibility for it," Keonhee stated.

"How did he get a bite from you?" Hwanwoong frowned. 

"Come on, Tigerlily. Let's go to bed and I'll fill you in," Youngjo said as he started pushing Hwanwoong to move. The omega sighed but didn't protest. Keonhee returned to his room, getting dressed quickly and went to leave when he sensed Geonhak stirring.

"Where are you going?" Geonhak asked, his voice low and sluggish. Keonhee walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"Just going for a walk. I won't be gone long," he said. Geonhak reached up, gingerly touching Keonhee's face and pulled him back in for a kiss. Long and intimate. When Geonhak pulled away, Keonhee let out a soft sigh.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too, Keonhee," Geonhak closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Keonhee made his way to the front yard, finding Kwanghoon waiting for him with a lit cigarette in his mouth. 

"Thanks for doing this," he murmured. 

"Come on," Keonhee said as he walked past Kwanghoon. The two alphas walked in silence, Kwanghoon finishing off his cigarette and flicking the butt away.

"You know you shouldn't do that, right?" Keonhee said, making Kwanghoon look at him surprised. As if no one had ever told him that before.

"Sorry," he apologised sheepishly, easily finding the cigarette butt and pocketing it. 

"Kwanghoon, let's go sit over here," Keonhee pointed over to a park. They made their way over, both sitting on a swing each. 

"I really don't like you," Keonhee stated, looking straight at Kwanghoon. The other alpha was avoiding his gaze, staring at the ground. 

"I know," he muttered. 

"You hurt so many of my friends and I get you were forced into a stereotype but that can never excuse the hurt you've caused. We're adults now, we're not the teenagers we once were so I believe you can be a better person. You just need to want to change, there's products you can use to cover your scent so no one knows it's toxic. You don't have to be this person anymore," Keonhee said.

"Do you really think I could be better?" Kwanghoon asked as he looked at Keonhee.

"Of course, anyone can change. You just have to be willing to change," Keonhee smiled softly. "And don't let anyone try and drag you down."

"Thank you, Keonhee," Kwanghoon smiled in return before standing up. "I think I should go. Is that ok?"

Keonhee nodded. "Of course, that's fine."

Kwanghoon gave Keonhee one last nod before walking away, hands in his pockets. Keonhee watched him leave, feeling apprehensive about it all. He hoped the bite would heal soon so his connection to the alpha would vanish. 

He got up from the swing and began to make his way home. He just wanted to go to bed and snuggle with Geonhak. He was happy when he got home and walked through the front door, less happy when he saw Dongju sitting at the base of the stairs, glaring at him as he closed the door.

"Why was he here?" Dongju asked angrily. Keonhee sighed as he kicked his shoes off and walked over to the omega, taking a seat on the stair next to him.

"Youngjo took me to this fight club and I fought Kwanghoon. I won by biting the back of his neck and forcing him into submission, pretty much making me the dominant alpha and from what I know based on what I was told, I'm his master until the connection dies," Keonhee explained. "He was here to seek comfort from being near me."

"You should have told him to fuck off," Dongju growled. He was trembling slightly.

"I'm not him, I can't scoop to that level. I bit him so I should take responsibility for it and I did, I gave him some time with me so he could calm down. I'm sorry," Keonhee sighed. Dongju looked at him before leaning against him, resting his head on the alpha's shoulder.

"You don't need to apologise. I don't particularly understand but I know it's how you are," Dongju mumbled. "Just, don't let him in here again please."

"I promise," Keonhee kissed Dongju's forehead. The young omega let out a sigh before wrapping his arms around Keonhee, getting into his lap and burying his face in the alpha's neck. Keonhee couldn't remember the last time he was able to hold Dongju like this as he wrapped his arms around the omega. Neither had ever had any sort of romantic feelings for the other but they always enjoyed a platonic intimacy, something they hadn't been able to do since Keonhee had bitten Geonhak. Keonhee did miss being close to the omegas and wondered if he could talk to Geonhak to see if his omega would be ok with him doing this. 

Keonhee and Dongju stayed like that for a few minutes before the omega pulled himself away. 

"I'm going back to bed. Thank you, Keonhee-hyung," Dongju smiled softly.

"Anytime," Keonhee smiled. "Good night."

"Night," Dongju walked away, heading down the hallway to Seoho's bedroom. Keonhee waited for a moment longer before finally returning to his room, getting back into his pyjamas and slipping in next to Geonhak. Geonhak rolled over and snuggled up into Keonhee's chest. 

"You smell sweeter than usual," he mumbled. "I like it, you should hug Dongju more."

Keonhee chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Geonhak, holding him close. Finally he could feel sleep tugging at him and he was more than happy to fall asleep with his omega secured tightly in his arms. 


	20. Chapter 20

Geonhak was waiting patiently for Keonhee to return from the toilets. He could see Youngjo and Hwanwoong waiting in line to buy the tickets and snacks for their double date. He smiled at how cute the couple looked, feeling happy for Youngjo. It had been a while since the alpha dated anyone and even from this distance, Geonhak could see how happy his friend was, with his arm around Hwanwoong's shoulder and a big smile on his face as the omega talked. 

A sudden familiar scent hit Geonhak's nostrils, sending his entire mind into panic as licorice swirled around him. 

"Cinnabun," a familiar alpha appeared in front of Geonhak, smiling wickedly. "I never thought I would see you again."

"Cheolmin," Geonhak said meekly as he cowered away from the alpha. Cheolmin reached out, touching Geonhak's face. 

"Still the same as I remember," his tone was almost mocking. His hand made its way down Geonhak's neck, stopping at the bite mark. 

"Oh, that's new," Cheolmin hummed as he pulled his hand away. "Got yourself a new alpha, did you?"

"He did, now who the fuck are you?" Keonhee growled as he appeared at Geonhak's side, putting his arm around the trembling omega and pulling him in. Geonhak welcomed this, keeping himself as close to Keonhee as possible. 

"Oh, Cinnabun, you really downgraded, didn't you?" Cheolmin sneered. Keonhee let out a low growl.

"Anything is an upgrade from you, Sweetroot," Came Youngjo's mocking tone as he appeared behind Cheolmin, Hwanwoong close to his side. The alpha let out an annoyed sigh as he turned to face Youngjo.

"Here I was hoping Cinnabun had finally ditched you," he stated. "Oh, and what's this? Did you replace that defective omega? Hoping this one will be able to carry your pup to term?"

Youngjo let out a growl as he grabbed the front of Cheolmin's shirt. "When will you learnt to fuck off, Cheolmin. Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

"Go ahead, teach me another lesson. Just make sure to smile for the camera, Fire Hazard," Cheolmin sneered. Youngjo pushed him away, making the alpha stumble over and fall to the ground. 

"Let's go," he growled, grabbing hold of Hwanwoong's arm and walking away. Geonhak and Keonhee followed behind. 

"Youngjo-hyung," Hwanwoong whined, snapping Youngjo out of his anger as he let go of the omega.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked.

"A bit," Hwanwoong admitted, unable to look at the alpha.

"I didn't mean to but there's no excuse for me hurting you," Youngjo said as he cupped the omega's face and looked down at him. Geonhak knew how well Cheolmin could rile Youngjo up, bringing out the alpha's anger and how it affected his judgement. Even Geonhak had been hurt accidentally by Youngjo's anger. 

"So who was that?" Keonhee asked. Geonhak leaned into him, not really wanting to answer. Youngjo kissed Hwanwoong softly before looking at the younger alpha and answering. 

"Tan Cheolmin is his name. He's an absolute bastard," Youngjo growled. 

"He's the one who bit me a long time ago," Geonhak said quietly. 

"Say no more, Geonhak," Keonhee grabbed Geonhak's hand and sneezed it tightly. "Let's not think about him and enjoy our double date."

Geonhak looked up at Keonhee and smiled. "Yeah."

Geonhak did his best to try and enjoy his date with Keonhee but the smell of licorice lingered in the air. It made his skin itch, knowing that alpha was still around. Keonhee wrapped his arm around Geonhak, holding the omega close and spread out his pheromones to help cover the licorice scent. Still, Geonhak could smell it. It lingered like a bad memory in the back of his mind, accompanied by painful memories of his short, forced relationship with Cheolmin. Eventually he felt too overwhelmed, giving Keonhee a weak excuse as he left the movie and went to the toilets. 

Geonhak stood over the sink, trying to calm down his breathing as he looked at himself in the mirror. All he could see looking back was the meek omega he once was, when Cheolmin had control over him. He looked away, unable to look anymore as a long forgotten hatred for himself returned. 

"Geonhak-hyung?"

Geonhak looked behind him, seeing Hwanwoong with a worried expression on his face. 

"Keonhee-hyung asked me to check on you," Hwanwoong said as he approached Geonhak. 

"I'm fine, I just needed a minute," Geonhak forced a smile.

"You don't need to pretend for me, Geonhak-hyung. It's easy to tell that alpha has shaken you to your core. You don't need to tell me what he did but I am here for you, even if it's just for comfort," Hwanwoong offered a soft and kind smile that broke the dam that held back Geonhak's tears and fears. The shorter omega pulled the taller into a hug, letting him cry. 

"Why does he still have this hold over me?" Geonhak asked, his voice cracking. 

"Because the alphas who have hurt us inflict wounds so deep on our souls, that they never truly heal. But you will be ok, you have all of us, you have Keonhee-hyung. We're all a pack, we're all here for you whenever you need us," Hwanwoong spoke in a soothing tone as he rubbed Geonhak's back. Geonhak could feel himself calming down. 

"Thank you, Woongie," Geonhak said as he momentarily squeezed the younger omega tightly before letting go. He wiped away his tears before going to the sink to wash his face. 

"Come on, let's get back to our alphas before they get too antsy," Geonhak smiled. Hwanwoong returned the smile before the two went to return to the movie, only to be stopped by Cheolmin who had been waiting outside of the toilets. Geonhak froze up as Hwanwoong put himself between the older omega and the alpha.

"Aw, cute," Cheolmin said mockingly. "Move out the way, shortie before I make you."

The smell of licorice exploded around them, easily overwhelming them both. Cheolmin pushed Hwanwoong aside, making him fall to the ground as he coughed on the alpha's scent. 

"Did you know Cinnabun, that all I need to do to get you back is the bite on top of your new alpha's bite mark?" Cheolmin asked as he grabbed Geonhak's arm. "Of course, it might not work the first bite but it will eventually, the more I do it. You're meant to be mine, Cinnabun. Just because that Fire Hazard managed to get our bond scrubbed, doesn't mean it changes our destiny."

"Cheolmin, let him go," a new voice joined the mix as an alpha Geonhak didn't recognise placed a hand on Cheolmin's shoulder. 

"Fuck off, this omega is mine. Play with the little one and leave me be," Cheolmin growled. "I'm not letting him escape me again."

The other alpha sighed as he put his hand at the base of Cheolmin's neck. 

"I'm not warning you again, Cheolmin," the alpha warned. Cheolmin looked angry as he let Geonhak go. 

"I suggest you both leave now," the alpha said, looking from Hwanwoong to Geonhak. 

Geonhak helped Hwanwoong to his feet, who was busy glaring at the unknown alpha. The alpha avoided his gaze. 

"Trust you to keep this sort of company," Hwanwoong spat out. "You haven't changed, Kwanghoon."

"Oh fuck off with your high horse, Hwanwoong," Kwanghoon growled, letting Cheolmin go as he turned his attention onto the short omega. "I get why you hate me, I do. The shit I did to you in high school, I wish I could take it all back. I am trying to better myself now as an adult. And yes, most of my pack are low life scum who I wish I didn't have to associate with but they are still my pack and I am still responsible for them ever since Sangwook decided swan diving his car off a cliff was the best way to deal with the fact he lost control of Dongju."

Hwanwoong stared at Kwanghoon, stunned momentarily by the outburst before his eyes narrowed back into a glare. 

"You wish you could take it all back? Unfortunately, nothing you can do could ever take back what you did to me, Kwanghoon. You don't have to live with the memories like I do. You might have some guilt over what you did, but that's nothing compared to what I have to deal with," Hwanwoong shouted as tears filled his eyes. Kwanghoon looked away once more, unable to face the omega. He grabbed Cheolmin's arm and forced the alpha to walk, leaving the two omegas behind without another word. 

"Fucking coward!" Hwanwoong screamed at them before dropping to his knees, completely breaking down. Geonhak went to Hwanwoong's side, holding the weeping omega until Keonhee and Youngjo appeared. 

"What happened?" Youngjo asked as he crouched down beside Hwanwoong. The omega refused to leave Geonhak's arms. 

"I think we should go home," Geonhak said as he looked at Youngjo. He could see his friend was conflicted, wanting to hold Hwanwoong but sensing the omega didn't want to be held by an alpha at that moment, even his own. 

"Come on then," Youngjo stood up straight as Geonhak helped Hwanwoong to his feet. Youngjo walked ahead of them with Keonhee walking close behind them. Hwanwoong stayed close to Geonhak, trembling slightly and not wanting to let go of the other omega's arm.


	21. Chapter 21

Youngjo tried to keep himself distracted, working on his thesis while ignoring the feelings running around in his head. Some his, some Hwanwoong's. The omega was currently upstairs, hiding away. He didn't want any of the alphas around, only letting Geonhak and Dongju near him. Youngjo understood, he really did but it didn't stop it from hurting, bringing up old memories that had no right to come to the surface. 

"Youngjo-hyung?"

Youngjo jumped at the sudden voice penetrating his thoughts. He looked over at the owner, Keonhee who was standing at the office's doorway. 

"Geonhak asked me to check on you," he said. "I asked why he couldn't, seeing as you're closer to him, but he said you have a habit of seeking comfort from him and he's worried about you forgetting he's mine."

Youngjo nodded. "Yeah I do. We would never work as a couple but he's always been a good source of comfort when I need it. Though obviously, I haven't touched him since you two got together. Just so you don't worry."

"It's alright. I would be a hypocrite if I got jealous over it. How are you going?" Keonhee asked. 

Youngjo sighed as he got up from the desk and stretched out his limbs. 

"I'm fine. It's not ideal, I want nothing more than to hold him and comfort him. I can feel his pain and it's just… I'm scared that he might push me away," Youngjo admitted softly. Keonhee walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. 

"He won't push you away. You just need to give him time," Keonhee said. Youngjo sighed as he buried his face in Keonhee's neck, inhaling the tangy citrus scent. He felt Keonhee tense up. 

"Sorry, I'm not too used to an alpha smelling me," Keonhee said. "I thought only omegas gained comfort from doing that?"

"Alphas can too but most won't because it can be seen as weakness," Youngjo murmured as he kissed Keonhee's neck softly. "It's amazing what comfort you can get from others when you let your guard down."

Keonhee hummed softly before pushing Youngjo away gently. 

"Did I go too far?" Youngjo asked, concerned. 

"Maybe a bit," Keonhee smiled weakly. "I'm not used to that sort of affection from another alpha."

"That's understandable. I should go to bed anyway. Sorry for weirding you out but thank you for the bit of comfort," Youngjo smiled before walking past Keonhee and heading to his room. He had wanted to ask Keonhee to stay with him longer, desperate for more contact with another but he knew the other alpha wouldn't be comfortable with it. He let out a sigh as he got into bed, hugging Hwanwoong's pillow as he thought of his omega hiding upstairs. 

Youngjo was slipping into sleep when he heard his bedroom door open. He thought nothing of it until a warm body got under the covers and snuggled against his back. He knew straight away it was Seoho as his bakery scent swirled around them. Youngjo rolled over, his hand snaking under Seoho's shirt and stopping at the small of his back. 

"Keonhee told me you were being weird," Seoho said, his hands pressing against Youngjo's chest as he made his way to Youngjo's neck. He kissed the older alpha softly. 

"So you decided to come be weird with me?" Youngjo asked with a small grin before a soft moan escaped his lips. "I forgot how well you know me."

Seoho chuckled against Youngjo's neck. "Of course, I've done this enough times."

Seoho went back to kissing Youngjo's neck, knowing the spots that helped melt away the older alpha's tensions. Youngjo kept a tight hold on Seoho, letting out quiet moans. Seoho moved his way up Youngjo's neck and along his jaw until their lips were pressed together for a chaste kiss before Youngjo began kissing down Seoho's jaw to his neck. He stopped at the crook of Seoho's neck, breathing in the new alpha's bakery scent. The warmth of freshly baked bread that didn't lose its sense of comfortability even when Seoho's scent became stronger. The familiarity of having his friend close to him, a moment where he didn't need to be seen as the alpha he was born as but instead allowing him to be the individual he was. 

Youngjo's fears flood through him, escaping him through tears as he buried his face into Seoho's shoulder, using the other's shirt to soak up the drops. His body shook as Seoho's arms wrapped around him and held him close. 

"I don't want to lose him," Youngjo murmured. "I've seen what trauma can do, how it can make people push others away and I'm scared he's going to push me away."

"He's not Jihae, he's not going to leave you. I know it's scary at the moment, that he doesn't want to be near you nor does he want to be near Keonhee or me. It's not just you, I promise. He's not pushing you away, he just needs time," Seoho said in a quiet soothing tone as he rubbed Youngjo's back. "He cares about you a lot, Youngjo-hyung. He really does."

Youngjo let out a shaky sigh. "I know he does, I can feel it. Even now he's hurting but he's also worrying about me. I know I shouldn't be so scared, I would sense it if he was going to leave me."

"Irrational fears aren't rational," Seoho stated. "How about we get some sleep? It'll help calm your mind and in turn, help calm his."

Youngjo nodded, keeping his hold on Seoho tight and his face still buried. The warmth of the other helping him. Seoho made no complaints, tightening his own hold of Youngjo.

When Seoho was sure Youngjo was fast asleep, he pulled himself out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping alpha. He made his way to the kitchen, surprised to find Hwanwoong idling in front of the opened fridge. He looked at Seoho, surprised. 

"Hey," Seoho smiled. 

"Hey," Hwanwoong muttered. "I thought everyone was asleep so I came down to get food."

"I can wait in my room until you're done," Seoho offered. Hwanwoong shook his head. 

"Thank you but it's not necessary. I've calmed down, I'm not as antsy. I'm just worried about Youngjo now. I feel like I've hurt him by hiding away," Hwanwoong admitted as he closed the fridge door. "I could feel that he was in pain."

"He was but it's not just because of you. Something happened to him a long time ago that still affects him," Seoho explained. "Trauma has a habit of staying with you, even when you think you've gotten over it or moved on."

Hwanwoong gave a joyless laugh. "Yeah, that's for sure. The thing that happened to him, did it involve that female omega?"

Seoho looked at Hwanwoong with a frown. "You talking about Jihae?"

Hwanwoong nodded. 

"Has he told you about her?"

"No, we ran into her a while back and Geonhak later on told me what happened between Youngjo and her," Hwanwoong answered. "Youngjo hasn't said anything about her."

"It's not something that he finds easy to talk about. Probably won't talk about her to you for a very long time if at all. She pushed him away, he tried so hard to be there for her but I don't know what happened. It was as if she lost her love for him and maybe she did. Maybe that was her way of dealing with the lost, to disconnect herself from it by removing the one thing that would remind her of it. He's scared that you will do the same, he knows from being connected to you that that's not going to be the case but the fear is still there."

"I would never do that to him. I really, really like him. I would go so far as to say I love him, he's been nothing but patient and caring with me. He's not pushy, he's not expecting me to do anything I don't want to. He's just amazing, I don't want to ever lose that," Hwanwoong frowned for a moment as he became lost in thought before he looked at Seoho with conviction in his eyes. "I refuse to let what that alpha did to me in high school affect my relationship now. Youngjo would never hurt me, not on purpose."

Seoho smiled. "You should go to him then. He'll be overjoyed waking up with you there in his arms."

Hwanwoong smiled back, nodded his head. "I will. Food first though," he chuckled as his stomach rumbled. 

"There should be leftovers from dinner," Seoho said. Hwanwoong opened the fridge again, looking through it until he came across a container. Seoho stopped him from closing the fridge to grab a drink out before leaving the kitchen. Saying a quick goodnight to Hwanwoong. He went back to his room, sipping his drink and wondering if Dongju was still upstairs.

Seoho opened his bedroom door, kicking it closed behind him as he walked into his room. The smell of sugar made him smile as he saw Dongju lying in bed, snuggled up with one of his pillows. He walked over to his bed, setting his drink down on the nightstand and lied down next to his omega. He watched Dongju sleep, loving how peaceful he looked. 

"I love you so much, Sugar Cane," he said softly, the nickname slipping past his lips without a conscious thought. He frowned at himself, wondering where it came from. 

"I love you too," Dongju said in return, his eyes opening and a smile gracing his lips. He reached over, touching Seoho's face tentatively. The alpha pushed himself towards the omega, pressing his lips softly against Dongju's. Dongju hummed happily.

"Did you have fun with Youngjo-hyung?" He smirked. 

Seoho chuckled. "I smell like him now, don't I?" 

Dongju nodded. "I don't mind though. I probably smell a bit like Hwanwoong."

"Yeah a little," Seoho pinched his fingers together. "But not enough to bother me."

"Good," Dongju pulled Seoho into another kiss. Intimate and deep. Seoho shifted towards Dongju, pulling the pillow away so he could hold the omega close. 

"My dear Sugar Cane," Seoho said upon breaking the kiss. "Tomorrow night, let's go out. We can go to the amusement park you keep hinting at."

Dongju grinned. "Yes please," he said excitedly, making Seoho laugh. 

"It's a date," he said before capturing Dongju's lips once more. 


	22. Chapter 22

Youngjo jolted awake in the middle of the night, a nightmare slowly faded from his memory. He tried remembering what had happened before realising someone was in the bed with him. He knew from the lily scent it was his Hwanwoong. He reached out, brushing hair out of the omega's face, happy to see him. Hwanwoong's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Youngjo and smiled. 

"Tigerlily," Youngjo cupped Hwanwoong's face and gave him a chaste kiss. 

"I'm sorry," Hwanwoong put his hands over Youngjo's, pressing them into his face with a sigh. 

"You don't need to apologise, my beautiful Tigerlily," Youngjo kissed him again. Soft and intimate, conveying his love for the omega in a way no words could express.

"Still, I feel like I owe you some kind of explanation," Hwanwoong removed his hands from Youngjo's and instead snaked them under Youngjo's shirt. 

"Hwanwoong, you owe me nothing. Geonhak told me it was to do with Kwanghoon and I know he did something horrible to you in your past, but that's not who you are today and it doesn't define you," Youngjo said, softly rubbing Hwanwoong's cheek with his thumb. "I would wait a thousand lifetimes for you and at no point would I expect any explanation from you for making me wait."

Hwanwoong leaned towards Youngo's neck as the alpha removed his hands. He sighed happily as the omega began kissing his neck softly, nipping at him lightly. Hwanwoong's hands ran around to Youngjo's back, nails lightly scraping against the alpha's skin. Youngjo let out a light moan that encouraged the omega.

Hwanwoong pushed Youngjo onto his back, getting on top of the alpha and pushing his shirt up. Youngjo sat up slightly, to allow the omega to pull his shirt off before laying back and letting Hwanwoong return to kissing his neck. Hwanwoong took his time, kissing down Youngjo's neck, down his chest slowly and stopping at the top of his pants. 

Youngjo's breathing became laboured as each kiss sent small sparks of pleasure throughout his body. Hwanwoong's fingers skimmed under the band of his pants.

"Can I?" Hwanwoong asked softly. More than anything, Youngjo wanted to say yes. He could sense what the omega wanted to do but something inside of the alpha held him back. 

"Come here," he commanded, beckoning Hwanwoong with a finger. Hwanwoong pouted as he made his way back up. 

"Not yet," Youngjo said as he slipped his hands under Hwanwoong's shirt and helped him out of it. Youngjo combed his fingers through Hwanwoong's hair and pulled the omega down for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined with a fiery passion before Youngjo broke it.

"I love you, Tigerlily," he said as he pushed back Hwanwoong's hair, looking at the omega with nothing but love. 

"I love you too, Youngjo," Hwanwoong smiled. 

"I can sense what you want to do and by God do I want to but not tonight, not after everything that happened. Let's wait a bit longer."

Hwanwoong sighed and pouted. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll just snuggle with you instead."

"I have no quarrels with that," Youngjo smiled. Hwanwoong snuggled up to Youngjo, making sure the alpha had his arms around him. 

"Don't let me go," Hwanwoong murmured. Youngjo kissed his forehead.

"I never will," he promised. He closed his eyes, easily slipping back into sleep with his omega in his arms.

Dongju was bouncing happily on his toes as he waited for Seoho to be ready. He was excited to go to the amusement park, telling everyone in the house about how excited he was. 

"You know, at this point I'm starting to want to go to the amusement park," Hwanwoong commented, looking up at Youngjo with pleading eyes as the alpha looked away, drinking his water and ignoring Hwanwoong.

"You should, we could go as a group," Dongju said, clapping his hands together. 

"We went on a date last night. Besides, you and Seoho should spend time together away from us," Youngjo said, still refusing to look at Hwanwoong. 

"We wouldn't have to spend the entire night with them. We could wander off, do our own things," Hwanwoong pointed out. "Youngjo~ Please~"

Youngjo sighed, looking down at Hwanwoong defeated. "Fine, but we're taking my car. This isn't a double date though. I want you to myself most of tonight."

Hwanwoong grinned happily, cuddling up to Youngjo. Dongju laughed as Seoho came out. 

"What are you laughing about, Sugar Cane?" He asked. Dongju grabbed his hand and began leading him out of the house.

"Just how much of a push over Youngjo-hyung is when it comes to Hwanwoong-hyung," he answered with a smile. 

"It is pretty funny," Seoho smiled in agreement. The two went out to his car, Dongju still bouncing with excitement. 

"Damn your happiness is giving me a weird high," Seoho chuckled. 

"Good, be intoxicated with my happiness," Dongju giggled. 

Seoho drove them to the amusement park, the entire time Dongju remained bouncy. It felt good to allow himself to be happy, to enjoy himself. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to truly relax and being with Seoho helped a lot.

Dongju beamed as Seoho parked and was out of the car the moment it stopped. He almost ran off but waited for Seoho to be by his side and for his hand to be in Seoho's. Being with his alpha made him feel safe. 

Seoho paid for their entrance and let the omega lead him around. Dongju dragged Seoho to a ferris wheel, deciding he wanted to go on that first. 

"The sun is setting, it'll look amazing in this," Dongju smiled. Seoho nodded in agreement and the two waiting in the short line. They got into a cabin alone together and cuddled close. While they went up, Dongju got his phone out so the two could take pictures. 

"The view is amazing," Dongju said as he looked out at the setting sun. 

"Moreso with you," Seoho stated. Dongju looked at him, smiling and leaning in for a kiss. 

"What would you like to do next?" Dongju asked, resting his head on Seoho's shoulder. 

"Hmm," Seoho hummed as he looked down at the amusement park. "Let's go on that drop tower," he said as he pointed out the ride. 

"Ok," Dongju smiled. "But carousels after it."

Seoho chuckled. "Of course."

The next couple of hours went by quickly, with them only running in Youngjo and Hwanwoong once. The omegas had quickly shown each other their photos before agreeing to meet for food in the next hour and parting until then. 

"Let's go play some games," Dongju smiled. "Maybe you can win me some plushies."

"Anything for you, Sugar Cane," Seoho smiled in return as the two made their way to the games. Dongju cuddled into Seoho's side. He had never thought he would like to have a nickname again but when he heard Seoho say Sugar Cane last night it made him happy, like he truly was the alpha's omega. Though the past traumas Dongju had gone through were still present in his mind, slowly Seoho was helping by replacing bad memories with good ones. 

"I love you," Dongju said softly, squeezing Seoho's hand. Seoho looked at him with a smile, leaning down and kissing him lightly.

"I love you too," he said. Dongju stared at Seoho for a moment longer before looking around at the games, trying to find one that had the cutest prizes. Over the noise of the crowds, Dongju could hear crying. He focused his best on the sound, following it while dragging a confused Seoho along until they found a little girl, crying her heart out behind one of the stalls. 

"Hey," Dongju said softly as he crouched down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

The little girl looked at Dongju and sniffled. "I can't find my uncle."

"That's not good. I'll help you find him," Dongju smiled. The little girl nodded and walked up to Dongju, arms spread out. Dongju picked her up, holding her close and tried not to think about how Mikyung would be the same age. 

"You smell like sugar," the little girl said. "I like sugar so I like you."

Dongju chuckled. "Thank you. My name is Dongju and this is Seoho."

"My name is Sookja," the little girl answered. 

"Pleased to meet you. Let's go find your uncle. What's his name?" Dongju asked as he walked back to the crowds, Seoho walking close beside him. 

"Uncle Kwangie," Sookja answered. "I wanted food but he told me I had to wait so I ran off. Then I couldn't find him."

"We'll find him," Dongju smiled. The little girl held onto Dongju tightly, keeping close to his neck. It made Dongju swoon as he remembered how Mikyung would do the same thing, finding comfort in his sugary sweet scent. 

"There should be like an office or something we can take her too," Seoho mentioned. "I just can't remember where it was."

"I think it was near the food stalls," Dongju said, not too sure with his memory of the park's layout. "At the very least, we should find someone who can direct us or if we're lucky, her uncle will be there looking for her."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," Seoho led the way. 


	23. Chapter 23

Hwanwoong wasn't happy to see Kwanghoon at the amusement park but was curious about the panicked look on his face. He looked like he was searching for someone, occasionally calling out a name. It wasn't until Youngjo noticed the other alpha and a strange feeling of anxiety came from him.

"He's looking for Sookja," Youngjo said, catching the name easier than Hwanwoong over the noisy crowd.

"Wait, that's Mikyung's fake name right?" Hwanwoong asked, beginning to understand the anxiety that was coming from Youngjo. If Kwanghoon was at the park with Mikyung and was currently calling out her name, that meant she was lost somewhere around while Dongju was also at the park. 

Youngjo stalked over to Kwanghoon, Hwanwoong following behind him. He didn't particularly want to go near the toxic alpha but also didn't want to be too far away from Youngjo.

"Kwanghoon!" Youngjo called, getting the other alpha's attention. He looked at Youngjo surprised, and looked like he was expecting Youngjo to punch him. 

"Are you here with Sookja?" Youngjo asked, taking Kwanghoon by surprise. 

"Yeah," he answered. He looked at Hwanwoong momentarily before looking back at Youngjo. 

"And she's lost?"

"She ran off because I told her to wait," Kwanghoon protested. "She doesn't like listening to me most of the time. Trust me, I will find her. Otherwise it'll be my obituary in the newspaper tomorrow."

"That's not my biggest problem at the moment," Youngjo stated. "Dongju is here as well."

Kwanghoon's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. My obituary is definitely going to be in tomorrow's newspaper if he finds her," he groaned. "As much as I want to return her, I rather have some security from being killed by Sangwook's family."

"I know, we'll help you look for her but avoid Dongju if you see him. I don't want you ruining another date," Youngjo growled. Kwanghoon flinched away. 

"I'll avoid him," Kwanghoon murmured. Youngjo held his phone out.

"Put your number in."

Kwanghoon took it, quickly putting his number in before handing it back. 

"We'll message if we find her," Youngjo said before taking Hwanwoong's hand and walking away. 

"Are you ok?" Youngjo asked once they were away from Kwanghoon.

"Yeah," Hwanwoong answered with a weak smile. 

"Sorry I had to talk to him. We just, we can't let Dongju find out just yet. Not until we know for sure," Youngjo stated. 

"Let's go to the food stalls, it's about time for us to meet them there," Hwanwoong suggested, checking the time on his phone quickly

"Good enough of a plan," Youngjo led them to the food stalls. Hwanwoong could feel his growing anxiety. He understood why, but at the same time he really wanted to just tell Dongju the truth. Keeping such a big secret hidden from his friend, he felt if the truth was revealed outside of their control it would hurt Dongju more. 

"Fuck," Youngjo hissed, taking Hwanwoong from his thoughts. He saw Dongju and Seoho, a child in the omega's arms. 

"He won't know," Hwanwoong said. "I mean, to him Mikyung is dead. There's no way he'll think for a moment that she's her."

"Let's hope," Youngjo muttered as they made their way over to the pair. 

"Sookja!" He exclaimed, getting both of their attention. 

"You know her?" Dongju asked, surprised. 

"She's the niece of an old friend of mine. We ran into him earlier looking really worried," Youngjo smiled. "Hand her here, I can take her back to him."

Though he was smiling, there was an air around him that made it feel like saying no to what he just said was a bad idea. Hwanwoong could see Seoho pale slightly as the feeling washed over them all. It was a subtle feeling, but enough that Dongju wordlessly handed over Sookja. 

"Thank you," Youngjo said, the feeling instantly washing away. "Come on Sookja, let's get you back to your uncle."

"Ok," Sookja nodded in agreement. 

"Wait here Hwanwoong," Youngjo walked away, taking the child with him as he pulled out his mobile. Hwanwoong watched him leave, feeling a guilt coming from the alpha and a hatred towards himself.

"That was weird," Seoho stated. "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Dongju asked, smiling at Seoho.

"When Youngjo-hyung asked for Sookja, it felt like we couldn't say no to him," Seoho answered. 

Dongju frowned, looking at Seoho almost as if he was confused. Hwanwoong began wondering if the submissive omega didn't sense it as well as he or Seoho did. 

"Let's not worry about it," Hwanwoong suggested. "Youngjo has been in a weird mood today. I think something has been on his mind. Maybe because of yesterday."

Seoho frowned at Hwanwoong before Dongju pulled at his arm. 

"Let's not think about it too hard. Youngjo said he knew her uncle, we have no reason to doubt him. I enjoyed the small amount of time I got with her, for a moment it felt like having Mikyung back," Dongju said quietly, a pain pierced Hwanwoong's heart. "But her uncle must be panicking, so it's best Youngjo get her back to him quickly. Come on, Seoho. Let's get something to eat."

Dongju dragged Seoho along, Hwanwoong following slowly behind them. Feeling guilty for the secret he was keeping and wishing the truth would be out soon so his friend could have his daughter back.

Youngjo hated himself for what he did a moment ago. He knew Seoho and Hwanwoong felt it but he also knew Dongju wouldn't have realised. Youngjo forced a subconscious need on the omega, to make him obey the dominant alpha without a single conscious thought about it. He used the submissive omega's instinct against him and it just made Youngjo feel horrible, like he was no better than other alphas who only saw omegas as people who obeyed and served alphas.

"Dongju-oppa smelt really nice," Sookja said. 

"Yeah?" Youngjo smiled. 

"Yeah, like daddy. Grandma says both my daddies died when I was young but I can remember them. One was scary but my other daddy smelt like sugar," Sookja grinned. "I miss him."

"I bet he misses you too, Mikyung."

Sookja's eyes went wide. "You're not meant to know that name," she whispered. "How do you know?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Youngjo asked, whispering back. Sookja nodded, crossing a finger over her heart. 

"I'm your guardian angel and I'm working on getting your daddy back, the one who smelt like sugar."

Sookja gasped, her eyes brightening up.

"But you can't tell anyone this or they will stop me. Do you understand?"

Sookja nodded. "I understand. I'm good at keeping secrets, Uncle Kwangie isn't meant to take me here but he does. It's our little secret. Oh! Oh no, I told you our secret."

Youngjo laughed. "That's ok. A secret for a secret," he held his hand up, pinkie out. "I promise not to tell a soul."

Sookja hooked her pinkie on Youngjo's. "I promise," she smiled. 

Youngjo found Kwanghoon where he had texted him to meet him, by the amusement park's entrance. The toxic alpha looked relieved, taking Sookja from Youngjo's arms and hugging her. 

"Sookja, don't do that to me again ok?" He said. 

"I'm sorry, Uncle Kwangie," Sookja said softly, hugging the alpha back. Under any other circumstance, Youngjo would coo at the display of affection. 

"Go home Kwanghoon," Youngjo said before walking off.

"Thank you," Kwanghoon called out.

"Bye~" Sookja shouted. Youngjo looked back to see her waving happily, he waved back before disappearing into the crowd, heading back to the others. He took some deep breaths as he walked, trying his best to calm himself. He felt worked up from bringing out his dominant side, too worked up. He began noticing eyes were on him, all those around him focusing on him. He hurriedly made his way through the crowd, finding somewhere quiet to hide as he tried pulling back his dominant alpha side as much as possible. He knew he was affecting all those around him, moreso the omegas. He knew he shouldn't have used this ability against Dongju, now he was paying the price. Years of suppressing that side of himself was always going to lead to this the moment he chose to open up to it. It brought back memories of his teen years, when he used his dominance to do regretful things. Things he never wanted to do again. He grasped onto his head, tears falling from his eyes from the memories, from who he used to be. A deep seeded hatred spread through him. 

"Youngjo?" A voice penetrated his thoughts. He looked up to see Hwanwoong standing in front of him, looking up at him with worried eyes. 

"Tigerlily," Youngjo said as he reached out to his omega, cupping his face. 

"You're ok, Youngjo," Hwanwoong spoke in a soft calming tone, his arms snaking around Youngjo's waist and holding his close. 

"Only because I have you," Youngjo pulled Hwanwoong into a kiss, feeling his body calm down. Instinct took over at that point, as he deepened his kiss with his omega. He pulled away from Hwanwoong, his mind becoming hazy. He ran his fingers through Hwanwoong's hair, becoming entranced by the dominant omega before him. He could see how unfocused Hwanwoong's eyes were becoming, instinct was taking the omega over as well as he tilted his head to the side. 

Youngjo kissed down Hwanwoong's neck, making it to the crook of the omega's neck. He went to bite his omega's neck, to truly make Hwanwoong his but something held him back. He pushed Hwanwoong away, the omega stumbling back but managing to keep his footing.

"I'm sorry," Youngjo said. "You should go back to Dongju and Seoho. I need to go home."

"Youngjo, let me help," Hwanwoong approached the alpha. Youngjo growled at him, making him stop.

"Leave now," he demanded. 

"No, I can handle this," Hwanwoong stood his ground. 

"I almost bit you. You were going to let me. I can't do that to you, I can't risk you hating me," Youngjo said, wiping away a stray tear. "I love you so much, Hwanwoong. My beautiful Tigerlily. I don't want to lose this, what we have just because I can't control myself."

Hwanwoong closed the space between him and Youngjo, reaching up and placing a hand on the alpha's face. 

"I don't think I could ever hate you, Youngjo," Hwanwoong said, drawing the alpha down into a gentle kiss. "No matter what. Sometimes we will lose ourselves to our instincts, but it doesn't mean that's solely who we are. I will never hate you for losing control, as I hope you will never hate me for the same reason."

Hwanwoong took hold of Youngjo's hand, smiling softly up at the alpha. 

"I love you, Youngjo. Come on, let's go home."

Youngjo nodded in his head in agreement, letting Hwanwoong guide him through the crowds, out of the amusement park and back to his car. Youngjo drove them home in silence, Hwanwoong's hand resting on his thigh. It was a small gesture but enough to help calm the alpha down. 

Once home, Youngjo thought of telling Hwanwoong not to sleep in his room with him but knew that it would work against him. The two went to his room. 

"Youngjo, could you explain to me what happened at the amusement park?" Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo sighed as he changed. 

"As a dominant alpha, it's kinda easy to tap into the subconsciousness of omegas. Especially submissives. I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to get Mikyung away from Dongju without incident. Unfortunately, it's not something I've really used since I was a teenager so I lost control. When you deny a certain part of yourself, the reality is it'll one day work against you," Youngjo smiled weakly. He got into bed, Hwanwoong, now in one of Youngjo's shirts, joined him. Quick to snuggle up with him. 

"It felt weird but not in a bad way," Hwanwoong said as he traced patterns on Youngjo's chest. "I honestly lost myself for a moment. More than willing to have your mark on me. But it wasn't really scary. It felt like it was meant to happen. I know this will sound cheesy but it felt like fate."

Youngjo scoffed but couldn't really argue against what Hwanwoong had said. He held Hwanwoong tightly, kissing his forehead.

"One day, I would like to mark you but I want us to be sure."

"Youngjo, I'll wait for you to be sure but I know I am."

Youngjo sighed but didn't say another word, letting a comfortable silence fall over them as Hwanwoong continued tracing patterns. 


	24. Chapter 24

It was the week Keonhee was dreading, a whole entire week without Geonhak. Youngjo was aware of the strain it would cause for the two and put some precautions in place. Contingency plans as he called them which mostly was a procedure for the other omegas to follow if Geonhak got too sick, and if that all failed, the two would be allowed back together. Still, Keonhee felt anxious. They had barely spent that much time apart since getting together.

"You'll be fine," Youngjo said, leaning on the sofa that Keonhee was sitting on. "He'll be fine too."

"What if something bad happens while I'm not there?" Keonhee fretted. Youngjo rolled his eyes. 

"You'll both be fine. I have put in place procedures for the omegas to follow in case anything happens and I've created a lot of procedures. Hwanwoong was annoyed at me," Youngjo explained. 

"You pretty much gave him homework," Dongmyeong said as he came into the room. "Still can't believe he's dating a weirdo like you, Soot," the beta jeered. 

"I am offended, Bee. I'm not a weirdo," Youngjo said, putting a hand to his chest in mocked offence. Keonhee looked between the two. 

"How do you two know each other?" He asked. Youngjo had told him he met Yonghoon back in high school but he was also familiar with Dongmyeong in a weird way. The nicknames for one were off putting in a way Keonhee couldn't put his finger on.

"Met him through Yonghoon-hyung," Dongmyeong answered as he sat down on a sofa chair. 

"He was the only one I knew from Yonghoon-hyung's pack. Probably should have put more effort into meeting the rest but life got in the way," Youngjo shrugged. "At least I got to meet the rest now."

"About time," Yonghoon said as he slapped Youngjo's back. "I asked you to come over heaps of times."

"Yeah but I've been busy. Besides, you never came to meet my new pack when we joined with Keonhee's," Youngjo pointed out. 

"He's got you there," Dongmyeong chuckled. The only omega in the house, Giwook, came prancing in, making himself comfortable in Dongmyeong's lap. It made Keonhee yearn for Geonhak. 

"Are you sure about staying here, Giwook?" Yonghoon asked. Giwook nodded. 

"We can trust Keonhee and Seoho," he said with a smile. 

"I guess I'm just chopped liver," Youngjo complained. Giwook cowered into Dongmyeong slightly. 

"I don't know you," he said quietly. "But Dongmyeong trusts you so I guess I can trust you too."

"Harin doesn't seem to," Keonhee stated. The other beta's absence was noticeable. It was rare for Yonghoon's pack to be separated, even if Hyungu was currently at the other house. Since Youngjo stepped foot into this house, Harin seemed to avoid him. Any time the two were near each other, Harin got angry. Keonhee knew the reason why but Youngjo was completely confused.

"Yeah, don't know what's up with him," Youngjo shrugged. Everyone else knew but no one said a thing. 

"I miss Geonhak," Keonhee pouted. 

"Really? I had no idea," Yonghoon chuckled. "Why don't you let Youngjo help take your mind off things?"

Keonhee frowned up at Yonghoon, confused. 

"Oh, we haven't reached that stage," Youngjo mentioned. "Weirded him out the other day when I tried."

"Ah, I suppose it takes time to get used to it."

Keonhee sighed. He knew what Yonghoon meant now. Since the other night, Keonhee found being near Youngjo different. Having the other alpha kiss his neck felt soothing, something he hadn't really felt before. It wasn't the same feeling he got from Geonhak, there was nothing to it beyond simply affection and comfort of another. No romantic or sexual feelings, nor did it stir up any. 

"Let's watch a movie," Giwook suggested. 

"A movie should do you good," Youngjo patted Keonhee's shoulder. "I'm going to bed. Thank you all again for letting us stay."

"Anytime," Yonghoon smiled. 

"Good night Soot," Dongmyeong waved at Youngjo. 

"Good night Youngjo-hyung," Keonhee said over his shoulder. Youngjo gave one last smile before disappearing out of the room. Yonghoon sat down beside Keonhee while Giwook got up and looked through their movie collection. 

"He really doesn't know, does he?" Yonghoon asked, getting Keonhee's attention. 

"Hwanwoong hasn't been willing to tell him," Keonhee sighed. "I had hoped he would before this week."

"Well, so long as Harin and Youngjo don't butt heads, this week should go fine. I hope," Yonghoon didn't particularly sound hopeful. Keonhee settled back in his seat, trying to not think about Geonhak as Giwook finally put a movie on for them to watch.

Youngjo wasn't an idiot, well for the most part. He knew something was up with the other beta in the house. Harin hated him and Youngjo wanted to find out why. He knew it was probably going to upset Yonghoon what he was about to do but he couldn't leave it any longer, he needed to know why. He went out to the garage, following the beta's gingerbread scent. He could hear muted drumming coming through the door. He let himself through, finding Harin playing on a set of drums. He stopped when he noticed Youngjo in the room.

"What do you want?" He asked, his tone aggressive. 

"I want to know why you hate me," Youngjo answered with a grin. Harin rolled his eyes at the alpha before returning to his drumming. Youngjo sighed as he took a seat on a rundown sofa. He watched Harin play, enjoying it. Eventually the drummer stopped, letting out an annoyed grunt. 

"Why are you in here?" Harin asked.

"I want to know why you hate me," Youngjo repeated his answer.

"Why would I hate you? I've only just met you," Harin pointed out.

"I know this is our first time meeting, which is why I want to know why you hate me. I've not done anything to you," Youngjo said.

"Look, just leave me alone," Harin sighed.

"Hmm," Youngjo hummed. "No, I find I get better results when I annoy the answer out of people. Bring out enough of your anger and you'll tell me the truth."

"Why do you even care?" Harin asked. "I mean, surely I'm not the first person to hate you so why does it bother you?"

"I'm not bothered by being hated. If you want to hate me, go ahead but I want a reason why. As far as I know, I've done nothing wrong. There's always the chance it's because I'm an alpha but at the moment there are four alphas in this house. Obviously you know Keonhee and Yonghoon-hyung well, and you've met Seoho however that was when he was a beta. Surely you would have some animosity towards one of them and not just me. What did I do to make you hate me?" Youngjo asked, narrowing his eyes at the beta. Harin glared back, growling slightly. 

"Do you really want to know what you did?" Harin asked as he put his drum sticks up and got up. He moved away from the drums and stood in front of Youngjo. Youngjo got to his feet, looking straight into Harin's eyes. 

"Of course, please enlighten me," Youngjo smiled. 

"Fine, I absolutely despise you because you took him from me," Harin growled. Youngjo looked at Harin confused.

"I took who from you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Who do you think? I was with Woongie for almost five years and I absolutely loved him but within a week of you becoming a part of his pack, suddenly he didn't love me anymore. And I fucking dispise you for that," Harin answered, unable to stop the growls in his tone. 

Youngjo looked at him surprised. He had no idea Hwanwoong had a boyfriend when they first met. In truth, they barely talk about their past relationships and Youngjo never pushed Hwanwoong for any information, feeling it was only right given that the omega never pushed him to talk about Jihae. In that moment, he understood exactly why Harin hated him. Harin was a beta who dated an omega that dumped him for an alpha. It was one of the biggest insecurities in beta/omega relationships. 

"I had no idea," Youngjo admitted. "Honestly."

Harin scoffed. "Sure."

"You said you were with Hwanwoong for almost five years right? Why weren't you two in a pack together?"

"What does it matter?" 

"I get you wanting to blame me for taking him, but how could I take someone who was never truly yours? I'm sure he did love you but almost five years and neither of you left your pack for the other?" Youngjo questioned. This seemed to make Harin angrier, which Youngjo expected. It was a painful truth, relationships where neither party left their packs for the other typically never lasted.

"Let's go out and get drunk," Youngjo suggested, taking Harin by surprise. 

"What?" He asked.

"Let's get drunk. It'll help you get out your emotions, which I think you need and I'm happy to be your punching bag but first, let's get drunk."

"Are you insane?" Harin asked. 

Youngjo shrugged. "I don't think so. I am weird, I can accept that but I'm also smart. Especially when it comes to how we all work. You're angry and feel inferior because your omega left you for an alpha. That's a valid reason to be angry but you're also in denial. I didn't make the relationship end, it was always going to. I am sorry it ended the way it did but I have a feeling it only lasted because of how much you two connected to each other at the beginning. However, that's not enough for a relationship to last, Harin."

"I know," Harin admitted as his shoulder sagged. "I knew it was going to end soon. It just hurts so much that it was because of you."

Youngjo put a hand on the beta's shoulder, getting Harin to look him in the eyes. "I know and it will hurt for a while. I am sorry, honestly I am. I hate knowing I took some part in it. So let's go get drunk, let it strip down your walls and let your emotions out, even if it means you end up wanting to punch me.."

"You really are weird," Harin sighed. "Fine, let's get drunk."

Youngjo smiled, delighted the younger beta agreed. He did honestly feel bad knowing he was the catalyse that pushed Hwanwoong to break up with Harin, but nothing could change that. 

"Oh, let's invite all the others," Youngjo suggested as the two left the garage. "Might help take Keonhee's mind off Geonhak for the night."

"Have you ever seen Keonhee drunk?" Harin asked.

"Nope, haven't actually seen any of them drink."

"Well you're in for a treat. You know, you strangely made me feel better. I still hate you for taking him, I don't think that'll change for a while but you have this weird air about you," Harin pointed out. Youngjo just smiled, only letting it falter when the beta couldn't see it anymore. 


	25. Chapter 25

"They're drinking," Geonhak commented as he put down a red five on the pile of cards.

"I think Seoho is asleep," Dongju said as he put a blue five on top of the red one. Hwanwoong had been wondering why Youngjo was feeling weirdly happy and loose now, after being upset about something. The omega had a feeling he knew why, wondering if he should have mentioned his ex to Youngjo given how recent the break up was and the fact his alpha was going to spend a week in the same house as the beta.

"I'm glad Namjoon isn't with them, hate when he gets drunk with Youngjo," Seokjin stated as he placed down a blue nine. "All I'll get is text messages and voicemails about how much he misses me and how Smokey doesn't cuddle the same."

Hwanwoong looked at Seokjin with a frown. "Is it a habit for them to cuddle while drunk?"

"Yeah, especially if Youngjo is having a hard time. It's not common knowledge, maybe because of society's expectations on alphas, but alphas can get similar levels of comfort from other alphas and even betas as omegas do from each other," Seokjin explained. 

"He attempted to do something with Keonhee the other night," Geonhak mentioned. "Mostly inhaling his scent and kissing his neck but Keonhee kind of freaked."

"Yeah, Seoho messaged me about it. Asking if I would find it weird for him to do stuff like that with Youngjo. I was unfazed given how affection Keonhee has always been. Thought it was normal," Dongju shrugged. 

"Ten is pretty affectionate with Yangyang and Sicheng when one of them is having a hard time," Kun said as he threw down a wild card. "Green.

"Never realised that could be a thing," Hwanwoong put down a green eight.

"Does it bother you?" Geonhak asked, concerned. Hwanwoong shook his head.

"I mean, it doesn't bother Youngjo when I seek comfort from you and Dongju and if he can get that from Seoho-hyung and Keonhee-hyung, I don't see a problem," Hwanwoong smiled. 

"I think Youngjo-hyung is responsible for how affectionate Yonghoon is with everyone in our pack," Hyungu said as he put down a green ten. 

"Wouldn't be surprising. Every time I saw them together, they were fairly touchy," Geonhak put down a draw two. 

Dongju pouted as he drew two cards.

"Uno," Seokjin announced with a grin as he threw down a green three. 

"How the hell did that happen?" Kun asked. "I explained last game you need to pay attention to Seokjin."

Everyone shrugged while Seokjin laughed maniacally. Kun sighed as he put down a green one. They continued going around, only for Seokjin to win.

"Well I'm done for the night," Seokjin said as he got up from the table. "We should hold a regular omega game night or something after this week is over. Weirdly calming not having alphas around."

"Hyungu, you should invite Giwook along next time," Hwanwoong smiled. 

"I tried inviting him this time but he was insistent on staying with Dongmyeong. That plus I think he's worried about Harin-hyung," Hyungu looked at Hwanwoong. "Yonghoon had suggested not mentioning you were dating Youngjo but I felt that was wrong. Did you tell Youngjo about Harin-hyung?"

Hwanwoong looked away, feeling guilty. "No," he muttered quietly. 

"Who's Harin?" Geonhak asked. Dongju and Hyungu both looked at Hwanwoong, waiting for him to answer. Kun looked mildly invested in what was going on whereas Seokjin shrugged and left to go to bed. 

"Um, well he's my ex-boyfriend and he's in Yonghoon-hyung's pack," Hwanwoong explained. 

"There's more, isn't there?" Geonhak asked as he looked directly at Hwanwoong, locking eyes with him. 

"We were together for almost five years until about a week after you, Seoho-hyung and Youngjo moved in. And it might be because of Youngjo I decided to end things with Harin-hyung," Hwanwoong admitted quietly. 

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Kun commented. 

"No, it wasn't," Hyungu confirmed. "Harin-hyung is a beta."

"Oh, that really doesn't sound good," Kun exclaimed. "You left your beta boyfriend of almost five years for an alpha you just met?"

"Ok, look, I know it wasn't my finest moment but it's not that simple. I do care a lot about Harin-hyung but I don't think I ever really loved him like how he loved me. I probably should have ended it years ago," Hwanwoong admitted. It was the truth, he had known for a long time he just didn't return Harin's feelings but he was scared to be alone. Harin loved him, truly and completely, to lose that was a scary thought. Meeting Youngjo was the push the omega needed to finally break up with Harin and he felt guilty for it. He didn't like to think it was because Youngjo was an alpha, and Hwanwoong didn't even have much in the way of a crush towards him but still, it had been enough. 

"Five years and you both were in separate packs? I mean, it couldn't have been too surprising for Harin that the relationship ended," Geonhak commented. 

"Harin-hyung is good at being in denial," Hyungu stated. "And he was absolutely heartbroken because he really did love Hwanwoong."

"Did he though?" Geonhak asked. "He didn't leave his pack to be with Hwanwoong's. Works both ways."

This rendered both Hyungu and Hwanwoong speechless, neither able to poke any flaws in what Geonhak said. Hwanwoong had never thought of it that way, normally omegas left their packs to be with their alphas pack but it didn't work the same for beta/omega relationships. Either party could leave their pack for the others. 

"Like, I don't doubt he loved Hwanwoong but if he wasn't willing to leave his pack, then maybe it wasn't as in love as he thought he was. You two were high school sweethearts?" Geonhak asked, looking at Hwanwoong. The omega nodded to confirm.

"Maybe that love was just the puppy love you get from being in a relationship as teens. Sounds like neither of you were pushing for your relationship to be more. I feel for Harin, being dumped for an alpha sounds rough but if he wasn't going to take the initiative to leave his pack for you when he knew you wouldn't leave yours for him, maybe you two really weren't meant to be," Geonhak explained. "Also don't worry about Youngjo-hyung meeting him. Hyung will figure it out quickly and push to make Harin feel better, probably why they are drunk right now."

"Still, I can't stop feeling guilty. Like I wasted his time by continuing our relationship."

"Hwanwoong, maybe you did and maybe he wasted your time as well," Kun said. "But dwelling on it too much isn't going to help anyone. Harin will move on, and if he is getting drunk with Youngjo, then he'll definitely get out any pent up anger from the break up. Probably will even punch Youngjo. That alpha is pretty good at drawing anger out of people, usually for their own good."

"Yeah, he's definitely good at that," Geonhak agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got punched by Keonhee too tonight."

"You two are really good at making Youngjo-hyung sound like both an arsehole and a good friend," Dongju pointed out. 

"That's because he's both," Geonhak chuckled. "Used to be just an arsehole in high school."

"Yeah?" Hwanwoong interest was piqued, he was curious about what Youngjo used to be like as a teenager. "Care to share?"

Dongjo leaned on his hand, paying attention to Geonhak. Kun and Hyungu were indifferent but neither went to leave. 

"Sure. So I met Youngjo-hyung in my first year of high school. He kind of instantly took a liking to me, like we actually dated for a few months before he decided we didn't suit each other. You know how weirdly knowledgeable he is about a/b/o genetics? That started in high school and he used it to his advantage. He could easily get any submissive omega to do what he wanted them to do, he knew how to tap into their subconscious. It's not a common ability for alphas, you need to be a very dominant alpha and he is pretty much top tier alpha. He does regret a lot of what he used to do back then, he even regrets some stuff he did to me," Geonhak paused. 

"What did he do to you?" Dongju asked, a worried look on his face. 

"That's between me and him. He's not who he used to be and we've both made peace with it," Geonhak smiled reassuringly. "The only problem with using an ability that taps into subconsciousness, is that it starts to become your instinct. You start losing control and he did, almost going so far as to bite someone he was dating. They were going to let him too, because his instincts brought out theirs. Youngjo-hyung managed to stop himself in time but it ended up scaring off the omega, I mean, why wouldn't it? They were with an alpha would could control them and it was that moment Youngjo-hyung began fearing that side of him. It had always been this nifty little ability of his to get what he wanted, he never thought back then that it could control him. He knows a lot better about it now, with how much he's learnt through his studies. Unfortunately, no matter how much he learns and understands it, he'll never be able to control it so he just buries that inside of him. I think him almost biting that omega humbled him in a way, and he stopped being an arsehole, stopped caring about being on top of the food chain. He did his best to make amends with those he had hurt, including me and out of it we became better friends. I stopped being this low tier part of society and more his equal. Most of his friend group left him, they didn't like the whole being friendly to omegas. Yonghoon was among those who stayed his friend, even becoming a better alpha because of Youngjo. Amusingly, when I met Yonghoon again, I think Youngjo was using us both as guinea pigs, he didn't remember me at all but I suspect he probably couldn't recall a single omega he went to school with."

"Yeah, he doesn't," Hyungu confirmed. "He told me he was a prick in high school, one of those alphas who thought omegas were just there to serve them. I'm glad he's not anymore."

"Hard to imagine Yonghoon-hyung as an arsehole alpha," Dongju stated, looking lost in thought. "Kind of the same with Youngjo-hyung. I mean, he's had his moments but he just seems too…"

"Weird?" Geonhak suggested.

"No, I don't know," Dongju chuckled embarrassed. "But I mean, I dated an arsehole alpha. Youngjo-hyung is completely different from him."

Hwanwoong nodded in agreement, thinking of the alphas they encountered in high school. His mind flashed momentarily to that moment he was with Kwanghoon in the classroom, the evil look of desire in the alpha's eyes, the way his gasoline scent made Hwanwoong cough and worse of all, the memory of how Kwanghoon tasted. 

Hwanwoong buried his face in his hands, trying desperately to will those memories away. Instead, hot tears escaped from his eyes as the memories began pulling him into a panic attack. Why did they have to surface? Why couldn't they just stay locked away? He wasn't that young omega anymore, that one moment didn't define him and yet it felt like that's all it did, that he was nothing more than that single moment when Kwanghoon forced him to face the true reality of an omega's place in the world. 

He felt arms wrap around him, different scents mingling around him. Vanilla, sugar, cinnamon and ginger. It was a soothing mix of smells, bringing him out of his memories and out of his panic attack as he leaned into the chest of the one holding him. The strong sugary scent told him it was Dongju. 

"Are you ok, Hwanwoong-hyung?" Dongju asked, his hand stroking Hwanwoong's back softly. 

"Just unpleasant memories coming to the surface," Hwanwoong answered, his voice barely a whisper. He looked around him at the other omegas, his eyes falling on Hyungu who looked away, guilt in his expression. Hwanwoong knew the other still blamed himself for what happened, even though they were in a no win situation. Though he hated what had happened, hated how much it had scarred him, he would willingly put himself in that position again if it meant protecting another. He was glad Hyungu never had to experience those things. 

"We should all go sleep in the safe room," Hwanwoong suggested with a smile. "It would be nice to sleep in a room full of all of your scents, they mingle so well."

"Sounds good," Geonhak smiled. 

"Safe room?" Kun questioned. 

"A room that doesn't belong to any of us but also all of us," Dongju explained. "It also has the biggest bed in the house."

"Oh, sounds good, I'm in."

They all looked at Hyungu who still looked guilty. Hwanwoong smiled at him.

"Please join us, Hyungu," he said. Hyungu smiled back, unable to resist Hwanwoong's infectious grin. 

"Ok," he agreed. All the omegas got up, heading together to the safe room. Hwanwoong was happy to have them all with him, still feeling a little antsy from the memories but a lot calmer with the other omegas around. They all huddled together in bed, Hwanwoong at the centre. The warmth of all the bodies pulling him towards sleep but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him. He couldn't help but wonder what Youngjo had done back in his teen years to Geonhak. A deep seeded anxiety swelling inside about Youngjo being no different from other alphas. He didn't seem it anymore, but the other night, he had used that ability Geonhak spoke of. He tapped into Dongju's subconscious to get Mikyung off him and almost lost control, which spilt over to Hwanwoong. At the time, he hadn't feared it but now, with those old memories swirling around in his head, he wasn't as sure.


	26. Chapter 26

Youngjo had felt the panic attack, he wanted to call Hwanwoong and make sure he was ok but instead settled with messaging Geonhak to be sure. He was drunk after all and couldn't trust himself to send reasonable messages to Hwanwoong at this moment, especially while he was trying to bring out Harin's anger more. The beta was mad, looking ready to punch Youngjo. The alpha knew exactly which buttons to press and continued pressing them despite Yonghoon's protests. Youngjo did feel bad that the young omega with them, Giwook, was cowering into Dongmyeong a bit but neither made any protest. Youngjo wondered if they both secretly agreed to what he was doing. 

"You shouldn't feel too bad about being a beta tester," Youngjo said, smiling at the angry beta. He had been avoiding using that slur but figured it would be enough to push Harin over and it was. Next thing Youngjo knew, a fist was flying at him. It hit him on the side of the face and with a hard enough force to send him sprawling to the ground. 

"Are you done?" Harin growled as Youngjo sat up with crossed legs, nursing his sore jaw. 

"Depends, how much more do you want to hit me?" Youngjo asked. 

"Until your face is bloody," the beta responded. 

"Do it," Youngjo grinned up at Harin. He didn't know why he wanted the beta to beat him up so much, maybe it was guilt for taking Hwanwoong or just a form of self-harm via proxy. Either way, Youngjo felt he deserved it.

"Ok, no," Yonghoon said standing between the two. "Youngjo, you got him to punch you, that's enough. I won't have you two fighting."

"Probably a good idea," Keonhee commented. "As much as I believe Youngjo-hyung would just take whatever Harin-hyung does to him, the chance of you fighting back is too great, Youngjo-hyung and we both know that wouldn't end well."

Youngjo sighed as he got to his feet, feeling a little unsteady. "That is true," he looked at Harin. "I'm sorry for the beta tester comment. Just really wanted to get your anger out. Do you feel better?"

Harin frowned at him, not answering for a few seconds before his features softened. "Honestly, no. I thought it would but it didn't. But I'm not an alpha, I don't get satisfaction from solving my problems with violence."

"That's fair," Youngjo smiled. "But you do need to find resolve."

"Really, why do you care?" Harin asked, crossing his arms as he stared intently at the alpha. 

"Because he hates himself, even though he won't admit to it and likes to punish himself even when it's not his fault," Yonghoon answered for Youngjo, receiving a glare from the drunken alpha.

"I don't hate myself," Youngjo argued. 

"Sure you don't," Yonghoon rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing this again. Come on Harin, you can sleep off the alcohol with me."

Yonghoon grabbed the beta's hand, leading him away from everyone else and disappearing down the hall. 

"I don't hate myself," Youngjo mumbled, trying to convince himself. 

"We're going to bed too, Soot," Dongmyeong said as he and Giwook got up. "Thanks for helping Harin get his anger out. He says it didn't help but I think it will."

"That's fine. Just continue getting him to let his emotions out. Might take a while for him to get over Hwanwoong but burying it won't help."

Dongmyeong nodded in agreement before Giwook and him left the room. Youngjo watched them leave, hugging his body as his drunken mind decided to bring up every negative thought that existed in his brain. 

"Are you ok, Youngjo-hyung?' Keonhee asked, startling the older alpha by appearing in front of him. Youngjo hadn't noticed the other alpha move. 

"Yeah," Youngjo smiled. Keonhee didn't look convinced. 

"It's ok to not be ok," he said. 

"I'm fine, honestly," Youngjo continued smiling, desperately holding up a mental wall and hoping Keonhee would drop it. Instead the taller alpha gingerly touched Youngjo's bruised jaw, Youngjo's eyes fluttered closed at the touch. He felt soft lips press against his own, a light citrus scent filling the air around them. The kiss was soft, tender with an air of intimacy that made Youngjo's mental wall melt. 

Youngjo opened his eyes when Keonhee pulled away, hot tears leaking out and creating trails down his cheeks. 

"I'm not fine," he finally admitted. "And I don't think I have been for a very long time." 

Keonhee's eyes held a worried but caring look in them as he studied Youngjo's face. Youngjo pulled away from him, wiping away the tears. 

"I'm going to go to bed," Youngjo stated, not wanting to stay around the other alpha after showing weakness. He wasn't sure why it bothered him, he had shown weakness around other alphas before so it wasn't like being weak bothered him overall. He dwelled on it for a bit, thinking about it as he went to go to his room but was stopped by Keonhee grabbing his arm. 

"Youngjo-hyung," he said softly, his tone filled with worry. This made the older alpha look at him. That's when Youngjo realised why it bothered him, Keonhee stripped down his wall with a single gesture. A gesture that Youngjo didn't initiate. It strangely made him feel weak in a way he never felt before, but also showed a possibility Keonhee could truly be his equal, something he had never encountered in another alpha. Strength to alphas was seen as being based on the strength in their pheromones and physical strength but Youngjo knew there was a lot more to it. It made the curious alpha want to do an experiment with Keonhee, see how much strength the younger alpha had locked inside of him but for tonight, it made Youngjo want to stay near him. Realising the possible truth about Keonhee ignited the desire to stay close to him, to allow himself to be vulnerable. 

"Let's go to bed," Youngjo said as he took hold of Keonhee's hand. The other alpha nodded in agreement and let Youngjo lead him to the bedroom. 

The two remained silent, words not needing to be spoken as Youngjo turned off the lights and they both slipped under the covers. Youngjo snuggled up to Keonhee, letting his hands roam under the taller alpha's shirt. Keonhee froze up momentarily but soon relaxed into the touching, returning the favour by running his fingers through Youngjo's hair. 

"How do you not find this weird?" Keonhee asked. "Like, affection between alphas isn't really something that happens." 

"My parents were both alphas, remember, to me this isn't weird. I think the only time in my life I didn't do something like this was during high school but back then, it was easy for me to fill that void with omegas," Youngjo went quiet at the memories, burying his face into Keonhee's chest as he willed those thoughts away. Who he was back then wasn't who he was now but as much as he told himself that, he couldn't stop that hatred for what he once was. As if sensing his thoughts, Keonhee guided Youngjo's head away from his chest, making the older alpha look up so he could press their lips together. 

Youngjo sighed, his thoughts dissolved away as Keonhee pulled back. 

"For someone who finds it weird, you're very good at it," Youngjo smiled softly. 

Keonhee looked away, embarrassment. "I can't explain it. It's like I'm running on instinct."

"You really are something else," Youngjo murmured as he lightly ran his fingers up Keonhee's back, making him shiver. "Take the lead tonight, do what you find comfortable."

"What if I accidentally go too far?" Keonhee asked. "I mean, there is a fine line and I've not done this sort of thing aside from with omegas."

"Trust me, if you're able to push this too far I would be impressed," Youngjo chuckled. Keonhee sighed before looking back at Youngjo and drawing him into another quick kiss that turned into a trail of kisses down the older alpha's jaw. 

Youngjo let out small moans as he felt Keonhee's lips against his neck. The taller alpha gently sucked, making Youngjo dig in fingers into Keonhee's back instinctually. Youngjo felt like his mind was melting away, all the worries and bad memories just dissolving into nothingness. He let out a small whimper when Keonhee stopped.

"I think that's enough, at least for me," Keonehe murmured. Youngjo nodded in agreement before burying his face in Keonhee's chest, feeling happy when the alpha wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. 

"Thank you," Youngjo said. 

"You can pay me back in a few days," Keonhee kissed the top of Youngjo's head. 

"In a few days?" Youngjo questioned, pulling back to look up at Keonhee. 

"You saw how I was today, I'm not handling being away from Geonhak. I'll only get worse but I think knowing I can lean on you for support might help me through it," Keonhee answered with a small smile. 

"Don't forget you also have Seoho and Yonghoon's pack. We will all support you through this. It's definitely going to be the hardest on you," Youngjo began stroking Keonhee's back with a feather light touch, making the other alpha sigh.

"Youngjo-hyung, do you want to talk about what happened earlier? Yonghoon-hyung, what he said, it's true isn't it? You hate yourself," Keonhee said. Youngjo let out a sigh, he had hoped to avoid talking about it. 

"I don't hate myself, I just hate who I used to be and what I can become," Youngjo admitted. "I'm not the greatest person. I've hurt a lot of people and as much as I try to make up for it, it doesn't stop the memories of what I did."

"Hakkie told me about some of the things you did back in high school."

Youngjo looked at Keonhee with wide eyes, he expected to see judgement or hatred in the other's eyes but he didn't. If anything, Keonhee looked concerned for Youngjo.

"I was angry as he told me but I could feel he made peace with it. That those memories don't affect him, that despite the past, to him you are an amazing friend who would protect him no matter what. He said he only told me because he loves me and wants to be open with me, he explained you two sorted it out together, worked through it and have moved past it so I hold no anger or hatred for you. I believe people can change, that their past actions don't necessarily equate to who they are now and I can definitely see that in you. Sometimes you can seem like an arsehole or even arrogant but most of the time, you have been a good friend. Who you used to be doesn't matter anymore, Youngjo-hyung, that's in the past. Who you are now, going forward, is the person who matters to me and to our pack. You've proven enough times you are someone we can all trust, someone who has nothing but the best interest of the pack in mind. I never thought I could be in a pack with another alpha, I always feared they would just take over and I would be forced into submission, but you never did that. You respect me, and even when we're butt heads you've never forced me to bow to you, which we both know you could easily do. You treat me like an equal, and you treat Seoho and the omegas the same. There's no hierarchy in our pack. You care about us all, you try to keep us all open but you don't give yourself the same luxury. Youngjo-hyung, stop internalising your hatred, be open and honest with us. None of us will hate you for it, I promise you," Keonhee's citrus scent was swirling around them, breaking down any wall Youngjo tried to put up to block what the other was saying. It kept him from retreating into himself, forcing him to remain in the moment. Tears fell from his eyes as he buried his face in Keonhee's shirt. He cried, his body shaking as a sense of true acceptance washed over him. He knew he couldn't be absolved truly of his past sins but knowing he had someone he could be open with without fear of judgement for what he did just broke down every remaining mental wall he had built up over the years. Keonhee didn't say another word, he just held Youngjo close, letting him cry until the exhaustion finally took over.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter is a bit weak so I'm sorry <3 I hope you still enjoy, just having a weird night tonight :(

Geonhak woke up feeling a familiar sense of dizziness. He pulled himself out of the tangle limbs of the other omegas and made his way to the kitchen, feeling thirsty. He used the wall to guide him as the dizziness got worse. By the time he got to the kitchen, his body felt flushed and crampy. Seokjin was in the kitchen, drinking coffee while looking through his phone. He looked up at Geonhak as he stumbled in. 

"Oh," Seokjin said as he put his mug down and walked over to Geonhak. "You're in heat. Is this your first one alone since being bonded to Keonhee?"

Geonhak nodded, regretting the movement straight away. 

"How does your pack deal with heats?" Seokjin asked. 

"Scented bath salts," Geonhak answered before he crouched down, a bad cramp making it feel impossible to stand for long. 

"Alright, let's get you to the bathroom."

Seokjin helped Geonhak to the bathroom, sending out a lemongrass scent around them to help calm the younger omega. Seokjin guided Geonhak to sit on the edge of the bathtub before turning the taps on. 

"What scent do you use?" He asked. 

"Um…" Geonhak's mind was going blank, filling up with an overwhelming desire to find his citrus. Seokjin clicked his fingers in front of Geonhak's face, bringing him back. 

"Lavender," he answered. 

"Hmm, you're really becoming unfocused, I wonder if Youngjo actually thought of a procedure for this."

Geonhak lost focus again, the desire to find his citrus hitting him strongly as he got to his feet. He went to leave the bathroom before Seokjin grabbed his arm. 

"Stay," he demanded but there was little impact to the words. Seokjin frowned as Geonhak tried pulling his arm away. 

"I need my citrus," he said. He wasn't particularly focusing on Seokjin, but instead on the hand holding his arm. His senses weren't working properly, not allowing him to problem solve as he continued trying to pull his arm away. 

"Ok, Geonhak, I need you to listen to me. If you want here, I'll get your citrus," Seokjin promised. Geonhak stopped struggling and looked at the older alpha with a smile. Seokjin let him go and left the room, closing the door behind him. Geonhak waited, his foggy mind telling him Seokjin was getting citrus as a muted part of his mind tried telling him that wasn't right. 

Seokjin soon returned, with Hwanwoong and Dongju much to Geonhak's disappointment. 

"I'll leave him with you two and give Youngjo a call to see what we should do," Seokjin said before leaving the three omegas. 

"Ok, Geonhak-hyung," Hwanwoong smiled. "We're going to run you a special bath."

Geonhak tilted his head in confusion. "Special bath?"

"We can't bring Keonhee-hyung here so we're going to make a citrus scented bath. It seems very close to Keonhee-hyung and hopefully will help calm you down a bit," Hwanwoong explained as Dongju began running the water. Geonhak nodded, though he wanted his citrus, he understood that the two younger omegas were helping him. 

Hwanwoong ran his hands under Geonhak's shirt, helping him out of it before kissing lightly at his collar bone. It helped bring Geonhak's mind out of the fog. Dongju wandered around the room, looking through the cabinet and finding what he was looking for before returning to the bathtub. Geonhak let his eyes flutter close as Hwanwoong continued kissing, moving close to his bite while his hands were pushing Geonhak's pants down. They dropped down to his ankles and he stepped out of them. A strong citrus scent filled the room, it wasn't like Keonhee's, something was lacking but it definitely helped. 

Hwanwoong guided Geonhak over to the bath, helping him get in. The hot water and citrus scent soothed both his body and mind. 

"I miss Keonhee," he said softly. 

"I know," Hwanwoong murmured as he carded his fingers through Geonhak's hair. "I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"It hurts and I just want to find him," Geonhak stated. He moved his head back into Hwanwoong's touch. Dongju idled by the tub, looking unsure. Geonhak reached out and grabbed his hand. He softly kneaded the back of it, focusing entirely on the small hand in his. It helped get his mind more off of Keonhee. 

"Unfortunately, Youngjo-hyung didn't seem to make a procedure for this," Dongju said. 

The bathroom door opened and Seokjin returned. 

"Youngjo wants to talk to you," he said, looking at Hwanwoong and holding out a phone. 

"Can you talk to him, Dongju?" Hwanwoong asked. Geonhak saw the pleading eyes Hwanwoong was giving and a twinge of concern hit him, almost unnoticeable for the in heat omega but he did notice it. Dongju took the phone, taking his hand away from Geonhak as he began talking. 

"Why don't you want to talk to him?" Geonhak asked softly, looking back at the younger omega. 

Hwanwoong looked away guiltily. "I just can't right now. I'm still feeling the effects of last night, the memory induced panic attack."

Geonhak frowned, even with most of his senses failing he could pick that there was more to it. "He's not like Kwanghoon."

Hwanwoong went to respond when Dongju spoke up, now off the phone and handing it back to Seokjin, who disappeared out of the room. 

"Keonhee-hyung woke up in a similar situation, he's gone into a rut and desperately wants to seek out Geonhak-hyung. Youngjo-hyung said something like this didn't even cross his mind. Like it can happen but it's so rare he didn't think it was going to be a possibility," Dongju explained. 

"So what are we going to do?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"Might have to take them out of the experiment. Youngjo-hyung said it wasn't idle but he could still use Namjoon and Seokjin's data. And with the added omega bite data he feels he should still get a passing grade. The only other issue is, where they should go to be together. Youngjo-hyung doesn't particularly want Keonhee-hyung to come here so he's thinking of sending over Dongmyeong and Harin-hyung to get him."

"Harin-hyung's coming here?" Hwanwoong asked with wide eyes. 

"I'm afraid so, he can't send Yonghoon-hyung because of Hyungu-hyung and he wasn't comfortable only sending one beta, in case they get overwhelmed by Geonhak's scent. Apparently it might become stronger and even overwhelm all of us," Dongju explained. 

"So, I get to go to my citrus?" Geonhak asked hopefully.

"Yes," Dongju smiled. "I'll get some clean clothes so you're ready when they get here."

Geonhak smiled happily, bubbling with excitement to be with his citrus again before noticing the worried look on Hwanwoong's face. 

"Woongie?" 

Hwanwoong looked at him and forced a smile. "I'm ok."

"No you're not."

Hwanwoong sighed. "Fine, I'm not. I might hide while he's here."

"You should talk to him," Geonhak stated. "Apologise for how things ended. I'm certain your intent wasn't to hurt him and now he's met Youngjo-hyung, you might as well talk to him now."

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Hwanwoong pouted. 

"I hope one day I have children as adorable as you," Geonhak cooed. Hwanwoong looked at him surprised before laughing. 

"Damn your brain is a tad heat riddled isn't it?" Hwanwoong smiled. Geonhak just smiled, neither confirming or denying. Dongju soon returned with clothes as Geonhak got out of the water and dried off. He still felt excited about being with his citrus again as he got dressed. He was led out of the bathroom by Dongju, who had grabbed his hand. As he walked through the house, two new scents hit him. Honey and gingerbread. He sensed Hwanwoong tense up beside him.

"Why didn't you say they were already here?" Hwanwoong asked. 

Dongju shrugged. "Because it should have been obvious. We don't live that far from them."

Hwanwoong groaned, shrinking a little until Geonhak grabbed his hand. 

"Just talk to him," he said with an encouraging smile. Hwanwoong took a deep breath and nodded. By the front door stood two betas, one taller than the other. Judging by the lack of a smile on the taller one and by him avoiding looking at Hwanwoong, Geonhak figured that he was Harin. 

"Geonhak-hyung," Dongju said, getting the older omega's attention. "This is my brother, Dongmyeong," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around the shorter beta. Dongmyeong smiled. 

"And this is Harin-hyung," Dongju said, pointing to the taller one. 

"Hi," he said. Hwanwoong shrunk behind Geonhak before being forced in front of Harin by the older omega. 

"Hey," he said meekly. 

"Hey Woongie," Harin couldn't look at Hwanwoong. There was a moment of awkward silence before Geonhak poked Hwanwoong. 

Hwanwoong took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "Harin-hyung, I'm sorry for how things ended between us. I never meant to hurt you and I probably should have ended this a long time ago. I never intended to leave you for an alpha, what happened with Youngjo just kinda happened but meeting him was the push I needed to finally end us."

"I don't hate you, Woongie. I do hate your boyfriend and I don't think that will change for a while, but thanks to last night it's more than because you broke up with me," Harin said. 

Hwanwoong let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

"I still love you Hwanwoong, but I know you never really loved me the same. I can't lie and say it doesn't hurt because it does so badly. And even when I think I have control over it, I realise quickly I honestly don't."

"I'm sorry," Hwanwoong said, tears beginning to form in his eyes before he hid his face in his hands. "I never wanted to hurt you. You always looked after me, no matter what I was going through and I repay you by doing this. I'm really sorry."

Harin wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong, holding the omega tightly. 

"I know it didn't mean to, and I wish knowing that was enough to make it stop but don't blame yourself too much, Woongie. If you kept the relationship going for longer, it just would have ended up hurting us both a lot worse," Harin said as he stroked the omega's back. They stayed like that until Hwanwoong finally pulled away, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. 

"Take care of Geonhak-hyung for us, ok?" Hwanwoong said with a small smile. 

"Of course we will," Dongmyeong spoke up. "Soot has entrusted him with us."

"Soot?" Hwanwoong questioned. 

"Yeah, turns out your boyfriend and Dongmyeong have pet names for each other," Harin said. 

"He calls me Bee," Dongmyeong smiled. "But it's nothing romantic wise. He helped me out a long time ago and we just started calling each other these, as he put it 'adjacent nicknames'. I'm Bee because I smell like honey and he's Soot because he smells like a fireplace."

"Honestly, it's probably the least weirdest thing I've learnt about him," Hwanwoong admitted with a weak chuckle. 

"Can we go?" Geonhak asked, his patience suddenly disappearing as his desire to be with his citrus came back full force. 

"Sure, come on Geonhak," Dongmyeong smiled, holding his hand out for Geonhak. Geonhak took it, letting the beta lead him outside as he waved goodbye to his packmates. 


	28. Chapter 28

All Keonhee wanted was to be with his cinnamon but Youngjo wasn't letting him leave the bedroom. The older alpha easily held him back, stopping him. Keonhee was annoyed, all he wanted was his cinnamon.

"Please, Youngjo-hyung," Keonhee whined. Youngjo shook his head.

"Geonhak will be here soon, you have to wait here otherwise you might affect that little omega," Youngjo stated. Keonhee pouted at him. He didn't want to wait. He desperately wanted to be with his cinnamon but the alpha before him just kept denying him that one thing. 

Keonhee cupped Youngjo's face, the alpha looking at him with surprised eyes before their lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss. Keonhee could feel his pheromones spreading out around them, but there was something else in them. He pulled away from Youngjo, seeing the alpha's eyes were unfocused. 

"Please, Youngjo-hyung," Keonhee begged. Youngj snapped out of his daze, stepping back from Keonhee with what looked like fear in his eyes.

"What did you just do?" He asked. 

Keonhee frowned. "I kissed you."

"Oh no, there was more," Youngjo stated. 

"Are you afraid?" Keonhee asked, his voice dipping into seductive as he stepped towards Youngjo. He couldn't have his cinnamon but he could have someone else while he waited, anything to dampen the overwhelming feelings swirling around inside. However a new sort of feeling grew inside of Keonhee, a strange predatory instinct and Youngjo was his prey. He cupped the alpha's face again, pulling him into another kiss before he could react. The older alpha tried pulling away but Keonhee used this to his advantage to push Youngjo back against a wall. 

Keonhee could feel Youngjo trembling slightly as he looked at Keonhee with wide eyes. Again, they kissed, Youngjo showing more eagerness. Keonhee pushed his tongue passed Youngjo's lips, wrapping it around the older alpha's. Keonhee hummed at the feeling of Youngjo's tongue playing with his own. A weak smoky scent filled the room. 

It was only when a familiar cinnamon scent began making itself known that Keonhee pulled away from Youngjo. He looked around, seeing his cinnamon standing at the door. 

"My citrus," Geonhak said softly as he approached. 

"My cinnamon," Keonhee hummed happily, closing the distance between them and leaving a stunned Youngjo behind. Geonhak looked past Keonhee at Youngjo. 

"What did you do to him?" Geonhak asked. 

Keonhee looked behind him, Youngjo was sitting on the ground, back against the wall and head in his hands. Seeing him like this snapped Keonhee back to reality. 

"Youngjo-hyung?" He asked softly. Youngjo looked up at him, his eyes still wide. 

"Oh, Geonhak's here. I'll leave you two alone," Youngjo muttered. He got off the ground and headed for the door, not saying another word. 

"Should we go after him?" Keonhee asked, feeling a sense of guilt over what he just did. 

"Leave him for now," Geonhak grabbed Keonhee's shirt, pulling him closer. "Right now, I badly need you."

Geonhak's cinnamon scent exploded around them, pulling all of Keonhee's instincts back to the surface as he grabbed the omega and pulled him into a rough and passionate kiss. He led the omega to the bed, not breaking the kiss for a single moment until he pushed Geonhak back. The omega let out a gasp as he fell back onto the soft mattress, he pushed himself back so he was on properly. Keonhee climbed onto the bed, his hand sliding under Geonhak's shirt before balling the fabric up and pulling the omega up so he could take the shirt off. 

Geonhak let out a whimper as Keonhee threw the shirt away and began kissing the omega's chest softly, making his way up to the healed bite mark. He licked at the bite mark tentatively before biting into it, remarking his omega so the bite remained prominent and visible. Geonhak wrapped his arms around Keonhee, holding him tightly as he moaned. Once satisfied, Keonhee moved away from Geonhak's neck, going up to the omega's ear and whispering softly.

"I never want to be apart from you again."

Geonhak shivered. "Never again."

Keonhee captured Geonhak's lips, kissing him with a desperate passion as their tongues wrapped around each other. Keonhee broke the kiss momentarily to pull his shirt off before diving right back in. Their warm bodies pressed against each other, Geonhak's nails digging lightly into Keonhee's back. The alpha moaned lightly, his tongue exploring deeply inside of the omega's mouth. He tasted like sweet cinnamon sugar, a taste Keonhee loved more than anything in the world. 

The alpha pulled back, making Geonhak whimper. 

"I want you on top," Keonhee commanded before lying beside Geonhak. The omega did as told, getting on top of his citrus alpha and beginning to kiss his pecks softly before digging his teeth into the pale flesh. Keonhee let out a loud moan as the electrifying pleasure rippled from the bites. The omega knew exactly where to bite, to lick, and to suck to make the alpha squirm and moan. 

"My Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee moaned. This made Geonhak pause and pull away from Keonhee surprised.

"Was that a nickname?" Geonhak asked, a grin spreading across his face. "Have you finally given me a nickname?"

Keonhee was also surprised by the sudden nickname. He paused momentarily, lost thought. There had been no conscious decision to say it, it just came out of him.

"It was," Keonhee finally confirmed with a smile as he stared lovingly at Geonhak. "My beautiful Cinnamon Sugar."

Geonhak leaned down, kissing Keonhee softly. "My alpha, I want to make you feel so good."

"Please," Keonhee pleaded, encouraging the omega to resume biting. 

Youngjo hid away in Yonghoon's room, startling the alpha when he entered. Yonghoon had been reading before Youngjo came in. He frowned at the look on Youngjo's face.

"What's wrong?" Yonghoon asked as he put his book down on the nightstand. Youngjo walked over to the bed, crawling under the covers and cuddling up against the older alpha. His body was still trembling, his pheromones overworked trying to push back against Keonhee. He had no way to beat Keonhee without getting violent and he wasn't willing to do that. Letting the other alpha take over, it began drawing out Youngjo's instinct. Despite it being another alpha, Youngjo's instincts told him to submit. He felt it was because he was refusing to fight back, he was willingly submitting so his instinct followed suit. This strengthened his belief that fighting back would be violent.

"Youngjo," Yonghoon called slightly, shaking the younger alpha out of it. "What's wrong?"

"You know how I seem to have two sets of pheromones, my smokey scent and the ones that tap into the subconscious part of the brain. And you know how I always wondered why but there was no good data because it's a very very very rare genetic mutation," Youngjo said, speaking very quickly.

"Hmm," Yonghoon nodded.

"I think Keonhee has the same condition. He just overwhelmed me with these pheromones I couldn't really smell but I could feel them in my head, coaxing me to bend to his will," Youngjo explained. "I fought back a bit to stop myself letting him leave to find Geonhak but then I think he decided to use me while he waited. I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the kiss. I feel like I'm getting thrown into a rut but it's off. Is this how they all felt? All the omegas that I coaxed into heats, is this how it made them feel? I'm trembling, I'm scared, I have no idea how far we would have gone if Geonhak hadn't turned up."

"Fuck, are the rest of us safe? Is Giwook safe? I know how out of control yours got and you had some self-training, could Keonhee lose control?" Yonghoon asked. 

"I have no idea. He has Geonhak with him so he should be fine, maybe tell everyone to avoid going near their room and it might be best to get Giwook to go to the other omegas for now," Youngjo suggested. 

"Ok, I'm going to talk to the others."

Youngjo clinged onto Yonghoon. "Don't leave me please," he cringed at how desperate he sounded but the reality was, he was scared to be alone. 

"I'll be back soon," Yonghoon promised. His sincerity in his promise helped Youngjo let him go to leave. 

The trembling alpha grabbed hold of one of the pillows. It had a mixture of a scent on it, vanilla and cloves. It settled him slightly, but he missed his Tigerlily. Over the last 24 hours, he had his mental walls broken down and his predatory instinct stripped away and replaced with a prey instinct, which he hoped was temporary. All by Keonhee. He felt a need for Hwanwoong to make him feel normal again. However, what happened truly made him wonder about the other alpha.

Keonhee was definitely a submissive alpha, every sign pointed to it but having secondary pheromones could push him to dominant status if he learnt to handle them. He didn't need physical strength, he just needed to train his pheromones to his benefit. Tapping into someone's emotions could force them to submit as much as physical force could. 

It made Youngjo curious, he had never met another alpha with secondary pheromones like himself and as much as what happened terrified him, it fascinated him an equal amount. He desired to learn more, to find out how strong Keonhee could be and if they were equal or if one of them was stronger. He knew his curiosity would be the death of him but it did little to stop those thoughts running through his mind. 

True to his word, Yonghoon returned. Settling in the bed beside Youngjo and letting the younger alpha snuggle up to him. 

"Ok, it's all sorted. Dongmyeong is taking Giwook to the other omegas," Yonghoon said, his fingers absentmindedly playing with Youngjo's hair. Youngjo hummed softly in response. 

"And Harin and Dongmyeong know to avoid Keonhee's room for the time being."

"Good," Youngjo said. The two fell silent, enjoying a room empty of conversation as they cuddled. They didn't need much more. Yonghoon enjoyed the simple company of another while Youngjo used the other to help settle down his body as he hoped he wasn't going into a rut. Like he had said to Yonghoon, it felt off. It wasn't the same, almost feeling unnatural and uncomfortable. He buried his face in Yonghoon's shoulder, hoping this wasn't the feeling he caused the omegas in his teen years but knowing the truth that it was. It ignited a new sense of guilt inside of him. 

Youngjo breathed in deeply, taking on Yonghoon's scent and letting it calm his entire being. He settled into the older alpha, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Dongju was missing Seoho. They only had a couple of days left until the experiment ended and Dongju constantly found himself at bakeries to emulate Seoho's smell. He just wanted his alpha back. 

"Should we get a treat for everyone?" Giwook asked as he looked over the pastries in the glass cabinet. 

"Maybe later, I want to go walk around the mall some more," Dongju answered with a smile. Giwook nodded in agreement. 

"Ok, I'll get myself something first," the younger omega picked out a cookie and paid for it before the two went walking around. The mall was quite busy, mingled scents swirled around them but it wasn't overwhelming, much to Dongju's relief. It was rare for him to leave home without an alpha or beta. He found security in being with one or the other but he also had a yearning to be more independent. He no longer wanted to be consumed by fear of other alphas and he wondered if it was because he had Seoho that he was beginning to feel this way. His alpha just filled him with confidence and bravery. 

"I still don't get why we couldn't invite Myeong," Giwook said as he munched on his cookie. 

"I'm not being a third wheel," Dongju stated. "Besides, what's wrong with us just hanging out?"

Giwook shrugged. "I can't honestly remember the last time only us two hung out, if ever."

"We did a couple of times when I started presenting, mostly because I didn't have friends who were omegas so Myeong got us to hang out together."

"Oh yeah, before you met…" Giwook trailed off but Dongju knew what he was going to say. 

"Yeah, before I met him. Giwook, I'm sorry for everything that happened in high school," Dongju said softly. 

"Hey, it's not your fault Dongju. You didn't do anything," Giwook stated, stopping in front of Dongju and giving a small smile. 

"That's the thing, I didn't do anything but I should have. I just stood by, letting him hurt my brother and his pack. And I did do some things, very horrible things like sneaking a knife in for Sangwook when he had that fight with Yonghoon," Dongju hugged himself, the memories of that night still clear in his mind. "I was really brainwashed by him."

Giwook pulled Dongju into a hug, spreading out his hot cocoa scent.

"Not a single one of us blames you for anything that bastard did. You were blinded by love, it happens. Besides you were also pregnant with his kid and bonded to him, it would have been hard to fight against that."

Dongju felt a weird pang inside of him. It was true, being bonded made it hard to fight back but with the pregnancy, he had a secret he had yet to tell a single soul. 

"Actually, I don't know if Mikyung was actually Sangwooks," he admitted softly. Giwook pulled away, his hands resting on Dongju's arms as he looked at the other omega confused. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"There was a night, when Sangwook decided to leave me at home while he went out with his family. Even though we had just bonded and it was torture for me when he was far away, he didn't care. So yeah, I was left at his house with no one else around but Kwanghoon. As much of an arsehole Kwanghoon is, that night he actually took care of me. It was kind of sweet and I don't know how it happened but one thing led to another and we... ended up having sex," Dongju confessed. "I've never been sure if Mikyung was Sangwook's or if she was really Kwanghoon's."

"Fuck," Giwook muttered. 

"Please don't tell anyone else. There's really no reason for them to know."

"I promise. Damn that's a lot to learn. Did Sangwook ever know about you two?" Giwook asked. 

"We both made sure he didn't. Kwanghoon especially. He didn't want to risk Sangwook's wrath," Dongju sighed. "Let's stop talking about all of this now."

Giwook nodded. "Ok, how about we go to Build-a-Bear? I heard they have a Frozen 2 range."

Dongju's eyes lit up. "Yes, let's go," he said excitedly, grabbing Giwook's hand and forcing him along. 

Dongju was happy, he had an Elsa and an Anna teddy bear. Granted they cost a bit but Dongju just used the credit card Keonhee had left for the omegas to use for groceries. He would make it up to the older alpha later on, it was easy to ask for forgiveness over permission. Giwook was equally as happy with his teal coloured bear that he decided to name B-MO. 

"Myeong is probably going to be annoyed," Giwook giggled as he cuddled his new bear. "I promise I wouldn't buy a new plushie today. But how could I resist you?" He held the bear up, talking to it in a baby voice. 

Dongju laughed. "Come on, let's go get treats for everyone."

Giwook grinned in agreement. They made their way back to the bakery when Dongju's eyes fell upon a familiar looking girl. 

"Sookja?" He said softly as he changed direction and went to her. She looked lost and scared, tears streaming down from her eyes. 

"Hey," Dongju said, crouching down to her eye level. "Are you lost again?"

"Dongju-oppa," Sookja said as her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Dongju. "My auntie was being mean so I ran off to find Uncle Kwangie but I don't know where I am," she cried as she pulled away from the omega. 

"It's ok, here take Anna," Dongju handed Sookja his Anna teddy bear. "She'll make you feel better."

Sookja took the teddy and hugged it tightly. 

"Who's this?" Giwook crouched down beside Dongju. Sookja hid behind Anna for a moment before she saw Giwook's teddy.

"He's pretty," she commented. 

"Isn't he just?" Giwook cooed, hugging B-MO close. "His name is B-MO, and I'm Giwook."

"I'm Sookja. Are you a friend of Dongju-oppa?"

Giwook nodded.

"Ok, let's find your uncle," Dongju smiled softly. "What's his scent?"

Sookja looked at Dongju. "He has a bad scent but he's not a bad person, ok? Sometimes auntie and granny say he's a bad person because he's got a bad scent but he's always kind to me."

"Ok, I trust you that he's a good person. I won't judge his scent," Dongju promised. 

Sookja smiled. "You're just as sweet as you smell. Uncle Kwangie said my dad was the same. Smelt so sweet and acted so sweet," she giggled. "Uncle smells like car water."

Dongju frowned with an amused smile on his lips. "Car water?" He asked. Children are adorable, he thought, knowing she meant something else but didn't seem to know the name for it.

"Gasoline?" Giwook guessed. Hearing that word made Dongju's insides run cold as he suddenly realised what Kwangie was possibly short for. 

"Yes," Sookja confirmed with a grin. 

"Your uncle is Kwanghoon?" Dongju asked. Sookja nodded. 

"Oh," Giwook said, the realisation hitting him as well. 

"SOOKJA!" A voice called getting the little girl's attention. Dongju, however, was staring at her intensely. He felt uncertain but he could see a birthmark on her lower neck and that made him think the impossible. 

"Uncle Kwangie!" Sookja said cheerfully, running off. Dongju's eyes followed her as she ran up to Kwanghoon, who was relieved to find her. 

"Auntie Sangmi is upset that you ran away," Kwanghoon said as he scooped Sookja up. "Where did you get that from?"

"Dongju-oppa," Sookja pointed in Dongju's direction, who stood back straight, still staring at Sookja with disbelief. The colour from Kwanghoon's face drained away. The world around them seemed to stand still as they locked eyes. 

Kwanghoon was the first to move, walking up to Dongju. "Sookja, you should give it back now."

"Ok," Sookja smiled, handing the teddy over to Dongju, who took it without a word. 

"Kwanghoon," Dongju finally muttered, unable to speak louder but was still heard from the alpha who acknowledged him. "Whose child is that?"

"My dads are both dead," Sookja stated sadly. "But one smelt like sugar, like you."

Dongju's entire being felt icy cold as he stared at the little girl. 

"Walk away, Dongju," Kwanghoon warned, Dongju's attention snapping back to him. "Please just walk away. Please just trust me."

Dongju felt the hot tears burn his cheeks as they rolled down. "Why?" He asked. 

Kwanghoon sighed. "Ask Youngjo," was all he said before he turned and walked away. The little girl in his arms waving goodbye to Dongju. 

"Dongju?" Giwook asked, touching Dongju's shoulder. 

"I need to see Youngjo-hyung now," Dongju stated as he wiped his tears away. "Tell Myeong to make him meet us at the park."

Giwook nodded as he took his phone out, the two walking in mostly silence to a nearby park. Dongju's brain felt like it was running over time. Surely, Sookja couldn't be Mikyung. Mikyung was dead, Dongju saw the body. He confirmed it was her, the coroner confirmed it was her. 

The two omegas waited at the park, Dongju sitting on a park bench hugging his knees as he tried making sense of everything. His teddy bears left discarded beside him. Giwook sat next to him, looking concerned. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Dongmyeong and Youngjo to turn up.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Youngjo asked as Giwook got up and went to Dongmyeong. Dongju looked up at Youngjo, a feeling of anger boiling up inside of him as he connected the dots. Youngjo knew about Sookja, that's why Kwanghoon said to ask him. Not only that, but the day at the amusement park, Youngjo took Sookja back to her uncle, to Kwanghoon. Dongju got up from the bench and stood before Youngjo before slapping him across the face. The smack was loud. 

"What the fuck?" Youngjo growled. 

"Ju, why did you slap Soot?" Dongmyeong asked. 

"You know she's alive, don't you?" Dongju yelled, tears running down his face. Youngjo's eyes widened. Dongju slapped him again, unable to contain the anger that bubbled furiously inside. 

Youngjo rubbed his face as he looked back at Dongju with a hard stare. "Don't slap me again, Dongju," he warned. Dongju didn't care and went to slap him again, only for the alpha to grab his wrist. The omega winced at how hard Youngjo was holding him, his vice grip hurt. 

"Let go," he demanded. 

"Calm down," Youngjo retorted. "And talk to me properly."

"Mikyung," Dongju cried. "She's alive, isn't she? And you know she is, right?"

Youngjo let go of Dongju's hand, the omega immediately cradling it against his chest. It was still hurting, despite no longer being in Youngjo's vice grip. 

"How did you find out?" Youngjo asked. 

"We ran into Sookja. I saw the birthmark, she said her dad smelt like sugar and Kwanghoon told me to ask you," Dongju explained, glaring hard at the alpha.

"Fuck," Youngjo hissed, running his fingers through his hair. "Look, I know how this might seem but I didn't keep this a secret to hurt you. We needed to be sure, and we needed a way to get her away from Sangwook's family."

"We?" Dongju asked. "Who else knows?"

"My sunbae and the alphas in his pack are helping me, so is Kwanghoon. We all want to get her back to you but it's not as simple as taking her. We need to prove she's Mikyung first up, without giving it away to Sangwook's family otherwise they will disappear with her," Youngjo explained. "I am sorry, Dongju, for keeping this a secret. I never wanted to hurt you, all I want is to bring her back home to you."

Dongju still felt angry and betrayed but he couldn't deny the logic behind what Youngjo said. Dongju was used to being led by his emotions, there was no way of knowing how he would have reacted if Youngjo had told him straight away. Especially given Kwanghoon's harassment, almost biting him when they were at the graveyard. Dongju wondered if he had found out sooner if he would have given himself to Kwanghoon, just to be with Mikyung again. He knew he would have, if he didn't have Seoho he probably would right now. 

Dongju moved closer to Youngjo, the alpha tensing up before Dongju buried his face in Youngjo's shoulder. 

"I want her back," he cried. "Please bring her back soon."

Youngjo wrapped his arms around Dongju, stroking his back tentatively. 

"I promise I'm doing everything possible. You will get your daughter back," Youngjo promised. Dongju grasped onto Youngjo's jacket, just continuing to cry his heart out on the alpha's shoulder as the anger slowly dissipated. He truly believed Youngjo when he said he would get Mikyung back and for the moment, that's all he could do. Maintain hope that one day, they would be reunited.


	30. Chapter 30

Seoho found himself longing for Dongju constantly, he just wanted to be with his Sugar Cane. He missed the young omega's sweetness, the way Dongju would cuddle up with him and he even missed the Disney movies. He had one more night without Dongju, but it felt torturous knowing he was so close to being back with his omega and yet so far given that he couldn't seem to sleep. He just kept tossing and turning, eventually giving up completely. 

He went out to the kitchen to find something to eat, anything to just fill the void. It was midnight, he wasn't really expecting anyone to be awake so he was surprised to find Youngjo, lying shirtless, on the kitchen floor, just staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Seoho asked, looking down at the older alpha with a raised eyebrow. 

"My body feels really hot and the tiles are really cold," he answered, casually as if it was obvious. 

Seoho frowned. "Are you in a rut?"

"I don't know. It keeps coming and going randomly which ruts don't do, and I only have a mild urge to mate but it does that some of the same symptoms ruts have. It's absolutely horrible," Youngjo whined. 

"Come on," Seoho held out his hand, the older alpha grabbed it and let the other pull him up off the ground. "We can help each other. I can't sleep anyway, so I can try and see if I can help ease up these symptoms of yours," Seoho shrugged. 

"Yeah, might as well," Youngjo agreed. The two went back to Seoho's room. 

It felt comfortable for Seoho to have Youngjo cuddled up against him. Pre-Dongju, they did this a lot, sometimes doing more, going further, depending on Youngjo for the most part. It had taken a while for Seoho to get used to the skinship, the older alpha having slowly pushed the boundaries over time until one day Seoho was perfectly fine with it. It had happened so gradually that Seoho never really noticed until Geonhak pointed it out and by then, it just felt completely normal that Seoho couldn't really go back to how he was before. 

"I'm sorry if I'm too hot," Youngjo apologised. 

"It's fine," Seoho said, combing his fingers through Youngjo's hair. "It's actually quite nice."

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Youngjo murmured, before burying his face into Seoho's chest. "I miss my Tigerlily."

"I miss my Sugar Cane. He didn't seem to be happy yesterday, I tried asking him about it when I called him this morning but he told me not to worry about it. I feel like he's hiding something."

Youngjo pulled away from Seoho's chest, to look up at him. "You shouldn't worry too much. He'll be ok."

Seoho frowned. "You know something, don't you?" 

Youngjo sighed. "Yeah but it's not my place to say."

Seoho sat up, slightly pushing the other alpha away. He hated this feeling that was swelling inside of him, the jealousy he felt for the bond only he seemed to be able to see between Youngjo and Dongju. He wanted to trust Dongju and he wanted to trust Youngjo, but it just wasn't enough to stop those negative feelings in his mind. His mind wandered back to the kiss he witnessed between the two, before he was an alpha. The memory never left him and he had still not told either of them about seeing it. 

"Seoho?" Youngjo said softly, his tone careful and showing he didn't want to upset the new alpha. 

"I saw you two, that day you came back from taking Dongju to the cemetery," Seoho looked down at Youngjo, the older alpha held an expressionless face. "I saw you two kissing and I've never been able to get it out of my mind. Every time you two talk, or are even just close to each other, I have this overwhelming sense of jealousy. I know Dongju can sense it and he tried his best to stop it from happening but it still does."

Youngjo sat up and scruffed his hair, letting out a loud sigh before looking at Seoho. 

"You honestly have nothing to worry about, Seoho," he said. "I have no feelings for him, I promise and any feeling he has for me will disappear, trust me. He loves you, he will tell you what's up when you're back together and he's ready. It isn't like he came to me and told me, it's something I knew and he found out but it's something to do with him and it's best I'm not the one to tell you. I don't want him thinking everyone knew."

Seoho wasn't sure what to think. Honestly he did feel trust towards the older alpha, it was rare for Youngjo to lie to him about anything. He threw himself back down onto the bed, feeling too mentally drained to really think one way or another. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Youngjo looked down at him with a small smile. 

"Look, jealousy is kind of a part of being an alpha. You will always feel it when it comes to Dongju and other alphas. Soon you'll be fine with Keonhee and me being close to Dongju, seeing as we're pack. And with some other alphas who are outside our pack like Yonghoon-hyung. It'll just take a while and that's ok, it's completely valid to feel like this. Dongju truly loves you and you love him, right?" Youngjo asked.

"Of course, I've honestly never felt this way for someone before," Seoho answered. 

"You two will be fine, I promise," Youngjo said softly before he leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Seoho's neck and making him hum. They felt warm, hot even against his cool skin. 

"You're really heating up," Seoho pointed out. 

"Yeah, if I get too… um… affectionate? Just kick me out, ok?" 

Seoho nodded as his arms wrapped around Youngjo, with hands resting on his back. His skin was very warm. Youngjo began sucking at his neck, gently as to not leave marks. A whine escaped from Seoho, he wanted more. A whole week without Dongju had left him a little touch starved. He tightened his hold on the other alpha, digging his nails into Youngjo's back. This just encouraged the other, as he moved down Seoho's neck to his collarbone, pulling the collar of his shirt down to get better access. He soon pulled away, frowning down at Seoho. 

"Are you ok with taking your shirt off?" Youngjo asked. Seoho nodded, sitting up enough to pull it off before lying back down. Now with better access Youngjo continued sucking tentatively at Seoho's chest, his hands exploring the rest of Seoho's torso. 

Seoho couldn't stop the small sounds of pleasure that were escaping from him as Youngjo made his way back to his neck, hands still exploring. Soon his hands stopped roaming around and he stopped sucking, instead just kissing softly against Seoho's neck but even that soon died down. Youngjo's breathing became deeper, letting out quiet snores that signalled he was asleep. Seoho held the older alpha close, enjoying the warmth as it helped lull him into a slumber. 

Dongju sat nervously beside Hwanwoong at the university lab. The week without alphas was finally up and Namjoon was currently collecting Hwanwoong's pheromones first. The alpha was collecting both their pheromones, citing that it was easier for him to do both of the omegas who bit alphas data together rather than Namjoon just doing Hwanwoong and getting Youngjo to do Dongju.

Dongju remembered the alpha, but he doubted the alpha remembered him. He knew omegas were easily forgotten. He could still remember what Namjoon had said to him and began wishing he had listened back then.

"Alright, Hwanwoong, you're done," Namjoon smiled. "Youngjo is waiting for you in the other room."

"Thank you," Hwanwoong said quietly as he got up from the stool, put his shirt back on and left through the door.

"Onto you next, Dongju," Namjoon sprayed the area and began removing a cartridge from the device.

"Um… Namjoon," Dongju muttered.

"Hmm," Namjoon hummed with acknowledgement though the alpha didn't really look at him, he was more focused on marking the cartridge and putting a new one in. 

"Youngjo-hyung said you're helping him get my daughter back," Dongju's voice was quiet, he felt unable to speak any louder but that didn't seem to stop the alpha from hearing him. 

"Think nothing about it," Namjoon stated. "Just in the right place at the right time and besides, I would do anything for my hoobae and his pack. So long as he keeps letting me experiment on him of course."

Dongju frowned but chose not to question that last part.

"I'm glad you're not with that alpha anymore. Though I have heard that it didn't end well," Namjon commented. "Start pushing out your pheromones."

"Yeah," Dongju murmured in response. He focuses on pushing his pheromones out, instead of the memories that were snaking to the surface. Namjoon used the device on him before motioning for him to stop.

"How did it feel?" Namjoon asked after a moment of silence. Dongju looked at him, surprised by the question. It was the first time anyone had really asked how it felt. Mostly danced around the topic, it wasn't really something people talked about. 

"It felt like a piece of my soul was getting ripped away from me. His death on an emotional level barely affected me. I was happy he was gone, not so much that he had to take our daughter with him. But I physically felt it. It was almost torture because I had no real idea what was happening. It wasn't until the police turned up that I realised it was because he had died," Dongju answered, hugging himself as he thought about it. 

"Hmm," Namjoon hummed softly, as if lost in thought as he pulled out the cartridge from the device. "I always have that thought, in the back of my mind, of how Lemongrass will feel when I die. I fear it in fact, I don't want to make him go through that pain but I know it will happen one day. The fear almost kept me from biting him but," Namjoon fiddled with a ring on his finger. "I promised to bite him on our wedding night and I kept to that promise. Anyway, put your shirt back on, you're free to go."

Dongju smiled happily, knowing exactly what that meant. He got off the stool, put his shirt back on and nearly ran out the door. Seoho was sitting alone in the adjacent room, playing on his phone. He immediately looked up, a grin spreading across his face. 

"Sugar Cane," he pocketed his phone and got up, his arms spread out as Dongju jumped into them. 

"I missed you," Dongju cried out as he buried his face into the crook of Seoho's neck, deeply breathing in his bakery scent.

"I missed you too, my beautiful Sugar Cane," Seoho said, holding Dongju tightly. "All I want to do is hold you and never let you go."

Dongju looked up at Seoho, smiling happily before pressing his lips against the alpha's. Their kiss was passionate and desperate, speaking the words neither couldn't truly verbalise. They finally broke apart when the need for air won over their need for each other. 

"Let's go home, Sugar Cane," Seoho smiled, releasing his hold of Dongju. His fingers slipping in between Dongju's. 

"Ok," Dongju smiled back, wanting nothing more than to be snuggled up in bed with Seoho. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Smut, sex scene but there is plot still in this chapter

It felt right to have Dongju back in his arms, the two snuggling close in bed. Seoho didn't realise how much he would miss the young omega. And in return, it was obvious how much Dongju missed him. The omega's face was buried in the crook of Seoho's neck, breathing in the alpha's scent. 

"I actually went to a bakery just cause it smelt almost like you," Dongju admitted before kissing at the faded bite mark. 

"And all I had to do was open a bag of sugar," Seoho joked with a quiet laugh. Dongju bit his collar bone lightly, making him jerk out of shock. 

"Not funny," Dongju said as he pulled back and pouted. "I really missed you."

Seoho cupped Dongju's face and pulled him into a chaste kiss. 

"I did too," he murmured before kissing Dongju once more. This time he deepened it, their tongues playing with each other. Dongju moved himself so he was straddling Seoho, his hands slipping under the alpha's shirt. Dongju soon pulled away, to help Seoho out of his shirt and to take his own shirt off as well before kissing him again. 

Seoho didn't fail to notice Dongju was a bit more assertive as he rolled his hips. The spike of his sugary scent had a certain hint to it, an extra sweetness and Dongju felt warmer. Seoho pushed him away, the omega whining in complaint. 

"You're going into heat," Seoho said. 

"Am I?" Dongju asked, tilting his head innocently. 

"You know our rule, Dongju," Seoho frowned. "

"I know," Dongju pouted. "But I really missed you. Besides, you're still level headed, we can use protection and I don't mind."

"You don't mind because your brain is telling you to breed," Seoho argued. "Sugar Cane, I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Dongju cupped his face and stared into his eyes. "You won't. Maybe if you were in a rut but you're not and heat influenced alphas are still very much in control. You will still have full control of yourself, I promise it'll be fine."

Seoho felt unconvinced. Since becoming an alpha, he found himself fearful of what he could do without conscious thought. It had been explained to him several times, mostly by Youngjo, that he was safe around omegas in heat. Asides from becoming slightly aroused because of the pheromones, so long as he had a good heart it was less likely he would hurt an in heat omega. Alphas who did were just bad to begin with, the ones who believe all omegas were there to serve them. Youngjo even stated that Keonhee's rule of the upstairs being banned for alphas was a tad overkill pack wise, though to still respect it as a rule regardless. 

"I just don't want to hurt you," Seoho muttered. 

"And that's what I really love about you," Dongju smiled. "You care about me so very much," he grabbed one of Seoho's hands, sandwiching between his own. "I trust you, Seoho, with all my heart. I know you won't hurt, that you would be careful and that's why I really want to give myself to you. You're my alpha and I'm your omega, nothing will ever change that."

Seoho reached up with his free hand, gingerly cupping the omega's face and staring at him with all the love in the world. 

"Ok," he said quietly before drawing Dongju down for a kiss. It was tender and sweet first, before Seoho's hand slipped behind Dongju's head, combing through his soft hair. The alpha deepened the kiss, their tongues soon finding each other. Dongju's sugary scent became strong as it swirled around them, feeling intoxicating for the alpha. Dongju grinded against him, making Seoho moan lightly. 

Dongju pulled away, looking down at Seoho with heavy lidded eyes. His hands roamed down the alpha's torso, kneading it lightly before stopping Seoho's waistband. He moved back, off of Seoho to pull down his pants, freeing his erection. Once the pants were gone, Dongju lightly grasped onto Seoho's cock and began swirling his tongue around the tip. Seoho threw his head back as pleasure rippled through his body. 

"Fuck," he let out with a breathy sigh. He had to keep himself from bucking, badly wanting Dongju to take him all in. He let himself moan loudly as he felt Dongju's lips wrap around him completely, his tongue constantly wrapping around his penis as the omega sucked softly. Dongju began moaning, the vibration adding to the pleasure. 

"Oh, Dongju," Seoho moaned. He resisted the urge to grab the back of Dongju's head, letting the omega have control over what he did. Seoho could feel himself getting close but Dongju stopped, pulling away before release came, making the alpha whimper. 

"Not yet, my alpha," Dongju said, smiling down at Seoho. He got out of bed and went over to Seoho's draws, going through them and pulling out condoms. 

"When did you buy those?" Seoho asked, not too fazed by it.

"Geonhak-hyung got them for me," Dongju admitted as he came back to the bed and handed Seoho the condom. Seoho took it, ripping the packet open and taking out the slightly lubed thin rubber sheath. He put it on, trying not to get distracted by Dongju who was currently shimming his pants off. 

Soon Dongju was back to straddling Seoho, kissing him deeply. Seoho's hand roamed down to find Dongju's slick covered hole. The alpha knew omega's in heat didn't need much preparation, their hormones doing most of the work but Seoho wanted to make sure. 

Dongju whimpered as Seoho's finger circled the ring of muscles before entering with no resistance. The young omega grasped onto Seoho's shoulder, his nails digging in slightly as Seoho entered a second finger straight away, knowing Dongju could take it. 

"Seoho~" Dongju whined. "You don't need to do that."

"I know," Seoho whispered. "But it feels good right?"

"Mhmm," Dongju hummed, his tone high pitched as he began moving his hips against Seoho's fingers. "But I want more, I need more."

"Ok," Seoho removed his fingers and pressed himself against Dongju, entering carefully. Dongju let out a high pitch moan, digging his nails in more and burying his face in Seoho's neck. 

"Are you ok?" Seoho asked softly.

"Yes, please don't stop," Dongju begged. Once Seoho was fully in, he waited a moment to let the omega adjust, though Dongju had other ideas as he began moving himself up and down on Seoho. 

"You feel so good," he whimpered. Seoho put his hands on Dongju's hips, holding him firmly as he began thrusting. He enjoyed the tight warmth of the omega, moaning lightly as he picked up speed. He became lost to the pleasure, their world containing only the two of them and no one else. 

Seoho could feel a familiar build up inside as he wrapped his arms around Dongju tightly. He desperately needed the release, wanting the pleasure that came from it and knowing it was his Sugar Cane was the one to cause it.

"You feel amazing, Sugar Cane," Seoho whispered into Dongju's ear, making the omega whimper softly. "I'm close."

"Same," Dongju murmured. As they continued, Seoho felt a new sensation, something he wasn't familiar with but he knew what it was straight away. 

"Don…" he went to say, to warn the omega but Dongju covered the alpha's lips with his own. Seoho's knot formed, lodging him inside Dongju and making the omega whimper. Dongju tightened around him, finally drawing out the release Seoho had been chasing, a low moan escaping his lips. 

"So good~" Dongju said, his voice quiet and high pitched. "Feels so good having my alpha knot me."

The omega leaned into Seoho's chest, burying his face in the alpha's neck. 

"Dongju, why did you let me do that?" Seoho asked, his breath coming out in pants. 

"I like the feeling," Dongju admitted softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Seoho stroked Dongju's hair. "I just don't know how long it'll last."

"That's ok. I can fall asleep like this anyway," Dongju kissed Seoho's bite mark softly. "Just keep holding me."

Seoho sighed, not sure how he really felt about it. He was grateful they were using protection. He grabbed the doona with his free hand, doing his best not to move too much and covered them both. 

Thankfully, Seoho's knot didn't last long though true to his word, Dongju did fall asleep, happily snuggled up to the alpha. Seoho carefully moved the omega, making sure not to wake him and got out of bed. He removed the condom, throwing it into the trash bin and got dressed. He wasn't tired, he felt wide awake, almost restless and needed to get rid of some pent up energy. He had no idea where it was coming from. 

He went out to the lounge room, mostly to see if anyone was around. He found Youngjo, alone and watching something on tv. He leaned on the back of the sofa, watching the tv a bit before Youngjo spoke.

"How was your first time as an alpha?" 

Seoho looked down at Youngjo with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

"Dongju is in heat and you're covered in his scent," Youngjo turned around to look at Seoho properly. "And I'm betting you're feeling pent up right now, yeah?"

"Is this normal then?" Seoho asked. 

"Pretty much, but it won't always be the case."

A knock at the front door took both of their attention. 

"I'll get it," Seoho stated as he left the lounge room to go to the front door. He didn't know who it could be, he definitely wasn't expecting to see a familiar looking female omega. 

"Jihae," he said in disbelief. 

"My, you've definitely changed Seoho-oppa," Jihae said, over emphasising the 'oppa', making a popping noise. Seoho narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the omega. 

"What are you doing here?" Seoho asked, barely keeping a growl out of his tone. 

"Youngjo gave me his new address a while back, wasn't busy so I thought I would drop by and said hello," Jihae answered with a sly smile. 

Seoho didn't like Jihae, a fact the omega knew very well. He always viewed her as toxic, someone who was only going to destroy Youngjo if she hadn't decided to leave after the death of their pup. The only problem was, Seoho and Geonhak were the only ones who saw it. She was good at keeping on a mask for the rest of the world. Only letting it slip for the previous beta and omega as to create a rift between them and Youngjo, not that it ever worked. 

"You should leave. Youngjo-hyung is finally back in a good place, you can't just come waltzing back into his life as if nothing happened," Seoho snarled. 

"Oh, darling, but I can," Jihae just kept smiling. "Besides, it's been lonely without him, I understand I was a bit mean by leaving without a word but I really want to make up for it."

"He has a new omega, he won't take you back," Seoho said, crossing his arms. 

Jihae laughed. "What? That little one that smells like lilies. As if he stands a chance against me."

"Hey, Seoho, who is it?" Youngjo asked, appearing beside Seoho, freezing for a moment upon seeing Jihae. He recovered quickly and smiled. 

"Jihae, hey, wasn't expecting you," Youngjo said. 

"Sorry for just dropping in unannounced. I was in the area and wanted to see you," Jihae said, reaching out and touching Youngjo's arm. 

"Unfortunately I'm heading out soon otherwise I would invite you in the chat," Youngjo stated. "Maybe next time. See ya."

"Pity but ok, bye," Jihae went on her tip toes and kissed Youngjo's cheek before turning and waving goodbye. Youngjo closed the door and leaned his head against it. 

"Are you ok?" Seoho asked. Youngjo shook his head. 

"You know, thinking back to when I was with her. I came to realise a lot of things, red flags I missed because I was lovesick. And you want to know what's maddening? If I didn't have Hwanwoong, I think I would return to Jihae if given the chance. How horrible is that? How much do I hate myself that I would return to that relationship after it almost destroyed me?" Youngjo looked at Seoho, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Seoho grabbed the older alpha, pulling him into a hug and letting him cry on his shoulder. 


	32. Chapter 32

Dongju felt bad. He did. For not telling Seoho everything. He just hoped the alpha would forgive him. Pretending to be asleep was easy enough to do, he spent a long time learning how to lie to Sangwook so lying to his new alpha while bonded was easy to do. He knew as a new alpha, Seoho would get pent up energy, Dongju had Youngjo to thank for that information. This meant Seoho wouldn't be returning to bed anytime soon. This gave Dongju the perfect opportunity to sneak out via Seoho's window. He did know it was a bad idea to go out while in heat but he was sated enough to go out and had stolen the scent neutralizer spray from Keonhee to cover his scent. 

Dongju had a mission. Something he had decided after thinking about it for a few days. He wanted to see his daughter again, not as a random stranger but properly and the only way he knew how was to go to Kwanghoon. He knew his idea was foolish, his plan being to give himself over to the alpha just for time with his daughter but he felt desperate and also guilty. Guilty for doing this to Seoho, he just hoped his alpha would understand. 

Dongju felt nervous as he walked, hyper aware of all the scents around him and feeling unsure about what he was doing. He knew where he was going, well he hoped he did. He looked up Kwanghoon's address, getting one hit for a Gee Kwanghoon in the city. He took the bus most of the way, making himself small and ensuring he had sprayed himself sufficiently to block his scent. He reached the address he had in under half an hour. He was at an apartment block, he looked at the names on the buzzers and found Kwanghoon's. He pressed it and waited. 

"Yeah?" Kwanghoon's voice came through the speaker. 

"I need to talk to you, it's me Dongju," the omega answered as he held the speaker's button. There was no response, except for the apartment building's door unclick. Dongju went through and headed upstairs to Kwanghoon's floor. 

The alpha was standing at his opened door, frowning with arms crossed. 

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Can we go inside? The spray has worn off," Dongju said. Kwanghoon moved aside and let the omega in. The apartment was surprisingly clean and sparse. Dongju kicked his shoes off and walked on through to the small lounge room. Kwanghoon followed after him. 

"Ok, we're inside. Why are you here?"

"Um, sit down," Dongju spoked quietly. Kwanghoon sighed but did as he was told, sitting down on the sofa. He stared up at Dongju with an expressionless face. 

"I'm here because I want to see Mikyung," Dongju finally answered Kwanghoon's question but the alpha wasn't surprised. 

"I figured," he mumbled. 

"I want to see her so badly, Kwanghoon. I'm willing to do anything," Dongju said, getting on top of Kwanghoon, straddling him and taking the alpha by surprise. "I'll even let you bite me, if it means I can see her again."

"Really?" Kwanghoon asked with a smirk. "You would let me bite you, let me have you just to see her."

Dongju swallowed dryly. "Yes."

Kwanghoon ran his hands up Dongju's thighs, soon making their way under the omega's shirt and up his back. "You're in heat?"

"Yeah," Dongju confirmed. Kwanghoon pulled Dongju towards him, heading straight for his neck. Dongju closed his eyes, ready for the bite but instead Kwanghoon kissed his neck softly before inhaling deeply. 

"I've always loved your scent, Dongju," Kwanghoon murmured. He removed his hands from Dongju's back and pushed the omega away slightly so they could lock eyes. 

"I'm not going to bite you, Dongju."

Dongju looked at Kwanghoon surprised. "You're not?"

"No. Dongju," Kwanghoon touched the side of Dongju's face. "I love you, I have for a very long time and so badly want you to be mine but not like this. Beside you will never love me, will you?"

Dongju leaned into Kwanghoon's touch, he wasn't too surprised by the confession. During his time with Sangwook, Kwanghoon was always there to look after him. Doing little things that he didn't have to do, being gentle and caring. His love was obvious but Dongju never returned the feelings. In fact, he wasn't sure he ever could.

"No, I don't even really like you," he answered truthfully.

Kwanghoon chuckled at Dongju's honesty. "Do you remember the first time we had sex? I knotted you and you cried which made me panic, do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember. You were worried that you had hurt me," Dongju said, smiling slightly at the memory. "You kept apologising."

"I didn't want to hurt you but then you told me it wasn't because I hurt you but because you actually enjoyed it. A week into being Sangwook's mate, and not once had you enjoyed it with him," Kwanghoon scoffed. "He never cared about you, it was all about control for him and you were just the unfortunate omega who caught his attention. It was after our first time that I fell in love with you. I desperately wanted you to be mine but knew that would never happen. Maybe in another life, where I'm not a toxic alpha, we could be together. But you have Bread Bin now, you shouldn't be here."

"I know, I just really want to see her," Dongju could feel the tears welling up. One escaped and Kwanghoon wiped it away with his thumb.

"I know you do and you will, I promise but not like this. You don't want this. That little girl is lucky to have you as her father and I will be glad once she's away from Sangwook's family, before they can poison her."

"Kwanghoon," Dongju muttered, not able to look the alpha in the eyes.

"Hmm," Kwanghoon hummed in acknowledgement. 

"I'm not sure who Mikyung's real paternal father is," Dongju admitted. 

"Yeah, about that, I actually do know. I was always curious so I got a paternity test done without Sangwook's family knowing."

Dongju looked at Kwanghoon surprised. "So is she your daughter or his?"

"Does it really matter anymore? Once she's back in your care, I'm betting she won't see his family or me again," Kwanghoon sounded sad at this, looking away from the omega.

Dongju reached out, touching Kwanghoon's face and making him look back. "She really cares about you. When I found her at the shopping centre, she told me that you're not a bad person because you smell bad. That I shouldn't judge you and made me promise. Whether it turns out you are her father or not, I'm ok with you being in her life still when I get her back."

Kwanghoon looked at Dongju with wide eyes, tears welling up in them as he suddenly hugged the omega tightly. 

"Thank you," he cried. "Thank you so much."

Dongju wrapped his arms around the alpha, letting the alpha cry into his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kwanghoon calmed down and pulled away. 

"Honestly, I am really surprised you're ok with me being around her, given how I treated you. I am sorry for that, for the mean things I said and threatening to bite you," Kwanghoon wiped his eyes. "I was an absolute bastard to you."

"Yeah, you were. But out of the whole pack, you were the best one. Not that it's a hard feat to achieve," Dongju chuckled dryly. 

"I'm not with the pack anymore. I decided being packless was a better idea than being with them. Sangwook's older sister took over."

"Which sister?" Dongju asked, trying to remember the names.

"Hyesu, the one who smelt like matcha," Kwanghoon answered. 

"Oh, Jaeyun's alpha. How are they? He was always nice to me." 

"Right, you wouldn't know would you? They were expecting a child but complications happened, Jaeyun and their son died. Hyesu hasn't really been the same since but I think the pack might do her good. They need someone to look after them and she needs someone to look after."

Dongju had no words. He was sad to hear about Jaeyun's passing. He was the only other omega around when Dongju was with Sangwook. They weren't particularly close but he did help a lot after Mikyung was born. Dongju curled up into Kwanghoon's chest, Jaeyun's death having more of an impact than he would have ever expected. Jaeyun always wanted children, Dongju could imagine how excited the omega would have been when he got pregnant, how excited he would have been throughout the entire pregnancy. Tears began falling from Dongju's eyes as Kwanghoon held him close. 

The doorbell rang, startling the crying omega. Dongju got off of Kwanghoon so he could go answer it. He returned after a few minutes, Youngjo following behind him. Dongju looked at the older alpha surprised. 

"Why are you here?" Dongju asked.

"Kwanghoon messaged me that you were here," Youngjo answered as he walked over to Dongju and held a hand out. The omega took it, letting the alpha help him to his feet. 

"You're lucky I convinced Seoho to go to the gym," Youngjo said, not looking too pleased at Dongju. "I get you want your daughter back but you need to let us work on it. Doing shit like this is the reason I kept it from you, Dongju. Don't ever do something like this again, or your daughter may end up staying with Sangwook's family. They can't find out we're doing this."

Dongju looked at his feet, doing his best to hold back his tears. He felt arms wrap around him, Youngjo's smoky scent filling his nostrils.

"Please trust me, Dongju. We want your daughter to be back in your arms. Please, just be patient," Youngjo said softly. 

"Ok," Dongju responded meekly. 

"Let's go home before Seoho returns and finds you missing," Youngjo let Dongju go and turned to Kwanghoon. "Thanks for messaging me."

"It's whatever," Kwanghoon said dismissively. Youngjo and Dongju walked past him to leave, the alpha grabbing Dongju's arm and stopping him. 

"Do you want to know who her actual father is?" Kwanghoon asked. 

"Yeah, I kinda do."

Kwanghoon gave a slight smile. "I am."

Dongju smiled back. "I'm actually glad she's yours. You're not an overly good person, but you were a lot better than him and I know you're trying to change."

"Take care, Little Dongju," Kwanghoon said. 

Dongju scoffed at the nickname. "I honestly hate that nickname."

"I know."

And with that, Kwanghoon let Dongju go and the omega followed after Youngjo who waited by the door for him. The two left without another word to Kwanghoon, heading downstairs to Youngjo's car. Dongju felt oddly better, still guilty for coming here and for what he was going to let Kwanghoon do but somewhat better and also sad over Jaeyun's death. 

"I'm sorry, Youngjo-hyung," Dongju said, looking at the older alpha.

"I know," Youngjo didn't look away from the road as he spoke. "Just, don't do something stupid like this again."

"I promise."


	33. Chapter 33

Youngjo felt proud of himself. His three week experiment was completed and so far the data was showing exactly what he had hoped for, the effect distance and time apart had on omega pheromones. He was a bit disappointed to be missing Keonhee and Geonhak, alpha bite data was the most interesting but he knew having the omega bites would give him an edge over the rest of his class. He was glad to be finished, the stress washing away though it was replaced by something new. The anxious feelings coming from Hwanwoong. He tried talking to the younger man but he seemed against saying what was on his mind. 

He just needs time, is what Youngjo decided. He tried not to overthink it, he knew he could get himself worked up and seeing Jihae the other day really didn't help. He let out a sigh, closing his laptop and leaning on his hands. He was in the kitchen, he found working here better than the office. Something about the room was a lot more open, less stuffy. Since that day with Keonhee, his body was constantly switching between two different states, sometimes he was calm like in this moment but then without warning he felt overheated, like he was entering a rut that just never came. Being near Hwanwoong helped calm it a bit but not by much. He thought about asking Namjoon to help figure out what was happening. 

"Youngjo?" 

Youngjo was taken out of his thoughts by the voice. He looked up, seeing Hwanwoong and smiled. "Hey Tigerlily."

Hwanwoong shifted uncomfortably, his anxiety spiking and making Youngjo frown. 

"I need to know something," Hwanwoong said.

"Yeah?"

"What happened between you and Geonhak-hyung back in high school?" The omega asked, not looking at Youngjo and hugging himself. Yongjo stared at him with wide eyes, his mind begging for Hwanwoong to drop it but being unable to voice those pleas. He did know this would be a discussion one day but he had hoped to be the one in control over the conversation. Having Hwanwoong knowing something happened meant he had time to dwell on it. All the anxiety Youngjo had felt from the omega was beginning to make sense.

"That's between Geonhak and me," Youngjo said, cringing at how weak his voice sounded. Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo with eyes hardened into a glare.

"What happened?" He asked with more conviction in his voice.

"Tigerlily, please," Youngjo pleaded.

"No, don't call me that," Hwanwoong growled. "Not until you tell me what happened, not until I can decide if you're actually the person I thought you were or if you're no better than other alphas."

Hearing Hwanwoong say that struck Youngjo's heart hard. It felt like he had been stabbed. Tears welled up in his eyes as the fear of losing Hwanwoong grew. 

"I…" Youngjo hesitated. He knew he had to tell Hwanwoong and just hope his omega understood that who he was back then and who he is now are two vastly different people. 

"You remember what happened at the amusement park, when I commanded Dongjo to hand over Mikyung and he didn't protest but you felt what I did. Those are secondary pheromones, my original theory as to why I have them was because of my dominant alpha status but Keonhee has them too so I don't really know anymore. They allow me to have control over mostly everyone and I used that to my advantage when I was younger. I could induce an omega's heat and while I dated Geonhak, I did it to him a few times. In my mind back then, it wasn't rape, not really. They were in heat, regardless of how it happened, and they wanted me so I simply helped them. When the omega said no, I wouldn't push it. I did it to any omega I dated back then. But during my final months of high school, something happened, I almost bit an omega and they were going to let me, just like what happened to us. Thankfully I snapped out of it and it was then I realised for the first time the harm I was doing as that omega stared at me fearfully. I started looking at who I was as an alpha, realising I had strayed so far from what my parents had always taught me. Betas and omegas weren't underneath me, they are equals and I guess high school stripped away all of that. Geonhak was among the few omegas who forgave me after I apologised for everything I did. At some point, we became a pack along with Seoho. But, Hwanwoong, I need you to understand, who I was back then, it's not who I am now. I would never do anything like that to you, I promise," Youngjo said, looking at Hwanwoong with pleading eyes. He hoped the omega would understand but he could sense the doubt in Hwanwoong. 

"I…" The omega hesitated. "I need to leave. Just need time to think."

"Tigerlily, please," Youngjo got up and walked over to the omega. 

Hwanwoong shook his head. "Please stop calling me that."

Youngjo felt like his heart was being ripped out, an omega refusing their alpha's nickname was serious. The beginning of the end, the calm before the storm and it hurt so much. 

"Hwanwoong, please, I'm still the same person you know. Back then, I was different, young and stupid. I'm not that alpha anymore," Youngjo said. Hwanwoong just stared at him, like he was a stranger. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't be near you right now," Hwanwoong walked away. Youngjo wanted nothing more than to grab the omega, to make him understand but he knew that would only work against him. So he just stood in the kitchen, staring at the ground in disbelief. He couldn't think of a way to fix this, he didn't want to be without Hwanwoong. He loved the omega with his entire soul, at times it felt like they were fated. He touched the fading bite mark, he knew the connection only had a few more days before it would be severed and that terrified him now. He had hoped Hwanwoong would give him a new one but now he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure where their relationship was heading.

Youngjo grabbed his keys and left the house, feeling like he was suffocating. He knew he was having a panic attack but despite knowing it, the irrational and erratic thoughts were stronger. He couldn't stay in the house, he needed to escape but he wasn't sure where to. He just drove, barely paying attention to where he was going. It wasn't until he left the city did he realise where he was going. Somewhere he hadn't been for a while.

Youngjo drove to a small village, long forgotten by the rest of South Korea unless you were from there or just happened across it. He drove until he reached the largest estate in the village, it was a fairly decent size house. His father's family home. He parked beside another car and got out but instead of going to the house, he went around to the back, to the family graveyard. Walking through the scattered graves, he stopped in front of a gravestone with two names. 

"Mum, dad," he muttered before sitting down in front of it. "I feel lost."

There was no response, there never was. He hugged his knees and closed his eyes, imaging his parents were really in front of him and what they would say. 

"I thought it was you," a voice from behind him said. He opened his eyes but didn't look around. He knew who it was. They walked to his side and sat down beside him. 

"Hey Yumi-noona," Youngjo said, looking at the woman beside him. She was technically his aunt, his father's youngest sister but she was only a few years older than Youngjo so to him, she was more of an older sister.

"You haven't been around in a while. Mother will be happy to see you, you are her favourite grandchild," Yumi smiled. 

"I might stay for a bit, if that's ok," Youngjo said. 

"Of course, this is your home still. Is everything ok? You don't seem your usual self, you don't normally come straight to Tae-oppa and Aejung-unnie's grave."

"Just something happened with my boyfriend today, I wouldn't say it was a fight but he doesn't want to be near me right now. I wish mum and dad were still here. They always knew what to say, how to help," Youngjo sighed. 

"I didn't even know you had a boyfriend. Can you tell me what he's like?" Yumi asked. 

Youngjo smiled. "He's gorgeous. An omega who smells like lilies."

"Oh, Aejung-unnie's favourite flower?" 

Youngjo nodded. "Yeah, I think it might be what drew me to him. That and just who he is as an individual. He's caring, he's sweet, he's smart. He's just amazing."

"Wow, you're definitely smitten aren't you? Haven't seen you like this since her," Yumi stood up and offered a hand to Youngjo. "Come on, you should see mother. Maybe she'll have some advice for you."

Youngjo took Yumi's hand, letting her help him off the ground. "Yeah, maybe."

The two headed inside. The house was buzzing with activity, Youngjo's family was large. He had a lot of aunts, uncles and cousins, a few still lived in the village but this was a lot more than were usually home. 

"Oh, right," he said, remembering something important. "It's grandmother's birthday soon, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, I was actually going to call you tomorrow because you hadn't contacted us yet. We know you've been busy with university so you're forgiven for forgetting," Yumi smiled. "All that matter is you are here now."

They entered the living room, where Youngjo's grandmother was sitting by the window, looking out onto her garden. She looked over at them as they entered and smiled. 

"My darling, Youngjo, you made it," she said. Youngjo walked over to her and gave her a hug. 

"I've missed you grandmother, I'm sorry I don't visit more often," he said. 

She waved her hand dismissively. "You don't need to apologise, I know how busy university can be. Please, sit with me. Tell me what you've been up to."

Youngjo nodded, taking a seat on the chair beside her. Yumi left them alone. 

"University has been going well. I've been accepted into this genetics department program residency. I'll be starting soon actually, I'm pretty excited for that. It's really hard to get in and I was one of two students in my class to make it in," Youngjo smiled proudly. "I'm still trying to decide which path I really want to take, I'm not sure if I want to be a doctor who specifies in genetics or if I want to be a researcher."

"I'm sure in time, the right path will reveal itself. I am incredibly proud of you Youngjo and I know your father and mother would be too."

"Yeah," Youngjo sighed. "Grandmother, you remember when I was in high school, the bad stuff I told you I did."

His grandmother nodded. 

"My new boyfriend, he found out about it and now I'm not sure where we stand. He said he needed time to think, to decide if I'm the alpha he thought I was. I'm scared he's going to leave me. I love him so much, grandmother. I don't want to lose him because of things I did as a teenager."

"If it's time he needs, you should give it to him. I'm sure he'll realise you aren't the alpha you once were. Youngjo, my beautiful grandson, I know it must be scary but unfortunately, this will happen from time to time. Our past sins will always be there to haunt us, even if we find peace," his grandmother patted his hand. "I do hope I get to meet this new boyfriend, you have to bring him here for me to meet him."

Youngjo smiled weakly. "Of course, I promise."

The two went quiet, enjoying a moment of tranquil silence as they looked out onto his grandmother's garden. Youngjo could still feel Hwanwoong's anxieties from so far away, as well as feeling antsy himself. This was the most distances they had had between them since the bite mark. A few more days and it wouldn't matter anymore. He pulled out his mobile, quickly letting Seoho know where he was. He knew Seoho and Geonhak would worry if he didn't. He told Seoho he was going to stay until after his grandmother's birthday. His grandmother was right, he needed to give Hwanwoong time. He just didn't know how long it would take for the omega to decide on who Youngjo was in his eyes. All the alpha could do was hope he still had his Tigerlily in the end.


	34. Chapter 34

Geonhak frowned as he opened Youngjo's door and didn't find the older alpha. He couldn't remember when he last saw Youngjo and it wasn't like the alpha to just vanish for a couple of days. Geonhak went to Seoho's room, to see if he knew anything. 

"Have you seen Youngjo-hyung?" Geonhak asked from Seoho's bedroom door, making the alpha look up from his phone. Dongju was snuggled at his side, sleeping soundly. 

"He's back home. His grandmother's birthday is the day after tomorrow," Seoho answered. 

"Oh, completely forgot. I suppose that means you'll be heading there soon?" Geonhak asked. 

"Yeah, going to head up tomorrow with Dongju. My parents insisted I bring him when I mentioned I had a boyfriend," Seoho chuckled. 

"Might message Yumi-noona and see if Keonhee and I can come. Is Hwanwoong with Youngjo-hyung?" 

"I think something happened between Youngjo-hyung and Hwanwoong. I mean, he left without a word. He doesn't usually do that and Hwanwoong is holed up in his room," Seoho said, looking worried for their friend. 

"Oh, I might have an idea of what happened. I may have mentioned something happened between Youngjo-hyung and me during the week without the alphas. I'll go talk to Woongie, find out exactly what's wrong," Geonhak left, heading upstairs to find Hwanwoong. He found the younger omega in his room, curled up in bed. Geonhak walked over to him.

"Hwanwoong? Are you ok?" Geonhak asked. Hwanwoong looked up at him, his eyes were red and puffy. He shook his head, looking away from the older omega.

"Move over," Geonhak said, the younger man complying. Geonhak climbed into bed, letting Hwanwoong cuddle up to him. The older omega wrapped his arms around the younger one, holding him tightly before speaking.

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong?" 

"How were you able to forgive Youngjo?" Hwanwoong asked. "Technically what he did was rape."

"Technically it was but I suppose for me, it didn't feel like it. He was never rough, never ignored my own desires. Granted, he brought on the heats, he never really pushed it. I know those might just seem like feeble excuses, and maybe they are but it's how I see it. It was why I was able to forgive him. I never felt like a victim, if I wasn't a victim then was there really a crime? Obviously, not all the omegas felt that way. Some, like me, found their peace with him, others didn't but even though he admitted to doing it, there wasn't much they could do in a legal sense. Just know, he would never hurt you. Who he was back then is so much different compared to who he is today," Geonhak said, hoping the younger omega would understand. Hwanwoong didn't say anything, he just stayed cuddled up to Geonhak.

"I was sexually assaulted in high school," Hwanwoong finally said, after ten minutes of silence. 

"By Kwanghoon, right?" Geonhak asked, he had a general idea that the younger omega had been sexually assaulted but never the proper confirmation until now. Hwanwoong nodded his head. 

"I don't think I could ever forgive him. I know why he did it, why he messed with us but I just can't forgive him for it. He still did it and I still have nightmares about it, some just from the fear I felt that day because of him," the omega paused for a moment. "Do you truly believe people can change?" Hwanwoong asked as he looked up at Geonhak. 

"Everyone is capable of change, Woongie. Of course, that doesn't mean they're entitled to forgiveness or that their past crimes suddenly mean nothing but I don't believe everyone should be solely judged by their past actions," Geonhak answered. 

"I really love Youngjo, so it really hurts knowing he was just as bad as Kwanghoon. I've started realising over the past couple of days, I don't really know much about him. Beyond how he knows you and Yonghoon, and that he was once engaged and his ex had complications during pregnancy that resulted in their child's death, I really don't know much else."

"Youngjo-hyung keeps a lot to himself. He doesn't give himself the same luxury of opening up as he does us. He won't admit to it, but I know he hates himself deeply. Hwanwoong, if you decide to end things with him, I won't blame you for it. As much as I hate knowing that it will hurt him deeply, it's your decision to make," Geonhak did hope the other wouldn't break Youngjo's heart. He didn't want to see his friend in pieces again but he also couldn't fault the younger omega if that was the choice he made. 

"I don't know what I want to do. Part of me doesn't want to go near him, knowing what he did but then this huge part of me just wants him so badly. I know he's not Kwanghoon, I know he won't hurt me but I just can't shake that part of me," Hwanwoong buried his face in Geonhak's chest and began to weep. "I love him, Geonhak-hyung, I love him so much. Why can't I get past this one thing about him that has nothing to do with our relationship?"

"A while back you said to me, 'the alphas who have hurt us inflict wounds so deep on our souls, that they never truly heal' and it's true. They have hurt us deeply that even when it comes to the alphas we love, we find it difficult to be with them without the pain," Geonhak said as he stroked Hwanwoong's back. "What that alpha did is something you had no control over and I know it haunts you but it doesn't define you. You're not that one moment in your life, you are so much more."

"I know you're right, I am so much more than that moment. And I know, Youngjo is not him. I know he loves me, that he adores me. I do wish he was more open with me though," Hwanwoong went quiet, snuggling up against Geonhak. The older omega just kept stroking his back, holding him tightly and sending out his scent to help keep Hwanwoong calm. After a while, Hwanwoong spoke again.

"I don't want to be without him," he decided. "I should go to him, it hurts knowing I'm hurting him right now," he pulled away from Geonhak. 

"He's not home. I know where he is but I think you should sleep first. Your emotions are still high strung and sleep will help you a lot. Tomorrow, we'll all go to him and maybe you'll be able to get him to open up to you. Honestly, I think he needs it. He holds way too much in," Geonhak said. Hwanwoong nodded. 

"Ok, sleep sounds good. Will you please stay?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"Of course, let's get some sleep," Geonhak smiled softly. Hwanwoong buried his face once more in Geonhak's chest, breathing in deeply and relaxing in the older omega's hold. 

It was raining hard outside of the car. Hwanwoong watched the downpour, in the back with him was Geonhak and Dongju while the alphas sat in the front, Seoho being the one driving them. Hwanwoong could no longer feel his connection to Youngjo, he knew it meant the bite mark had healed and severed it. He felt lost without it. Like a part of him vanished along with the connection. He felt anxious, he could tell the others were sensing it. Geonhak grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

"We can always take you back home if you don't feel like you can see Youngjo-hyung just yet," Geonhak said. 

"If I don't do it now, I might never and what will that mean for our pack. I'll be fine, Geonhak-hyung," Hwanwoong forced a smile though he wasn't sure if he really believed himself. The look Geonhak gave told him the older omega definitely didn't believe him. 

"Youngjo-hyung would leave the pack, if you decide to never face him. He wouldn't force you to leave. Even if it means he ends up packless, he'll be ok," Geonhak said. 

"But I can't just let him become packless," Hwanwoong argued. 

"Hwanwoong, I don't want you to rush this decision to only regret it later. It'll just hurt Youngjo-hyung in the long run."

"I know but I want to talk to him. I don't expect us to jump back to where we were but I miss him. Our connection has been severed and I honestly feel like I'm missing a part of myself. I'm not meant to feel that way, right?" Hwanwoong asked.

"It can happen. Don't create a new connection straight away, promise me."

"I promise."

Geonhak seemed satisfied by the younger omega's word. They fell silent, Hwanwoong going back to staring out the window as they left the city. He wasn't sure how long they drove but soon they were in a village Hwanwoong had never seen before. 

"I'll drop you three off at Youngjo's family estate and then I'll take Dongju with me to meet my parents," Seoho said, looking through the mirror at Geonhak. 

"Sounds good," Geonhak smiled. Seoho pulled up in front of a large estate, parking next to what Hwanwoong immediately recognised as Youngjo's car. It was still raining hard as Keonhee got out of the car with the umbrella and came around to Hwanwoong's door. He gave Hwanwoong another umbrella as he got out of a car while Geonhak simply shared Keonhee's umbrella. They got their bags out of the boot and headed up to the front door while Seoho left. 

"So this is Youngjo-hyung's home?" Keonhee asked. 

"Yeah, he grew up here mostly until his teen years," Geonhak answered before ringing the doorbell. A female beta answered the door. 

"Hakkie!" She exclaimed happily, pulling Geonhak into a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Geonhak smiled as she let him go. "Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Keonhee."

"Hi," Keonhee smiled. 

"Oh, aren't you gorgeous? You've definitely caught yourself the most handsome alpha I've ever met, Hakkie," the beta smiled. Keonhee began blushing. 

"This is Yumi," Geonhak said. "She's Youngjo-hyung aunt."

Yumi grinned at her introduction before her eyes fell on Hwanwoong. 

"Oh my, please tell me you're Youngjo's omega that he's been telling me all about. His description doesn't do you justice, you're even more delicate in person," she gushed. Hwanwoong could feel his face going red.

"You're just set to make everyone turn red aren't you?" Geonhak chuckled. 

"I'm doing it again, I'm sorry. I just love meeting new people, especially those in Youngjo's life. He said your name was Hwanwoong, right?" Yumi asked. 

"Yeah," Hwanwoong said with a shy smile. 

"I'm glad you're here. He's been spending every day out in the cemetery, even today with this dreaded rain. He's going to catch a cold."

Geonhak frowned. "Maybe I should go force him inside."

"Actually," Hwanwoong spoke up. "I don't mind going to get him if you can point the way. I want to talk to him as soon as I can."

Yumi gave Hwanwoong a small smile. "I'll show you the way. Hakkie, go introduce your new alpha to mother. She'll be happy to see you're doing well."

"Sure, come on Keonhee," Geonhak grabbed Keonhee's hand and led him away. Once alone, Yumi's smile faltered. 

"Hwanwoong, I don't want to overstep but I am protective of my nephew. May I ask what happened between you and him? Youngjo hasn't been himself since he turned up the other day," Yumi said. 

Hwanwoong avoided eye contact as he hugged himself. "I found out about who he used to be."

"Ah," Yumi exclaimed softly. "Yes, my nephew lost his way when he was a teenager. Tae-oppa was disappointed in him for it but Youngjo has come a long way since then. I hope in your heart you still have love for him."

Hwanwoong looked at Yumi and sighed. "I do, so very much. I feel uncertain though."

"I can't blame you for feeling that way. If I can give some advice, don't rush right back into your relationship with Youngjo. You still seem like you need time to come to terms with that side of Youngjo's past, which is perfectly valid. Having good communication is key to a good relationship and Youngjo needs help with that. He is always more than happy to take on the problems of others but when it comes to himself, he holds a lot in."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Thank you," Hwanwong said. 

"Come on, let's see if you can convince my nephew to come back inside."

Yumi led Hwanwoong through the house to the back and pointed out the rest of the way to the cemetery. Hwanwoong was surprised to find it was close to the estate, until Yumi explained it was a family cemetery. Protected by his umbrella, he walked through the different gravestones, not overly sure where Youngjo would be until he saw the alpha lying down beside a gravestone. His arm over his eyes and his clothes soaking wet. Hwanwoong took a deep breath and made his way over. 


	35. Chapter 35

Youngjo didn't mind the rain, despite being soaked to the bone and cold. He just wanted to be near his parents and this was the only way he could be anymore. Lying beside their gravestone, his eyes closed and covered with his arm from the rain. He desperately tried to sense something, anything. But there wasn't anything left of his parents, he knew that deep down. No matter how much he wishes they were still here, that they were still able to talk to him and give him advice, it would never come true. They were gone. 

He could no longer feel rain hitting his arm but he could still feel it on his legs. He removed his arm, figuring it was Yumi coming to get him but to his surprise it was Hwanwoong holding an umbrella. Youngjo wasn't sure if he was really seeing the omega or if he was having some kind of fever dream from getting sick while hanging out in the rain. Hwanwoong was reading the gravestone before his eyes flicked on Youngjo. 

"Hey," he said softly, almost inaudible over the rain. 

"Tig…" Youngjo stopped himself, remembering how Hwanwoong rejected the nickname. "Hwanwoong, why are you here?"

"Seoho-hyung brought me here. He's taken Dongju to meet his parents but Geonhak-hyung and Keonhee-hyung are inside," Hwanwoong answered as he held his hand out. Youngjo took it and let the omega help him to his feet. 

"Is this your parents' grave?" 

Youngjo looked at the gravestone, at his parents' names and nodded. "Yeah, they died a few years ago. A drunk driver swerved into their lane."

"I'm sorry," Hwanwoong said sincerely, looking up at Youngjo with a sad expression. 

"Let's go inside," Youngjo started heading back to the house, not caring if he was under the umbrella or not. He was already soaked, so a bit more rain didn't bother him. He wasn't sure what to say to Hwanwoong, or what to do. More than anything he wanted to hug the omega, to inhale his scent and hold him close but he knew he couldn't just yet. 

Hwanwoong managed to keep up with him, holding the umbrella over both of their heads and giving the alpha a sliver of hope. They went inside, Youngjo stripping out of his wet clothes and grabbing a large bathrobe he had left by the door for when he had to come back inside. He left the clothes just outside of the door, planning on getting them later on. Right now he wanted to talk to Hwanwoong. 

"Can we talk in my room?" Youngjo asked. Hwanwoong nodded, keeping his eyes off of Youngjo. The alpha led them through the house, upstairs to his bedroom. He left Hwanwoong for a moment to grab out some clothes from the walk-in wardrobe and got dressed. He grabbed a towel for his hair before returning to the omega. Hwanwoong was sitting on the bed, waiting patiently. Youngjo stayed standing, his arms crossed as he was unsure what to do. 

"Your family home is really nice," Hwanwoong commented. 

"Yeah, it is," Youngjo agreed. He felt a weird itch inside that he knew he couldn't scratch, he deeply missed his connection to Hwanwoong. Being in a room with the omega and not being able to feel how he felt was weird to the alpha.

"Could you tell me about your parents?" Hwanwoong asked, taking Youngjo by surprise. He gave the omega a small smile before going into his wardrobe and pulling down a shoe box. He went over to the bed, putting the box in the middle and sitting opposite of Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong swiveled around so he could sit crossed legged on the bed. 

Youngjo opened the box up and pulled out some pictures. 

"This is my mum when she was in high school," he said, handing Hwanwoong a picture. "She was captain of the dance club. She really loved dancing but hurt herself badly before she graduated so she was never able to make a career out of it."

"She's really pretty, you have her eyes," Hwanwoong said with a smile as he stared at the picture. 

"Yeah, everyone tells me that," Youngjo smiled fondly. "Here's a picture of my dad. They were in the same year and they were dating in high school but kept it secret because alphas didn't date," he handed Hwanwoong a photo of his dad. 

"Wow, you really look like him."

"Spitting image Grandmother likes to say. He was a doctor, a paediatric in fact. He wanted more kids but mum wasn't able to have any after I was born, in fact I was technically a miracle to them. It's hard for a female alpha to fall pregnant, they aren't as built for it as a beta or an omega is. They loved me so much, taught me so much. I hated when I disappointed them, and I did during high school," Youngjo explained. "The year I lost them was the same year everything happened with Jihae. I know Geonhak has told you about it. I know I should have myself but I just find it hard to talk about it. I don't mean to keep things from you."

"I know," Hwanwoong said, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "Youngjo, I still want to be with you. I really love you, I don't want to be apart from you."

Youngjo looked at Hwanwoong with a small happy smile. "I love you too, Hwanwoong."

Hwanwoong smiled back at him before looking in the box and pulling out an old black and white photo. "Who's this?"

"That's my grandfather. He passed away while I was young, I don't remember him well. Dad always told me stories about him," Youngjo said. He searched through the box and pulled out a small journal. 

"This was my dad's journal," Youngjo flicked through the book. "I sometimes read it for comfort. It's interesting, like seeing the world through his eyes."

A knock at the door grabbed their attention, Yumi was standing at the open door with a smile. 

"Youngjo, I need your help real quick," she said.

"Sure, I'll be right back, Ti- Hwanwoong," Youngjo cursed himself for almost saying the nickname, still unsure whether it would be ok just yet or not. He got off the bed and followed after Yumi. 

Hwanwoong continued looking through the photos Youngjo had been holding. He cooed over ones that had Youngjo as a child with his parents. He was adorable as a child. The omega's eyes fell onto the small journal that was Youngjo's dad's. He picked it up and began looking through it. He knew it was wrong to look through a deceased man's journal but he was curious. 

_ Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing a good job as a father. I fear that Youngjo might be going down the wrong path since we moved to the city. He no longer wants to be friends with Gunmin, referring to him as just a beta. His new friends don't seem to have good hearts. I don't know what to do. I know if I try to push him back onto the right path, he'll just resist, rebel against me. I want him to be happy.  _

_ Youngjo has a boyfriend. An omega boy who smells like cinnamon. Geonhak I think Youngjo said his name was. He's well mannered and a little quiet. I hope Youngjo is treating him well but I can tell my son doesn't really love him. He's yet to give Geonhak a nickname. _

Hwanwoong felt a tight knot form in the pit of his stomach, knowing what Youngjo really did to Geonhak. He flicked through the pages, stopping at another page. 

_ I have failed as a father. How did I fail to notice what my son was doing? The constant string of omegas he dated, that he used and discarded when they were no longer taking his fancy. I never thought my son would end up being one of those alphas. His mother can never find out, he would break her heart. We taught him better than this.  _

_ Youngjo wants to change, he doesn't want to continue on this wrong path and I'm glad he is trying. His pack has abandoned him for this, all but Yonghoon. Though I'm not overly sure about him. I'm told Youngjo he needs to admit what he did to the omegas he dated. He is scared of the consequences, I understand why but he has agreed to face them. I will support him through this, no matter what but I won't protect him. I couldn't in good faith, he may be my son but it would go against my beliefs if I protected him from the consequences. _

Hwanwoong saw something written in the margin, it looked like Youngjo's handwriting.

"You didn't fail as a father, I failed you as your son," the omega read out loud. He continued flicking through the journal until he found the last entry. 

_ Youngjo seems to be happy but I'm not sure about his fiancee. At first I thought she was a nice omega but Geonhak and Seoho have brought to light some questionable behaviour. She's currently pregnant with his child, something neither had planned for but Geonhak said he believes it was no accident on her part. I don't really know what to think.  _

_ I want Youngjo to be happy and after everything he's done, he's finally on track for a good life. To think that he may end up settling down with someone who doesn't love him worries me for his future. I feel I need to talk to him in the morning, tell him to have her sign a prenup so he can protect his assets. For now, I'll try not to worry too much otherwise Aejung will be upset with me if I look too serious tonight. _

Hwanwoong guessed the omega mentioned was Jihae. He wondered if Geonhak's suspicions had been correct, though he supposed it didn't matter any more. He put the journal down and looked through the box, seeing an ultrasound picture with Jihae's name on it. He wondered what Youngjo's child would have looked like. He knew they would have been adorable, judging by the pictures of Youngjo as a child. 

Hwanwoong packed away the journal and pictures, and put the lid back on the box. He placed the box on the bed side table and lied down on Youngjo's bed. He was engulfed in the alpha's smoky scent by lying on his bed. He didn't realise how much he missed this smell. He grabbed one of the pillows and snuggled with it, just letting his entire body relax to the scent of the one he truly loved. 


	36. Chapter 36

Keonhee felt nervous meeting Youngjo's grandmother. Geonhak held his hand and told him it was ok but to Keonhee, he was going to be delving into Youngjo's family and it was both fascinating and frighting. Though, true to Geonhak's word, the old lady wasn't in the slightest bit scary. 

"Oh, Geonhak dear, I'm so glad you were able to make it," she said as the two entered a living room. She was sitting on an armchair with a cup of tea. She put the cup down and beckoned Geonhak to come closer. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. 

"I have someone to introduce you to, Grandmother," Geonhak said happily. "This is my new alpha, Keonhee."

"Hi," Keonhee smiled nervously. 

"Ah, you must be the pack leader Youngjo was telling me about," Youngjo's grandmother smiled. "Never thought I would see him under another alpha but he insists that you are an excellent pack leader."

Keonhee could feel himself blushing. "I'm not that great," he muttered. 

"Nonsense, if Youngjo says so then it must be. That boy never lies to me. He wouldn't dare," she chuckled. "Youngjo's packmates are all welcome to call me Grandmother but if you are not comfortable doing so, you may simply call me by my name Sunhui."

"If you really don't mind, I'm happy to call you grandmother," Keonhee smiled, he felt really welcomed by the old lady. 

"Geonhak, darling, could you possibly go get my lunch for me?" Sunhui asked with a soft tone. 

"Of course, I'll be right back," Geonhak answered, he gave Keonhee a quick kiss before leaving the room. 

Sunhui watched him leave, waiting a moment longer before talking to Keonhee. 

"It has been a long time since I've seen Geonhak this happy and healthy. Youngjo did tell me about your misfortune early in your relationship, I was saddened to hear. Geonhak would make a marvelous father, don't you agree?" Sunhui asked. 

"Yeah, I think he would be. We haven't been together for long but I honestly see my entire future with him," Keonhee said, offering a soft content smile. "I always heard stories about true mates but it never felt like something that could really exist until I met him."

Sunhui nodded her head, smiling happily. "I understand what you mean, I was the same with my late husband. He was my true mate, now he is gone it feels like a hole in my very soul. Thankfully I still have my family to keep me going. Keonhee, would it be alright for me to speak to you as my grandson's pack leader?"

"Oh," Keonhee was taken aback by the request. "Sure."

He knew it wasn't uncommon for family members to talk to the pack leader of their relatives when it came to issues that they felt the leader could help with. However, Keonhee hardly considered himself the pack leader anymore. He didn't understand why Youngjo claimed he was when the older alpha had more rights to be the leader but beyond that, the dynamic of the pack made it feel like there wasn't really an official leader. With how Youongjo acted, Keonhee, Seoho and the omegas were all on equal ground.

"Youngjo has told me that his new omega recently found out about his past. Of course, it is understandable that... Hwanwoong?" Sunhui looked at Keonhee for confirmation on the name, which he gave with a slight nod. "That Hwanwoong would be apprehensive about what type of alpha Youngjo really is. I am aware that you know some of Youngjo's history through Geonhak, correct?"

"Yeah, Geonhak told me pretty early on in our relationship," Keonhee confirmed.

"How did it change your views on Youngjo?" Sunhui asked. 

"Well, at first I became really unsure about him but Geonhak explained that he's not a bad alpha. He fell in with the wrong crowd, his views became skewed by those he was once in a pack with but after almost biting an omega he realised how far he strayed and did what he could to make up for it. Youngjo-hyung, as he is today, is someone I cherish. He's always there to help me whether I know I need it or not. I'm glad he's in my pack and I'm glad he's dating Hwanwoong. Unfortunately, Hwanwoong was hurt by an alpha when we were in high school. It's that past trauma that's making him question Youngjo-hyung," Keonhee explained. 

"I feared that may be the case. Whatever the result, it is what it is. Youngjo has already discussed with me the possibility of returning to the family home and taking his rightful place as head of the family if things don't work out with him and Hwanwoong. Though having Youngjo here would settle a lot of family disputes, I do want happiness for him. There is a reason he isn't currently head of the family, he simply doesn't want to be. To have him return feels like he is admitting defeat to the pull of fate." 

"I would rather he stay with the pack but it is ultimately up to Hwanwoong."

Sunhui nodded her head understandingly. A silence fell upon them, Keonhee finding himself lost in thought. Youngjo did make Hwanwoong happy and Keonhee truly hoped the couple would be able to move past Youngjo's history. 

Youngjo wasn't sure what to do as he watched Hwanwoong sleep. He wanted to join the omega in bed, hold him close and forget about everything. He just wanted his Tigerlily back. He reached out, brushing hair out of Hwanwoong's face. The omega's eyes opened, startling him. 

"Sorry," he said, pulling away. 

Hwanwoong reached out, his hand slipping behind Youngjo's head and he pulled the surprised alpha into a kiss. It was soft and sweet at first before the omega deepened it, his tongue slipping past Youngjo's lips as the alpha eagerly let it. Youngjo had to keep back a whine when Hwanwoong pulled away, he was enjoying the kiss. 

"There's a part of me that's telling me to leave you, to run away and never look back," Hwanwoong said, making Youngjo's heart drop. "But the more I think about it, the more I believe it's because a large part of me wants to just give myself to you and that's kind of scary. For an omega to give themselves to an alpha, it's permanent, you know with the bite and all. I never thought I would feel this way for an alpha but I definitely do for you Youngjo. I know you're not a bad alpha, that you won't ever hurt me. I love you, my alpha."

"Oh Tigerlily, I love you too," Youngjo cooed happily, cupping Hwanwoong's face and pulling him into a kiss. He never wanted to let Hwanwoong go, all he desired was to be with the omega.

"I missed you calling me that," Hwanwoong admitted. 

"I missed calling you it," Youngjo climbed into bed beside Hwanwoong, the omega snuggling up against him. 

"I want our connection back but I promise Geonhak-hyung not to straight away."

Youngjo chuckled. "Yeah, I miss it too but Geonhak has a point. Let's give us time, build back up to what we had. I don't want to lose you my Tigerlily, we need to give each other time."

"Youngjo, could you tell me more about Jihae and your relationship with her?" Hwanwoong asked, pressing himself more into Youngjo's chest. 

Youngjo hesitated, it wasn't an easy subject but he wanted to be more open with Hwanwoong and he wanted the omega to be in his life forever, he didn't feel he could keep everything secret.

"She was the first omega I truly loved," Youngjo said, stroking Hwanwong's back as he talked. "I honestly thought at the time that she might be my true mate but looking back, I realise she just knew the right things to say. I thought she loved me, I thought she cared about me but I don't know anymore. She tried turning me against Geonhak and Seoho, they always had this dislike towards her but I chalked it up to you simply can't be friends with everyone. We were together for a long time, I proposed after three years and shortly after she said yes, we found out she was pregnant. This was a surprise to me, she had always said she was infertile so the fact she was pregnant was a miracle. 'Just like their daddy' she would say. I was apprehensive. I do want kids one day but I want to have a career and be able to stand on my own feet without relying on my inheritance before I have children. Eventually I accepted that it was happening, that I was going to be a dad. There ended up being a complication, she was seven months along and went into early labour. Three months after I lost my parents, I lost my son."

Youngjo could feel the tears trailing down his cheeks as he held Hwanwoong close. He hated remembering, the pain all came flooding back. It was the worst year of his life, almost like the world was punishing him for what he did in high school. 

"You don't need to keep going," Hwanwoong said as he reached up and wiped away Youngjo's tears. "I can't begin to imagine the pain you've gone through." 

"Jihae pulled away after the loss of our child but thankfully Geonhak and Seoho were there to help me pick up the pieces, especially after she just left. Now I have you," Youngjo gently touched Hwanwoong's face. "The other day, when you asked me about Geonhak, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. Because it wasn't just you I would lose, it would have also been the pack. I'm happy, overjoyed that you're still here in my arms."

Hwanwoong leaned towards Youngjo, their lips pressing together for a gentle kiss. 

"I want to be in your arms forever," Hwanwoong murmured softly. Youngjo smiled happily at his omega, truly hoping that it would be forever for them.


	37. Chapter 37

Dongju had felt nervous to meet Seoho's family. However, upon meeting them they immediately made him feel welcomed. They asked him questions about his family, his likes and interests, and made him feel included in their conversations. It was a major difference to how Sangwook's family had once treated him. He didn't feel like he had to stay quiet, that he was wanted and not just a nuisance omega their son had brought home. 

"I still can't believe you're an alpha," Seoho's mother said, shaking her head in disbelief. "My only beta child."

"Oh there's nothing wrong with having only alpha children," Seoho's father stated. 

"I know but it was nice having one child like me."

"It is hard being the odd one out," Dongju commented.

"Are you the only omega?" Seoho's mum asked. 

"Yeah, it's very rare to find an omega in my family. My twin is a beta as are my parents, my aunts and uncles and a majority of my cousins."

"Oh, that must have been hard for your parents. I don't even think I would have had a clue on what to do if one of mine was an omega. I barely handled having alpha children," Seoho's mum chuckled. 

"Yeah, they struggled and I didn't really make it any easier for them," Dongju admitted timidly.

"Don't worry, all children are the same," Seoho's dad laughed. "They never make it easy."

Before Dongju could stop himself, he let out a yawn. He felt tired, more so than usual.

"Why don't we go rest?" Seoho suggested with a smile.

"Oh I don't want to be rude."

"Nonsense, go rest. I'll get you when it's time to go to the Kim estate," Seoho's mum smiled.

Seoho stood up and helped Dongju to his feet before leading him through the house to a bedroom. 

"Is the Kim estate where we dropped the others off?" Dongju asked as he sat down on the bed. 

"Yeah, Youngjo-hyung's grandmother's birthday is tomorrow so tonight most of the extended family and friends to the family will be attending a big party in her honour. Her actual birthday is more for the immediate family, which includes the packs of the immediate family so we're invited," Seoho answered with a smile. "You'll love his grandmother, she's a very kind hearted omega."

"I look forward to meeting her," Dongju smiled back before a yawn escaped him again. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Your scent is slightly off as well. Maybe you're getting sick," Seoho suggested as he pressed the back of his hand against the omega's forehead. 

"My scent is off?" Dongju frowned at Seoho. "How?"

Seoho shrugged. "Hard to explain, like an extra note in your sweetness."

Dongju felt his entire body go cold. A single thought going through his head before he shook it out, it wasn't possible. 

"Are you ok, Sugar Cane?" Seoho asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, just tired. I think you might be right, maybe I'm getting sick."

"Let's get some sleep then, might help."

The two shifted onto the bed, pulling the doonas out from under them. Dongju cuddled up to Seoho as the alpha covered them. Dongju did his best to push back intrusive thoughts, he recognised the symptoms but felt it was an impossibility. He did know symptoms could turn up really early, especially the second time around but they had been careful. 

"What's on your mind, Sugar Cane? I can feel you are worried," Seoho said as he cupped Dongju's face and looked into his eyes. 

"The other day, after we had sex, did you check the condom?" Dongju asked, knowing it was pointless keeping it to himself. He needed to be open with Seoho, he knew that. 

Seoho frowned. "No, should I have?"

"I might just be worrying over nothing," Dongju forced himself to smile, trying his best to push the thoughts away. 

"Wait, do you think you might be pregnant? Is that possible? Wouldn't it be too early to know?" Seoho asked frantically.

"You would be surprised how early an omega can know. But I don't know, it just feels a bit familiar," Dongju looked away, feeling ashamed that he could possibly be pregnant. Seoho forced him to look back.

"Stop it," he said softly. "Don't be ashamed. If you're pregnant it's because of both of us, not just you. Ok?"

"You're not upset?" Dongju asked. 

"Of course not. I'm surprised, a bit anxious at the thought and worried for you and how you are feeling. We've never really talked about children, I mean, we haven't been together for long so it's not too surprising it hasn't come up."

"Do you want kids?" Dongju decided to ask. 

"I do. More so being with you," Seoho smiled. Dongju blushed and smiled back at his alpha. 

"I think you would be a great dad," he said. "If I am pregnant, you'll be ok if I keep it."

"Of course, whatever you decide I'm with you one hundred percent, I promise."

Dongju felt a surge of love and happiness rush through him as he grabbed Seoho's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. He was anxious about possibly being pregnant but knowing his alpha was there made him happy and less scared. Growing up, he always wanted a big family. Having another child filled him with absolute glee, on top of knowing his daughter was still alive and could possibly be back in his arms soon. It almost felt like his life was beginning to truly settle, that things were falling into place and that he will have a happy life. 

Seoho and Dongju decided not to mention anything to the others, not until they had proper confirmation though Seoho felt Youngjo would figure it out quickly. The older alpha just had the nose for it, able to pick up anything. Dongju clung to Seoho's side that night as they went to the Kim estate, wearing Seoho's jacket to avoid anyone noticing a change in his scent. 

Both were happy to see Youngjo and Hwanwoong being close together when they entered the room. Geonhak and Keonhee were with them, the four talking with an old woman, Youngjo's grandmother. Seoho led Dongju over to them. 

"Gunmin," Grandmother said with a smile. 

"It's Seoho now, Grandmother," Seoho said in return.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry dear."

Dongju looked at Seoho with a frown, Keonhee and Hwanwoong both also looked confused. 

"I wasn't born Seoho," Seoho explained. "Gunmin is my old name but I decided to change it."

"Gunmin was the beta, Seoho is the alpha," Youngjo commented with a smirk. Seoho scoffed. 

"Grandmother, this is my boyfriend Dongju," Seoho said, looking at Grandmother with a smile. 

"Pleased to meet you," Dongju said nervously, still clinging onto Seoho. 

"As it is to meet you my dear. My boys have all done well, that's always good to see. I am Youngjo's grandmother but anyone within his pack is welcome to call me Grandmother. Otherwise, my name is Sunhui, whichever you are more comfortable with," Grandmother smiled. 

"I don't mind calling you grandmother," Dongju gave a small smile.

"Come closer my dear so I can see you properly," Grandmother instructed, holding her hands out. Dongju did as asked, putting his hands in hers.

"Oh," she exclaimed. Seoho could feel a spike of panic in Dongju. 

"Everything alright Grandmother?" Youngjo asked. 

"Oh yes," Grandmother said, looking to Youngjo with a smile. "Dongju just happens to smell similar to a late friend of mine, it's just nice to smell again."

Youngjo frowned, not looking too convinced as he looked from Dongju to Seoho. 

"You should be introducing your omega to the family," Grandmother said, still looking at Youngjo. "Rather than crowding around me. You have a new pack and a new omega. Everyone would love to meet them all."

"You're right, Grandmother, come on my Tigerlily, I'll introduce you first," Youngjo took Hwanwoong's hand and the two walked away. 

"Let's go help Yumi-noona with the kids, Keonhee," Geonhak said, taking Keonhee's hand. Keonhee agreed and the two left. 

"I can tell it's still early for you, Dongju," Grandmother smiled, now the three were alone. "But you can't hide such things from an old omega like myself, even with Seoho's jacket on."

"Makes sense Youngjo-hyung's grandmother would pick up on it," Dongju chuckled nervously. "We only just figured it out earlier."

"It's not your first, is it?" Grandmother asked. 

"No."

"Grandmother," Seoho said, his tone giving a gentle warning. Grandmother looked at him and nodded, understanding the alpha without words needing to be spoken. 

"Dongju, Seoho, I am happy for you both. I look forward to meeting this little one," she smiled, letting go of Dongju's hands. 

"Thank you," Seoho smiled, wrapping his arm around Dongju's shoulders. Dongju rested his head on Seoho's shoulders, happy he was there. 

"Come on, I should introduce you to everyone, my Sugar Cane," Seoho said. 

"Ok," Dongju responded timidly. The two bid farewells to Grandmother before walking around and mingling with everyone. 

Dongju was exhausted by the time they returned to Seoho's family home. Though they had been offered a room to stay in at the Kim Estate, Seoho wanted to spend a bit more time with his family as well as keeping Dongju away from Youngjo for the time being, in case the eldest alpha picked up on Dongju's scent change. They knew they couldn't avoid the other forever but they also wanted to find out themselves if Dongju was really pregnant. 

"I had a good night," Dongju commented quietly as the two cuddled in bed. 

"I'm glad," Seoho smiled, kissing Dongju's forehead. 

"We met so many people, I feel socially tapped out," Dongju chuckled. "Though, I don't think I met Youngjo's parents. Were they not there?"

"No, they weren't. They were in a car accident a few years ago."

"Oh," Dongju went quiet after that. Seoho could feel the sadness from the other so he tightened his hold. Neither spoke another word that night, simply just enjoying the comfort of the other as they went to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

"Are you sure?" Youngjo asked, holding his mobile to his ear.

"Yeah, everything has come back saying that Sookja is definitely Mikyung," Jungkook answered. "We're currently working on getting a warrant to gain custody of her. Once we do, we won't be able to just hand her over to Dongju. Just want to make sure you understand that, she'll be put into foster care and the Child Protection Services will be able to work with Dongju with getting Mikyung back into his care."

"I understand, Dongju will too. Keep me updated, ok?" 

"Of course. Oh and one more thing, Namjoon-hyung wants you to come in tonight," Jungkook said. 

"Why?" Youngjo asked with a frown.

"Well when I asked why he said 'just do as your leader asks.' so I'm guessing it's something that only you can know about," Jungkook offered as an answer. "He did seem bothered by something, so I don't know. Did you mess up one of his experiments?"

"Not as far as I know. Club or lab?"

"Club."

"Ok, tell him I'll be there as soon as I can. It's my grandmother's birthday so it might be late before I turn up."

"Don't worry, I'll let him know," after that the phone line went dead. Youngjo sighed as he put his phone away, he had no idea what Namjoon would want and that worried him. 

"Everything alright?" Hwanwoong asked, his voice groggy. It was early in the morning when Jungkook called but Youngjo was already awake when he heard the phone ring. He hadn't slept all that well, his body was still acting weirdly and he was beginning to get very bothered by it. Sleeping next to Hwanwoong didn't seem to help like before and it got the alpha wondering if it was because there was no longer any bond between them. 

"Yeah, got some good news on the Mikyung front," he answered. "Everything has come back to her not being Sookja and instead Mikyung so they are working on a warrant to get custody of her. Will still be a while until Dongju gets her back but this is a step towards the right direction," Youngjo smiled as he lied back down, laying on his side and watching Hwanwoong. He was happy to have the omega back by his side. 

"What about the second thing? I heard something about a club," Hwanwoong said. 

"Don't need to worry about it my Tigerlily. Just need to talk to Namjoon-sunbae."

"At a nightclub?" The omega questioned. Youngjo couldn't help but laugh.

"No, his fight club. Would invite you but it's strictly alpha only unless Namjoon-sunbae wants to run an experiment."

"Oh ok," with that Hwanwoong snuggled up close to Youngjo and was soon back to sleep. Youngjo held his Tigerlily close, chuckling lightly at how easy it was for the omega to sleep. 

"I love you so much, Hwanwoong," Youngjo whispered as he kissed the top of Hwanwoong's head. He dropped the nickname because in that moment, he didn't just see an omega he claimed but instead a person he truly loved. Almost losing Hwanwoong was painful, something he never wanted to go through again and something he planned to never have something happen again. 

Youngjo stayed in bed for a little longer before finally unwrapping his arms and carefully pushing Hwanwoong away so he could get out of bed. He decided he would force the omega awake later but for now there was no need. 

Youngjo made his way to the rest of the family, who were currently setting everything up for his grandmother's birthday lunch. He helped out the best he could, soon being joined by Geonhak, Keonhee and Seoho. 

"Dongju still sleeping?" Youngjo asked. He wanted to speak to the young omega about what Jungkook had told him.

"Yeah, he's been a bit tired lately. We think he might be sick," Seoho answered. Youngjo frowned at the younger alpha, it felt like something was being left unsaid but he wasn't able to ask before being dragged away to help Yumi. 

There were more people at the house than the night before. Mostly immediate family members who couldn't make it to the night before festivities and their packs. Youngjo went around, helping and talking but was finding himself feeling worn down as the day went on. 

"You should go rest, Youngjo," Yumi said.

"I'm fine, Yumi-noona," Youngjo said, putting on a smile. Unconvinced, Yumi put her hand to his forehead. 

"You're burning up, Youngjo. Are you going into a rut? Your scent is a bit off."

"I'm fine," Youngjo repeated, unintentionally putting power behind his words. This made Yumi raise an eyebrow at him, while those around them stopped what they were doing. 

"Go rest, Youngjo. Before you accidentally start a fight with one of your cousins. We don't need alphas trying to assert their dominance today," Yumi said, using her strict tone. It made Youngjo force back a smile, she sounded like his father. 

"Ok, I'll go rest. Please let Grandmother know," Youngjo said. 

"Of course."

Youngjo made his way back to his room, finding Hwanwoong still asleep. He smiled fondly at the young omega before he felt an uncontrollable urge to have Hwanwoong. He clenched his fists, letting his nails bite into his palms. He went to leave, knowing he should get away from his omega but Hwanwoong sat up and looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Youngjo~" his voice sounded like a siren call to Youngjo's ears. He took a step forward, Hwanwoong's lily scent swirling around him and drawing him in. 

It was Youngjo's smokiness that woke Hwanwoong from his slumber. Something deep inside of him bubbled to the surface as his eyes landed on his alpha. A strong desire for the alpha, to be the alpha's omega.

"Youngjo~" Hwanwoong said, sending his pheromones out. Youngjo went to him, climbing onto the bed and making his way to the omega. Upon reaching him, their lips crashed together with a desperate hunger for each other. Youngjo unbuttoned Hwanwoong's pyjama top as the omega hands slid under the alpha's shirt, his nails digging into Youngjo's back and inciting a moan. 

Youngjo broke the kiss to pull his shirt off before helping Hwanwoong out of his. Once they were both shirtless, the alpha pushed the omega back down onto the bed. Hwanwoong shivered under Youngjo's hungry gaze, he desperately wanted his alpha as he tilted his head to the side. Youngjo's lips felt hot against his skin, he let out light moans as the alpha kissed down his neck before stopping at the junction where it met his shoulder. A small voice in the back of his head was screaming at him, shouting danger but Hwanwoong's mind was clouded by desire. 

He felt Youngjo's teeth bite into his flesh, bringing him back to his senses as he struggled against the stronger alpha. He pushed at Youngjo's shoulders frantically. The alpha pulled away, his eyes wide in shock. 

"What did I just do?" He asked as he got off the bed in a hurry and away from Hwanwoong, eyes still wide in shock. 

Hwanwoong could feel a rising dread but he knew it wasn't coming from him as he stared at Youngjo. He was unsure how to feel, unable to really sort his own feelings out with the alpha's panic filling his mind. 

"Youngjo?" Hwanwoong spoke with a soothing tone, wanting the alpha to calm down so he could think straight. 

"I'm sorry," Youngjo said as he quickly grabbed his shirt and left, before Hwanwoong could say another word. The alpha was panicking badly, it was almost suffocating for the omega to feel. He grabbed his phone and called Keonhee, he needed help. His mind felt like a turmoil of feelings, some his and some Youngjo's.

"Everything ok, Woongie?" Came Keonhee's voice when he answered. 

"Can you come to Youngjo's room please? Something happened," Hwanwoong said, his voice sounding weak. 

"Be there in a sec," Keonhee responded before hanging up. Hwanwoong curled up in bed, feeling uncertain. Keonhee soon appeared, along with Seoho and Geonhak. 

"Hwanwoong," Keonhee made his way straight to the trembling omega. "What happened?"

Hwanwoong sat up and soft gasps could be heard at the sight of his new bite mark. 

"Don't tell me Youngjo bit you?" Keonhee said in disbelief. 

"He did but I don't believe he meant to. I woke up to his scent and I lost myself to my desire. I badly wanted him and offered my neck. It wasn't until he bit me that I came back to my senses," Hwanwong explained, speaking with barely a murmur. 

"Where is he now?" Geonhak asked.

"He left, he said he was sorry and I can feel how much he's panicking right now."

"This sounds almost exactly like what happened when he was younger, except he failed to stop himself this time," Seoho pointed out. "We need to find him, find out what happened."

"We know what happened, he bit Hwanwoong," Keonhee stated angrily. 

"Keonhee, please don't be angry. You know Youngjo well enough to know he didn't do this on purpose," Geonhak said, walking over to Keonhee.

"How can you be sure? What if this was on purpose after almost losing Hwanwoong? As a way to ensure he didn't lose him again," Keonhee argued.

"Because that's not who Youngjo-hyung is," Seoho joined in. "Doubt him all you want Keonhee, but Youngjo-hyung would never hurt an omega on purpose. Especially one he loves."

Hwanwoong made himself small as the two alphas argued and Geonhak tried to keep the waters calm. Hwanwoong agreed with Seoho, Youngjo definitely didn't do it on purpose. The way he was panicking confirmed it wasn't intentional. 

"Youngjo-hyung has been off lately, ever since you went into a rut during the week without the omegas," Seoho explained, trying his best to calm down his tone. "His body keeps throwing him into a kind of rut but not completely."

"It's true," Hwanwoong spoke up. "Being near me helped settle it a bit. Not by much but enough that he felt in control. Keonhee-hyung, Youngjo didn't do this on purpose. I promise you. Right now he's in a panic and I'm feeling overwhelmed by it. We need to find him and calm him down. We can figure it all out after that."

"We'll find him," Geonhak promised. "Keonhee, stay here with Hwanwoong. We'll go get Dongju and send him here too."

"Are you sure?" Keonhee asked. 

"Yeah, besides, it would be better for either Seoho-hyung or me to find Youngjo-hyung. You're angry right now, so please stay here."

Keonhee nodded in agreement. "I'll stay."

"I can't imagine Youngjo-hyung going far," Seoho stated. 

"Go get Dongju first. I'll check the cemetery, you go check with Yumi-noona and Grandmother. Perhaps he went to them."

Seoho nodded in agreement and the two left. Hwanwoong curled up into Keonhee's side, his mind still a muddled mess.

"Are you ok?" Keonhee asked as he stroked Hwanwoong's back. 

"I don't know," Hwanwoong muttered in response. "My mind feels like a scrambled mess."

Keonhee didn't say another thing after that, instead he held Hwanwoong close. Hwanwoong was grateful for that, he didn't want to think. He couldn't think, not really. Youngjo's feelings were overwhelming him and he just wanted his alpha to calm down so he could gather his thoughts. He just wanted his alpha by his side but still he was scared. More for Youngjo's sake over his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is ok. My self doubt is so strong lately -_-
> 
> In other news, Lived 😍😍 Can't wait!


	39. Chapter 39

_ Nature had reclaimed the shrine but that just added to its tranquillity. It sat upon a cliff that overlooked the small village below. Geonhak was in awe at the sight. _

_ "I told you the hike was worth it," Youngjo smiled.  _

_ "Still, could have warned me so I had better shoes on," Geonhak complained lightheartedly. "It is gorgeous here." _

_ "Used to be looked after by my family centuries ago but got lost. I found it when I was a kid, but grandmother, of course, knows this place. She told me to keep it secret, so don't tell anyone ok." _

_ Geonhak chuckled. "I won't tell a soul." _

_ Youngjo laid down a blanket for the two to sit on and set out the picnic he had brought with them.  _

_ "I hope this isn't some ploy to get me to date you again," Geonhak said in jest.  _

_ "Curses, you saw right through it," Youngjo poked his tongue out. "I thought this would be nice. Also I wanted to talk to you and figured a nice tranquil place like this would help." _

_ "What do you want to talk about?" Geonhak asked with a frown.  _

_ "I've been curious lately, why did you forgive me so easily?"  _

_ "Well, because despite the absolute asshole you were in high school, you were never that mean to me. I know you feel you took advantage of me, setting off my heats so I would be more willing but honestly, I would have done all of that with you regardless. I know we won't work now as a couple but when you first asked me out I was excited. Can't deny that you are gorgeous and you're an incredibly strong alpha, you wanted me so I was willing to do whatever it may have taken to keep you. Blame my aunts for that, they always told me growing up that finding a strong alpha is all I should worry about," Geonhak chuckled. "I think meeting you helped get me out of that mindset, especially after we broke up. I realised I didn't want to live just to find a strong alpha. Even now, I'm pretty sure I only agreed to be in your pack because you treat me as an equal rather than an omega who always needs your protection. I don't think I would get that with another alpha or pack." _

_ Youngjo smiled. "I'm glad we're pack. I feel you help ground me. Though, what do you think about adding another member?" _

_ "Depends, who are they? Are you dating someone?" Geonhak asked.  _

_ Youngjo let out a laugh. "No, I'm still single. Down in the village lives an old friend of mine. Only recently reconnected with him and he wants to move away, to live in the city. His family, for centuries, served mine until more recently when we felt it wasn't needed. He wants to find his own place in the world and we have a spare room at the apartment." _

_ "What is he?" Geonhak knew he would be fine with another omega or a beta but felt unsure if Youngjo's friend was an alpha. _

_ "Beta," Youngjo answered with a smile. "His name is Gunmin but he said he wants to change it when he moves. Complete fresh start or something." _

_ "Sure, I wouldn't mind having a beta around. Would make heats easier to handle without having to rely on you." _

_ "Awesome," Youngjo grinned. "After our picnic, I'll take you down to the village and you can meet him." _

_ Geonhak smiled back before the two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate the picnic Youngjo packed. _

Geonhak knew that when it came to Youngjo, it was always best to trust his gut instinct and that instinct told him to check the shrine on the clifftop. Searching the graveyard was too obvious, if Youngjo wanted to escape Hwanwoong he needed to go somewhere the younger omega wouldn't find him. So when Geonhak finally made it to the shrine, he was relieved to see the alpha, sitting by the cliffedge while hugging his knees. 

"Hey," Geonhak said as he took a seat beside Youngjo. The alpha looked at him for a moment with puffy red eyes before staring back out on the village. 

"I lost control," he said, voice hoarse and low. 

"I know, Hwanwoong said you were panicking after you bit him. I'm guessing you've calmed down."

"Yeah, it took the entire walk here to calm down. Is he alright?" Youngjo asked, looking back at Geonhak. 

"He was getting overwhelmed by your panicking, otherwise I'm not sure. He knows you didn't mean to do it," Geonhak answered. "What's done is done, Youngjo-hyung. You should go back to Hwanwoong and talk to him."

"I don't know if I can," Youngjo admitted before hugging his knees tighter and hid his face. 

"It's about whether you can or not, Youngjo-hyung. It's about doing what needs to be done and you need to face the consequences. I know you lost control but it has happened and right now Hwanwoong needs you by his side," Geonhak said. 

Youngjo didn't move or speak. Geonhak waited patiently, letting silence fall over them as he looked down at the village. It was hard seeing his friend like this, distress just emanated from the alpha, making him smell like the remains of a house fire. But there wasn't much he could do about it. It was all up to Youngjo. 

Time passed by before Youngjo finally moved. He let go of his knees and stood up. 

"Let's go back," he said, offering his hand to Geonhak. The omega took it, allowing the alpha to pull him to his feet. 

"So you're going to talk to Hwanwoong?" Geonhak asked. 

"I have to, right? I can't just leave, not now, not after I've bitten him. I just hope he forgives me. I know he did want to give himself to me, he told me that it terrified him that he wanted to. Maybe that's why our instincts took us over so easily. The desire was there," Youngjo shrugged. "Keonhee is going to be mad."

"Yeah, he's really angry at you though conflicted, probably because he did the same to me. Try not to get into a fight with him please," Geonhak pleaded, concerned what might happen when the two alphas would be together. 

"I'll try," Youngjo promised. Geonhak was satisfied with that and the two left the shrine. 

Hwanwoong smiled softly to himself, Youngjo had calmed down a while ago but now the omega could sense that he was returning. 

"Geonhak found Youngjo and they are on their way back," Keonhee said, confirming what Hwanwoong felt. 

"He's calmed down," Hwanwoong stated. "I can think clearly now."

"How are you feeling?" Dongju asked. The young omega was snuggled up to Hwanwoong's side and smelled like Seoho due to wearing his shirt. Hwanwoong thought it was cute seeing Dongju in Seoho's clothing, it made him wish he had something of Youngjo's to wear.

"I feel bad to admit this, but I kind of wanted this to happen so I don't feel that upset. I'm shocked that it did happen and I'm worried for Youngjo cause I know he regrets it deeply. But…" Hwanwoong trailed off. He wasn't really sure how to explain it. It did terrify him in a way to be connected permanently to an alpha but he truly loved Youngjo. After everything that happened over the past few days, from learning Youngjo's past to almost losing the relationship because of his own past trauma, Hwanwoong just wanted to be Youngjo's omega. It wasn't completely ideal for them to have a bond like this so soon after making up but it was done and Hwanwoong could easily learn to accept that. 

"You don't need to explain yourself," Keonhee said. "So long as you're ok."

"I'm as ok as I can be," Hwanwoong offered. "I love Youngjo and I want to be with him. I know the bite isn't the best thing, but I know I don't want to go through the scrub process, not when we would just do this in the future. I'll be ok."

"This makes me the only one without an alpha bite," Dongju pouted. "I want Seoho to claim me too."

"I have a feeling he won't for a while," Hwanwoong said. "Besides, don't rush it. You two will get there, I mean you're wearing his shirt and yesterday you were wearing his jacket. You might not have a bite from him but you're still being marked in a different sense."

"Yeah," Dongju agreed quietly. Hwanwoong could have swore he saw something come across Dongju's face, concern maybe but he couldn't be certain. It did feel like something was up between Seoho and Dongju. He remembered Youngjo mentioning something before they went to bed the night before, saying something seemed a bit odd with them. 

There was a knock at the door but Hwanwoong knew it wasn't Youngjo. Dongju sat up, looking like a happy puppy as he called out.

"Come in."

Seoho entered the room. 

"Did Geonhak message you?" He asked. 

"Yeah," Keonhee answered.

"Good, I talked to Yumi and Grandmother, they kind of know what's going on. I didn't want to go into detail but I've at least covered for us missing lunch," Seoho made his way to the bed and to Dongju's opened arms. He sat on the bed and let Dongju pull him into a hug. 

"When Youngjo-hyung gets back, would you like us to stay or leave?" Seoho asked, looking at Hwanwoong.

"Stay. I know it's technically between the two of us but I feel it affects the pack as well," Hwanwoong answered. "So I would like to deal with it as a pack."

"Ok," Keonhee agreed. "We'll stay."

"No fighting Youngjo," Hwanwoong warned Keonhee, pointing at the alpha. "I know you're upset about it but you can't fight him over it."

Keonhee raised his hands in defense. "I promise, I won't fight him."

Satisfied with that, Hwanwoong settled himself into Keonhee's side, having lost the warmth from Dongju who was still holding Seoho. The pack stayed quiet as they waited for their missing members. It gave hwanwoong time to dwell, his thoughts on what happened flipping back and forth. He was in a way happy to be connected to Youngjo but on the other hand he was scared. He badly wanted Youngjo by his side, he felt being near his alpha would help calm him down and help his mind settle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Sometimes I worry that I'm just posting ramblings that don't make sense, I'm not good at judging my own work :( But I just hope you all enjoy reading it.


	40. Chapter 40

Youngjo hesitated at the door, his hand hovering over the door handle. He knew he needed to talk to Hwanwoong, he could feel the omega inside waiting for him but he just couldn't. The guilt, the anxiety, it all washed over him. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he ran away from the door, panic setting in once again.

"Youngjo-hyung!" Geonhak called out. He heard the omega follow after him as he quickly made his way down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just ran until he made it to a door he hadn't opened in years. His father's old bedroom. He slipped inside, closing it before Geonhak made it to him. The omega was just outside the door, he knew Geonhak would wait for him. Geonhak always was the patient one, no matter what Youngjo was going through. He admired that, he knew sometimes all he needed was someone who would wait by his side until he was ready. That was what he found in the cinnamon omega. 

Youngjo walked over to the bed and sat down on it. The room was well kept, as to be expected. The family wanted to keep everything of his father's preserved, even the late alpha's childhood bedroom. Though there wasn't that much in the room. A bed, a desk with a few notebooks and a shelf with a couple of old toys, books, photo frames and trophies.

"Father," Youngjo muttered as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Maybe you had the right idea about being with another alpha. I've only hurt Hwanwoong. I don't know how he could possibly continue to be with me after what I've done."

"Because Hwanwoong loves you, even after you went and did something like this," Keonhee commented. Youngjo looked up at him surprised, he hadn't heard the door open. Behind Keonhee stood Geonhak, his hand on the alpha's shoulder.

"I won't fight him, let me just talk to him," Keonhee said, looking back at Geonhak. The omega looked uncertain but reluctantly agreed, letting Keonhee go. He closed the door so it was only him and Youngjo in the room. 

"You don't particularly have a leg to stand on, Keonhee. After what happened between you and Geonhak," Youngjo pointed out.

"Yeah I know but that's not why I want to talk. I am angry that you bit Hwanwoong when we both know that's not what he wants just yet but Seoho said something was happening to you, because of me. It was the day I went into my rut, when I was desperate to be with Geonhak right? I don't remember it clearly but I know something happened between us," Keonhee said. 

Youngjo sighed. "Yeah, you did something. You didn't mean to so don't put any blame on yourself but you're like me. You seem to have secondary pheromones. It's a really rare, and I mean  _ really  _ rare, genetic mutation. I have theories on it, on why we might have the mutation but nothing concrete. Maybe it's just a mutation but what it allows us to do makes it feel like so much more. Geonhak told you what I did to him, he must have told you about the whole pheromone thing."

Keonhee nodded. "Though it didn't seem to make sense when he did. I thought maybe because of your vast knowledge you knew how to do stuff like that, I didn't think you had secondary pheromones."

"Yeah, I found out when I was a kid, shortly before high school. Not exactly something an alpha going through puberty should know about, I used it to my advantage and now it terrifies me because I know I can't control it completely. I don't know what exactly you did to me, or how to fix it. Even now I can feel my body heating up, reacting like I'm in a rut," Youngjo sighed. He hated how his body felt. The hot flushes, the nearly uncontrollable desires, the need for his omega. It felt too much and the irregular pattern made it hard to predict. 

"That day, you didn't fight me. I remember, kind of, that you were able to convince me to not leave but you allowed me to use you as a substitute. You submitted to me, right?" Keonhee asked, receiving a nod from Youngjo who was curious where the younger alpha was going. "Is it possible your body is reacting this way because you submitted when you are clearly a dominant alpha?"

Youngjo's eyes widened, he hadn't even considered the possibility. He got up from the bed and approached Keonhee. 

"We need to fight," he decided. 

"What?" Keonhee took a step back and looked at Youngjo like he was insane.

"Think about it, if this is because I chose to submit to you that day, then perhaps my body is stuck between being dominant and being submissive. I chose not to fight but alphas are meant to fight to determine status, especially an alpha like me," Youngjo explained.

"I can't fight you, I promised Hwanwoong I wouldn't."

"And I promised Geonhak but they don't need to know. We can go to the fight club. Namjoon-sunbae needs me there tonight, so we'll go together. After the fight club ends, we can fight. Pheromones only."

Keonhee shook his head. "But a fight between us would determine a leader."

Youngjo frowned, that wasn't something he considered in his haste to just feel normal again. He hummed in thought, holding his chin and pacing around the room. 

"Let's still go see Namjoon-sunbae together, talk to him. Maybe he can think of a solution," Youngjo said, stopping and looking at Keonhee.

"I'm not sure Youngjo-hyung but I'll go with you if you come with me right now and talk to Hwanwoong," Keonhee proposed. 

Youngjo felt taken aback, though he had expected it. He knew it wasn't just between him and Hwanwoong, it involved the whole pack and until he talked to his omega, he was aware that the others must be feeling uncertain of the pack's future. 

"Let's go, before I think myself out of it," Youngjo walked past Keonhee and left the room, the younger alpha followed behind him. As he reached his room he forced back all the doubt and anxieties and opened the door before he could stop himself. 

Youngjo felt himself freeze in panic as his eyes fell on Hwanwoong. The omega looked relieved to see him, scrambling to get out from the others' embrace to get to Youngjo. This made the alpha feel guilty, that it was his fault. Alpha bites amplified omega's needs. He didn't want this, he wanted Hwanwoong to want him, to need him but not like this, not because of the bite that now forever connected them. 

"Stop that," Hwanwoong said softly as he stood in front of Youngjo. "I love you, my alpha. Bite or not, it's what I feel for you," he took the alpha's hands, holding them tightly as he smiled. 

"I love you too, Tigerlily. I'm sorry for what I did, I never wanted to bite you without your consent. Not after we just started working through everything. I feel like I've just forced us back," Youngjo admitted, dropping his head. He was unable to keep looking at Hwanwoong, he couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty. 

"If you want to make it up to me, don't ever just leave without a word again. Even if your mind is in a panic or if you are in pain, stay by my side. It all feels so much more intense than before, so please," Hwanwoong reached out, touching the side of Youngjo's face and forced the alpha to look at him. "No matter what you're feeling, don't shut me out because I can feel it too now. Let me help you, however I can. Ok, my alpha?"

Tears welled up in Youngjo's eyes. "I don't deserve you," he muttered. 

"Only I get to decide that," Hwanwoong countered before going on his tiptoes and kissing Youngjo softly. "Now do you promise not to shut me out?"

"I promise, my Tigerlily. Despite how it happened, you are mine and I am yours. We need to work through everything from now on together."

Though guilt still ate at him inside, he knew he could rely on Hwanwoong. He didn't want to lose his omega and if all it took was to be more open, he could do that. He needed to for both of their sakes. 

The pack stayed together, Youngjo and Hwanwoong in the middle as the others cuddled around them. It was the first true instant of the six lying together in the same bed. It was comfortable, their scents intermingling and forming something that was pleasant and just felt like home. Youngjo felt accepted in a way he hadn't felt since his parent's deaths. Even when it was just Geonhak, Seoho and him it never felt this comforting. Like each one of the older three had a missing piece that they all had now found. Keonhee, Dongju and Hwanwoong just all slotted in so easily it was almost like the six were fated. Youngjo relaxed easily with Hwanwoong in his arms and the warmth of their packmates surrounding them. He never wanted to lose a single one of them. 


	41. Chapter 41

It didn't sit well with Keonhee that neither alpha really told their omegas what they were up to. Hwanwoong did know where they were heading but Youngjo simply stated Keonhee was going to help him with something. Though technically not a lie, it wasn't the full truth. 

"Sometimes it's better to keep the whole truth. They would just worry about us," Youngjo said as he pulled into a carpark. It was a different place than last time. 

"Did it move?" Keonhee asked.

"Every week between six locations Namjoon-sunbae owns. This club makes enough profit from the betting for him to keep this all up," Youngjo answered before getting out of the car. Keonhee followed after him. It was similar to last time, Youngjo knocking at the door and being let in by the doorman. They greet each other cheerfully, Keonhee only receiving a simple nod before Youngjo grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd of alphas to the back room. They entered into an infirmary type room and found Namjoon stitching up Kwanghoon. 

"That's a rare injury," Youngjo commented. "Don't normally need to stitch people up."

"Was already injured," Kwanghoon stated, flinching as Namjoon worked. 

"Annoyingly he failed to mention it and it got opened up during the fight. I thought Seungyoun was going to faint with how much blood there was," Namjoon said as he snipped the thread and got out a large square bandage to put over top. 

Youngjo let out a whistle. "Where did the injury come from to begin with?"

"Just a disagreement with an old pack mate. I'm fine," Kwanghoon answered dismissively. 

"Yeah, don't worry about him," Namjoon turned to face Youngjo with arms crossed. "You were meant to come in yesterday. You didn't even call, everything alright?"

"Oh, right, I forgot about the check in. Some stuff was happening within the pack, it's all mostly sorted," Youngjo replied, looking visibly anxious as he shifted on his feet. 

"Leave," Namjoon instructed Kwanghoon. The alpha didn't question him and simply left without another word. 

"Is Keonhee alright to stay?" Namjoon asked, looking concerned for Youngjo as he spoke in a gentle tone. 

"He's a bit involved."

Keonhee looked from one alpha to the other confused. Namjoon gestured for them both to sit down. 

"What happened?"

"Hwanwoong found out about my past and rejected his nickname. I ended up having a panic attack and headed to my old home," Youngjo explained. 

"Been a while since you've had a panic attack, understandable for the situation. Was it your only one?" Namjoon asked. 

"I had another one today after I bit Hwanwoong," Youngjo admitted. Namjoon's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Something is happening to me. The other day, during my experiment, Keonhee went into a rut while separated from Geonhak."

"Lemongrass mentioned something about that. Geonhak went into heat as well," Namjoon commented.

Youngjo nodded. "Yeah, I failed to put in a procedure for it so I decided for Geonhak to be brought to Keonhee. While we were waiting for him to turn up, Keonhee was trying to convince me to let him go. When that failed, he decided to use me as a substitute. The problem is, it appears he has secondary pheromones and I think because I chose not to fight against him but instead to submit that it's done something to me. I'm constantly being thrown into a near rut and I'm losing control over myself."

"Sounds like you two need to fight, determine who has dominant status," Namjoon suggested.

"Yeah, I thought of that too but we have a problem. Our pack doesn't have a leader, a fight between us may determine that," Youngjo explained. 

Namjoon frowned as he looked from Youngjo to Keonhee. "Couldn't make this easy, could you?"

"When have I ever made things easy for you?" Youngjo asked with a small smirk. 

"Not the time for cheek. Let me think," Namjoon leaned against the wall, hand at chin in thought. "A leaderless pack. Not completely unheard of. Without a leader to resolve conflicts, typically the pack will discuss matters together. Sometimes with disagreements between alphas they will fight but not physically," he muttered to himself, as if he was reciting from a book. "The fight they use is a pheromone fight."

"Pheromones only right?" Youngjo spoke up. Namjoon looked at him and nodded. 

"Pheromones only. Is there anything that you two disagree with when it comes to the pack?" 

"We don't really have many disagreements," Keonhee answered, trying his best to think of something.

"The upstairs rule," Youngjo said. "I disagree with it but because it's Keonhee's house I just accept it."

Keonhee frowned at the older alpha. "Seriously?"

"It's not a necessary rule. We're pack mates, we're the alphas the omegas can trust. There's no reason to have us alphas banned from the upstairs. It's also an inconvenience for Hwanwoong and Dongju because if they want to be with their alphas they have to sleep in the alpha room," Youngjo explained. 

"Sounds good enough for this. If Youngjo wins, the rule is gone. If Keonhee wins, the rule stays in place," Namjoon announced. "Let's go. No more fights are scheduled and the other alphas should be clearing out as we speak. We'll go once this place is empty."

"Not placing bets in our fight?" Keonhee asked. 

"With a pheromone only fight between two alphas who have secondary pheromones. Tempting just to see how it would affect the other alphas but probably not the best idea. Come on, let's get everything ready."

Dongju waited anxiously on the bathroom floor next to Seoho. The two waiting for the pregnancy test. Though anxious, Dongju was happy that Seoho was by his side, remembering the first time he got pregnant. How scared and alone he was when he found out back then. 

He leaned against Seoho, forcing away those old memories to instead focus on the now. 

"Are you ok?" Seoho asked. Dongju nodded his head. 

"Always when you're by my side," he answered, looking up into his alpha's eyes. 

"Oh my Sugar Cane," Seoho kissed Dongju's forehead. "I feel nervous but honestly, I'm a little excited."

Dongju smiled. "Same."

The timer rang but neither moved. 

"Are we going to check it?" Seoho asked after a moment passed. 

"Yeah, just in a second. I don't know, it makes it feel more real," Dongju let out a nervous chuckle. "Though we can't stay here forever."

The two got to their feet and Dongju grabbed the test, feeling the anxiety swelling inside of him. He took a deep breath before looking at it. The two lines told him what he needed to know.

"It's positive," he muttered, afraid to speak it out too loudly. He felt suddenly overwhelmed by emotions as tears escaped his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying, whether he was upset or overjoyed. Seoho catched him when his knees gave out and he sobbed into his alpha's chest. 

"My Sugar Cane, what's wrong?" Seoho asked, his voice panicked as he held Dongju tightly. All the omega could do was shake his head, words failing to come to him. Even he couldn't make heads or tails of his feelings at that moment. He was barely registering the going ons about him until the scent of lillies and cinnamon hit him as warm bodies wrapped around him. 

"What happened?" Hwanwoong asked with a soft voice. 

"We just found out he's pregnant," Seoho answered. 

"Come on, Dongju, let's go sleep in the safe room," Hwanwoong took Dongju's hand. The younger omega looked at him and nodded, keeping a grip on Seoho's shirt as they walked to the safe room. 

As the four laid down in the bed together, Dongju began finding he was able to make some sense of his emotions. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he looked at Seoho.

"You don't need to apologise," Seoho stated gently. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I felt overwhelmed. I'm happy, I really am but…" Dongju trailed off, uncertain how to explain the feelings inside. He was excited to be having another child, especially with Seoho but something deep inside was holding him back, a fear once buried that now was making its way to the surface. 

"Is it because of last time?" Hwanwoong asked, he was snuggled up behind Dongju. 

"I think it might be," he answered quietly. 

"You'll be ok, my Sugar Cane. We'll get through this together. I'm here for you, one hundred percent," Seoho promised. Dongju gave him a weak smile, though he believed his alpha, it wasn't enough to stop the negative feelings swirling inside. He buried his face in Seoho's chest, relaxing the best he could. He wanted to stop thinking about it, he just wanted to feel happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update, felt bad for not uploading anything in a while. I hope this chapter is ok <3 fight in the next one ^_^


	42. Chapter 42

Keonhee hated being shirtless. His torso was covered in bruises and bites from Geonhak and Youngjo looked too amused by it. 

"Don't worry," Namjoon said. "My Lemongrass can be just as bad during his heats."

"Didn't take you for someone who enjoys that," Youngjo commented.

"I enjoy many things, Youngjo-hoobae," Namjoon smirked. "Alright, you sit over there and Keonhee, you sit over there."

Both alphas nodded and took their spot on opposite sides of the ring. 

"There is to be no physical contact. If either of you stand up, it's a forfeit. Send out your pheromones towards each other, this is about overwhelming until someone yields," Namjoon explained. "Is this understood?"

"Understood," Youngjo and Keonhee said in unison.

"Excellent. Let me get to the announcer room and then you can start," Namjoon stepped out of the ring and left the room. 

Keonhee stared at Youngjo, feeling nervous about the entire thing. He knew he was no match for the other alpha. He knew he was going to lose and knowing that just made him feel deflated. 

"You need to believe in yourself," Youngjo said. 

Keonhee frowned. 

"It's written on your face. You don't think you can win, and if you don't think you can you never will. You're stronger than you think. You took down Kwanghoon for starters, and he rarely loses fights."

"But Namjoon said he was weak," Keonhee pointed out.

"He wasn't going to tell you Kwanghoon was strong. Besides, Namjoon-sunbae was using you for an experiment. He was curious about alpha bites," Youngjo admitted with a shrug.

"He's telling the truth," Namjoon's voice came over the speaker. "Though I will admit, i don't like when my secrets are told."

"How can he hear us?" Keonhee asked, looking up at the speakers. 

"Microphones, he likes being able to hear what's happening in the ring and in the crowd," Youngjo answered. "Believe me Keonhee, you're stronger than you think you are."

Keonhee still wasn't sure. He didn't honestly think Youngjo was telling the truth. 

"Ok, you guys ready?" Namjoon asked. 

"Yes," Youngjo answered. 

"I guess," Keonhee sighed. 

"FIGHT!"

Youngjo's smokiness hit Keonhee hard. He knew he should have expected it but failed to even consider it. He pushed back with his own pheromones, uncertainty still plaguing him. He wondered if he could really do this, to win against Youngjo of all people seemed impossible. The alpha was the reigning champion of the fight club, an alpha who was dominant beyond words. Keonhee tried his best though, sending out his citrus scent, doing what he could to force back Youngjo's smokiness. He could pick up something else in Youngjo's scent, something that made him feel dizzy. 

Keonhee tried his best to keep his concentration up but he was feeling overwhelmed. He knew he couldn't beat Youngjo, he just wasn't strong enough.

"I yield," he announced. The smoky scent disappeared instantly. He looked over at Youngjo, the alpha was already on his feet and walking over to Keonhee. 

Keonhee stood up, looking at his feet. He couldn't face what had happened, couldn't face how weak he was against Youngjo. He was pathetic and useless, not worthy of being an alpha. 

"Look at me," Youngjo growled with so much aggression, Keonhee looked up at him in surprise. The older alpha grabbed Keonhee's throat and pushed him against the ring's fencing. 

"Youngjo-hyung," Keonhee struggled to say as he grabbed at Youngjo's arm. He felt like he couldn't breath as the older alpha gripped his neck tightly. Youngjo's smoky scent began filling Keonhee's nostrils, something among it, something Keonhee could almost pick out made him feel dizzy along with the lack of oxygen. 

"Youngjo, that's enough," came Namjoon's voice. 

Youngjo didn't let up. Keonhee clawed at the other's arm, desperate to breath, desperate to survive. Instinct kicked in as his pheromones exploded around them, making Youngjo let go and stumble back. 

Keonhee gasped for air, grateful to finally be free of Youngjo's grasp.

"What the actual fuck, Youngjo?" He growled. The other looked at Keonhee with a mixture of horror and confusion before he looked at his hand. Namjoon looked about the same, with some uncertainty of what to do.

"I'm sorry. I just suddenly felt so angry when you yielded," Youngjo said, his voice weak. "I wanted you to fight me properly. You're so much stronger than you think you are but your own self doubt weakens you."

"So what? You decided to almost strangle me to death?" 

"Namjoon-sunbae, can you take Keonhee home please?" Youngjo asked, not really waiting for an answer as he walked away. Keonhee went to follow after him but Namjoon put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let him go. I don't know how well it would go with you both in a car together. Come on, I'll take you home," Namjoon said. Keonhee didn't argue, he just rubbed his neck and followed Namjoon out of the ring. 

Hwanwoong's eyes snapped open when he felt Youngjo return to the house. He pulled himself out of the pile the omegas and Seoho had made, careful not to disturb them before making his way to find Youngjo. He saw the alpha's back just as he disappeared into his bedroom. Hwanwoong frowned, Youngjo didn't feel right. He felt guilty, conflicted and unsure of himself. This made Hwanwoong want more than anything to hold his alpha, to take away all those negative emotions. 

He went to Youngjo's room, not knocking because he knew he didn't need to. Youngjo knew he was there. 

"My alpha," he murmured, seeing Youngjo sitting on the bed. His shoulder sagging and head down. Hwanwoong walked over to him and lifted his head, forcing Youngjo to look up at him with sad eyes. 

"I hurt Keonhee tonight. I got angry at him, I don't get angry that easily but when I do, all I end up doing is hurting people I care about," Youngjo said quietly. "I hate myself so much sometimes, my Tigerlily. Having you here does make me happy but I feel undeserving of you and your love."

"Didn't I tell you before? Only I get to decide if you deserve me," Hwanwoong stated. He leaned down and kissed Youngjo. A small gentle kiss that he hoped would convey his love entirely to the alpha. 

"Whenever you hate yourself, my alpha, I will fill that spot with my love for you until you can love yourself once more."

The corners of Youngjo's lips tugged upwards as he wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong's waist. 

"Truly, I don't deserve you, no matter what you say. I love you so much my Tigerlily. I feel horrible for biting you but at the same time, through the connection I can truly feel your love for me," Youngjo looked at Hwanwoong with love-filled eyes. This made the omega smile. He leaned down and kissed Youngjo once more. Inside, he felt a strong need, a strong desire towards his alpha.

"Youngjo, my alpha, I want you so badly," Hwanwoong said, his tone leaning towards pleading. 

"Hmm," Youngjo hummed with a smirk. "I can feel it."

Hwanwoong pushed Youngjo down onto the bed. The alpha crawled back enough for Hwanwoong to get on top. He could feel Youngjo's growing desire as he pulled his shirt off. The alpha ran his hands up Hwanwoong's torso, stopping at his nipples to gently play with them.

Hwanwoong bit his bottom lip as a whine escaped him and his body arched at the pleasurable sensations. He looked down at Youngjo and whimpered at the hungry look in the alpha's eyes. Never did he think he could enjoy feeling like prey under a predator's gaze. There was an underlying fear that was being overtaken by the excitement and desire. A need for his alpha to take what rightfully was his grew strong inside of Hwanwoong.

A sudden rapping at the door grabbed both of their attention. 

"Youngjo-hyung," a voice called out. Geonhak's. Youngjo tapped Hwanwoong's hip, signalling him to get off. Hwanwoong pouted as he sat on bed and watched Youngjo get up to answer the door. 

"What's wrong, Geonhak?" Youngjo asked. 

"Where's Keonhee? Wasn't he with you?" Geonhak stepped into the room, walking past Youngjo with crossed arms. He looked at Hwanwoong who smiled back weakly before he went back to looking at Youngjo.

"He'll be home soon. Namjoon-sunbae is bringing him home. They shouldn't be much longer," Youngjo answered. 

"Are you…" Geonhak's eyes went wide as he inhaled sharply and began to tremble. 

"Geonhak?" Youngjo said softly. 

"Something just happened," Geonhak murmured. "You… you need to call Namjoon now."

Youngjo nodded, heading to the night stand to grab his mobile. Hwanwoong watched him, feeling worry emanating from him before looking over to Geonhak. Hwanwoong got out of bed and made his way over to the other omega, pulling him into a hug.

"Namjoon-sunbae isn't picking up," Youngjo said as he looked worryingly at his phone. He made another call and shifted anxiously as he waited. Hwanwoong stroked Geonhak's back. 

"Hoseok, I'm trying to get a hold of… When?... Keonhee was with Namjoon-sunbae, his omega reacted the same way… I'm certain they are alive, but something has happened. If Taehyung or Jungkook are working, check with them for any car crashes... Get back to us as soon as possible," Youngjo hanged up the call and looked over at the omegas. 

"Seokjin had the same feeling. I'm thinking it might have been a car crash. I'm sure they will be fine but unfortunately we need to wait. Hwanwoong, take Geonhak to sleep. I'll wake you up if I hear back anything," Youngjo said. 

"Youngjo-hyung, what if he's badly hurt? We should go look for them," Geonhak pulled away from Hwanwoong and stepped towards Youngjo. His voice was quiet and weak. 

"We have no idea where they are, it's better we wait. I'm sure he'll be ok," but Hwanwoong could feel Youngjo's uncertainty leaking through. He rubbed Geonhak's back and the two left, heading back to where Seoho and Dongju were still sleeping.


	43. Chapter 43

It all felt familiar to Youngjo as he stood in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for news. It was similar to the night his parents died. The only big difference was the news they had received. Namjoon was alive though he had yet to wake up from his surgery. Last time, the news had been grimmer. Youngjo's father had died in the crash. He was grateful to not have to live through that part again but still they were waiting on news about Keonhee who was still in surgery. Just like that night, his mother had been in surgery but she didn't survive long after. 

Youngjo paced the room, wanting the anxiety to just leave him. It wasn't going to be like last time, he told himself. Keonhee will be fine. But thinking that did little to lessen his worry. He could feel Hwanwoong's eyes on him. The omega was worried, both for his oldest friend and for his alpha. Youngjo wanted to tell him not to worry, to focus on Geonhak and himself. He stopped pacing and took the spot on Geonhak's free side. The omega leaned into him, getting as close as he could. 

"He'll be ok," Youngjo said softly as he stroked Geonhak's back. The omega just clinged onto Youngjo, crying into his shirt as his body trembled. Hwanwoong reached over, wrapping his small body around Geonhak's back and spreading out his lily scent. 

The night his parents died, their roles had been in reverse. Geonhak had been the one who was holding Youngjo. The familiarity of the situation was making Youngjo's chest feel restricted, he was verging on a panic attack but he fought against it the best he could. He needed to be there for Geonhak, regardless of his own feelings. 

A doctor came into the waiting room and called out Geonhak's name. The three got to their feet, Geonhak taking the lead as they walked over to the doctor. 

"I'm Geonhak."

"Keonhee is out of surgery. He's stable but not completely out of the woods. We still need to assess him when he wakes up but for now I would suggest you stay here at the hospital by his side. We have found with bonded alphas, they recovered faster with their mates by their side," the doctor explained. 

"Can I see him?" Geonhak asked, desperation present in his voice. 

"Of course, this way," the doctor led them through the hospital to a dimly lit room. 

Geonhak was immediately by Keonhee's side, taking the alpha's hand into his own and holding it close to him. Hwanwoong went to the other side of the bed while Youngjo stayed by the door, unsure what to really do. He couldn't stop the thoughts telling him this was his fault. If he hadn't lost his temper, if he had just taken Keonhee home they all wouldn't be here. Youngjo wouldn't have to see his best friend in absolute pain nor see Keonhee hooked up to monitors unconscious. 

Youngjo turned and left the room, unable to stay any longer. It was all too much, all too familiar. He knew Geonhak would understand and focus only on Keonhee. Hwanwoong on the other hand, Youngjo could feel him following. He stopped, letting his omega catch up. 

"Are you ok?" Hwanwoong asked as he stepped into Youngjo's view.

"Just an unpleasant reminder of the night I lost mum and dad. I need to go for a walk, clear my head a bit. Message me when you're ready to leave or when they tell you to, I'll come back and get you," Youngjo smiled weakly. Hwanwoong hugged him, tightly. Youngjo wrapped his arms around his omega, glad to have him there by his side.. 

"Stay safe, ok?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"Of course," Youngjo promised before kissing him. The omega didn't seem to be satisfied with the promise but Youngjo knew it was because of their connection. Hwanwoong could feel the rising panic in Youngjo and was worried. The alpha knew it was best to get it under control, he didn't want to overwhelm his Tigerlily. He watched Hwanwoong disappear back to the room before walking away, only momentarily staying to check in on Namjoon. 

Youngjo's sunbae was in a similar position as Keonhee. Hooked up to monitors and unconscious. Seokjin sat by his side, stroking his hair. He looked up as Youngjo entered. 

"Hey," Youngjo said quietly, his throat feeling dry. 

"You should be with your pack member, Youngjo," Seokjin stated. 

"I know, I just wanted to check and see how Namjoon-sunbae is going."

"He'll be ok. He always is, right?" Seokjin asked as he went back to stroking Namjoon's hair. "His strength is something I always admire and his stubbornness, with all of his curiosity, there is no way he'll be leaving us this soon."

"Yeah," Youngjo agreed. "I just hope it's the same with Keonhee."

"I'm sure it will be," Seokjin offered Youngjo a weak smile before turning his attention back to Namjoon. Youngjo took this as his cue to leave. He left the hospital, taking a walk around in the cold early morning breeze. 

Dongju could barely stop himself from crying. He was glad to have Seoho, holding him closely as the two tried to sleep while waiting for news on Keonhee. Dongju wished he could be at the hospital with his pack mates but simply hearing about the car crash had sent him into a panic. 

"He'll be ok," Seoho murmured before kissing Dongju's forehead. 

"I wish I could be there with them," Dongju sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

"I know, I do too but we're better here. Like Hwanwoong said, you wouldn't be able to handle being there and seeing Keonhee. I doubt even Youngjo-hyung is handling it well."

Dongju frowned before recalling the small bit of information Seoho had told him the other night. "His parents died in a car crash, didn't they?" 

"Yeah, his dad was dead on arrival and his mum followed the next day. Youngjo-hyung stayed by her side the entire night but she just never woke up," Seoho answered. 

"That's similar to the night I lost Mikyung," Dongju murmured, not sure if he could really speak up about that experience. Even knowing that Mikyung had survived didn't take back the trauma that night had caused. Seeing her broken body, hooked up to machines. She had been holding on and it wasn't until Dongju had left the room did she die. He held strong regret for not being with her in those final moments, he knew he should have been by her side though his feelings on that had shifted to wishing he had stayed by her side. Perhaps Sangwook's family wouldn't have had the chance to fake her death if he had just stayed. 

"Seoho, I need to tell you something," Dongju looked up at his alpha, feeling apprehensive but knowing he wanted Seoho to know the truth about Mikyung.

"What is it?" Seoho asked, looking at the omega with a worried look.

"I found something out the other day, it was the last day without the alphas. Youngjo-hyung already knew about it and I understand his decision to keep it from me, even if I didn't particularly at the time. It's about Mikyung. Well, it turns out she's actually alive. Sangwook's family, they replaced her with another little girl who died."

"Fuck," Seoho muttered under his breath as he looked at Dongju with disbelief. "So your daughter is still alive and out there?"

Dongju nodded. "But she'll be back with me soon hopefully. They're working on it, the police. I've been feeling anxious about telling you. I want to be sure that you'll be ok with being in her life. I would love her to meet you and for you to meet her but I don't know how you would feel about it."

"She's your daughter, I would love to meet her and to get to know her because she's a part of you," Seoho pulled Dongju into a kiss. Gentle and filled with love. It made Dongju sigh softly as Seoho pulled away. 

"I'm glad," he said quietly. "I'm so glad you feel that way. It might be hard though with the little one as well," Dongju touched his tummy. "But we'll be a family together, right?"

Seoho smiled. "Of course."

"There is one other thing, just something you deserve to know about Mikyung. You see, Sangwook wasn't her biological father. He thought he was and at the time I had hoped he was as well but um…" Dongju hesitated. "I slept with another alpha around that time and well she's actually his daughter. I want to keep him in her life because to her, he is important even if she doesn't know he's her real dad."

Seoho frowned. "Who is it?"

"It's Kwanghoon," Dongju answered with a murmur. 

"What?" Seoho asked with wide surprised eyes. 

"It just kind of happened one night when Sangwook left me at home shortly after we were bonded. Kwanghoon helped look after me during my separation sickness and one thing led to another. Barely anyone knows, I told someone recently but other than them, there was no reason to say anything. Especially after I thought she was dead."

Seoho didn't say another word. This made Dongju's insides stir like crazy from anxiety. He could still sense what the alpha was feeling, the uncertainty and the jealousy. 

"You saw him the other day, didn't you? I thought I could smell gasoline on you, with that underlying hint of alpha but I also thought perhaps I was just sensing something that wasn't there. But you did see him, while you were in heat. What happened?" Seoho asked through his teeth.

"Nothing, I promise," Dongju could feel himself panicking.

"You're lying or at least hiding something. Why were you even near him?"

Dongju sat up, turning his entire body away from the alpha as anxiety and shame flooded his system. He knew Seoho would be able to feel it. He wasn't sure what to do, he was too afraid to admit what had happened but saying nothing was just as bad.

"I went to him to offer myself in exchange to see Mikyung but nothing happened, I swear. He said no," Dongju explained as calmly as he could.

Seoho got out of the bed, not saying a word as he left the room. Anger was radiating from him. Dongju hugged his knees, feeling too numb to cry anymore. He closed his eyes and focused on Seoho, on his feelings. Anger and jealousy were the strongest emotions. Doubt was seeping in, uncertainty of his status as an alpha and as Dongju's alpha.

_ Am I even good enough?  _ Seoho was asking himself. 

"More than good enough, my alpha," Dongju murmured. "I'm sorry."

As if sensing Dongju's words, Seoho began heading back to the bedroom, the omega could feel him getting closer. The door opened and Seoho entered.

"Seoho," Dongju crawled to the edge of the bed. He climbed out of bed and approached Seoho.

"Am I really enough?" The alpha asked.

"Of course, my alpha. You are the best thing to enter my life. Please, I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry. I never should have gone to him," Dongju stared up at Seoho before tilting his head to the side. "I'll prove my love for you. Bite me, my alpha, claimed me as yours."

Seoho wrapped his arms around Dongju and leaned down to his neck. The omega felt his body freeze up before Seoho's lips touched his skin, laying a soft kiss. 

"Sugar Cane, not now, not yet. Just never go to him without me. It's the only thing I ask for if you want him in Mikyung's life," Seoho said. "Promise me."

"I promise, my alpha."


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // This chapter is kind of a death dream. It includes mentions of dying and heart monitor

Keonhee wasn't sure where he was. He was floating in water, staring up at the wavy white sky and wondering why he didn't feel the need to breath. He had no idea how he ended up here, he couldn't particularly recall anything. His mind felt blank, empty, like he had yet to experience the world. 

He began swimming for the sky, there wasn't much other choice but no matter how long he swam, it felt like he wasn't getting any closer. He kept going, not willing to give up. He had no idea what was happening but something inside of him was telling him to swim upwards. 

Fatigue began setting in, Keonhee felt like his arms were made from lead as he was swimming. He decided to rest, he needed to rest. He couldn't keep going. It felt like he wasn't moving an inch but with nothing around he couldn't honestly tell one way or another. 

"We'll be a pack together forever, right Keonhee-hyung?" 

Keonhee blinked and found himself sitting at his middle school desk. In front of him was Hwanwoong, their lunches spread out on the desk between them. 

"What did you say?" Keonhee asked, momentarily confused. 

"I said, we'll be a pack together forever, right?" Hwanwoong repeated. 

Memories came back to Keonhee, of this day. Hwanwoong had begun presenting as an omega, not that it was much of a surprise. Hwanwoong was always a small child, showing all the characteristics of an omega. Keonhee still hadn't presented but he was convinced he was just a beta. Not that it bothered him. 

"Of course," Keonhee smiled. He had a crush on Hwanwoong back in middle school. He never got a chance to tell Hwanwoong how he felt, he chickened out. After the omega started dating Harin, the feelings got pushed to the back of his mind, lost and forgotten. The only thing that really remained was how much he wanted to protect Hwanwoong. 

"Good," Hwanwoong grinned. 

Keonhee blinked again but ended up back in the water. He frowned, confused. He had no idea what was happening. He went back to swimming upwards, though still slightly fatigued, he just wanted to escape this watery prison. 

"Keonhee?"

Blinking once again, Keonhee was now holding himself above a dishevelled Giwook. The room smelt strongly of hot cocoa and Giwook looked flustered. Keonhee was panting shallowly. He remembered this encounter well. 

Keonhee had dropped by the house to talk to Dongmyeong. The beta was beginning university soon and wanted to talk to Keonhee about being a dance major. Hwanwoong had meant to be with him but his grandmother was visiting so he had to ditch. Dongmyeong hadn't been home when Keonhee stopped by but the front door had been unlocked. He only ever let himself in when he knew Yonghoon wasn't around or if he had asked permission beforehand, which he had done that day. Giwook was the only one at home and unfortunately for Keonhee, he was in the thick of his heat. 

Keonhee had always been sensitive to omega pheromones, they could easily throw him into a rut and that's what happened. The moment he entered the house, he could smell Giwook. He knew he should have just left but he was immediately drawn in. 

That's how he found himself above Giwook, the two only just breaking apart from a kiss. 

"Keonhee?"

Keonhee looked over at the voice's owner, seeing Harin. The beta didn't look angry as he gently pulled the alpha away from Giwook. Harin was calm, careful of the alpha like he was a dangerous animal and perhaps he was. Keonhee got off the bed, feeling flustered and guilty. He had lost control of himself.

"I can't believe that just happened," Giwook muttered. The omega curled up into a ball, ashamed. 

"I'm sorry," Keonhee apologised, unable to look at anyone. This had been the moment he realised how dangerous it was being an alpha, it was the reason for the second storey rule. He wasn't going to let something like that happen to the omegas in his pack.

"Let's go Keonhee, I'll help you home," Harin said, leading the alpha out of the bedroom. 

Once more Keonhee found himself in the water. Black tendrils began to wrap around him, pulling him down. He fought against them, pulling them off him but he was beginning to get confused, disoriented. He put all his energy into swimming upwards, desperate to escape. 

Keonhee finally broke the water's surface. He gasped for air, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time without realising. His lungs ached for oxygen, pulling in as much as they could. A hand appeared before him and he took it, allowing the owner to pull him out of the water. He was on dry land once more. 

He looked at his saviour but there was no one there. In fact, there was only endless white all around him. Even the water had disappeared. Desperately he spun around, looking for something, anything but there was only nothing. Nothing except for an all too familiar smell in the air. Cinnamon.

"Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee smiled as he followed the scent. Geonhak was waiting for him, calling to him. He broke out into a run, ignoring the ache it caused him. He had to get to his Cinnamon Sugar. 

Soon a door appeared, getting closer and closer until he was in front of it. Keonhee paused and pondered if going through the door was a good idea. He could smell a strong cinnamon smell coming from it, drawing him in. Taking a deep breath he opened up the door.

Keonhee found himself in a very familiar storage area. A strong cinnamon scent in the air. He looked back at the door and wondered what would have happened if he never went into this room. He loved his omega, truly he did but that didn't stop the regret he had for the bite. 

He followed the scent, easily finding the cowering omega.

"Ah, there you are," he tried to make sure his voice sounded soft. He didn't want the omega to fear him, it would mean he wouldn't be able to help. The omega looked up as he crouched down and offered his hand. 

"I'm Keonhee. Let me help you."

The omega shuffled back. "You're an alpha."

Keonhee understood, alphas couldn't be trusted. He didn't even trust himself.

"I am," Keonhee confirmed. "But I'm not going to hurt you. Let me take you home, my housemates are omegas. They can help you. I promise I'm not going to do anything to you."

The omega trusted him and grabbed his hand to be helped up. The contact had sent sparks through Keonhee's body. A small wave of desire hit the alpha. He needed to get the omega home soon, before his alpha instincts took over. He sprayed the omega with a scent neutraliser before leading him to the door.

Suddenly, Keonhee was at his front door, the omega now gone. There was a knock, loud and aggressive. An alpha was on the other side, firewood smokiness swirled around. Keonhee answered it, ready to defend the omegas if needed.

At the door was an alpha and a beta. The latter try to calm the former.

"Where is Geonhak?" The alpha asked. Geonhak, the omega. Keonhee frowned, he wasn't going to let this alpha anywhere near the omega.

"He's safe, now leave," he demanded. The alpha pushed past him easily but as Keonhee went to demand he leave, everything vanished. Everything except Youngjo. Keonhee gingerly approached the other. A beeping noise could be heard around them.

"You're going to die," Youngjo stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Keonhee asked, confused. Alarms began screaming around them.

"You're going to die," Youngjo repeated.

"But I don't want to die."

"It's happening right now," Keonhee turned around to see Hwanwoong. A sudden jolt rippled through his body, shocking him.

"You're going to die, hyung," Dongju appeared beside Hwanwoong.

"There's no stopping it," Seoho was next to appear, beside Youngjo. Another jolt ran through Keonhee's body.

"Please, I don't want to die," Keonhee begged. A third jolt, this one forcing a gasp from him and everything went silent.

"My alpha," broke the silence. Cinnamon swirled around Keonhee. He looked around, his eyes falling on Geonhak and…

_ Beep~ beep~ beep~  _

The rhythmic beeping was back.

"Never leave me," Geonhak pleaded. "Please promise me you'll never leave me."

"Of course, Cinnamon Sugar, I'll never leave you," Keonhee promised, taking Geonhak's hands into his own. 

"Please wake up."

Everything went black. An eternity felt like it passed by and yet it also felt like mere seconds. The rhythmic beeping began stirring Keonhee and slowly he opened his eyes. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having real bad writers block so I hope this chapter is ok 💜💜💜

Youngjo stopped by Namjoon's room on his way to Keonhee's room. It had been a few days since the accident but the younger alpha hadn't woken up yet. Youngjo's sunbae on the other hand was awake and well, if not a bit restless from being stuck at the hospital.

"My alpha," Youngjo heard Seokjin say before he entered the room. "Please be patient."

Youngjo couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he entered the room. Namjoon was sitting up in bed, looking annoyed as Seokjin was snuggled up against him. 

"I'm bored. There's nothing here to do. I know I'm ok, I'm perfectly fine to go home. The doctors are just idiots," Namjoon complained.

"Good to see you in high spirits, Namjoon-sunbae," Youngjo smiled. 

"Youngjo-hoobae, you're close enough to a doctor, can you tell those idiots to discharge me?" Namjoon asked.

"You're closer to being a doctor than I am. If they won't listen to you, they definitely won't listen to me. It's only another night, surely you can handle that much," Youngjo grinned. 

Namjoon huffed. "The world is against me."

"The world is not against you, my alpha. Tomorrow you will be back home with the pack," Seokjin stroked at Namjoon's chest. "Just be patient."

"Fine," Namjoon relented. "How's your packmate?"

"Still hasn't woken up," Youngjo answered sadly. "The doctor said he might wake up soon or he might wake up in a few months, they can't be sure."

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough. You should go check on Geonhak," Namjoon stated. "Thank you for stopping by."

"No worries. See you sunbae," Youngjo bowed slightly before leaving and heading to Keonhee's room. The younger alpha was still asleep. Geonhak was sitting beside the bed, looking dejected. Hwanwoong was sitting on the floor in the corner, asleep, though he aroused when Youngjo entered.

"Geonhak," Youngjo spoke softly, getting the omega's attention. 

"Hey hyung," Geonhak tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Still no change?"

"No," Hwanwoong answered for Geonhak as he got to his feet and walked over to Youngjo. He wrapped his arms around the alpha. 

"Though the doctor stopped by to talk to Geonhak-hyung. One of Keonhee's injuries; to his ankle, it's most likely going to hinder any chance he has of a dance career," Hwanwoong explained. 

"He'll be ok," Geonhak said as he brushed hair out of Keonhee's face. "Even if he can't dance, he'll be ok."

"Still, this never should have happened. It's all my fault," Youngjo could feel guilt gripping at his heart. It felt suffocating.

"What did happen?" Geonhak asked. "Why was he with Namjoon instead of you?"

"I got angry at him, we were trying to do something, to fix my pheromones and it worked but I got angry at Keonhee for not believing in his own strength. I don't know what happened, I lost control and hurt him so I told Namjoon-sunbae to take him home," Youngjo admitted, unable to look at the omega. He could see out of the corner of his eye Geonhak getting up and walking over to him. Hwanwoong let go of Youngjo and stepped aside, as if sensing what was about to happen. 

Youngjo looked up at Geonhak, moments before the omega slapped him hard across the face. 

"You should go home, Youngjo. Take Hwanwoong, I want to be alone with Keonhee," Geonhak said before walking back over to his seat. 

Youngjo didn't move, not until Hwanwoong took his hand and led him out of the room. 

"He hates me," Youngjo murmured, the side of his face stinging slightly. 

"He doesn't hate you," Hwanwoong's thumb rubbed circles on the back of Youngjo's hand. "He's hurting and you became someone he could direct that hurt against."

Youngjo knew his omega had a point, Geonhak was hurting. He rubbed the side of his face, trying to make the stinging go away. He wished he could do something to help but all they could do was wait and hope for the best. 

"Let's leave him for the night and come back tomorrow to make him eat," Hwanwoong suggested.

"Yeah," Youngjo agreed, squeezing Hwanwoong's hand gently. The omega smiled up at him. He was glad to have Hwanwoong by his side, he wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't. 

Keonhee's eyelids fluttered open before shutting again as the bright light burned them. He opened them again, squinting this time as he waited for his eyes to adjust. The first thing he noticed was a scent. Cinnamon.

"Cinnamon sugar," Keonhee murmured, his throat hoarse and dry.

"Keonhee?" Geonhak appeared above the alpha, looking unsure.

Keonhee smiled weakly. He wanted to touch Geonhak but felt too weak to move.

"You're finally awake," the omega smiled. 

"Water," Keonhee muttered. Geonhak first assisted him to sit up before helping him drink some water. 

"Better?"

Keonhee nodded.

"Good, I'll be back in a second, I need to get the doctor," the omega said.

"Ok." 

Geonhak disappeared from view. As Keonhee waited, he could hear the heart monitor beeping away. He looked over at the machine. As he was piecing together what had happened, he realised the noise he heard came from that. He began wondering if the jolting had been a defibrillator. More than anything he wanted to know what had happened. Thankfully, Geonhak soon returned with a doctor. After an array of questions, he finally learned why he was in the hospital.

Keonhee couldn't really recall the accident. Everything from when Youngjo left the club was blank. This wasn't a surprise to the doctor, he explained it was normal. The alpha was grateful when the doctor finally left, he could feel Geonhak's strong need to be held like an itch he desperately wanted to scratch.

"Come here," Keonhee held his arm out but struggled to hold it up. Geonhak got into the bed and carefully snuggled into the alpha's side.

"I missed you," Geonhak cried as he buried his face into Keonhee's chest. "These past few days without you, not knowing if you were ever going to wake up, was torture.

"I could only imagine, my Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee stroked the crying omega's back the best he could. "But I'm awake and back with you now."

"I'm glad you are," Geonhak breathed in Keonhee's scent and let out a content sigh. "I've missed you so much."

The two fell silent, Keonhee just holding Geonhak as the omega slowly fell asleep. The alpha's heart ached as he could feel the pain his mate was in. The pain only dulled when the omega fell asleep.

"You're awake!" 

Keonhee looked over at the door and smiled as Youngjo and Hwanwoong walked into the room.

"I woke up not too long ago," Keonhee answered. Geonhak shifted but stayed asleep.

"It's good to see you," Hwanwoong went to Keonhee's side. "Dongju and Seoho will be happy to hear. They have been wanting to visit but…"

"Dongju can't handle hospitals," Keonhee easily finished what the other was saying. "I understand. The doctor said they would like to keep me for a couple more nights and then I can go home," Keonhee smiled.

"That'll be good," Youngjo commented. "The pack doesn't feel the same without you."

Keonhee didn't fail to notice the distance Youngjo was keeping between them as he leaned on the wall with arms crossed. The younger alpha just stared at the other, sending out pheromones until Youngjo finally looked back. 

"I still remember what happened at the club," Keonhee stated. Youngjo's eyes widened as his jaw tensed.

"Youngjo told Geonhak-hyung what happened yesterday. You should have heard the slap Geonhak-hyung gave him," Hwanwoong said. 

Youngjo broke eye contact. "I'm sorry. This should never have happened."

"But it did," Keonhee stated. "You never could have predicted this. I don't blame you, Youngjo-hyung."

The older alpha looked back at Keonhee. "They must have told you…"

Keonhee nodded. "I'll change my major when I get back to university. I'm not upset about it, not really. I'm ok. It just means a change of plan," Keonhee offered a small smile. It was true. He wasn't really upset. It sucked but he was alive and his omega was by his side. He couldn't complain really. 

"Honestly, I wish I had your fortitude," Youngjo smiled slightly, though it didn't really reach his eyes. 

"We all have our own strengths right?" Keonhee offered. 

Youngjo nodded. "Yeah, we do."

They fell into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it felt soothing for Keonhee. He felt happy to have their scents swirling around him from Geonhak's cinnamon, to Hwanwoong's lilies and Youngjo's fireplace smokiness. They were scents he loved, scents that gave him peace of mind. Though he was missing Dongju and Seoho. He couldn't wait to go home, to be with everyone once again. He kissed Geonhak's crown, feeling a flood of love as he thought about the dream he had, of how the omega called to him and brought him back to the surface. He closed his eyes, holding Geonhak tightly as he drifted back to sleep. Even after sleeping for days, he still felt tired. A little bit more sleep couldn't hurt.


	46. Chapter 46

Geonhak couldn't concentrate, his mind was on Keonhee. He wished his alpha had let him stay home to look after him but instead Keonhee told him to go to class. He had already missed a few days while the other was in the hospital, not that his professors minded. Each one understood. 

After a class of taking in nothing, Geonhak wandered around the campus. His next lecture was in an hour so he wasn't sure what to do. Normally he would meet up with Keonhee and Hwanwoong as they finished a lesson at the same time but he was sure the younger omega would go to Youngjo and Geonhak wasn't sure about talking to the alpha just yet. He was still angry at Youngjo, even with Keonhee telling him that no one could have predicted such a thing. 

"Cinnabun."

Geonhak froze in place at the sound of his old nickname. He could feel the panic rising as he looked over at Cheolmin.

"You're not meant to be here," Geonhak managed to say.

"Didn't you hear? My suspension got lifted," Cheolmin smiled.

"You were expelled," Geonhak pointed out. He stepped back, wanting to get away from the alpha.

"Thankfully, it was easily changed with enough money. Nothing is going to keep us apart my Cinnabun," Cheolmin's smile widened. 

"I already have an alpha," Geonhak stated, doing his best to stand up to the other.

"I heard he was in an accident recently. Lucky he survived, if memory serves me correctly, last time the couple didn't. I wonder, did you ever tell that smokey bastard that you are the reason his parents are dead?"

"What?" Geonhak's eyes widened.

"Like I said, nothing is going to keep us apart," Cheolmin moved towards the omega and grabbed his upper arm. "Nothing."

Geonhak's mind filled with panic as licorice swirled around him, making him dizzy.

"You better let him go, Sweetroot."

Cheolmin frowned as he looked past Geonhak to behind the omega. Genhak didn't need to turn around to know it was Youngjo. 

"Why do you even care?" Cheolmin asked. "He's not your omega."

"But he's in my pack and he's my friend. I won't ask again, Sweetroot. Let him go."

Cheolmin huffed as he pushed Geonhak away. The omega stumbled back but was caught by Youngjo. 

"You can't protect him forever, Smoker. I will take back what is rightfully mine soon enough," Cheolmin promised before he turned and left. 

Geonhak could feel himself shaking as he watched the alpha leave. Youngjo held the omega close, soothing him the best he could.

"I'll never let him hurt you again, I promise," Youngjo murmured. 

"I want to go home. I need Keonhee," Geonhak looked at Youngjo with pleading eyes.

"Ok, let's go," Youngjo led Geonhak out of the university and drove him home. The omega stayed quiet for the drive, still shaken by Cheolmin. He had no idea what he was going to do. He just wasn't sure if he could keep going to class, knowing any minute that alpha could turn up.

"Geonhak," Youngjo said once he pulled into their driveway, pulling Geonhak from his thoughts. "I really am sorry."

Geonhak looked at the alpha, not sure what to say. He had been angry at the other but now he couldn't find it in him to continue. None of this was Youngjo's fault. It made Geonhak wonder if the intended target had meant to be both alphas and Namjoon was just the unfortunate bystander. 

"It's not your fault," he murmured. "Keonhee or your parents."

Youngjo frowned. "Why are you mentioning them?"

Geonhak could feel his heart beating hard as tears stung his eyes. "Cheolmin, he…" the omega hesitated under Youngjo's stare. "He's the reason your parents were in the crash. He caused it to hurt you and distract you from me, from helping me. I should have told you but I was scared, I was scared of being abandoned and left to his mercy," he explained as tears ran down his face. 

"That's fucking bastard," Youngjo growled, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. His scent exploded around them, filling the car instantly and making Geonhak cough. It was suffocating, the toxic fumes of an angry alpha making him choke.

Desperate, Geonhak opened the door and escaped the confines of the car. He gasped in air as the pressure around him lessened.

"Youngjo-hyung," he was concerned as he looked back inside the car. As scary as an angry alpha was, Geonhak just couldn't leave him. Taking a deep breath to still his own nerves, he went back into the car. He reached over to Youngjo, sliding his hand over the other's chest. It stopped, resting over the alpha's beating heart.

"Calm down, Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak sent out his scent to help calm the other. He felt the push back from Youngjo's pheromones.

"That bastard, he deserves to die," Youngjo looked at Geonhak. He could see the anger in the alpha's eyes.

"I know, but you can't do that," Geonhak argued. "Please, think of the pack, think of Hwanwoong."

Youngjo slumped in his seat, head dropped. "I want to kill him, Geonhak. Why? Just why did he have to take them away?"

Geonhak felt the tears, hot droplets hitting his hand. He pulled Youngjo into a hug, holding him close as the alpha cried. He clung onto Geonhak. The two stayed that way until Dongju came out to see what was wrong. The younger omega went to the driver's door and opened it. 

"Come on, Youngjo-hyung. Come inside and I'll get Seoho to get Hwanwoong," Dongju said, taking stock of the situation quickly. Youngjo reluctantly released Geonhak before getting out of the car and following the other inside. 

Geonhak went in with them but deviated the moment they entered. He went to his room to find Keonhee, fast asleep in bed. He slipped under the covers and the alpha rolled in his sleep, his arms finding Geonhak and pulling him close.

"My Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee murmured. "You're home early."

"Shh, back to sleep. I just want to sleep in your arms," Geonhak said, before pecking Keonhee's lips lightly.

"Hmm," Keonhee agreed, tightening his hold on Geonhak. The omega instantly felt better, happy to be in his mate's arms.

Hwanwoong was anxious as Seoho drove him home. He had felt the immense anger and grief from Youngjo and desperately wanted to hold his alpha. He just wanted to take away the negative feelings, take them all away and replace them with as much love as he could give the other. 

"Did Dongju say what was wrong?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"No, just that he was upset and it would be a good idea for you to come home," Seoho answered. "I'm sure he's ok."

Hwanwoong felt unconvinced. Seoho pulled into the driveway and the omega quickly left the car. Heading inside, he found Youngjo sitting in the living room, head in his hands while Dongju was holding him. 

The younger omega got up when Hwanwoong appeared, giving his seat to the other. 

"Youngjo," Hwanwoong said softly. 

"My Tigerlily," Youngjo wrapped his arms around the omega and rested his head on Hwanwoong's shoulder. "I want to murder that licorice bastard. He caused my parents' death."

Hwanwoong frowned as he tried to make sense of the other. He remembered the licorice alpha that Youngjo must have been talking about but he had no idea how that man caused Youngjo's parents to die. 

"My alpha, I know you are hurting but more violence isn't the answer. We'll figure this out," he promised. Right now, he just wanted to calm his alpha.

"I don't know what we can do. I feel…" Youngjo trailed off. Hwanwoong didn't need to be told, he could feel it all as clearly as if they were his own feelings. The alpha was angry, fresh wounds on long thought healed scars. Grieving and feeling lost, no clue as to how to process painful new information. Youngjo held onto Hwanwoong tightly, as if the omega could vanish any moment. It was like the alpha no longer trusted his sense of reality.

"I'm here," Hwanwoong said to reassure the other. 

"Stay by my side please," Youngjo begged. 

"Forever, I promise."

Youngjo shifted to lie down on the sofa, his head on Hwanwoong's lap. The omega combed his fingers through Youngjo's hair.

"I don't deserve you," the alpha muttered.

"My silly alpha," Hwanwoong chided lightheartedly. "Only I get to decide that."

Youngjo didn't respond. Hwanwoong could tell the other had fallen asleep. All those feelings calmed down and a sense of peace washed over the omega. He knew it was due to the bite, their bond was allowing them a moment of calm. 

"I have no idea what happened," Dongju said from behind the couch. "Geonhak-hyung was with him but he's disappeared to his room."

"It's fine. Once Youngjo wakes up he should hopefully be calm enough to explain," Hwanwoong whispered, careful as to not disturb his mate.

"I'll go get a rug," Dongju left and returned moments later with a blanket. He draped it over Youngjo's body.

"Thank you," Hwanwoong smiled up at Dongju. The younger omega gave him a hug before leaving them alone.

Hwanwoong didn't mind. He enjoyed this moment with his alpha. He honestly felt like since their bite, they hadn't had much time together to talk about it. It was weird, how strong the feelings were through the alpha bite. The omega bite had been weak compared to this. Hwanwoong felt as if he didn't just inhabit his body but also that of Youngjo's. Every feeling he could feel like they were his own. He didn't regret the bite, if anything it made him love Youngjo more. It striped away the mask the other would wear, bringing everything out front. Raw and true for Hwanwoong to see. 

"I love you, Youngjo," Hwanwoong murmured. 


	47. Chapter 47

Youngjo felt exhausted. Between finding out the other day that his parents were murdered and finishing his first day of his residency, he was well and truly worn out. He collapsed onto his bed the moment he got home. 

"Hello to you too," Hwanwoong pouted. He had been sitting up in bed, reading but Youngjo barely acknowledged him. 

"Eh," he whined as he lifted a hand up and let it flop back down on the bed. 

"My alpha, are you tired?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"Exhausted," Youngjo answered. Hwanwoong put his book away and moved closer to the alpha. 

"How was your first day?" 

"It was… " Youngjo hummed as he tried thinking of what he wanted to say, his brain didn't want to cooperate. "Good. It was good but tiring. How was your day?"

"It was ok. I have been thinking though. About us," Hwanwoong answered as he snuggled up with Youngjo and began drawing patterns on his chest.

"Oh?"

"Well, we've been together for a while now and we're now bonded but we've never really done much in bed together. I want to have sex, not today cause I know you're tired but maybe soon?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"Sure, soon I promise," Youngjo kissed the crown of Hwanwoong's head. 

"Thank you," the omega looked up at the other with a smile. "I'm excited. You'll be my first alpha."

"Right, you've only dated Harin. I'll make sure to be gentle but if I do knot you, it may hurt a bit," Youngjo warned. 

"That's ok. I've always wondered how an alpha would feel," Hwanwoong admitted sheepishly.

Youngjo chuckled at the omega as he pushed away the anxious feelings bubbling inside. He instead focused on the excitement coming from Hwanwoong, helping to intensify it so his own feelings weren't noticed.

Slowly, Hwanwoong fell asleep as Youngjo scrowled through his phone. Once the omega was snoring, Youngjo finally brought the anxiety back to the forefront. He wanted to do more with the other but at the same time, he wasn't sure. He was attracted to Hwanwoong, he loved him to bits but he felt like something was wrong with him. He pulled himself from Hwanwoong's hold, careful not to disturb the omega.

Youngjo went to the kitchen, to find something to drink. He paused at the kitchen doorway, seeing Geonhak in front of the stove. He was cooking something. The two hadn't spoken since the other day. 

"Hey," he muttered, getting the omega's attention. 

"Oh, hey hyung," Geonhak murmured back as he quickly looked away. Uncomfortable silence fell over them. 

"Geonhak," Youngjo finally said after a few minutes of idling. "What Sweetroot did, it's not your fault. You never could have predicted he would do something like that so don't put any blame onto yourself."

Geonhak didn't look at him but Youngjo could see his shoulders shaking. He closed the distance and pulled the omega into a hug. 

"I should have told you sooner," Geonhak cried. "But I was so scared."

"That bastard did so much to you, I would never let him hurt you again, no matter what. You're my best friend, Geonhakkie. I've never regretted keeping you in my life."

Geonhak buried his face into Youngjo's shoulder, letting the alpha's shirt soak up his tears. After a moment, Geonhak finally pulled away and dried his eyes with his sleeve. 

"I'm glad you're my hyung," he smiled softly. Youngjo smiled back before the other went back to cooking. The alpha grabbed a drink from the fridge and went to go sit in the lounge room when he paused. 

"Geonhak, can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah," Geonhak looked over at him.

"I think something is wrong with me. Tigerlily, he wants us to go further but I feel anxious about it. It's like I don't have the feelings for it," Youngjo explained. 

Geonhak frowned. "Do you mean like feelings towards Hwanwoong?"

"No, I definitely have those. I mean towards sex. Outside of my rut, for the past few years I've never…" Youngjo couldn't exactly figure out how to explain it. "I don't feel interested in sex at all. It's like I'm broken."

"That's surprising considering how you were as a teenager," Geonhak pointed out.

"I know right? It's mostly been ever since Jihae, though even sometimes back then I found it hard to really feel in the mood outside of my ruts."

"You should tell Hwanwoong, talk to him," Geonhak suggested. "This sounds like something to discuss with him."

"Maybe I might feel different in a few days," Youngjo shrugged. He didn't feel sure about telling Hwanwoong. He didn't want to disappoint the other.

Geonhak gave the alpha an unconvinced look. "Hyung…"

"Until Sunday. If I still feel like this by then, then I'll talk to Hwanwoong," Youngjo offered.

"Until Sunday, but you better talk to him. You're bonded now and I know you know how to avoid your feelings being felt. He'll figure it out one day, when he realises he's not feeling anything from you," Geonhak warned. 

"I promise I'll talk to him. How's Keonhee?" Youngjo asked, purposely changing the subject. Geonhak gave him a look, but didn't say anything about the obvious diversion.

"He's healing," the omega answered. "Physically anyway. He acts like he's ok with changing majors but I know he's not. He's hurting so badly. He's trying to hide it from me but…"

"He doesn't know how to, especially when you're also grieving for him. I know. It's going to be hard for him but he is strong and he has you by his side. In time, he'll be completely his old self."

"I don't know," Geonhak muttered as he served up dinner. He looked at Youngjo with an unsure smile before leaving the kitchen with two plates. The alpha grabbed the remaining plate, knowing the omega made it for him and sat down at the island to eat as he tried figuring out what was wrong with him. In the end he couldn't figure it out as he slowly returned to the bedroom and got into bed, holding the small sleeping omega closely. 

"I hope I don't disappoint you," he murmured softly.

Hwanwoong slowly made his way to the elevator, yawning loudly. He wished he was back in bed but he had offered to help his professor on his day off. He stepped into the elevator, pressing the top floor button. As the door closed, an arm appeared in between them and made them open back up.

"Sorry."

Hwanwoong froze up at the familiar voice as Kwanghoon stepped into the elevator. The alpha didn't seem to notice the omega as he pressed the button below the top floor one. It was only once the elevator doors closed that Kwanghoon looked at him, his eyes widening surprised.

"Oh," he muttered before looking away. "Sorry, I should have looked first."

Hwanwoong didn't acknowledge him as he backed as far away as possible. He just prayed the elevator went up quickly. He looked at the digital numbers as they went up before the lights began blinking and suddenly it went dark and the elevator shuddered to a sudden stop.

"No, no, no," Hwanwoong said quickly as he felt like he was trapped in the darkness. 

"Are you ok?" Kwanghoon asked, sounding concerned. The emergency lights flickered on and Hwanwoong could see again. 

"I need to get out," Hwanwoong stepped to the door and tried to pry them open. 

"That won't work, I think it's a power outage. We're best to just wait it out."

Hwanwoong slammed his hand on the closed elevator door. Last thing he needed was to be stuck in this cramp box with his high school abuser. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I know this isn't ideal," Kwanghoon said, speaking in a calm tone.

"You think!" Hwanwoong yelled as he faced the alpha. Kwanghoon looked away as he sat down in the furthest corner. Hwanwoong went to the opposite corner and sat down. He hugged his knees and glared at the alpha.

"Why don't you smell?" Hwanwoong asked, finally noticing the lack of toxic smell.

Kwanghoon looked at him, surprised. "I've masked my scent because I don't want to be called toxic anymore. I rather be scentless."

The omega narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here? You don't go to this university."

"I know, I'm visiting my boyfriend. I am planning to enroll next year. He suggested it. Said it might help me. Maybe I'll find a new pack," Kwanghoon answered, sounding optimistic. 

"Does your boyfriend's pack not want you?" Hwanwoong purposely put venom into his tone. He hated the other and he wanted to make sure it was known.

"It's complicated," Kwanghoon muttered in response, looking away once again. "I know my apologies mean nothing but I am sorry for what I did to you."

"Yeah you're right, that means nothing to me," Hwanwoong spat back. "An apology isn't going to make the memories go away."

"I know, nothing does. They stay with you forever," Kwanghoon brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

Hwanwoong frowned at the other but said nothing. Memories were beginning to bubble to the surface for the omega, of that day.

"I'll give you the same choice I use to get," Kwanghoon had said back then. Hwanwoong never had much chance to dwell on that statement given what followed next.

"Who gave you the choice first? The one you gave me," Hwanwoong finally asked.

Kwanghoon didn't answer. He stayed quiet in his corner, refusing to acknowledge the omega's question.

Music started playing and the alpha pulled his phone out. Hwanwoong frowned, the song was familiar in an odd way that the omega couldn't figure out.

"Ginger Snap?" Kwanghoon said as he answered it. "I'm stuck in the elevator."

Hwanwoong couldn't hear the other clearly enough to make out what they were saying.

"A few hours? Damn. I'm fine, I just don't like being in a small space like this."

Hwanwoong pulled his own phone out and checked it. There was a message from Youngjo, asking him if he was alright. He debated telling his alpha that he was stuck with Kwanghoon.

"I'm not alone," the alpha chuckled nervously. "Yeah I'm stuck with Hwanwoong. Just my luck, right?"

Hwanwoong texted Youngjo back, letting him know about the power outage and being stuck in an elevator. He also mentioned Kwanghoon, not wanting to hide it from his alpha.

"Yeah, I love you my Ginger Snap. I'll see you tonight," the alpha hanged up and put his phone away. 

"I'm surprised you managed to get an omega to date you," Hwanwoong said. 

"He's not an omega. He's a beta, that I really like and the nickname just kind of happened," Kwanghoon explained.

Hwanwoong frowned as pieces of a puzzle seemed to click together in his mind. Beta boyfriend, his scent was ginger related and he was in the department on the floor under where Hwanwoong was heading. The last thing to slot into place was the song, he knew the song because it was one Hyungu wrote. 

"No," he muttered in disbelief as he looked at the alpha with wide eyes. "Are you dating Harin?"


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // mentions of rape and child sexual abuse

The silence stretched on for what felt like hours as Hwanwoong stared at Kwanghoon, waiting for the alpha to say something, anything in response. His mind was reeling at the realisation, at the thought of his ex dating the alpha who abused him in high school. It felt surreal, almost impossible to comprehend. After all the alpha put the omega and Harin's pack through, the idea that the beta would willingly date Kwanghoon just couldn't be real. 

"I am," Kwanghoon confirmed in such a quiet voice that Hwanwoong was almost convinced it was just his ears playing tricks on him. But it wasn't, he knew it wasn't as a panic began setting in and the walls felt like they were closing in on him. He struggled to breath as he hugged his knees tightly, wide eyed as he just continued looking at Kwanghoon.

"Please don't be upset at Harin, it just happened. Neither of us expected to end up together," Kwanghoon explained, though it did little to calm the omega.

"He knows exactly what you did to me, how could he want to date you?" Hwanwoong asked as dizziness affected him. He felt like he was going to pass out. 

"Because I'm not that alpha any more. I honestly never expect you to forgive me, I can't even forgive myself for doing what I did. I know what it feels like, I went through the exact same thing for years and I hate myself for putting you through it. But... I didn't want Sangwook to abandon me, because he saved me even though he always..." Kwanghoon trailed off before letting out a shaky laugh as he wiped away tears that had begun falling down his cheeks. "Please don't hate Harin and please don't tell anyone. Not everyone in his pack knows yet."

Hwanwoong was unsure how to really process any of it before an odd calm washed over him, relieving him of the panic. He knew immediately it was coming from the bite, from Youngjo, before he saw the text that confirmed it.

**You will be ok. He won't hurt you so please try to calm down,** the message said.  **I know it's hard, I'll help however I can.**

Now calmer, Hwanwoong was able to process what the other had said to him. The plea to not hate Harin and to not tell his pack. Part of him wanted to tell Dongmyeong, to warn him of the viper that had snuck into the nest and yet, he couldn't do that to Harin. He had already hurt the beta enough.

"I won't tell anyone," Hwanwoong promised. "But you two have to, the longer you hide it, the more hurt his pack will be."

"Harin wants to but I'm scared of him getting hurt because of it," Kwanghoon admitted. "I love being with him, I love how he makes me feel, I love that he treats me so much better than anyone else has in my entire life and only expects the same in the return, nothing more, nothing less. Hell, I think I actually love him."

"He must really like you to risk losing his pack by dating you," Hwwanwoong commented. "He never would do that for me."

The omega frowned at himself, at the words that came from his mouth and realised something. He felt jealous of the alpha, jealous that he had a Harin willing to risk the very pack he wouldn't even leave for Hwanwoong. It was almost maddening to think about. 

"We have approval from Hyungu and Yonghoon so far, and I think Giwook might know. We're not sure if he realised it was us," Kwanghoon fiddled with a bracelet on his wrist. "Dongmyeong obviously hates me, so we both doubt he'll ever accept us."

"Well, you hurt Dongju, Giwook, Hyungu and me. What do you expect from him? I'm surprised Hyungu approves of it if I'm honest," Hwanwoong commented.

"We weren't on bad terms. You're the only one I hurt like that."

"Harin told me about Sangwook giving Hyungu to you while he was in heat and you were in your rut."

"Nothing happened," Kwanghoon sighed. "When Sangwook told me about his plan, I messaged Yonghoon straight away. He got there just in time and we both resisted the best we could."

"Harin said you were on top of him, kissing him," Hwanwoong countered.

"And Yonghoon pulled me off. He got Harin to take Hyungu and he talked to me," the alpha explained.

"Then what about Dongju? I know Sangwook gave him to the others in his pack," Hwanwoong pointed out, remembering the way Dongju cried when he told them how Sangwook treated him, though the younger omega never said who was involved.

"You should ask him about that, because I doubt you would believe me."

Hwanwoong frowned at Kwanghoon. The alpha confused him. The memories he had didn't seem to line up with the man sitting across from him. He was no longer the toxic smelling teenager who had terrorised them but instead an adult with no pack, no scent and regrets. A toxic alpha who didn't want to be one anymore. However, that didn't change what happened to Hwanwoong, it didn't stop the memories or the trauma it caused. He couldn't forgive the other, no matter how much he changed.

"I'll never forgive you," Hwanwoong declared. "I can't."

"Like I said, I never expect you to nor do I think I will ever deserve forgiveness."

"Could you tell me what happened to you?" Hwanwoong asked. He couldn't forgive the other but he wondered if knowing what the alpha had been through could help him believe the other's regret.

Kwanghoon hesitated as he went back to fiddling with his bracelet. A silence fell over them. Hwanwoong simply waited, understanding the subject wasn't the easiest to talk about.

"My very existence is toxic. That's what I was always told. I don't know my father because my mother never knew him, to her he was just her rapist and I was the outcome. She wanted to get rid of me but my grandparents refused. She was only fifteen, she couldn't do a thing because they wouldn't let her. My earliest memory is a car crash that resulted in my grandmother's death and my mother telling me she wished I had been the one to die. A few years after that, she overdosed and it was just my grandfather and me. I think I was about seven when the abuse started. He told me I needed to learn to use my mouth otherwise…" Kwanghoon trailed off. Hwanwoong didn't need the other to continue, to say what otherwise would have been. As if there was a silent understanding between them, Kwanghoon continued, skipping over the otherwise.

"I was about 13 when I met Sangwook. I clung onto him and he let me. I confided in him what was happening and he told his family. I was angry at first because it felt like he betrayed my trust but then they invited me into their family. It was different, they treated me kindly but at the same time, not. I was mostly just Sangwook's lackey, our friendship was always skin-deep. He knew I would do whatever he told me and if I refused he would threaten to abandon me, to give me back to my grandfather. I won't be free of him until he dies and even then, I'll still not be free."

Kwanghoon started chuckling lightly before he covered his face and began sobbing. Hwanwoong stayed where he was, watching the other with a sort of astonishment. He believed Kwanghoon, there was no lie in what he said. That was easy enough to see. The alpha bared his soul to Hwanwoong, the absolute raw truth and suddenly he wasn't someone to fear but to pity. He was a weak scared child desperate for acceptance and safety that he put his own morals to the side for it. 

The lights came on and the elevator shuttered. Excited, Hwanwoong got to his feet and pressed one of the buttons. It lit up and the elevator started moving.

"Finally," he sighed in relief as he looked over at the alpha. Kwanghoon stayed where he was, tears trailing down his cheeks. Against his hatred for the alpha, Hwanwoong walked over to him and held a hand out.

"Come on," he said with a soft voice. "I'll take you to Harin."

Kwanghoon wiped away his tears and took Hwanwoong's hand, letting him help him to his feet. Having the taller man tower over him did spark fear but he pushed it aside, focusing on the calm Youngjo was sending his way.

"Thank you," Kwanghoon murmured. The door opened but Hwanwoong pressed the button for Harin's floor, making them close.

When the door opened again, Hwanwoong took the lead and led them to Harin's classroom. They found the beta loitering outside, on his phone. Kwanghoon's phone started ringing, making Harin look over at them. He was surprised as he cancelled the call and pocketed his mobile. He looked unsure what to do. Kwanghoon walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Harin looked at Hwanwoong, concerned but when the omega didn't react, he wrapped his arms around the alpha.

Hwanwoong didn't say a word to either of them as he left, heading to the stairs to go up to find his professor. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // poorly written smut in second half

Youngjo was tired on the last day of the week he had work but when Hyejin invited him out to drinks with their classmates to catch up, he said yes. He tried to lie to himself, that he wasn't avoiding Hwanwoong and being asked when they could have sex but deep down he knew that was the exact reason. Since their first discussion, Youngjo had been getting increasingly anxious.

"Some of the alphas kept talking about a fight club," Hyejin said as they two walked to the bar. "These are doctors and they go to a fight club."

"Alphas like to fight," Youngjo shrugged.

"It's not good for our image. I don't like fighting," Hyejin argued.

"Wheein-noona doesn't like fighting," Youngjo corrected. "Admit it. You would go in a heartbeat."

She went to argue back before breaking. "Of course, I haven't been in a good fight in years."

"Message out alpha classmates," Youngjo grinned. "After the betas and omegas leave, we can all go.

Hyejin's face lit up as she took her phone out and sent out a message.

"Should have known you knew something," she said.

"What are you incinerating?" He asked with mock offence.

Hyejin slapped his shoulder and the two began laughing as they reached the bar. The rest of their class was already there, cheering out greetings as they joined them. Youngjo and Hyejin settled down with the group. 

The night went by quickly. Youngjo enjoying the buzz alcohol gave him. His phone dinged every so often, Hwanwoong asking him when he was coming home.

"Who are you ignoring?" Hyejin asked. 

"Tigerlily," Youngjo answered, feeling guilty.

"Want to go for a walk and talk about it. "Hyejin offered. "I could use fresh air."

Youngjo finished his drink. "Sure, let's go."

They told the rest they would be back and headed off.

"So, why are you ignoring your omega?" Hyejin asked as they walked down the street.

"The other day, he asked if we could have sex and since then I've been anxious thinking about it. I just don't have the feelings for it, I think I'm broken," Youngjo admitted. 

"You're not broken. Sounds like you might be aexual."

"Asexual?" Youngjo frowned. "But I used to enjoy sex."

"Used to. I'm betting when you were a teenager fueled by hormones right?" Hyejin asked.

Youngjo nodded.

"A lot of asexual people, especially alphas, were fairly sexually active as teens. There's nothing wrong with you. You were just born this way. I'm sure if you talked to Hwanwoong, he'll understand. Maybe wait for his next heat, it might help you by driving your instincts to mate with him," Hyejin suggested with a kind smile.

"It feels like I'm going to disappoint him," Youngjo sighed. 

"I'm sure he'll understand," Hyejin put a hand on Youngjo's shoulder. Her phone dinged and she checked it.

"Only alphas left, we have a fight club to go to," she smiled.

Youngjo chuckled. "Come on then."

They went back to the bar, meeting up with their alpha classmates. A couple had no drinks and drove everyone to the address Youngjo gave.

As usual, the club was busy. Most of Youngjo's classmates, including Hyejin, decided to watch while Youngjo went looking for Namjoon. He found him chilling in the announcer room.

"How have you been, Namjoon-sunbae?" He asked as he sat down next to the older.

"I hate being stuck at home. I had to convince Lemongrass to let me set this up tonight. He also wants us to have a serious discussion about having children," Namjoon answered.

"Well, you two have been together for a long time. I'm surprised he didn't ask sooner," Youngjo pointed out.

"We were going to wait until I graduate but since the accident, Lemongrass has been frantic," Namjoon said as he fiddled with a pen. 

"I don't blame him, it must have been scary."

"Hmm," Namjoon hummed before pressing the intercom button. "And Seongjun is the winner!"

He went on to announce the next round before relaxing back in his chair.

"How is Keonhee?" He asked.

"He's healing. Hasn't decided on a new major yet. He mostly stays home and gardens. Geonhak is worried for him," Youngjo answered.

"Understandable. Must be hard for them both."

"Yeah, not much any of us can do to help but be there for them," Youngjo said as he watched the two fighters. He felt bad for Keonhee, wanting to be able to take away his injury so he could dance again.

Keonhee sat outside, looking up at the nearly starless night sky as he smoked. He knew he shouldn't but the feeling they gave helped distract him from his emotions. He still had no idea what to do with his life now.

"Those will kill you," Hwanwoong commented as he joined Keonhee, sitting down in the chair beside him.

"So they say," Keonhee mumbled.

"Do you want to talk?" The omega asked.

Keonhee didn't answer. He just took another drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He had enough of talking about how he felt. He was angry, upset that he could no longer dance. He enjoyed it and now it wasn't possible. He could feel hot tears as they escaped and rolled down his cheeks.

"It's not fair," he said. "It's just not fair."

He began sobbing, his body shaking. Hwanwoong got up and pulled him into a hug, just holding him as the tears kept falling.

"Geonhak-hyung is waiting for you inside. Why don't I take you to him?" Hwanwoong offered.

Keonhee nodded. He let the omega help him to his feet, grabbing his crutches and the two headed inside. Geonhak was in the kitchen with Dongju. Both looked over as he entered and immediately went to him, pulling him into a hug.

"How about we all sleep together tonight?" Hwanwoong suggested. 

"I just want to be with Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee said, his voice cracking. "I want to go to bed."

"Ok, my alpha," Geonhak gave a gente smile. Dongju pulled away, allowing the couple to go to bed. Keonhee sat down on the bed, putting his crutches on the ground.

"Keonhee, my alpha," Geonhak said as he sat behind the alpha. "Let me relieve you of your stress."

He began kissing Keonhee's neck, the alpha leaned his head to the side and closed his eyes as he let out a soft moan. It had been a while since the two were intimate so Keonhee welcomed it. He shifted back and pulled Geonhak into a deep kiss, their tongue eagerly wrapping around one another.

When the kiss broke, Keonhee moved onto the bed, letting Geonhak get on top of him. Keonhee pulled at the omega's shirt, helping him take it off. Next off was his shirt before the two kissed again. Keonhee enjoyed the feeling of their bare torsos pressing together.

"I love you so much," Keonhee said as the two pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too, my beautiful alpha."

"Please bite me. Make me forget everything but you."

Geonhak smiled before kissing down Keonhee's neck. He bit lightly at Keonhee's neck, making him moan. Geonhak kept going down, biting harder at Keonhee's chest. The alpha ran his fingers through Geonhak's hair, meaning as the pleasure filled pain rippled through his body. The omega kept going down, pulling down Keonhee's pants to free his hardening dick. 

Geonhak took him into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the leaking head and making Keonhee moan louder. 

"Fuck," he breathed out. "Cinnamon Sugar, please, I want to be inside you."

Geonhak pulled away from Keonhee and got off the bed to take his pants off. He grabbed a condom from the draws and got back on the bed. An odd desire made itself known in Keonhee when he saw the condom. It had been on his mind for a while but he wasn't sure how to bring it up to Geonhak but still he wanted to ask.

"Do you want to have children?" Keonhee asked before the omega could open the little packet. Geonhak paused for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Keonhee nodded. Genhak eagarly threw the condom to the side and climbed onto Keonhee again. He kissed the alpha as he helped him enter, his hole already wet with slick. They both moaned into the kiss as Geonhak lowered himself. Keonhee loved the tight warmth around him. 

"You feel so good, my alpha," Geonhak said. 

"As do you," Keonhee pulled him back into a kiss. The omega began moving slowly as their tongues entangled once again. Keonhee held Geonhak tightly as the pleasure built up inside, the base of his dick beginning to swell up. He reached between them, grabbing hold of his mate's cock and stroking it as Geonhak picked up speed.

Keonhee reached his breaking point, moaning loudly as his knot lodged into Geonhak and he filled the omega up. Geonhak's orgasm hit next as he groaned deeply and hot liquid spilled onto Keonhee's tummy. Geonhak collapsed onto the alpha, panting as Keonhee stroked his back. Both high on ecstasy and pure bliss of being with one another. 

"My wonder Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee cooed. "My love for you expands further than the universe."

Genhak kissed at Keonhee's neck softly. "I love you my alpha. So much, I don't know what I would do without you. I feel like I didn't exist before our bond. I don't think I will ever regret you biting me."

Keonhee smiled down at the omega, deciding then he wanted to marry Geonhak. He couldn't imagine a life without him by his side. They were already connected through the bite but Keonhee wanted more, to forever be the omega's through marriage. To have their family and friends around celebrating their union. He kissed Geonhak's crown, unable to imagine a life without the omega by his side. 


	50. Chapter 50

Dongju bounced his leg nervously as he waited in the interrogation room. He wasn't being interviewed, just waiting for the police officer to get him so he could see Mikyung. The police finally got custody of her and Dongju was nervous to meet her again as her father. Seoho sat next to him, holding his hand and sending out his scent. The omega was grateful for it, the bakery scent helped soothe his concerns. 

"What if she rejects me?" Dongju asked in worry.

"There will be a child psychologist there to help with any issues like that. It'll be ok. We were told it would take time," Seoho said, squeezing the nervous omega's hand.

"I know," Dongju leaned on Seoho's shoulder. 

The door to the room opened and Jungkook came in. 

"Sorry to keep you. She's ready to see you," he smiled. 

Dongju and Seoho stood up and followed Jungkook down the hall to another, nicer looking room. Mikyung was playing with a teddy on the ground but looked up when they came in.

"Dongju-oppa?" She said unsure.

"Hi Mikyung, yeah I'm Dongju," Dongju said softly as he walked over to her and sat down in front of her. 

"They won't let me see Uncle Kwangie," she said sadly. 

"Not at the moment, no but I'm sure you'll see him again," Dongju smiled. "Mikyung, I'm your dad."

Mikyung hugged her teddy and shied away. 

"I… I know it must be a shock. I know you were told I passed away but your grandparents weren't being honest," Dongju explained carefully. 

"I know," she murmured. "Uncle Kwangie told me. I want to see him, I'm scared. I just want Uncle Kwangie."

"Mikyung," the lady sitting on a chair nearby said gently. "Uncle Kwangie is helping the police. You can't see him just yet."

"I want Uncle Kwangie," Mikyung said again before burying her face into her teddy.

"What's your teddy's name?" Dngju asked. Mikyung looked at him.

"Her name is Ara. Uncle Kwangie gave her to me. She protects me."

"She's very pretty," Dongju smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ara."

Mikyung got to her feet and shuffled towards Dongju, pressing her teddy against his shoulder.

"She likes you."

"I'm glad," Dongju wanted to hug Mikyung, to hold her close but he had to wait for her.

"I like you too," Mikyung said quietly as she held Ara close.

"Yeah?"

Mikyung nodded before moving closer to Dongju and hugging him. This made his heart soar as he wrapped his arms around her. She got into his lap and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Dongju let out a sign of relief, she was accepting him.

"Would you want to live with me?" He asked.

"I want to live with Uncle Kwangie," Mikyung murmured.

This made Dongju's heart freeze up. He wanted to take her home and cherish her but it felt like that may not be possible.

"Mikyung, could I just talk to Dongju outside?" The lady asked. Mikyung pulled herself from the omega's hold.

"Bye bye," she said.

"Bye, I love you," Dongju smiled softly. Mikyung hugged Ara, not saying anything back but had a small smile on her face. Dongju reluctantly got up and followed the lady out of the room, Seoho putting a hand on the small of his back.

"I'm Kim Yongsun, the child psychologist assigned to your daughter. I felt like that went well, she's accepting you however she's very attached to her uncle, Kwanghoon. Now I understand there is some history between you two and that he is involved with the investigation but I feel it would be in Mikyung's best interested to keep him in her life," she said with a kind and gentle smile. Dongju could sense she was an alpha but she did a good job keeping her appearance friendly and approachable.

"Um… I'm ok with that. In fact, Kwanghoon is her actual paternal father," Dongju said quietly, feeling a little ashamed he had a child with a different alpha when he was bonded to another. It wasn't like he was completely ashamed of it, he was glad her father was Kwanghoon but to admit it out loud to an alpha he didn't know made him feel like he would be judged for it.

"I did some notes about that, the police want to run a proper DNA test to make sure it's correct. Now I understand you want Mikyung to live with you but I highly recommend sharing custody with Kwanghoon and having him as the primary carer for now. Mikyung needs time to form her bond with you again and for her to create a bond with your pack. Forcing this onto her could result in depression and anxiety, and could lead to problems in the future such as her rejecting you and your pack. This is just a recommendation, it is entirely up to you," Yongsun said. 

"I just want her back in my life, if you feel this is the best way to do it then I will do as you recommend. Thank you," Dongju forced himself to smile but in reality he wanted to cry. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but more than anything, he just wanted his child back. 

"We'll set up another time for you to spend with Mikyung, this time we'll have it at her foster carer's home. If you are ok with it, I want to bring in Kwanghoon at the same time. Seeing you together may help ease her anxieties, letting her know you're both ok with each other."

Dongju nodded. "I'm ok with that. Is Seoho allowed to be there too?"

"That's perfectly fine but I do recommend that he stays out of the way for the time being. Once her bond forms with you, Seoho will be the perfect start to introducing her to your pack. I'll contact you in a few days once a date is set. Have a good day," Yongsun smiled.

"Thank you, you too," Dongju smiled back before taking Seoho's hand and leaving the police station with him.

"Are you ok?" Seoho asked. Dongju shook his head as tears formed.

"I just want to go home and sleep," he said quietly. 

"Of course. You did amazing Sugar Cane. I know it's hard but you will have her back before you know it," Seoho put his arm around Dongju's shoulder, holding him close as they walked to the car.

Keonhee found a sense of tranquility with gardening. Just him, the warm sun and hundreds of plants that relied on him. It was a little difficult to get around with crutches but he persevered. He wanted to garden and found he had the motivation for it.

"Your garden looks good."

Keonhee was surprised by the voice and even more surprised to see Kwanghoon.

"Why are you here?" He asked. He wasn't concerned to see the alpha as none of the others were home but was still bothered that he was here.

Kwanghoon held up a silver charm bracelet. "I was going to leave this in the mailbox. It's Dongju's. I've had it for a while now and I felt compelled to finally return it."

Keonhee recognised the bracelet. It had been a present for Dongju's sixteenth birthday. He remembered how sad the omega had been after escaping Sangwook when he had realised he left it behind.

"He'll be happy to see it again," Keonhee commented. "Why do you have it?"

"I found it among Sangwook's belongings after his death. I decided to keep hold of it. A memento of sorts but with my new relationships, I know it's time to give it back," kwanghoon explained. He walked over to Keonhee and handed him the bracelet.

"Hwanwoong told me you were dating Harin. I was surprised to hear considering he hated you for so long," Keonhee said as he played with the bracelet. "How did you manage to change his mind?"

"It started with a drunk night of two lovely and heartbroken people needing comfort from another and led to us dating. Trust me, I'm just as surprised he said yes," Kwanghoon smiled softly.

"I'm happy for you, really," Keonhee smiled before holding his hand up. "Can you help me up?"

Kwanghoon nodded, grabbing Keonhee's hand and helping him. to his feet. He was unsteady but Kwanghoon kept him upright before picking up his crutches.

"What happened to you?: He asked as he gave Keonhee the crutches.

"Car crash. I don't really remember anything, I have seen the car though. I'm genuinely surprised I survived," Keonhee answered. "My ankle is pretty much fucked so no more dancing."

"Damn, that's a loss for the world. You were really good in high school. I took Dongju to a couple of the performances the dance club did. Um… do you want some help with your garden?" Kwanghoon offered.

"Thanks but I'm fine. Besides, Dongju and Seoho-hyung will be home soon."

"You should think about doing horticulture," Kwanghoon suggested. "You might find it interesting."

Keonhee smiled. "Oh yeah. I'll definitely have to look into it. Thank you."

Kwanghoon smiled back before saying goodbye and leaving just as Seoho's car pulled into the driveway. Seoho didn't look too pleased when he and Dongju got out of the car.

"Why was he here?" Seoho asked as the two approached Keonhee.

"Kwanghoon was returning this," Keonhee held up the charm bracelet. Dongju's face lit up as he took the bracelet and held it close to his heart.

"I thought this was lost forever. Dongmyeong and his pack gave it to me for my 16th birthday but I left it behind when I escaped Sangwook," he explained to Seoho.

"Why did Kwanghoon have it?" Seoho asked. Keonhee shrugged.

"He just kept it after finding it among Sangwook's belongings but wanted to return it," he said.

"I'm glad he returned it," Dongju smiled as he put it on. "I should add new charms to it. Find some that match everyone in our pack."

"We can go looking tomorrow," Seoho said as he wrapped his arms around Dongju's waist. Kissing him gently. 

"How did your meeting with Mikyung go?" Keonhee asked. Dongju looked at him and smiled sadly.

"She accepted me but she did keep asking for Kwanghoon. The psychologist recommended I give him primary custody while I work on my bond with her," he explained. "I just want her back."

"I know you do, Dongju and you will. It'll just take time but soon she'll be running around the house, helping you cook and clean and looking after your new pup," Keonhee smiled softly as he walked over to Dongju and pulled him into a one arm hug. The omega leaned into him and began crying quietly. It broke Keonhee's heart, how much pain Dongju was in. The omega was so close to getting his daughter back but still had to wait. It felt truly unfair.


	51. Chapter 51

Seoho felt apprehensive as Dongju rang the doorbell to Kwanghoon's apartment building. The omega wanted to talk to the alpha about Mikyung before they met with her together. Seoho wasn't too keen with the idea, he didn't particularly like the alpha after their few encounters together but Dongju assured him that Kwanghoon had changed.

"Hello?" A voice came over the intercom. It wasn't Kwanghoon's voice but it was familiar. 

Dongju frowned as he answered. "Hi, um… I'm looking for Kwanghoon. Did I press the wrong number?"

"You've got the right place. He's just outside having a smoke but I'll let you in."

The door unlocked and the two went inside. Dongju led the way up to the alpha's apartment. Both were surprised when Harin opened the door, he was equally as surprised to see them.

"Why are you here, Harin-hyung?" Dongju asked with a frown.

Harin let out a sigh. "Come in and I'll explain."

Seoho and Dongju went into the apartment. Harin led them to the lounge room. Out on the balcony was Kwanghoon, leaning on the rail as he smoked.

"Um…" Harin hesitated for a moment as he looked out to Kwanghoon. "So the reason I'm here is because Kwanghoon and I are dating."

Seoho and Dongju were equally as shocked. 

"Does Dongmyeong and the others know?" Dongju asked.

"Well, the others know. Dongmyeong doesn't yet. We're not sure how to approach that. He really despises Kwanghoon," Harin said, rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

"My brother is good at holding grudges. To him, Kwanghoon is on the same level as Sangwook. It'll be hard to convince him otherwise. How did the others take it?" 

"Surprisingly well. They all accepted it," Harin gave a small smile. "It's just Dongmyeong left but if he can't, I've already decided I will leave the pack."

"Wow, you serious? But you wouldn't even do that for Hwanwoong."

"I know and I lost him because of it. I have a second chance for love, I'm not screwing it up again."

Seoho could feel the anxiety coming from Dongju. He wasn't sure if it was because of Harin dating Kwanghoon or the turmoil it would cause in his twin's pack. The door to the balcony slid open and Kwanghoon came in.

"I'm guessing you told them," he said to Harin who nodded in response. 

"I don't agree with your relationship but you're both adults so I can't force you to stop nor do I have the right to," Dongju stated. 

"Why are you here, Dongju?" Kwanghoon asked as he looked at Seoho with a slight glare. Seoho could tell he wasn't welcomed in the alpha's home. He tried his best keeping his scent under control but couldn't seem to stop himself from sending it out as if to challenge the other.

"I got to meet Mikyung, as her father. The psychologist has recommended that you should have primary custody while she adjusts and I agree," Dongju answered, taking Seoho's hand and squeezing it. Seoho reeled in his scent as much as he could.

Kwanghoon's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Mikyung kept asking for you. She really loves you and I'm not going to force her away from someone who is really important to her," Dongju explained. "I know you're changing. You're no longer that alpha that Sangwook bossed around. I trust you completely to have her best interest in mind."

"Thank you, Little Dongju. Really thank you. I know you already said you would let me be in her life but I was worried you would change your mind. I promise to help work with her to re-establish your bond so she can live with you on a more permanent basis," Kwanghoon smiled, looking truly relieved. Seoho frowned at the nickname.

"Maybe if I tell Dongmyeong that you're her real father and that you really are changing it'll help him change his mind on you so he can accept you two. I don't want Harin to leave the pack just because my brother can't accept it," Dongju said. 

Kwanghoon frowned. 

"Leave the pack?" He looked at Harin. "Would you seriously leave your pack for me?"

Harin took Kwanghoon's hand and rubbed circles on the back of it with his thumb. "I really would. I don't want to lose this because of my own stubbornness, even if it means I lose my pack in the process."

Kwanghoon pulled Harin into his embrace before tilting his head up and capturing his lips. 

"It's actually kinda cute," Dongju cooed as he leaned into Seoho's side. Seoho didn't particularly agree, he still held contempt for the alpha for what he put Dongju through but he did hope that having a boyfriend would keep him from harassing the omega again. 

"We're going to go now. I'm not sure if you've been contacted yet but they want us both to meet with Mikyung at the foster home," Dongju said. Kwanghoon looked over at him and nodded. 

"They have contacted me. I can't wait to see her again. I honestly miss seeing her whenever I wanted. Thank you for coming by to talk to me. Though next time warn me, I'm not particularly fond of other alphas in my house who obviously hate me," Kwanghoon glared at Seoho who glared back. 

"Sorry, I really should have. The whole territorial thing slipped my mind," Dongju admitted sheepishly. "We'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah," Kwanghoon smiled. Dongju grabbed Seoho's hand and pulled him out of the apartment. 

"You need to calm down, my alpha. Kwanghoon isn't a threat anymore," Dongju said softly once they were out. 

"I'm sorry. I really just don't like him," Seoho admitted. 

"I know and that's ok but he's going to be a major part of Mikyung's life and if you're going to be her step-father you need to accept that. I don't want her to be scared when you two are in the same room together," Dongju explained. 

"I promise, I'll keep better control of myself. Especially when we're with her."

Dongju looked uncertain. Seoho could sense the worry coming from him. He wanted Mikyung back but was worried Seoho's hatred towards Kwanghoon could hinder that. 

"Come on, you said we would go charm shopping," Dongju said, smiling at the alpha. He was still worrying but trying to lighten the mood. Seoho nodded his head. 

"Ok."

Youngjo watched from his desk as Hwanwoong started bringing pillows and blankets into the room and piled them onto the bed. He recognised the behaviour as the beginning of Hwanwoong's heat.

"You do love your pillows, don't you?" Youngjo commented. Hwanwoong paused and looked at his pile.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind," he said sheepishly. "I probably should have asked first."

"I don't mind," Youngjo smiled. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

Hwanwoong frowned as he sat down on the bed and waited for Youngjo to continue.

"So I've had a lot on my mind after you asked about us going further. I think I might be…" Youngjo hesitated, still anxious about Hwanwoong being disappointed in him. "I think I'm asexual. I just don't really get sexual feelings, which is why I rarely initiated stuff between us or will stop you when you try to. Though it's only recently I've realised this."

Hwanwoong stayed quiet, the frown gone from his face. Youngjo could feel the confusion the omega was feeling as he processed the information.

"Ok," he said quietly. "Um… so does that mean you never want to have sex?"

"Well, I actually want to see if you being in heat will help. Your pheromones should set off my natural instincts," Youngjo explained.

"Alright, I'm ok with that," Hwanwoong smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," Youngjo murmured, looking down at his hands. "You honestly deserve an alpha who can meet your needs. Not to be stuck with me."

He heard Hwanwoong shift off the bed and sensed him as he approached.

"My silly alpha," Hwanwoong cooed as he wrapped his arms around Youngjo. "If this is who you are, well so be it. It doesn't change how much I love you. Sex isn't a deal breaker for me. I can live without it or even just doing it during my heats."

Youngjo leaned into the omega's hold, letting out a shaky sigh. He held onto Hwanwoong tightly as hot tears spilled out. He felt relieved, all his worries gone. Hwanwoong rubbed his back, sending out his lily scent.

"I love you so much, Tigerlily," Youngjo said, his voice muffled by Hwanwoong's chest.

"I love you too, my amazing alpha."

The two stayed embraced long after Youngjo's tears dried up until they heard a crashing noise. They let go of each other, staring at one another for a moment before going to investigate. Only one other person was home, Keonhee, so Youngjo was worried he had fallen. They found the alpha, sitting at the kitchen island. The stools next to him were lying on the ground. There was a bottle of soju in front of him while he was drinking from a glass. His usual citrus scent was moldy and prominent.

"Keonhee?" Youngjo said softly as he carefully approached the alpha, Hwanwoong keeping behind him.

"Fuck off," Keonhee growled, his words slightly slurred.

"Ok, I think that's enough alcohol for you," Youngjo went to grab the bottle but Keonhee grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

"I said, fuck off."

Youngjo felt the sudden slam of pheromones, they were almost enough to make him stumble if Keonhee didn't have a strong hold of his wrist. Hwanwoong on the other hand was cowering. Youngjo could feel his fear towards the angry drunk alpha.

"That's enough, Keonhee. I get you're upset and are still adjusting to this change but you need to let us in, let us help. I don't want to fight you," he said with a stern but caring tone. 

Keonhee scoffed. "I don't need your help. Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that. Everything you're feeling right now will be affecting Geonhak. I promised to protect him and if you don't start asking for our help, if you keep hurting him, I will be forced to take action. I know you don't want to lose him."

Keonhee let Youngjo go and put the glass down. After a moment, he covered his face with his hands as his body began to shake.

"I'm sorry," he said before he began sobbing. Youngjo wrapped his arms around the alpha.

"We all care about you, Keonhee. I know you're in pain, I know you're struggling. Please let us help you," Youngjo said softly.

"I just keep feeling like I'm spiraling. Every time I think I'm doing alright, I just start falling again. I miss going to university, I miss being able to dance," Keonhee's voice cracked as he talked.

"I know you do," Youngjo rubbed Keonhee's back. "But destroying yourself isn't the answer. You're being so impulsive lately. I'm worried about you."

"We all are, Keonhee-hyung," Hwanwoong added as he went to Keonhee's other side and gingerly touched his arm. The omega was still feeling fearful but knew his friend needed him. Youngjo admired Hwanwoong for his bravery. It was rare for an omega to have.

"Look, why don't we all cuddle in the safe room? We'll keep you company while you wait for Geonhak to come home," Youngjo suggested. Keonhee nodded and got up. He allowed Youngjo to help him to the bedroom while Hwanwoong followed close behind them. 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this new chapter. Been caught up with Among Us and Animal Crossing <3

Geonhak looked at his alpha, fast asleep and sandwiched between Youngjo and Hwanwoong. He smiled, glad that they had helped Keonhee. He had felt the anger, grief and drunkenness earlier and he was beyond worried. He knew it was about time he convinced Keonhee to see a therapist. The alpha was trying to handle the trauma of the accident and injury but was obviously having a hard time. 

Geonhak went over to Youngjo, gently waking the alpha. 

"Hey," Youngjo said groggly as he moved aside so Geonhak could climb in between the alphas. Youngjo wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled the back of his neck, breathing in deeply. Goenhak could tell something was also bothering the alpha but for now he needed to focus on Keonhee. He brushed hair out of the alpha's eyes and kissed him lightly. Keonhee's eyes opened and he smiled.

"My Cinnamon Sugar," he said softly before groaning. "I don't feel good."

"My alpha, my beautiful, wonderful alpha, I love you so much but it breaks my heart seeing you like this. Please, will you see a therapist? I think it'll help you," Geonhak asked with a gentle tone.

"Ok," Keonhee agreed quietly. 

"Thank you," Geonhal felt relieved that his alpha agreed easily.

"I'm sorry for how I've been. I know I've been impulsive and hurting you in the process," Keonhee looked away . "You deserve a better alpha."

"Keonhee, you are by far the best alpha I've ever dated," Geonhak said.

"Oi!" Youngjo complained but the omega ignored him.

"I love you with my entire heart, body and soul. You're my alpha and there will never be a moment where I wish you weren't. I honestly believe you are my true mate, we're meant to be together," Geonhak could feel the guilt flooding in from Keonhee. He wrapped his arms around Keonhee, pulling him in close. 

"My alpha, please, you have nothing to feel guilty about. None of us would be able to handle this and you are really doing the best you can. You just need a bit more help and I'll be by your side every single moment."

Keonhee nodded his head as he sniffled. A tear escaping from his eyes. Geonhak wiped it away and pulled him into a kiss. 

"I love you so much, my Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee murmured before kissing Geonhak again. 

Geonhak snuggled up with Keonhee, feeling safe and secured in both his alpha's and Youngjo's arms. Being between two alphas was something he used to fear but now he knew he was completely safe. No harm would come to him so long as he had them both by his side.

Geonhak woke up suddenly. The scent of licorice was thick in the air. His hands were bound together and Cheolmin was looking down at him with a malicious grin. 

"Cinnabun, my beautiful Cinnabun," he cooed. Fear spread through Geonhak as he struggled against his bindings. Cheolmin laughed at his feeble attempts. 

"You can't escape me, my Cinnabun. Nothing that Smokey bastard can do to save you. You are all mine," Cheolmin got on the bed, his hand going to Geonhak's neck. The alpha's grip was strong, suffocating. Geonhak desperately needed to breathe but there was nothing he could do as the alpha's free hand roamed down his body.

Geonhak woke up with a jolt, Keonhee hovering over him, being the one who woke him up. He broke in tears, grabbing Keonhee desperately and crying into his shirt.

"You're ok, Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee said softly as he spread out his scent and gently stroked the omega's back. They were alone in the safe room. Geonhak pushed Keonhee back on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. The alpha didn't say a thing, already used to Geonhak's way of dealing with a bad dream. The omega was glad that Keonhee let him bite, allowing him to hurt the alpha. It was a bid for control for Geonhak.

He bit down on Keonhee's shoulder, the alpha letting out a moan as his arms wrapped around Geonhak. Geonhak pulled his arms away and pinned his wrists down. Keonhee didn't fight him, just moaned with every bite until Geonhak's urge for control fainted. 

Geonhak sat back, straddling Keonhee and releasing the alpha's wrists as he looked down at the bites.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he kissed each mark softly.

"Always but are you? It's been a while since you've had a nightmare," Keonhee looked at Geonhak with concern.

"He's back at the university, he got his expulsion lifted so I constantly see him, always watching me with that smile of his," Geonhak hugged himself. "There's nothing I can do to stop him because he's not actively hurting me but knowing he's there terrifies me."

"There's more, isn't there?" Keonhee asked gently. Hesitantly Geonhak nodded as he was unable to look at his alpha. His body trembled as he began to talk.

"That crash you were in… It wasn't an accident, he... I'm sorry," he covered his face with his hands as tears ran down. "It's because of me. He wanted to take both you and Youngjo-hyung out, he had planned on that but instead Namjoon-hyung got hurt. He also did the same to Youngjo-hyung's parents. I'm sorry, please don't abandon me."

Keonhee pulled Geonhak down, hugging him tightly.

"I would never abandon you, my Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee promised. "You're my omega. Truly, I also believe you're my true mate and whatever that bastard did is not your fault. It does suck tremendously that I can't continue on my dance career path but I'm alive and so long as I am, I'll never let him have you.. You are mine, Kim Geonhak."

Geonhak had heard those words before, the claim that he solely belonged to an alpha but unlike last time, it wasn't from the belief of possession but because the alpha holding him tightly truly loved him.

"I love you so very much, Keonhee. Honestly I know I'm safe when I'm in your arms," Geonhak murmured.

Dongju was happy to see Mikyung again, even if it made his heart ache with how much she was interacting with Kwanghoon over him. The alpha did gently nudge her to play with Dongju more but she seemed unsure.

"I'm not going to disappear if you go to your father," Kwanghoon promised.

"I just want to go home. I don't like it here," Mikyung pouted.

"I know, beautiful girl. You'll be coming home soon, I promise. We're going to move into a new house, with Ginger Snap and your Uncle Dongmyeong. You'll like him, he smells almost as sweet as your father. You just need to wait a little longer and give your father more of a chance."

Mikyung looked over at Dongju, who smiled at her before she looked back at Kwanghoon. She picked up a dolly and went over to the omega. 

"Who is Uncle Dongmyeong?" She asked, holding the dolly close to her face. "Is he kind?"

"He's my twin and he's one of the kindest people in the world. His partner is pregnant so you'll have a cousin soon," Dongju answered.

Mikyung smiled happily. "A cousin? I've never had one before. Um... Can I call you daddy?"

Dongju made a small happy noise. "Of course."

"Who's that?" She asked, looking over at Seoho, who was sitting away from the three.

"That's my boyfriend, Seoho."

"He seems mean," Mikyung said quietly. 

"He's not, he's just concerned. He doesn't want to make a bad impression but obviously he's not doing a good job. You will like him, he's an amazing person. He made me a lot happier when I thought I would never have happiness again," Dongju smiled softly, hoping to squash his daughter's negative thoughts of Seoho. More than anything, he wanted the two to get along. He feared having to choose between them because he knew exactly who would win that fight. He didn't want to lose his daughter again, no matter the cost.

"I like Uncle Kwangie's boyfriend," Mikyung smiled brightly. "He reminds me of Christmas," she giggled. 

"Harin-hyung definitely does," Dongju agreed. 

"You know him?" Mikyung asked surprised. 

"Of course, he's in Dongmyeong's pack. That's why you will be living with your uncle."

"Oh," Mikyung giggled shyly. "I'm glad. I'm glad you know that Uncle Kwangie isn't mean. He's always looked after me."

"I know, and I'm so glad you had him by your side. He really loves you and so do I."

Mikyung opened her arms out, letting Dongju pull her into a tight hug. 

"I love you, daddy," she said, making Dongju's heart soar. Happy tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'm glad you do, my Mikyung. My beautiful little girl," he cried, keeping a tight hold on her as if letting her go would make her disappear. 

"There, there," Mikyung said as she patted his back. This made him choke out a laugh. She was so caring. 

"I know you want to live with Uncle Kwangie more but I do hope you will come stay with me sometimes," Dongju said as he finally let her out of the hug. 

"You won't take me away from Uncle Kwangie?" She asked with a small frown.

"Never in a million years. I promise," Dongju crossed his finger over his heart. Mikyung held out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise?" She said with a serious pout. Dongju hooked his pinkie onto hers. 

"Pinkie promise," he swore. Satisfied with that, Mikyung smiled brightly.

"Can we play with the dollhouse?" She asked, pointing over to the aforementioned house. Dongju chuckled as he wiped away his tears.

"Of course, I would love to."


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Poorly written smut in the second half

Seoho let out a yawn as he pulled into the 24 hour convenience store parking lot. Dongju was craving ice cream and forced Seoho to get it. He didn't mind too much but it was almost midnight and he did have early class in the morning. He went inside and wandered around to the freezer section. He looked over the ice creams, his mind blanking on which one he was meant to get. 

"You look lost," came an unexpected voice. Seoho looked at the owner, not too pleased to see Kwanghoon.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"Um… because I work here," Kwanghoon answered, tapping his name badge. "Need money now Sangwook's family cut me off after learning of my betrayal with getting Mikyung away from them."

"If I had known you worked here, I wouldn't have agreed to get Sugarcane ice cream," Seoho muttered under his breath as he went back to look at the ice cream.

"Ah, I thought Little Dongju was pregnant. I recognised the change in his scent."

"Don't call him Little Dongju," Seoho growled.

"But it's amusing how much it irks you," Kwanghoon said lightheartedly in jest. Seoho glared at him but he was unaffected. Kwanghoon opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of mint choc ice cream.

"This is what he craved last time. He constantly sent me out to get it," Kwanghoon smiled softly as he handed it to Seoho. "Look, I understand you hate me, it's reasonable you do with how we first met but you should be careful when it comes to Mikyung. She knows you don't like me, she's clever enough to sense it. For her sake, let's start afresh. I promise you, I'm never going to hurt Dongu again and I am deeply remorseful for how I acted when we first met."

"It's not easy to just start afresh, Kwanghoon. You hurt Dongju and being sorry doesn't change any of that."

"I get that, I really do but Seoho, you need to understand what could happen if you refuse to play nice with me. And this isn't a threat, just reality. Dongju will leave you if you make him feel like any relationship with his daughter is impossible so long as you hate me. He will sacrifice you if it means having her back," Kwanghoon warned. Seoho frowned at him, feeling like it was a threat from the alpha.

"Dongju won't feel like that," he stated. 

"Then you don't know him as well as you think. I could see it on his face when Mikyung called you mean. His mind will be in overdrive, over thinking what she said, how she acts while he tries to figure out the quickest way he could get her back. If she feels unsafe around you, she will tell me and she'll tell the child protection agent assigned to her case. They won't allow her to be in a possible unsafe situation. I don't want Dongju to be forced into a decision between you and Mikyung because he'll leave you and he'll leave his pack if it means being in her life."

Seoho knew what Kwanghoon was saying was true though he was in denial about it. He wished Kwanghoon wasn't so important to Mikyung but between that and the alpha joining Dongju's twin's pack, there wasn't much he could do about it. 

"Fine I'll be civil with you, for her sake and Dongju's," Seoho relented.

Kwanghoon smiled. "Thank you. Want me to grab some other stuff Dongju will probably crave? Would save you from seeing me again."

"Sure," Seoho sighed. "I'll wait by the counter."

He made his way to the counter, putting the ice cream up and waited for Kwanghoon. Someone else entered the shop, reeking of burnt rubber with a hoodie up and mask on. Seoho didn't pay him much mind and simply played on his phone until he heard raised voices. 

"Seriously you fucked up Kwanghoon."

"I don't care, Jaekeon. Mikyung deserves to be with her father, not that toxic family," Kwanghoon argued as he walked to the counter, the hooded man following after him.

"They're her family."

"She's not Sangwook's daughter and I have the paper to prove it. She's mine, Jaekeon," Kwanghoon admitted.

"What?" Jaekeon asked, confused.

"I slept with Dongju shortly after Sangwook because that bastard decided to leave his bonded mate alone to suffer separation sickness. I was constantly left to look after him because no one in that family cared and it wasn't fair on him. Dongju doesn't deserve to suffer anymore. He deserves his daughter. He's happier now, he has a much better alpha and a pack who loves him, a pack that will be a lot better for his daughter."

"Fuck you've changed. Look at you, you had everything with that family and now you have nothing," Jaekeon growled.

"I have a new pack and a boyfriend who cares about me. I have more in this world than I ever had with that family and for your sake and Kitae's, I suggest you also leave," Kwanghoon stated.

Jaekeon narrowed his eyes as his scent worsened. Instinctually Seoho sent his out, making the toxic alpha notice him. 

"Be warned Kwanghoon, this doesn't end here and you will pay for betraying the people who took you in," Jaekeon warned before leaving the store.

"He sounded pleasant," Seoho commented.

"Hmm," Kwanghoon hummed as he went around the counter and scanned everything, putting it all in the bag. "I might have to talk to his pack leader. Sangwook's sister is more reasonable than the rest of them and I don't want to cause trouble to Harin's pack."

"Even if you do, with them accepting you I feel they would help you out," Seoho noted as he paid. 

"They're good like that," Kwanghoon smiled fondly. "Have a good night and tell Dongju that Mikyung will be moving in with me next week so he's welcomed to come over whenever. I know you don't like him alone with me but I'll make sure Dongmyeong is there as well."

"I'll let him know," Seoho gave a genuine smile as he bid goodbye and left, strangely feeling a bit more settled with his thoughts towards Kwanghoon.

Hwanwoong was glad he had called Harin because currently the beta's room was mostly packed up. There was a bag on the bed with Hwanwoong's name written on it. He grabbed it, making sure the contents were in it before leaving, saying a quick goodbye to Dongmyeong. He walked home, feeling his heat coming on.

Hwanwoong was hoping his heat would make Youngjo more willing to have sex but he could accept it if his alpha wasn't up to it. He loved Youngjo, no matter the sacrifices he had to make.

Back home, he found Youngjo in the study. He went to him, draping his arms over the alpha's shoulders and breathing in his scent.

"I'm glad you got home safely, Tigerlily," Youngjo said.

"I bought us a little present," Hwanwoong smiled. 

"Oh?" Youngjo turned the office chair around, allowing Hwanwoong to sit in his lap. The omega put down the bag with his name on it and opened up the blac bag, pulling out a butt plug he had bought.

"I bought this in case you're not up to sex. Maybe you'll be alright playing with me a bit instead," Hwanwoong smiled.

"I think I could do that. I really appreciate it, how you're taking my asexuality. Honestly, I was anxious that you would be upset. Especially now we're bonded," Youngjo admitted.

"It was a shock but it's not a deal breaker. I can live without sex but I feel like I can't live without you. I love you, my alpha."

"I love you too, Tigerlily. I will until my dying breath and even then, after I leave this world, I'll still love you," Youngjo pulled Hwanwoong into a kiss. It was gentle and tender, making the omega just melt in his alpha's hold.

"What's in the other bag?" Youngjo asked after pulling away.

"Oh, so um…" Hwanwoong picked up the bag and settled it between them. "This is stuff I did use with Harin-hyung so I'll understand if you rather I get new ones. I started getting interested in BDSM so there's blindfolds, cuffs and a few other toys in here."

"Oh, my little omega has a naughty side," Youngjo smirked. 

"What can I say? I enjoy being dominated. Would you be interested in that?" Hwanwoong asked hopefully.

"I may be. I do enjoy when I can be dominating. It's why I fight after all."

Hwanwoong grinned happily. 

"You know, there's no one else home at the moment and you are beginning to smell really good, Tigerlily," Youngjo murmured as he held the omega close and breathed in deeply by the crook of his neck.

"Let's go then," Hwanwoong said eagerly. He got off of Youngjo, allowing the alpha to get up. They went to the bedroom, kissing the moment the door was closed. Hwanwoong enjoyed the eagerness Youngjo was showing though he could sense lingering anxieties within the alpha. Soon they vanished, replaced with Youngjo's love for the omega. There was an inkling of desire mixed in, it wasn't strong so Hwanwoong focused on it, aware that he had the ability to amplify Youngjo's feelings due to their bond. He had felt it a few times from the alpha, whenever he was feeling any positive emotion, it felt amplified when he was close to the other and was quick to learn how to do it in return. 

Youngjo broke away from the kiss to pull off Hwanwoong's shirt and push him back onto the bed. The omega looked up at the alpha with absolute lust as Youngjo pulled his own shirt off and got on top. They resumed kissing passionately. Hwanwoong felt Youngjo's hands run down his sides, making him shiver in response. Youngjo grinned as he pulled away and looked down at the omega.

"Are you a little sensitive?" He asked, running a hand gingerly up Hwanwoong's torso as the other held him up, hovering the omega. 

"Maybe," Hwanwoong whimpered, letting out a gasp as Youngjo's hand reached his nipple, pinching it lightly. 

Youngjo chuckled before he leaned down, Hwanwoong let out a high pitched moan as he felt Youngjo's hot tongue flick over his hardened nipple. He felt the alpha's teeth bite down as he began sucking softly. Moans spilled from the omega's lips as he threw his head back. Hwanwoong felt their bond strengthen with the new bite mark before Youngjo moved up, kissing his neck with quick pecks before reaching his ear lobe and nipping at it, making Hwanwoong's back arch as pleasure filled his entire being. 

As their lips pressed together again, Hwanwoong could feel Youngjo undoing his jeans. The alpha broke away to pull them off before his hand trailed down Hwanwoong's body and around to his bottom. He was already wet with slick, allowing Youngjo's finger to enter him with ease. He let out a whimper as a second digit entered, soon followed by a third. Hwanwoong didn't need much preparation when in heat, something he was always grateful for as the teasing felt too much sometimes. 

Youngjo's fingers curled around, hitting something inside of Hwanwoong that made him see stars as all he felt was pleasure. 

"My alpha, please," he begged. "I need more."

"Do you now, my Tigerlily?" Youngjo asked, glee in his tone as he watched Hwanwoong squirm. He was enjoying the sight.

"Yes, please."

Youngjo removed his fingers, making the omega fill empty as he laid there waiting as Youngjo took off his own pants. There was a moment of silence, broken by the sound of the draws opening. He didn't need to watch the alpha to know what he was doing and he was glad one of them was sensible enough to remember protection because at this rate, Hwanwoong didn't care. He just wanted his alpha inside of him. 

Finally Hwanwoong could feel Youngjo against his hole, slowly entering and making the small omega moan. He held onto Youngjo's shoulders, digging his nails in. Youngjo was thicker than Harin and Hwanwoong easily noticed the difference. It felt better, felt right with Youngjo buried deep inside of him, filling him up in a way he had never felt before. Hwanwoong kissed and sucked at Youngjo's neck as the alpha began to move. Thrusting into him at a steady but fast rate, the pleasure within Hwanwoong building up as his body became overly sensitive to it all. 

"Fuck you feel good," Youngjo murmured breathily as he picked up speed. Hwanwoong was only able to moan in response, already feeling lost to the world. Enjoying every moment of it, even when Youngjo finally came with a low groan and his knot lodged inside of Hwanwoong. 

It was painful but not as bad as Hwanwoong had expected as he held onto Youngjo. The alpha kissed at the bite mark on Hwanwoong's neck, helping the omega handle the pain of the knot.

"I love you so much, Tigerlily," Youngjo muttered into Hwanwoong's ear. 

"I love you too," Hwanwoong whispered, his voice barely audible as he was still coming down from the high of what they just did. He buried his face into the crook of Youngjo's neck, breathing in his fireplace smokiness. A nice homely smell that instantly put Hwanwoong at peace. 

The knot didn't last long, allowing Hwanwoong to roll over so Youngjo could hold him closely. Hwanwoong could feel himself being lulled into sleep as Youngjo held him tightly. 


	54. Chapter 54

Youngjo felt weird. He was grateful Hwanwoong fell asleep quickly because he wasn't sure how to explain his current feelings to the omega. It was almost like anxiety was gnawing at his insides now that Hwanwoong's scent had died down and Youngjo was no longer being controlled by it. After sex was something that never did feel right for the alpha. He enjoyed their time together but now he was coming down from the high, he felt weird. He let out a sigh as he tightened his hold on the omega, breathing in his lily scent.

Unable to follow his Tigerlily to sleep, he carefully let go and got up. He got dressed, throwing the used condom into the bin before heading out to the kitchen. He grabbed a drink out of the fridge, feeling an urge to get drunk to drown the feeling out. 

The front door opened as Keonhee came limping through the house. Youngjo went to greet him but could tell by the look on his face he wasn't in a good mood. He grabbed his cigarette tin off the counter and went out back. Seoho, Dongju and Geonhak soon appeared in the kitchen next.

"Is Keonhee ok?" Youngjo asked.

"His physical therapy didn't go well today," Geonhak answered sadly. "He got frustrated. I should go keep him company."

Youngjo shook his head, stopping the omega. "Let Seoho and I talk to him. He hates knowing he's worrying you so maybe talking to us will be better. Besides, I could use an alpha chat."

"Ok, thank you Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak smiled softly. "I'm going to go rest." 

"I'll come with you Geonhak-hyung," Dongju offered.

Geonhak nodded before the two disappeared out of the room, leaving just Seoho and Youngjo.

"I'm guessing something's up with you too?" Seoho asked.

"Yeah, grab two drinks out and we'll go join him."

Seoho did as asked and the two headed out to the back, joining Keonhee at the outside table.

"Just leave me alone," Keonhee said, barely looking at the two until Seoho handed him a drink.

"We're having an alpha chat. Whatever we can't tell our omegas we can tell each other. We have no leader so instead we should talk to each other. We need support as much as omegas do," Youngjo explained.

"Fine, tell us your troubles then. You both already know mine," Keonhee put the bottle down, uninterested in it, and looked at Youngjo.

"Hwanwoong and I just had sex for the first time," Youngjo admitted, as if he was ashamed of it. The anxiety inside gnawing at him.

"And?" Keonhee frowned.

"I don't feel right. Like I enjoyed it at the time, it was pleasurable but now I feel just, anxious I guess, icky even. I realised the other day that I'm asexual. Hwanwoong knows, he's very understanding but I still feel bad about it. I know he wants to do more and him being in heat helped but now I just don't feel right and I have no idea how to even tell him. I don't want him thinking he pushed me into it, I don't want him to feel bad. I just don't want him to be disappointed," Youngjo explained, feeling crestfallen. 

"You're not going to disappoint him, Youngjo-hyung," Keonhee said softly. "He really loves you and knowing him, he'll try and find some kind of middle ground. Something you'll both enjoy that can replace sex."

Youngjo gave a small smile. "Yeah he already has. Still, I feel like I'm letting him down."

"Forcing yourself won't help either of you, Youngjo-hyung. I know you find it hard to be open with others, but he's someone you need to be open with. Talk to him properly," Seoho said. 

"I know," Youngjo sighed. "I just feel so broken and now he's stuck with me because I bit him. I'm scared one day he'll wake up and realise he's not happy with me, that he could do better but bond scrubs are still so dangerous to go through."

"I know that feeling," Keonhee smiled sadly. "I feel the same with Geonhak some days. I keep trying to remind myself that he does love me, that he's not going to leave me but then I just can't pick myself up and I get worried he'll see me as broken."

"He'll never see you that way. Honestly, I've never seen him this in love before. He cares about you, Keonhee and he's worried about you. All he wants is for you to be happy."

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get better."

"One step at a time, Keonhee. I know you're never going to be able to go into dancing again but you will get better, you just need to give yourself time," Youngjo said, patting the younger alpha's knee. Keonhee gave him a grateful smile before turning to Seoho.

"Seoho-hyung," he said. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Seoho hesitated but both Youngjo and Keonhee knew he was having a hard time with the whole Mikyung and Kwanghoon situation. The beta turned alpha didn't hide his emotions well. 

"I might lose Dongju," he mumbled, barely speaking in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Youngjo asked, concerned. 

"I'm trying so hard to accept Kwanghoon, I know he's going to be in our lives together because of Mikyung but fuck, I hate him so much. No matter what Dongju says to try and convince me that he's changing, that he's not going to hurt anyone, I just feel like the moment we put our guard down something will happen. But Mikyung can sense my hatred, and it's making her not like me. Dongju is not going to risk losing her, he'll always pick her over me," Seoho explained. 

"I can't completely promise nothing bad will happen but I do believe that Kwanghoon has no interest in hurting anyone anymore. He gave up a lot to get Mikyung back to Dongju and he's in love with Harin now. I trust Yonghoon-hyung's judgement the most at the moment when it comes to Kwanghoon. He wouldn't let another alpha into his pack unless he was sure about them. I understand you don't want to let Dongju be alone with Kwanghoon but for now, maybe it'll be better to allow Dongju to reform his bond with his daughter before introducing you properly to the mix. If Mikyung feels safe with Dongju, she'll find it easier to accept you and our pack. We are all strangers to her, even Dongju. I can't begin to imagine how scared she is right now. Her life has been turned upside-down and she's being told her deceased father is very much alive," Youngjo explained, offering Seoho a caring smile.

"Fuck I know all this, I do. I even talked to Kwanghoon last night and honestly I did feel better afterwards because he does feel genuine but then I begin overthinking it again and that hatred comes back," Seoho stated with a sigh. 

"It'll take you time to get past what happened with Kwanghoon. Your first few encounters weren't pleasant and you are very protective of Dongju. Honestly I think a lot of this is because of the fact you didn't grow up as an alpha. We learn early on to push down our protective instincts as to not be overwhelmed by them. As much as omegas like it when we are protective, if we over do it, it could make things end badly. Omegas still need their freedom and don't feel they have it with over protective alphas. Dongju isn't bothered by how you are, I can tell as much when I see you two interact. He cares deeply for you and I'm sure he'll give you time to get past your feelings towards Kwanghoon if it means in the long run he'll have both you and Mikyung in his life. But that won't be possible if Mikyung sees you as mean towards Kwanghoon because that little girl loves that alpha so very much. Even if she doesn't know he's her father, they do have that bond with each other."

"Mikyung is going to be living with Kwanghoon and Dongju's twin's pack I think in a week. I'm going to step back, let Dongju go over there without me. I know he'll be safe with Dongmyeong around."

"That sounds good. Dongmyeong and his pack will make sure he's looked after and protected."

"Um…" Keonhee began saying, getting both Youngjo's and Seoho's attention before he hesitated. "I was wondering if the three of us could go to the safe room. Honestly talking to you two has helped calm my mental state more than talking to Cinnamon Sugar, as bad as that sounds."

"It's not bad, trust me. Society tells us that we are the problem solvers, we're here to help comfort our omegas but never each other but that's false. We need comfort just as much and it's actually easier to find it in other alphas then it is with the omegas we love. We're programmed to not appear weak to them and mostly to each other but alphas in a pack do better being able to find comfort with each other," Youngjo smiled. 

"Thank you, Youngjo-hyung. Honestly, when you first joined the pack I was worried but I'm glad we're pack mates. That we all are," Keonhee looked at Seoho and smiled. 

"Same," Seoho smiled back. "I was worried this all wouldn't work out, given how protective Youngjo-hyung is of Geonhak but I'm glad it all worked out. I think our two packs were always meant to find each other."

Youngjo couldn't agree more. More than anything, he was grateful to have the pack. Like Seoho said, it almost felt like fate for the six to find each other. Like they were all missing pieces of a puzzle that finally were put together, making a whole. 

The three left their drinks, and Keonhee left his smokes, outside and made their way inside, heading to the safe room. Youngjo felt like a weight had lifted off him after talking to the other alphas and snuggling together with them further cemented the feeling. However, he knew he needed to talk to Hwanwoong. He reminded himself that his omega loved him so much, that Hwanwoong would accept him no matter what. He just hoped that it would forever be true.


	55. Chapter 55

Dongju watched Mikyung play with her dollhouse. Hyungu and Giwook were playing with her as Dongju sat with Dongmyeong, drinking tea. He wanted to join in but the three were already playing before he turned up and he didn't want to disturb them.

"She's really taken to them both," Dongmyeong commented. "Kwanghoon-hyung said she's always liked omegas."

"Calling him hyung now?" Dongju asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's proven himself enough. I still have some issues I'm working through but he's not done a single thing to hurt any of us. In fact, he's gone out of his way to help. He worked late last night yet still insisted on helping Yonghoong-hyung and Harin-hyung soundproof the garage."

"He really wants you all to accept him," Dongju said. "I suppose this is his second chance. He doesn't want to screw it up for himself or for Mikyung. It would be better for her to be surrounded by caring people."

"Yeah and she definitely is. She's excited about getting a little cousin. She doesn't know about her future brother or sister, does she?" Dongmyeong asked, lowering his voice so the little girl wouldn't hear.

"Not yet. I want her to be settled first and to like Seoho before I tell her. I'm worried she's not going to accept him because she can tell he doesn't like Kwanghoon," Dongju admitted, looking worryingly at his brother. Dongmyeong reached over, pulling Dongju into a one arm hug. 

"She'll accept him. She just needs time. Maybe if you explain their past to her she'll understand. She's very clever. She knows the world isn't black and white."

"That's for sure."

The twins looked up at Kwanghoon who had appeared in the room, looking tired. 

"You guys already finished?" Dongmyeong asked. 

"No, Ginger Snap is forcing me back to bed when I almost stapled my own hand," Kwanghoon answered with a sheepish yet tired smile. 

"Take a wrong turn then?" Dongmyeong said in jest. 

"Wanted to see how Mikyung was going and I wanted to talk to you Dongju," Kwanghoon took a seat at the table, opposite Dongju. 

"I'll get you some tea," Dongmyeong said as he got up and left the two. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Dongju asked.

"I want to fight Seoho. Do you remember the fight club Sangwook dragged you to? The night that Yonghoon-hyung got stabbed."

Dongju nodded meekly, not too proud of what had happened that night. 

"Namjoon-hyung has agreed to set it up and has contacted Youngjo-hyung to convince Seoho but I wanted to tell you, so you're not taken by surprise and so you don't think it was his idea," Kwanghoon explained.

"Why do you want to fight him?" Dongju asked. He knew alphas did fight to solve conflicts but the idea of Seoho fighting didn't seem possible. He wondered if it was due to his partner once being a beta, if he perhaps still saw him as that instead of the alpha he was. 

"I don't want you to be forced into a decision when it comes to Mikyung, because I know exactly who you will choose. It's not fair on you, on him, on her or even on your pup, especially your pup. A fight could help him deal with his issue with me, instead of trying to suppress them for your sake."

"Does Harin know you want to do this?" 

Kwanghoon nodded. "Yeah, I talked to him about it first. He has his reservations but said it's fine. 

"Hmm," Dongju hummed in thought. "I don't think Seoho will agree to this."

"No, I also don't think he will, unless we give him a reason."

"A reason?" Dongju frowned. 

"Ok, so this might sound silly but maybe he'll agree if we're fighting for you," Kwanghoon suggested. Dongju's eyes went wide.

"But you're over me, right? Please tell me you are over me."

Kwanghoon laughed. "Yes, I'm very much over you, Little Dongju."

Dongju scrunched up his nose at the nickname. 

"If I win, you won't become mine. You just have to leave their pack and come join this one."

Dongju went quiet. Unsure what to really say. Part of him saw this as a bad idea, Seoho wasn't much of a fighter whereas Kwanghoon could hold his own against several alphas if needed. The other part of him wondered if losing him would be enough for Seoho to win, and in fighting, would it be enough for Seoho to stop feeling negatively about Kwanghoon. 

"I don't want to lose him," Dongju said softly. "It's my biggest fear. I've never been with someone who treats me like he does. He loves me so much, cares about me and I know he's trying because he doesn't want to lose me but I fear he'll never get past those feelings about you. I don't want to give up this second chance with Mikyung, I simply can't. I need to talk to Youngjo-hyung first, before he talks to Seoho. Get his opinion, he knows Seoho best but otherwise, I'm in."

"What are you two plotting?" Dongmyeong asked as he returned with a cup of tea for Kwanghoon. 

"Secret," Dongju answered as he put a finger to his lips. Dongmyeong looked concerned.

"Dongmyeong, could you braid my hair again before I go back to bed?" Kwanghoon asked, gaining the beta's attention. He let out a dramatic sigh.

"Why did you let them out? I told you not to," he complained as he grabbed a brush off the counter and started brushing Kwanghoon's hair.

"I didn't let it out. Harin did, he likes it when my hair is out," Kwanghoon argued. Dongju couldn't help but smile at the alpha, the one before him was now akin to the alpha he was only privy too when he was with Sangwook. Kwanghoon didn't have to hide himself anymore, no longer putting up a wall to keep everyone out. 

"I'll be back, I'm going to go make a call."

* * *

Seoho felt antsy. Dongju was currently at his twin's new house to see Mikyung and knowing he was near Kwanghoon just didn't sit right with Seoho. He tried not to think about it, distracting himself with a movie until he felt someone draped themselves over his shoulder. He knew it wasn't Dongju by the smoky scent that swirled around.

"What do you want, Youngjo?" Seoho asked. He knew the alpha well enough that having him draped over his shoulders meant he was going to ask something to do with an experiment he was running or Namjoon was running.

"Come to the fight club with me," Youngjo said, speaking quietly in Seoho's ear and making him shiver.

"Don't do that," Seoho pulled away and covered his ear. "Why?"

"Namjoon-sunbae wants to see how an alpha who was once dormant stacks up against an alpha from birth, for lack of better term," Youngjo explained as he now leaned on the back of the sofa chair.

Seoho sighed and went to decline when Youngjo held his hand up to stop him. 

"I know you're feeling antsy right now because Dongju is near Kwanghoon right? This will distract you," Youngjo smiled. Seoho disliked the smile, it edged on cocky without really being so. 

"Fine," Seoho relented as he got up. "Let's go."

Youngjo's smile widened. "Excellent."

The two headed off, Youngjo giving Hwanwoong a quick goodbye. Currently, the omega was sleeping upstairs during his heat but Seoho could smell his floral scent wafting down the staircase, making him feel a little dizzy. He was glad the upstairs rule was no longer in place otherwise he knew the omega would be sleeping in Youngjo's room just to stay with the alpha and that would cause his scent to spread everywhere, leaving no escape for Seoho.

"Ok, let's go," Youngjo said as he jogged down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and the two headed off. 

Seoho had never been to the fight club before. There was never a reason for him to go when he was a beta and Youngjo never really invited him now he was an alpha. He figured it was because he didn't really have the urge to fight or show dominance unless it was when Dongju was around. He wasn't even sure if he would get anything out of fighting random alphas. 

The club was full of alphas, the energy was almost dizzying for the new alpha but Youngjo held his hand and dragged him through the crowds until they reached what looked like an infirmary. Namjoon was sitting on a gurney, sucking on a lollipop as he stared at a clipboard. He looked up and smiled. 

"He agreed then?" He asked. 

"To a fight yeah but he doesn't know his opponent. You're the one who has to tell him seeing as you agreed to set this up," Youngjo stated with crossed arms. Seoho looked at him confused. 

Namjoon sighed. "Of course. So Seoho, you're going to be fighting Kwanghoon."

Seoho felt taken aback. "Wait, as in Gee Kwanghoon?" 

Namjoon nodded in confirmation.

"Why him exactly?" Seoho asked. 

"Because he asked me to set this up."

"Why?" Seoho was confused.

"For Dongju he said," Namjoon answered, a little too gleefully, like he was enjoying this.

"But he has Harin, why would he want to fight for Dongju?"

"Harin has agreed to this," Youngjo stated.

"Well we can't fight for Dongju, he's not a piece of meat up for grabs," Seoho argued.

"Dongju has also agreed to this," Youngjo said, he didn't look as amused as Namjoon. More concern.

"This is insane. You two are just messing with me right?" Seoho asked, looking between the two.

"Nope. This is 100% legit. Kwanghoon said you wouldn't take a fight seriously if there wasn't something up for grabs. Dongju only agreed to it because he thinks you need to do this to get past everything you feel towards Kwanghoon. No idea why Harin agreed, probably because this is not for Kwanghoon to take Dongju as his mate. However, if you lose, Dongju will join their pack," Namjoon explained. "And sever any relationship he has with you, even with him being pregnant with your pup."

"Youngjo-hyung, you can't think this is a good idea."

Youngjo bit his thumb. "I've already voiced my disagreement but Dongju is being stubborn. He thinks this is a good idea, maybe he's right or maybe he doesn't want to be the one who decides you two break up so he can be with his daughter. This is your choice in the end."

"Dongju will leave if I don't agree, won't he?" Seoho asked dejectedly.

"Not necessarily. He does love you Seoho but he also loves his daughter. He doesn't want to have to choose between you and her. I think you should fight Kwanghoon. Not for Dongju but for yourself. Get out all those emotions that you are trying to suppress, bring them all to the surface and fight Kwanghoon," Youngjo suggested.

"But there is no way I'll win this," Seoho said.

"Well, given that Kwanghoon is still suppressing his scent, he can't use pheromones to their fullest extent which gives you a slight advantage. Now, you've never had to fight before right?" Namjoon asked.

"Well I have actually kind of fought Kwanghoon before, it's what brought out my alphaness."

"Oh, interesting," Namjoon grinned. "Let's get this started then. Come with me."

Reluctantly, Seoho followed after Namjoon. He wasn't sure about the fight, feeling no confidence in being able to win but he also didn't want to lose Dongju. He pushed aside his anxieties and focused on what was to come. 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is ok. I'm filled with uncertainty and I'm always worried about disappointing my precious readers. You are all the reason I continue writing this, your comments encourage me and I am sorry I don't respond to them. I honestly treasure them all. Thank you for supporting my story 💜 I love you all 💜💜

* * *

Seoho could feel the crowd of alphas beyond the room he was in. It made him feel itchy, the different scents in the air, the different levels of dominance. He disliked this about being an alpha, even as a beta he was more sensitive than others but now being a full alpha, it just pricked at his skin. 

Anxiety inside ate him up, he didn't really want to fight. He knew he would just lose. He wasn't strong nor even a fighter to begin with. All he knew was he didn't want to lose Dongju, he feared it the most. Dongju was his soul mate, the one he was meant to be with. Plus he was pregnant with the alpha's pup, Seoho didn't want to lose all of it because of his own emotions but he couldn't think of a way out of this. He felt if he backed out now, Kwanghoon would win by default and he would lose Dongju,

Slowly the pressure of the many alphas lessened as the fight club came to an end. Seoho felt his anxiety strengthen. He took deep breaths, calming down his panicking mind as much as he could. He jumped when the door opened and Youngjo came in.

"Are you ok?" The older alpha asked, concern present on his face. 

"Yeah," Seoho said, forcing a smile as he got to his feet.

"Seoho, I know you, I know you're worried."

"I'm fine," he insisted, still smiling. 

"Gunmin!" Youngjo said, sternly, making Seoho's smile falter. "You really don't have to do this. None of us will think different if you decline this fight."

"If I don't do this, I will lose Dongju and I can't let that happen. I love him so much, Youngjo-hyung. I don't want to be without him," Seoho explained.

Youngjo sighed. "Come on then. Leave your shirt, you can't fight with it on."

Seoho pulled his shirt off and left it on the chair before following Youngjo. Inside his anxiety was building up but he did his best to force it back. He needed to concentrate on fighting. 

Kwanghoon was in the ring already, sitting against the fencing. He got to his feet when he saw Youngjo and Seoho but he stayed where he was. Youngjo led Seoho to the opposite side. 

"Wait here until Namjoon-sunbae announces the beginning of the fight," Youngjo instructed. He looked at Kwanghoon for a moment before leaving the two. 

"You look nervous," Kwanghoon commented. Seoho glared at him, trying his best to ignore the overwhelming feelings inside. He was ready to fight this alpha but he wasn't, he knew he wasn't and it was beginning to become too much. His body began shaking as he tried to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. 

"I can't do this," he muttered, the realisation hitting him like a truck. He couldn't fight the alpha across from him.

"What?" Kwanghoon asked, frowning with concern. Seoho covered his face, unsure what to do as the emotions got too much and tears began spilling. 

"I can't lose him but I can't do this," he said. 

The PA system crackled alive. "Kwanghoon, stay on your side," came through Namjoon's voice. 

"Fuck off," Kwanghoon said, making Seoho look up. The alpha was walking towards him. It made him freeze up, unsure what the other was going to do now.

"Are you ok?" Kwanghoon asked with a soft tone as he stood in front of Seoho. He towered over the former beta, giving off intimidating vibes if it wasn't for the concern look on his face.

"I can't do this," Seoho repeated. "But I'll lose him if I don't."

"Not necessarily. Calm down, it'll be ok," Kwanghoon said. He cupped Seoho's face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs before pressing their foreheads together. Seoho recognised the gesture, Youngjo had taught it to him for whenever the older alpha needed to be calm down. It felt strange, having someone he despised do it but oddly enough, it worked. The anxiety inside eased up as he stared into Kwanghoon's blue-green eyes. There was concern in them, something Seoho never would have expected from the other.

"I forget you were a beta when we first met, hard to believe given how easily you dominated me that time in the graveyard," Kwanghoon said softly. Seoho let out a choked laugh. 

"That was just luck," he said.

"No, that was your love for Dongju. I wouldn't have bitten him, no matter how much I've always wanted to, because it wouldn't have felt right but you had no idea about that. All you knew was that the one you love was in danger and you did a marvelous job protecting him. Honestly, that day I just wanted to mess with you. I hated seeing him with a beta. I am truly sorry, for that, for the things I've said and done," Kwanghoon let Seoho go and stepped back. 

Seoho wiped away the remainder of his tears, the anxiety that had been swelling inside was slowly deflating, disappearing as calm washed over him. 

"I can't fight you," he said. "I just… it's not who I am. Even for Dongju, for my Sugar Cane, I just can't but if I don't, doesn't that mean I technically lose by default."

"Technically," came Namjoon's voice over the PA system. 

"Shut up, Namjoon," Kwanghoon growled, looking up at the mirrored window above them before looking back at Seoho. "You're right though, technically it does but neither of you want to lose the other. I did this, suggested this whole thing because letting everything out, everything you're holding inside to do with me and what I've done, could possibly help you deal with the fact I'm pretty much permanently in your lives."

"I do get that," Seoho muttered. "Youngjo-hyung did something similar to Harin."

Kwanghoon chuckled lightly. "Yeah I know, Ginger Snap told me all about it. I know it can be different for betas, even if you were always an alpha inside, you grew up beta. You don't really fight your problems away but you're not doing anything else aside from just trying to push them away. I have tried to reach you halfway, even having any visits Dongju has with Mikyung be in the main house, around the other omegas and Dongmyeong and away from me. From trying to help you the other night at the shop to ignoring your hatred for me and trying to convince Mikyung it's nothing to be worried about. But it's not enough, if you don't deal with this now, you never will and it'll just destroy any foundation your relationships with Dongju has."

"I don't know how to," Seoho admitted. "When I think about you, I get antsy. I hate you so much, even after talking to you, even though for a fleeting moment it helped me, it all went back to me just hating you so much. For what you did, not just when we first met but before that. I know you weren't the worst to Dongju but you still weren't the kindest. Even if you gave him moments of peace, it was only when you were alone with him. In front of those other arseholes, you were no different. Do you even know how much that fucked with Dongju? Can you even imagine what it's like for someone to be kind to you behind closed doors only to treat you like you're worthless with everyone else in your life?" His voice was rising as the anger from everything Dongju had told him, everything he had felt through their fleeting connection during those times the omega told him about what had happened when he was with Sangwook. 

"No, I can't imagine it that way," Kwanghoon acknowledged calmly.

"You were the closest he had to someone he could rely on and even then you barely were that person. He had actually hoped you would change after Sangwook died, like you are now. He wasn't really that terrified of you but of the others in that pack. And then you said those horrible things to him, blaming him for Sangwook's and Mikyung's death, even though you knew that Mikyung was alive and well. I can't just accept you after you hurt him like that, even if you're trying to make things right," Seoho shouted. The anger was building up inside of him and the shouting helped relieve the pressure. 

"Honesty, I did want to change back then but suddenly I was the leader of the pack. It's no excuse, I was scared and weak. I lost the only person I thought of as a true brother even though in retrospect, I realise he just saw me as another puppet."

"He was an absolute cunt, the things he put Dongju through. I've heard pretty much everything Dongju was willing to tell me. All the bad, and the fuck all good. He does…" Seoho let out a emotionless chuckle at the thought that entered his mind. "He does actually credit you a bit, being the only thing that helped keep him going in the early years, especially when he was pregnant. Though he wanted his pup to belong to Sangwook to avoid something bad happening, the thought that it was possibly yours kept him alive, that he wouldn't be permanently tethered to that person. As much as he hated how you treated him around the others, he felt you could be a good person if you were just able to escape. I guess that ended up being true. You even convinced Dongmyeong to give you a chance and I feel he would have been a very hard nut to crack."

"Yeah, he was. Even after accepting me into the pack, he still has some uncertainties but I can feel him slowly but truly accepting me. You've seem to calm down a bit."

"I guess that's all I feel I need to get off my chest," Seoho let out a sigh. "I'm glad that Mikyung is yours and that she had you. I can see she loves you and that she's a kind, caring girl despite being raised by his family. You never let that family poison her, did you?"

"No, maybe they would have one day, the older she got but I'm glad I told Keonhee and Youngjo, I'm glad they all got the ball rolling to free her from that family," Kwanghoon half smiled. 

"Thank you for bringing her back into Dongju's life. I know he's conflicted at the moment. Worried he's going to have to choose between her and me but he's been so much happier lately. I just wish I could take away that worry."

"Tomorrow, come over. Just you, even if Dongju protests. I want you to properly meet Mikyung, not as Dongju's new alpha, just as another person who will be in her life. Because you will be, even if Dongju ends up leaving you. Her new sibling will be your pup, and Dongju's closest friends are your packmates. So come by tomorrow, alone, and meet Mikyung. Show her you are nice, caring and someone she will truly love one day," Kwanghoon suggested. 

"Ok," Seoho agreed, though he felt nervous about how it could go. "I'll come over tomorrow."

"Good, come over after lunch. I'll make a cake with Mikyung for afternoon tea. It'll help her get excited for the visit. She always loves baking for others," Kwanghoon smiled. 

"I like the sound of that. Thank you for not forcing me to fight."

"Never going to force you, just wanted to force you to deal with your feelings. Also, Dongju is in the announcer room watching and listening to this entire thing," Kwanghoon mentioned. 

"Actually, I'm here," Dongju announced, getting the pair's attention. Seoho could feel regret and uncertainty coming from the omega. He opened his arms, letting Dongju come to him as Kwanghoon stepped further away, to give them space. 

"I'm sorry," he apologised as he wrapped his arms around Seoho's torso. "I just don't want to lose you and this seemed like a good idea. I didn't realise it would hurt you so much."

"It's ok, Sugar Cane. I'm sorry for all the stress I've put on you. I don't want to lose you either, I love you so much that it hurts. I feel like I would be nothing without you here," Seoho held Dongju tight, not wanting to let him go. "Let's go home. I'm exhausted."


	57. Chapter 57

Seoho felt nervous as he stood outside Kwanghoon's pack's new house. All day, the alpha had been worrying about meeting Mikyung without Dongju, leading to the omega doing what he could to help sooth Seoho's mind. He appreciated it, it did help but he was still nervous now he was alone in front of the house. He wanted Mikyung to accept him so badly and he just hoped meeting her alone would help with that. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

Yonghoon was the one to answer, looking at Seoho with a smile.

"Kwanghoon said you would be stopping by," he said. "Come through."

"Thank you," Seoho smiled weakly. He followed Yonghoon through the house to the backyard where he was directed to a granny flat. He made his way to the building before hesitantly knocking on the door.

"Come in," Kwanghoon called out. Seoho went inside, most of the furniture was what Kwanghoon had in his apartment but it didn't feel empty like the apartment due to Harin's stuff being there as well. There was a small table set up, with a toy tea set. 

"Not my idea," Kwanghoon said as he came in with a tray of cupcakes. "Mikyung wanted a 'proper' tea party with our mystery guest."

"You didn't tell her it was me?" Seoho asked, his nervousness spiking.

"There was no fun in it if she knew, she's more excited this way," Kwanghoon grinned as he put the cupcakes down and sat on the ground at the table. "Come join, she wanted to dress up."

Seoho sat at the table, his nervousness not settling in the slightest. 

"What if this doesn't go well and she hates me?"

"Look, that's a possibility for sure but she's just protective of me. You need to just prove you aren't going to glare at me and learn to reign in your pheromones. She's been tested, they say she's an alpha so she can sense your mood through your pheromones. Be straight with her, cause she will ask. She'll want to know why you don't like me and just tell her the truth," Kwanghoon suggested.

"But doesn't that put you in a bad light?" Seoho asked, confused why the younger alpha would be ok with that.

"Mikyung isn't stupid. She knows I'm not a good person all the time. She knows I've done bad things. She's a kid and perhaps I should let her keep those rose tinted glasses on for a bit longer but I never saw the point given how little Sangwook's family cared about protecting her innocences. Feel free to tell her, she'll understand. I promise she will."

"Are they here?" Mikyung's voice called from another room.

"Yes, you know it's rude to keep your guest waiting," Kwanghoon called back with a cheeky grin. There was a small gasp, as if she realised what he said was true and she came running out, wearing a frilly dress and plastic tiara. She paused when she saw Seoho, looking unsure as she turned her attention to Kwanghoon.

"Is Daddy here too?" She asked.

"No, just your daddy's boyfriend. He wants to get to know you properly so I invited him to afternoon tea," Kwanghoon explained. Mikyung still seemed unsure as she approached the table and took a seat at the only chair there was. 

"Do you like tea?" She asked, her voice sounding small.

"I love it," Seoho forced himself to smile, willing himself to calm down. 

"Good," Mikyung stood up and grabbed the tea pot before pouring out drinks for the two adult alphas.

"It's just apple juice," Kwanghoon said quietly as he leaned over to Seoho.

"No, it's tea," Mikyung insisted with a pout.

"Of course it is," Kwanghoon agreed with a grin. "That happens to be cold and apple flavour."

"Uncle Kwangie!" Mikyung said sternly as she looked at him, still pouting. Seoho couldn't stop himself from cooing at how much she looked like Dongju.

"What?" Kwanghoon asked, feigning ignorance.

"This tea looks good," Seoho said, getting the little girl's attention. "Though I only like tea with milk. Could I possibly have some?"

Mikyung's eyes widened in shock. "You want milk in your tea?"

"Yes please," Seoho smiled, his nervousness now gone. She really reminded him of Dongju.

"Ok," she said, sounding uncertain with the request and her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. Still she left to go to the fridge.

"Are you really going to let her put milk in your 'tea'?" Kwanghoon asked.

"Yeah, might taste nice," Seoho smiled. Kwanghooon scrunched up his face, giving the other a look as if he was insane. 

"Ah, Mikyung has Dongju's pout but your frown," Seoho pointed out. Kwanghoon looked taken aback from the observation before smiling.

"She has his smile too," he said. "Like that smile he gets when he's really happy. She has that, it's adorable."

"Oh, now I need to see it."

"Well you're not going to if you drink milk and apple juice mixed together," Kwanghoon laughed. Mikyung returned with a bottle of milk. She handed it to Kwanghoon to open and pour into Seoho's cup before taking it back and returning it to the kitchen. She was quick to return again, sitting back down on the chair. She watched Seoho curiously as he drank from the small tea cup. It didn't taste half bad.

"That was really refreshing," Seoho smiled. 

"Ew," Mikyung grimaced. "Uncle Kwangie, Daddy's boyfriend is weird."

Kwanghoon began laughing his head off, falling back as he did so. Seoho couldn't help but also let out a chuckle.

"It's not funny," Mikyung complained. "He's weird."

"Oh, Mikyung, gorgeous girl, he is weird but that makes him interesting, don't you think?" Kwanghoon asked as he sat back up.

"I suppose," Mikyung agreed with a pout. 

"I'm going to go now, Yonghoon-hyung wanted my help with something and you two could use some proper time to talk. Mikyung," Kwanghoon pointed at the little girl. "Be nice and don't bite."

Seoho frowned as the younger alpha stood up and went to leave.

"Wait, she bites?" He asked.

"Only if she doesn't like you. Have fun," Kwanghoon disappeared through the front door. 

"Uncle Kwangie was lying. I don't bite," Mikyung pouted. "Daddy told me your name but I don't remember."

"It's Seoho."

"Why do you hate Uncle Kwangie?" She asked suddenly. Seoho hadn't expected the question right off the bat. 

"Well.. um.. It's… uh…" he wasn't sure what to say, he thought back to what Kwanghoon had said. About just giving her a straight answer. 

"He was mean when I first met him. To me and to your daddy. I love your daddy so much, he's my world so I want to protect him. Your Uncle Kwangie hurt him so that's why I don't particularly like him," Seoho answered. 

"Oh," Mikyung said sadly. 

"But he has apologised for what happened and he has changed a lot. It'll take a while but I don't hate him as much as I used to," Seoho added, not liking the sad look on her face. 

Mikyung gave a small smile. "Good, I would have been mad if he didn't apologise. He always tells me to apologise when I do something wrong. Do you want some cake?"

"Sure," Seoho smiled.

"I made it myself," Mikyung grinned. "Well, Uncle Kwangie helped a bit but I mostly made it."

Seoho chuckled as she put a cupcake on a small plate and handed it to him before she began prattling on about school and her friends. Seoho listened intently, glad that the little girl was warming up to him.

* * *

Keonhee and Youngjo both sat shirtless in the university lab as Namjoon was performing an experiment on them. It wasn't particularly comfortable but it distracted Keonhee from the ache in his ankle. He had been encouraged to stop using his crutch for periods of time, to try and regain some strength in his foot but walking for too long did make it hurt. 

"Thank you again, Keonhee," Namjoon said before sticking a syringe into Keonhee's scent gland. "Having two alphas with secondary pheromones is definitely going to help my thesis a lot."

"Wasn't like I had much else to do," Keonhee muttered, wincing at the pain from the needle.

"Still haven't decided on your new major?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do. I miss dancing," Keonhee sighed. 

"You'll find a new passion. Just got to think about what you enjoy, surely there is something."

"You like gardening," Youngjo pointed out. "I've never seen such a well maintained garden like yours before."

"Yeah, Kwanghoon suggested horticulture to me but I'm not sure. It's more of my hobby than something I want to make a career out of."

"Ok, how about becoming a vocal coach or something?" Youngjo suggested. Keonhee looked at the older alpha with a frown, curious why he said that.

"Geonhak said you have a good singing voice, Hwanwoong also mentioned you did consider trying to become a singer but ultimately decided to stick with him and go into dance," Youngjo said, sensing the unasked question. 

"The university does have a Bachelor of Arts in Voice Performance," Namjoon added.

"Honestly, you could still continue with the plans that you and Hwanwoong have. He teaches dance, you teach vocals."

Keonhee smiled, he hadn't even really considered it. "Yeah, maybe I'll look into it."

"No maybes, you always push aside everything when you say maybe. Just go for it. We can go to administration after this and ask about it. You don't have much time left anyway to change majors this year," Youngjo said. 

Keonhee was a little unsure but he nodded his head. "Ok, after this let's go to administration and ask."

"I'm almost done anyway," Nemjoon said as he extracted the needle from Keonhee and went over to the counter, marking the vial and putting it in a case next to the one with Youngjo's name on it. 

"Just need you to sign some forms, Youngjo had to sign them too. Mostly just permission to use you in my work," Namjoon said as he grabbed a clipboard and handed it to Keonhee. He looked at Youngjo unsure.

"I'm not about to sign my soul away right?" He asked.

"It's just standard permission forms. He's not given you everything he got me to sign so you don't have to do as much as me," Youngjo answered. Keonhee looked over the forms before signing them and handing the clipboard back to Namjoon.

"You're both free to go, I'll get you back in a month, Keonhee. I'll make sure Youngjo knows when," Namjoon smiled. The two alphas put their shirts back on, grabbed their belongings and left. 

Keonhee was limping a bit as they made their way down to the administration office. 

"Here," Youngjo said as he pulled out a folded up cane from his bag. Keonhee frowned at him as he took it.

"Why do you have this?" He asked as he began unfolding it. He was grateful for it but confused.

"Thought you might like it. I know you need to strengthen your ankle but there's only so much walking unassisted you can handle before you begin hindering your progress," Youngjo explained. 

"Thank you," Keonhee said gratefully, glad to have the cane. Their time at administration was quick, the ladies there helping Keonhee change his major without any dramas. He felt lighter when they left, happy he finally changed from dance to something else he knew he would enjoy, though he knew he would miss having classes with Hwanwoong.

"You look happier," Youngjo commented as he drove them home. 

"I feel happier, lighter. Thank you for making me do that, this might actually be a good change," Keonhee said.

"Good," Youngjo smiled. "It'll be a lot of stress off of you and Geonhak."

"Yeah," Keonhee sighed in relief. "It definitely will be."


	58. Chapter 58

Youngjo was looking forward to just helping Namjoon with some experiments. He was tired from working all week and yet too restless to sit still for long so when the older alpha asked him for help he was more than willing. He became less willing the moment he walked into the university lab and his eyes fell onto Cheolmin. 

"Why the fuck are you here?" Youngjo growled. 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "Take it you two already know each other?" 

"Could say that," Cheolmin smirked.

"He's the alpha who bit and abused Geonhak," Youngjo said through gritted teeth, holding back his anger as much as he could. More than anything, he just wanted to rip the other alpha's throat out for everything he had done. 

"That was a lifetime ago and I am sorry for what I did," Cheolmin said, faking sincerity. "Besides, I have a new omega now. I've lost interest in Cinnabun."

"Saying sorry doesn't change a single thing you've done."

"Ok, Youngjo, step outside. We're on school grounds and I'm not about to let you attack him, which I can see perfectly well you really want to do," Namjoon stepped between the alphas, putting his hands on Youngjo's shoulders. 

"He deserves to be taught a lesson," Youngjo said quietly to the older alpha.

" _ Time and place _ , Youngjo," Namjoon stated in English. It was a phrase he used often when he knew Youngjo was about to do something rash and it's meaning was typically 'we have a fight club for this'.

Youngjo shrugged Namjoon off and left. He walked away from the lab area, needing to calm down. He didn't blame Namjoon for having Cheolmin there, the older didn't exactly know who had hurt Geonhak, only just that he was in an abusive relationship.

Youngjo stopped in the court yard and sat down on a bench. He took a deep breath, to settle himself, when the scent of jellybeans filled his nostrils. He looked up, frowning when he saw Jihae.

"Hey Youngjo," she said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not caring how harsh he sounded. 

"Waiting for my boyfriend," she answered as she sat beside him. "He's volunteered for some kind of experiment for Namjoon."

Youngjo's eyes widened as he looked at Jihae like she was insane.

"You're Cheolmin's new omega?" He asked. "After what he put Geonhak through you're dating him?"

"People can change. Aren't you one who advocates that? Given what Yonghoon and you were like in high school, not to mention Kwanghoon getting a second chance we both know he doesn't really deserve," Jihae stated. "Beside, you should be happier. Means he'll leave Geonhak alone."

"I won't believe for a second that the bastard is over Geonhak. You're just a distraction for him and he'll discard you once you're no longer needed," Youngjo warned. 

"Why do you even care?" Jihae asked as she glared at him. 

"Because despite everything, I still care about you," Youngjo admitted quietly. Jihae looked at him surprised.

"You do?" She asked.

"More than I am really willing to admit. Let's be honest, you were my first love and it's not like we broke up because I stopped loving you."

"No, it's my fault we broke up. I couldn't handle losing our son. I was selfish, treating you how I did when it wasn't just our child you lost, you were still grieving the loss of your parents. I'm sorry," Jihae said softly.

"I never..." Youngjo sighed. "I never blamed you for what happened."

"Do you ever wish we could go back and start again?" Jihae asked as she thread her fingers with Youngjo's. 

"Maybe a couple of times, but I have someone new now," Youngjo answered as he pulled his hand away.

"And? I have an alpha but what they don't know won't hurt them," Jihae leaned onto Youngjo. He knew what she was hinting at. 

"No," he stood up and stepped away from her. "I could never do that to Hwanwoong."

"Let's be honest, you barely know that little omega. We have history," Jihae argued as she got up and stepped in front of him. "We both know I will make you so much happier than he ever will."

Her jellybean scent swirled around, clouding Youngjo's senses. She always knew how to get to him, how to sway him. She reached up, to touch his face but he slapped her hand away.

"Stop that," he growled. He didn't like being aggressive to omegas but he could feel her pushing him into a corner. 

"You know you miss me, I know you want to be with me again. Why fight it?" Jihae asked, her voice dipping to seductive. 

"Youngjo," a voice called, thankfully saving the alpha. He looked over at Namjoon who was walking towards them.

"Jihae, go back to your boyfriend. He's waiting for you," he said, putting power into his words so the omega wouldn't argue. She glared at him but left without another word. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Cheolmin was the one who hurt Geonhak otherwise I would never have agreed to letting him into my experiment," Namjoon apologised. "All I knew was he's Jihae's new boyfriend. She was meant to leave as well. I guess she knew you wouldn't react well."

"It's fine," Youngjo forced a smile. He felt frazzled, wanting to just leave and go home, to be with Hwanwoong and forget about her.

"It's not. She may be my cousin but I should have known better than to let her or anyone she's with into my experiments, especially when I needed your help."

"It's not your fault, sunbae. She's manipulative, she would have found a way to do this at some point. Even her dating Cheolmin feels like a tactic. I suppose to upset me, to try and win me back. I know he can be abusive, perhaps she'll use that to get me to save her," Youngjo said. He could never really figure out what was going through her mind, she was uncaring, cold and calcutivelive but she was also able to fake any emotion she wished. 

"I'm sorry I ever introduced you two," Namjoon sincerely apologised. "Cheolmin won't be in my study anymore. I can easily find someone to replace him."

"There's something else. I think he was responsible for the crash you and Keonhee were in. I'm pretty sure his intended target was me, not you."

Namjon frowned. "I see. That is troubling. Unfortunately, nothing to prove it."

"Yeah unfortunately," Youngjo sighed. "I think I might go home. I'm too tired to handle anymore today."

"Yeah that's fair. I'll walk you to your car, I want to run over some things with you anyway, about Keonhee's participation with my thesis study."

The two headed to the car park, with Namjoon talking most of the way. Youngjo took in what he could but for the most part, he was just thinking about getting home and being in Hwanwoong's arms. 

* * *

Dongju was both nervous and excited to have Mikyung for two nights. He already had a room set up for her, for when she would finally stay over and now it was happening. He was bouncing around with giddy, waiting for Kwanghoon to drop her off. 

"You're going to make me drunk with how excited you are," Seoho commented, watching the omega with a fond smile.

"I get two nights with her, how can I not be excited?" Dongju asked, a huge grin on his face. 

"Not worried about introducing her to the pack?"

Dongju paused at the question before he sat down on the bed beside Seoho. 

"A little," he admitted. "I know she'll be fine with Hwanwoong and Geonhak cause she loves omegas. And maybe she'll kind of remember Keonhee. Not sure about Youngjo."

"Youngjo is pretty decent with kids and she does know him, remember the amusement park," Seoho pointed out.

"True, then I think this will go well. I'm mostly glad she's accepted you," Dongju rested his head on the alpha's shoulder. "That was always my biggest fear."

"Now that she has, maybe we should tell her about her future sibling," Seoho suggested. 

Dongju nodded. "Yeah, I think she'll be excited."

The doorbell sounded and the omega was quick to get to his feet. He was out the door leaving Soeho behind. Dongju was so excited he almost tripped on the stairs before he got to the front door. He gave himself a second to compose before opening it. Harin was at the door with Mikyung.

"Kwanghoon decided to wait in the car, in case Hwanwoong is around. Didn't want to make him uncomfortable in his own house," Harin explained, answering Dongju's unasked question as he passed the omega a bright pink backpack.

"Does he not like Uncle Kwangie?" Mikyung asked with a frown, looking up at the beta.

"It's complicated," Harin answered as he lowered himself to Mikyung's eye level. "Kwangie hurt him a long time ago, really badly so they won't be able to be friends but you'll like Hwanwoong. He's really kind hearted and a good dancer. You should ask him for some pointers."

Mikyung smiled. "Ok, bye Uncle Harin."

She gave Harin a hug before looking at Dongju.

"Is Uncle Seoho here?" She asked. 

"Yeah, let's go find him," Dongju answered, holding his hand out. The little girl took it, making the omega's heart soar. 

"Take care munchkin. Uncle Kwangie will give you a call tonight once we're in Busan," Harin said as he stood back up.

"Ok, bye," Mikyung waved at Harin. Harin waved back before closing the door. 

Dongju kept his cool, pushing down the bubbling excitement, as he showed Mikyung through the house to her room upstairs. Seoho was still waiting in there, playing with a doll they had bought for Mikyung.

"Ah, just in time," he smiled, holding the doll out. "Little Missy was sad because she wanted her new mummy."

Mikyung's eyes lit up as she ran to the doll and took it. 

"Aw, I'm sorry Little Missy. I'm here now," she said, giving it a hug. Dongju couldn't stop himself from cooing at the sight. 

"Daddy, Little Missy is hungry," she said, looking up at Dongju. 

"Is only Little Missy hungry?" He asked. 

"Well," Mikyung looked down shyly. "I might be too."

"Let's go see what we can find," Dongju smiled, holding his hand out again. Mikyung grabbed hold of it and followed him downstairs, Seoho trailing behind them. 

Dongju truly felt happy, the happiest he had been in a long time. He sat with Mikyung at the kitchen island, allowing Seoho to make them some snacks though it led to the alpha mostly teasing Mikyung with random combinations of food. Dongju loved watching them interact, the way Mikyung seemed to be getting frustrated at Seoho and yet had the smallest smile on her face, obviously enjoying the small banter. It felt right, Dongju's little family. 

"I love you so much, Mikyung," he murmured as he looked at the little girl. She looked up at him and smiled happily. 

"I love you too daddy."


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // smut (poorly written as always), panic attack
> 
> I wanted to also say that I'm basing Youngjo's asexuality on my own. I don't mind sex as I do find it enjoyable but unfortunately I get super anxious afterwards. I can't even handle being naked or the other person being naked. It's also something I sometimes use as a distraction when I'm upset, despite how I feel afterwards as the afterwards distracts me from whatever else is upsetting me. Most days, the idea of sex repulses me and others I feel an incredible need for it. It's a constant up and down, and that's what I've given Youngjo.

Youngjo wasn't sure why the moment he got home and found Hwanwoong playing with the new butt plug did he decide to take the omega. It was like a desperate need for that closeness, that intimacy despite the feelings he knew would come afterwards. Hwanwoong had been surprised, blushing that he was caught using the toy but melted the moment Youngjo got on the bed and their lips crashed together. The alpha's hand went to Hwanwoong's neck, pushing the omega back onto the bed. Hwanwoong whimpered, eagerly grabbing hold of Youngjo and showing his desperation to be touched.

Youngjo kissed down Hwanwoong's neck, biting at the healing bite mark and strengthening their bond as his hand made its way down the squirming omega's body. He found his way to the sex toy and pulled it out, he was glad the omega didn't need much preparation. He wanted instant gratification, to forget about his encounter with Jihae and to cement his bond entirely with Hwanwoong. He almost forgoed getting a condom until the omega stopped him.

"My alpha, I want you so badly but you're forgetting something," Hwanwoong managed to say as he pressed his hand against Youngjo's chest to push him away.

"Sorry," Youngjo reached over to the nightstand and opened the draw to pull out the contraception. Hwanwoong watched him with dazed eyes, panting slightly and letting out small impatient whines. Youngjo enjoyed the sound, enjoyed how much his omega was begging for him. 

"Do you want me Tigerlily?" He asked as he slowly put the condom on, knowing the longer he took, the more his omega would begin to beg. 

"Please, my alpha," Hwanwoong pleaded. Youngjo got on top of him and began kissing him gently, the omega held onto him, desperate for more. 

"Youngjo~" he whined as he rolled his hips against the alpha. Youngjo couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I'm sorry, my Tigerlily. I'll stop teasing," he said as he lined himself up and entered Hwanwoong. The omega threw his head back, letting out a high pitched moan as the alpha slid in. Youngjo gave Hwanwoong a moment to adjust before he began slowly pulling out and thrusting back into him. The omega clung onto him, holding him tightly as he picked up speed. Moaning into his ear and spurring him on. 

"I love you Tigerlily," he murmured before kissing the new bite mark on the omega. 

"I love you too," Hwanwoong moaned. Youngjo bit Hwanwoong again as he knotted him, a muffled groan escaping him. 

"Fuck, Youngjo," the omega muttered between his pants. Youngjo wrapped an arm under him and carefully rolled him over so Hwanwoong could rest on top of him while they waited for his knot to deflate.

The feelings began to return, now that Youngjo had calmed down. The anxiety inside that made him feel wrong. He wished he could stop it, knowing the omega could sense it. 

"What's bothering you, Youngjo?" Hwanwoong asked as he made patterns on the alpha's chest with his finger.

"Nothing," Youngjo lied.

"You don't enjoy sex, or at the very least the feelings afterwards you told me. Not that I'm complaining, it felt amazing but something is bothering you enough to make you do this. You even bit me twice. What happened?"

Youngjo cursed the omega's observance. He would rather not talk about it, to not think about it but he had done something outside of normal and he knew he couldn't just brush it off.

"The test subject Namjoon-sunbae had was Cheolmin," Youngjo answered. 

"The licorice alpha who hurt Geonhak-hyung?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Yeah, I honestly wanted to kill him then and there."

"Well that explained the anger. What happened afterwards?"

"Namjoon-sunbae told me to leave before something happened so I did, I ended up running into Jihae," Youngjo felt Hwanwoong tense up. "She's dating him now but she was trying to… trying to convince me to cheat on you."

"Ok, that explains that," Hwanwoong muttered. "Do you still love her?"

Youngjo sighed. He had hoped the omega wouldn't ask such a question because if he was honest, he had no idea. He still felt something towards her but whether it was love or just lingering feelings from an unresolved breakup, he couldn't be sure.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "She was my first real love. The only omega who I wanted to make mine before I met you and it wasn't like we broke up because I stopped being in love with her. She just couldn't handle our son's death and left. I could never blame her for that. It was hard on us both. But I do know I love you, Tigerlily. I love you more than anything and I promise I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I love you too Youngjo, my wonderful alpha," Hwanwoong said as he looked at Youngjo. "I know you won't hurt me. Can you stay with me while I sleep? I don't like waking up without you."

"Um.. sure," Youngjo agreed hesitantly. He wanted to get dressed, feeling uncomfortable being naked now his knot had deflated. 

"What's the matter?" Hwanwoong asked, looking at him concerned. 

"Can we get dressed first?"

"Oh, sure," Hwanwoong got off of Youngjo and out of bed. The alpha followed suit. As he pulled the condom off to throw it in the trash, he noticed a rip in it. 

"Fuck," he muttered. 

"What's wrong?" Hwanwoong asked, now finished getting dressed. 

"The condom ripped," Youngjo sighed as he threw it into the bin. He picked up his clothes and began getting dressed. Hwanwoong didn't say a thing and Youngjo could sense he was being blocked from the omega's feelings. He looked over at him, seeing Hwanwoong was sitting on the bed thinking.

"You don't need to worry, I can go get some emergency contraception," Youngjo offered, not liking that he couldn't sense the other's feelings. He wondered if Hwanwoong felt the same when he blocked him.

"Youngjo," he said softly, looking at the alpha unsure. "Would it be a bad thing if I did get pregnant?"

Youngjo stared at Hwanwoong, surprised. "What's brought this on?"

"Well, Dongju and Giwook are both pregnant and I know Geonhak-hyung and Keonhee-hyung are trying at the moment. I've always wanted children and I guess I feel left out. I know it's silly," Hwanwoong sighed. Youngjo sat down beside him.

"It's not silly. Honestly, I think you would make a great father. I'm just… I don't know. I want kids, I would love to be a father and I know I can support us even though I'm still at university. But what if something happens? What if we lose the pup and you just can't stand being with me anymore? It won't be like with Jihae, you can't just walk away. We're bonded and the bond scrub could kill you," Youngjo could feel himself beginning to panic but he couldn't stop it. Memories flooded him of when Jihae left him and the pain of losing his son while he was still coping with the loss of his parents. His chest began seizing up, making him unable to breath as his body shook.

"Youngjo," Hwanwoong said softly as he touched the alpha's shoulder but Youngjo couldn't respond. He felt frozen, like he was trapped. Unable to move or talk. He barely noticed someone else coming into the room until he felt someone pressing their forehead to his. His eyes locked onto Seoho's.

"You're ok, you're safe," the younger alpha murmured. "I know you're in pain, but that's all it is. Pain and memories. They can't hurt you again."

Youngjo managed a hesitant breath before he slowly reached out and grabbed Seoho's shirt. 

"You're ok, you're safe," Seoho repeated.

"I'm ok," Youngjo whispered, breathing becoming easier. "I'm safe."

"Yes, come on. Why don't we lie down? Just you and me ok?"

Youngjo gave a stiff nod, letting the other guide him to lie down in the bed. He focused on only Seoho, on the familiarity of his scent as he ignored everything else around him.

* * *

Geonhak had felt Youngjo's distress in the air as he sat waiting in the bathroom. He thought about going to him but knew Seoho would and he didn't want to leave the pregnancy test unattended. He felt anxious waiting for it. When the timer set off, disappointment spread through him as he saw it was negative. 

"Next time," he told himself as he binned the test. Youngjo's scent had died down when Geonhak left the bathroom. He made his way to the alpha's bedroom to check on him when he heard sniffling coming from the lounge room. He went in there, finding Hwanwoong sitting on the sofa, hugging his knees tightly and hiding his face.

"Hwanwoong," Geonhak said quietly as he walked over to the sofa and sat beside the younger omega. "Are you ok?"

Hwanwoong looked up at him and nodded. "Youngjo's emotions were really overwhelming, I couldn't stop myself from crying. He's with Seoho right now."

"What happened?"

"It's my fault, the condom broke and he offered to get me some emergency contraction but I asked if it would be a bad thing if I got pregnant. I mean, you and Keonhee-hyung are trying and Dongju and Seoho-hyung are currently expecting. I feel like I'm just going to be left behind. I want to be a father so badly. Youngjo said he does want to be a dad but then he started rambling on about what if we lost it and if I can't handle it and end up leaving him but because we're bonded it's not as easy and I could die in a bond scrub. That's when he went into this really strong panic attack. I couldn't stop it, only Seoho-hyung could," Hwanwoong explained, looking away ashamed. 

"Don't be ashamed for not being able to stop it, Hwanwoong. Seoho-hyung and I have dealt with this sort of panic attack before. What happened with Jihae, it has badly affected him. He's still working through it and he has gotten better but he's so terrified of losing you the same way. I don't honestly think he could handle it if you choose to leave him," Geonhak said.

"I would never leave him. I love him more than anything. I want to be his omega forever and I'm glad he bit me. I'm glad that we're bonded. I want to learn how to handle his panic attacks, how to stop myself from being overwhelmed to help calm him down. Could you teach me?" hwanwoong asked, looking at the older omega with pleading eyes. 

"Of course. Come on, it'll be easier to show you while he's calm. I'm sure he won't mind."

The two got up and made their way to Youngjo's bedroom. 


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // infertility worries

Hwanwoong pressed his forehead against Youngjo's, staring deep into the alpha's dark eyes. It was oddly intimate and comfortable, the omega could see why it was good for calming down Youngjo. 

"Your eyes are gorgeous," the alpha murmured, making Hwanwoong scoff and pull away. Youngjo kept doing that, saying small things like compliments while Geonhak was showing Hwanwoong techniques to be able to handle the alpha's panic attacks. 

"Why are you like this?" Hwanwoong asked, though the small smile on his lips showed he wasn't annoyed. Youngjo was in a weird mood since his panic attack subsided, it was easy to tell. He didn't say much asides from those small little compliments and simply watched the two omegas while Seoho laid behind him, holding him. It was like the alpha was a blank slate, only able to say certain things but otherwise unable to interact with the world. Even Hwanwoong found it hard to feel any real emotion from him. Geonhak explained it was normal. That Youngjo's mind had shut down to protect him but he would be fine, considering he was still saying stuff to Hwanwoong. 

"I love you, Hwanwoong," Youngjo said softly. It bothered Hwanwoong that he had only heard his name and not his claim nickname from the alpha but he tried not to think about it.

"I love you too, Youngjo," he whispered as he pressed their foreheads together again. He enjoyed the closeness. 

"I really love you, not just as my omega but as the man I really truly just want to be with forever," Youngjo said. Hwanwoong could feel a flood of emotions crashing over him, like the floodgates had opened between them. It was absolute love from Youngjo, all for the omega. One thing Hwanwoong could never deny was just how much the alpha truly loved him.

"I was never one to give claim names, because I just don't see you as an omega. You are so much more than to me, Hwanwoong. I'm sorry I have so much baggage and it'll probably affect me forever. It's not fair on you and yet you're still by my side. Learning to care for me. I do want to have children with you, despite how I feel after sex, I do want to try if that's what you really want."

Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo surprised before his features softened and he kissed the alpha gently. 

"Only if you're sure, Youngjo," he said.

"I am. You're my omega, my Tigerlily, my Hwanwoong and I want nothing more than to be with you forever," Youngjo kissed Hwanwoong, tenderly, making the omega melt. "You are my future."

"As you are mine," Hwanwoong snuggled into Youngjo's chest, letting the alpha wrap his arms around him. Seoho pulled away and got out of bed.

"We'll leave you two be," he said before he left the room with Geonhak. 

Hwanwoong felt at peace, feeling loved and treasured by Youngjo. He never wanted to lose the alpha, to lose what they had. 

"I know it's not a traditional alpha/omega thing but would you want to get married?" Youngjo asked. "I know our bond is enough but I really would love to call you my husband."

Hwanwoong smiled, giddiness washing over him as he looked up at the alpha.

"I would honestly love that. For you to be my husband, and for me to be yours," he answered. 

"Then it's settled, let's get married and have a family," Youngjo smiled.

* * *

Dongju couldn't stop cooing as he watched Mikyung interact with Geonhak and Hwanwoong. She had been a little shy at first as she met everyone but took to the omegas so quickly. She had recognised Youngjo, calling him her guardian angel, something the alpha promises to explain to Dongju later. And she seemed ok with Keonhee but still wary. It made Dongju wonder if it was because Keonhee was an alpha. This led to both alphas leaving her to play with the omegas while Dongju and Seoho sat by and watched.

"Uncle Harin said you can dance," Mikyung said to Hwanwoong.

"Yeah, it's my favourite thing in the world. Do you like to dance?" The omega asked, smiling at the little girl.

"Yes," she beamed. "Could you teach me?" 

"I would love to."

"Now?"

Hwanwoong laughed. "Sure, I have a small studio out back I practice in."

He stood up and held his hand out, letting Mikyung take it.

"Have fun," Dongju smiled as they left. He was grateful that Hwanwoong was taking her for a bit as nausea and dizziness washed over him.

"Are you ok?" Seoho asked, looking at the omega concern.

"Just feeling faint, it's fine. The same thing happened when I was pregnant with Mikyung. It'll pass once I'm in my second trimester," Dongju explained as he leaned onto his alpha, breathing in his bakery scent. "I just don't want to worry Mikyung just yet. You saw what she was like last night when we told her Giwook was at the hospital."

The little girl had been dreadfully worried for Giwook, and for his pup, even though Dongju explained they would both be ok. It didn't take much for him to get it out of her that she was scared of losing them like what had happened to her Uncle Jaeyun. It stung Dongju's heart when it dawned on him that she would have been close to Jaeyun, given the way she was around omegas. He held her after that as she went to sleep, not wanting to let her go and wish he could take away her worries. 

"It's sweet how much she cares," Seoho commented. "She truly loves those around her."

"Yeah," Dongju agreed with a small smile. 

"She's definitely an amazing little girl," Geonhak said, still sitting on the ground where Mikyung and Hwanwoong had left him. "Makes me so badly want to get pregnant. I would love a daughter."

"You and Keonhee-hyung still having no luck?" Dongju asked gently.

"It's still early, it might take us a while. I had hoped it would be as easy as our accidental pregnancy. I do worry that something might be wrong with me after we lost our pup," Geonhak admitted quietly, as if saying it out loud was just too much for him.

"It'll happen. It's always when you want it that it'll take a long time."

"Yeah," Geonhak muttered, looking dejected as he stared at the ground. Dongju pulled away from Seoho, going over to Geonhak and sitting beside him. He wrapped his arms around the older omega, sensing that he needed comfort. Geonhak leaned into his hold.

"What if it doesn't happen?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Dongju's heart ached for the other. "It will happen, you were meant to be a father. I can tell with how gentle you are with children that it's what you're meant to be."

Geonhak wrapped his arms around Dongju, grasping onto him as he began quietly sobbing into the younger omega's shoulder. Dongju wished he could take away the other's pain, he had never experienced actually trying to get pregnant. He had been fortunate that they happened so easily even if both of his pregnancies were unplanned. 

Keonhee came into the room, looking distressed as he made his way over to the two omegas. He lowered himself to the ground and gently took Geonhak from Dongju.

"Cinnamon Sugar, what happened?" He asked as he fretted over the omega, holding him close. Geonhak couldn't seem to talk and instead just buried his face into the alpha's chest as he continued to cry.

Keonhee looked at Dongju, worry etched into his face.

"He's…" the younger omega hesitated as he reached out and touched Geonhak's shoulder. The older omega looked at Dongju for a moment, his eyes giving permission before he went back to being buried in Keonhee's chest.

"He's worried he won't be able to get pregnant," Dongju explained.

"My precious Cinnamon Sugar, we've only just started trying. I know you really want this and it will happen, we just need to be patient," Keonhee said as he rubbed Geonhak's back. 

"What if it doesn't?" The omega managed to ask, his voice muffled.

"It will but if on the off chance it doesn't, we have other options. We will have our family one day Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee promised. Geonhak sniffled but stayed out in the alpha's hold. 

Dongju hated seeing his friends in pain but knew there was little he could do to help. What made him feel worse is that without trying he had what they strongly desired. It felt unfair. Dongju got off the ground and left the room, wanting to cry his heart out but feeling too guilty to do it in front of the couple. Seoho followed close behind him, only once they were in their room did the alpha pull the omega into his chest, letting Dongju break down and cry without a word needing to be said.


	61. Chapter 61

Youngjo frowned as he came upon a distraught Yoongi sitting in the laboratory with Namjoon.

"Hey," he said, getting both of their attention. "Has something happened?"

"Yoongi-hyung is pregnant," Namjoon said. Youngjo looked at the upset beta before looking back at his sunbae.

"But he's a beta," he stated.

"So was Seoho," Namjoon countered.

"Oh," Youngjo exclaimed, realising what the other meant.

"I'm getting rid of it. Hoseok can't know about this," Yoongi states. Namjoon looked at him sadly.

"He'll still love you, even if your omega."

"No he won't. He only likes male betas. He won't accept this."

"Yoongi-hyung," Namjoon said as he looked straight into Yoongi's eyes. "You and Hoseok have always talked about children. To be a dormant omega and actually falling pregnant is as rare as a female alpha falling pregnant. If you give this child up because of your fear of losing Hoseok, you're denying both yourself and him of being parents to a biological child."

"We can adopt," Yoongi argued. 

"It's not easy for two male betas to adopt. You will be judged simply because you love each other. I know you're scared, I can't imagine what it's like to discover you're not the secondary gender you've always been told you were, to be pregnant when you're not meant to be able to fall pregnant but the whole pack will help you and Hoseok will still love you. Not much will change with you aside from the occasional heat. It'll have the same frequency as an alpha's rut cycle. You will still be you, Yoongi-hyung. You will still smell the same to him, look the same to him. You can continue living as a beta but I honestly believe, deep in my heart, you should have this child."

"I'm really scared," Yoongi admitted as his body began to shake. "What if you're wrong? What if he doesn't love me anymore because I'm actually an omega?"

"I've known Hoseok for most of my life, I know so many things about him and one thing of those things I know with absolute certainty is he loves you with all of his heart. That won't stop because you're not what you thought you were. Have faith in him," Namjoon said as he wrapped his arms around Yoongi. 

Youngjo felt bad for the former beta. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him right now, fearing losing his partner on top of being pregnant. Youngjo wished he could help but he knew at this point, only Yoongi's pack could. He was an outsider looking in and even now, he felt he should leave the two and give them privacy. 

"Youngjo, are you alright to come back tomorrow?" Namjoon asked as he looked over at the younger alpha. 

"Sure," Youngjo agreed before leaving. He wasn't sure what to do now. He knew putting his assignments off for a day wouldn't affect anything, he was typically ahead of his class but he couldn't go home just yet. The omegas had asked for the house to themselves for the day, not really telling the alphas much beyond they wanted time together. Youngjo didn't question it, it was common for pack omegas to do but it meant the house was off limits until Hwanwoong messaged him. 

He wandered around aimlessly, occasionally watching people from a distance to see if he could pick out subtle traits to determine their secondary gender. As he walked he found himself in the music apartment, to the sound of instruments playing and someone singing. He followed the sound until he reached an open door. Inside was Keonhee, singing his heart out while Harin, Hyungu and Giwook were playing instruments. Youngjo stood at the door, just watching and listening. Keonhee did have a good singing voice which made the older alpha glad he got Keonhee to go into singing. It suited him. Even the other three were good at playing their instruments but that didn't surprise Youngjo. Yonghoon always boasted about his pack mates and their playing ability. 

Something about the song resonated in Youngjo. The lyrics spoke of a love long since lost and trying to force yourself to move on. It made Youngjo wonder who wrote it, something about the words seemed familiar.

The song came to an end and the grin on Keonhee's face made Youngjo smile.

"We have an audience," Hyungu said, noticing the alpha first. Keonhee looked over at him, immediately getting flustered.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Not long. That was really good. Geonhak wasn't lying when he said you could sing," Youngjo smiled. "Who wrote the song?"

"Yonghoon," Hyungu answered. "I've been trying to get him to sing it but he refuses."

The song suddenly made sense to Youngjo. Though Keonhee did an amazing job conveying the song's message and emotions, they weren't his own. It made the older alpha wonder what the song would sound like with Yonghoon instead. He felt if it was sung with the original songwriter, that the words would have the true emotions behind them.

"We're practicing for my assignment. I'm not particularly strong in songwriting but Dongmyeong told me about Yonghoon-hyung writing songs so I decided to ask him. He gave me a lot of songs and everyone else agreed to help with music," Keonhee explained. 

"He's always been good at songwriting, but he never got into music after high school. His parents pushed him to study something else. It's good to see his songs finally seeing daylight," Youngjo smiled. "Could you play another one for me?"

Keonhee nodded, looking nervous as he looked back at the others. They all agreed on the next song as Youngjo sat against the wall opposite them. As the music started, and Keonhee began singing, Youngjo simply watched with a smile on his face. He didn't know why it came to mind, perhaps it was the soft love ballad Keonhee was now singing but Youngjo wondered what dating Keonhee was like. Geonhak seemed happy with the relationship, so it just made the older alpha curious. It was silly to think about, he knew this, but sometimes he liked to wonder, to dream up scenarios that would never happen outside of his mind. Youngjo never had problems with dating alphas, honestly if someone had a good personality, what they were didn't bother him. He shook the thoughts out of his head, he was just going to confuse himself by thinking about it. Besides he had Hwanwoong, imagining being with another had that sense of wrongness but then that got him wondering if Hwanwoong ever thought about what dating another was like. 

The song came to an end and Youngjo grinned as he clapped. Keonhee looked embarrassed by the attention but still had a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Hwanwoong felt a weird prang in his heart. He frowned, wondering if it came from Youngjo. He decided to ask his alpha later, to see if something had happened but for now he was snuggled up on the couch with Geonhak and Dongju watching movies. It was the youngest who suggested the idea of the three having time together away from the alpha, stating they all needed it. It was true, Hwanwoong could feel the tension that had slowly begun building between each couple. With Geonhak stressing out from not being pregnant yet and slowly becoming a little distant with Keonhee, to Dongju trying to juggle being pregnant and having his daughter back in his life, knowing Seoho was still getting used to it all as well. Even Hwanwoong was feeling a little strain in his relationship with Youngjo since they decided to have kids and get married. He wasn't sure if the alpha was regretting suggesting both or just uncertain, but it did feel like Youngjo was pulling away a little. Hwanwoong tried convincing himself it was just because of uni, the year was slowly beginning to wrap up and final exams were just around the corner. 

Hwanwoong breathed in Geonhak's scent and paused. He had noticed all day that something seemed off about the oldest omega's scent but he couldn't figure it out. He turned in his seat so he could get closer to Geonhak and buried his face into the crook of the omega's neck.

"Ya, what are you doing?" Geonhak asked, surprised by the suddenness. Hwanwoong didn't answer him but instead pulled away and looked at Dongju.

"Dongju, smell Geonhak and tell me if you notice it," he said, confusing both of the other two. Still Dongju shifted around and did as he was asked. 

"Seriously?" Geonhak asked. Dongju pulled away, looking surprised. 

"Geonhak-hyung, your scent is sweeter," Dongju said. Geonhak frowned.

"I think you might be pregnant," Hwanwoong added. 

"I doubt it. Don't get my hopes up, I know I'm not," Geonhak mumbled, looking away sadly 

"Please, go take a test. Bring it out here and we'll wait together. I'm certain you are pregnant Geonhak-hyung," Dongju said, trying to persuade the older omega. 

Begrudgingly, Geonhak got up and disappeared down the hall. 

"I really hope we're right," Dongju looked concerned. "I would hate to have lifted his hopes."

"I'm sure we are. He smells sweeter, we both could smell it."

Geonhak came back after a couple of minutes, with the test in his hands. He sat between them, putting it on the coffee table but unable to look at it. 

"Just need to wait," he said. He leaned onto Dongju, the younger omega wrapping his arms around him and holding him closely. It was obvious Geonhak was in distress over this. Hwanwoong just hoped they were right. A few minutes ticked by but Geonhak didn't move from Dongju's hold.

Hwanwoong ended up picking up the test, knowing Geonhak just couldn't. It was obvious he had decided what the answer was going to be. Relief washed over Hwanwoong went he saw the two lines, indicating Geonhak was indeed pregnant. He looked at the older omega and grinned before showing him the test.

"I'm pregnant," he said quietly as he pulled away from Dongju and took the test. 

"You're pregnant!" Dongju stated excitedly. 

"I'm pregnant!" Geonhak repeated happily before being engulfed by Hwanwoong and Dongju, the two omegas excitedly hugging him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I am a tad uncertain about it but I know if I don't try to write, I'll lose my will to write and I'll hate to leave this story incomplete after writing so much. If the quality dips, I'm sorry 💜💜


	62. Chapter 62

Keonhee paused as he was packing away the equipment he had been using. He had felt sudden happiness, immediately knowing it came from Geonhak. He wondered what had happened, curiosity eating at him.

"Youngjo-hyung, can we head home?" He asked, looking over at the older alpha.

"Tigerlily hasn't said we can yet," Youngjo answered.

"Can you message him and ask?" Keonhee really wanted to go home, a strong yearning to know what was happening with Geonhak.

Youngjo frowned. "Why?"

"Cinnamon Sugar just suddenly felt really happy. I haven't felt this in a long time so I want to know why," Keonhee explained. 

Youngjo pulled out his phone just as it began ringing. 

"Hey Tigerlily, I was just about to message you," he said after answering it. "Yeah sure. I'm with him right now. He wanted me to message you, said Geonhak was feeling extremely happy…. Ok, we'll be home soon."

"What happened?" Keonhee asked as Youngjo pocketed his phone, the happiness he was feeling was beginning to make him feel hyper.

"Tigerlily wouldn't say, he just asked that I bring you home now."

Keonhee frowned but didn't question it. He finished packing up as fast as possible and almost forgot to say goodbye to everyone before he followed Youngjo to the car. He felt oddly anxious despite the euphoric happiness coming from Geonhak. He couldn't figure out why his omega would be so happy. 

The moment Youngjo pulled into the driveway, Keonhee was out the car and heading towards the front door. It opened, revealing a smiling Geonhak.

"My alpha, look," he held up a small white stick. Keonhee recognised it immediately, his heart hammering in his chest as he gingerly took the device and looked at the two lines.

"You're pregnant?" He asked quietly, not trusting himself to speak louder.

"It's finally happening, we're going to be parents."

Keonhee looked at Geonhak with a huge grin, his heart beating so fast he was worried he might faint. He pulled his omega into a hug, their lips crashing together into a passionate kiss. Keonhee couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy, it was intoxicating. 

The rest of the day seemed to blur by, with Keonhee and Geonhak happily enjoying each other's company, both intoxicated with happiness. The alpha couldn't remember the last time they were this happy together, it was a very welcomed change after everything that had happened to them. 

"I feel a little anxious," Geonhak admitted while they cuddled in bed. He drew patterns on Keonhee's chest, running his finger feather light over the alpha's skin.

"How come, Cinnamon Sugar?" Keonhee asked, tightening his hold on his omega. He wanted nothing more than to protect his omega from any negative feeling.

"Just… I'm scared we'll lose our pup like last time."

Keonhee pressed a kiss to Geonhak's forehead. "We won't. I'm certain of it. We've been trying so hard, I'm sure you'll carry her to full term."

"Her?" Geonhak questioned as he looked at Keonhee with a playful smile.

"Yeah, I feel like our pup is a girl," Keonhee grinned.

"Nah, I think our pup will be a boy," Geonhak disagreed with a cheerful laugh. 

"Either way, we'll spoil them so much."

"Hmm," the omega hummed in agreement. "I can't wait. I want nothing more than this, I don't even care what they do to my body. I just want to be able to hold our pup in my arms one day."

"We will, I can feel it. Let's get some sleep, you've exhausted me my Cinnamon Sugar," Keonhee complained lightly, looking down at Geonhak with a cheeky smile.

"Oh have I now," Geonhak chuckled. "I suppose I feel tired too. It's a lot, being this happy."

He leaned up and kissed his alpha softly. 

Keonhee smiled happily. "I love you so much, my omega."

"I love you too, my wonder alpha."

* * *

Hwanwoong was lying on Youngjo's bed, waiting for the alpha to return from the shower. In the excitement of finding out Geonhak was pregnant, he had almost forgotten about the weird prang he had felt in his heart. He couldn't figure out what could have caused it. It was subtle, almost unnoticeable but Hwanwoong knew he had felt it. He racked his brain, trying to figure out what could have caused it. It had to be some kind of emotion but what exactly escaped him.

Youngjo walked into the bedroom, in just pyjama pants, as he dried his hair. 

"Come here so I can dry your hair," Hwanwoong offered, trying not to let his eyes wander too much. He accepted Youngjo's asexuality but he still found himself longing for something. He hated himself for it, he felt it was unfair on Youngjo. He thought about talking to his alpha about it but was scared of what the outcome could be. He didn't want Youngjo to feel guilty for who he was.

"Thank you," Youngjo sat down on the bed and let Hwanwoong dry his hair for him. 

"Youngjo, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

Hwanwoong thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to properly phrase his question. "Um… did you feel something weird today? Earlier, I felt this prang in my heart and I think it came from you."

Hwanwoong felt Youngjo tense up.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," he admitted quietly. This made Hwanwoong frown, he didn't say a thing as he continued drying the alpha's hair, hoping that Youngjo would elaborate without being pushed to. Though he could feel anxiety swelling up inside.

"It's nothing serious, I think. I just… how do I even begin to explain this?" Youngjo mumbled. 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Youngjo," Hwanwoong said softly. He threw the towel into the laundry basket and sat beside Youngjo.

"I think I have a crush… on Keonhee," the alpha admitted with some hesitation.

Hwanwoong felt like all the gears in his head grinded to a stop as he tried making sense of what Youngjo had just confessed.

"But…" he frowned, confused. "But he's an alpha."

"I know. I've dated alphas before. Yonghoon-hyung is technically my ex," Youngjo explained.

"Yonghoon-hyung? As in, Hyungu's alpha, Yonghoon?" Hwanwoong asked, his brain still trying to process everything. It wasn't that he wasn't aware alphas could date other alphas, it was just the thought of Youngjo being with other alphas. Not to mention the thought of him and Yonghoon being a couple. It just wasn't computing in his mind.

"Yeah, it was short lived and not serious," Youngjo smiled sadly. "Anyway, this is just a crush, it'll go away on it's own."

"Can asexuals have crushes?" Hwanwoong asked, more out of curiosity. He was trying to learn what he could about asexuals but everything online seemed a little contradictory at times.

"Of course they can. I still have feelings, I still want romance and I love sensual sort of pleasure, like kissing and touching, especially with you," Youngjo wrapped his arm around Hwanwoong and pulled him in closer. "It's more the sexual attraction that seems to be missing."

"Right, I'm sorry. Just surprised me to learn and yet, it's not really that surprising if I properly think about it," Hwanwoong paused for a moment as a thought came to mind. "Do you think you might not be asexual but instead just not attrached to omegas? Maybe you're only attracted to alphas."

Youngjo's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, do you want to sleep with Keonhee-hyung?" Hwanwoong asked.

Youngjo went quiet for a moment, looking lost in thought. Hwanwoong could feel anxiety within strengthening, a fear that his alpha quite possibly would rather be with another alpha than with him.

"No, I don't really have a desire to sleep with him. It's more like, I wouldn't mind dating him, I already know he's a pretty decent kisser, but that won't happen. I have you, I don't need anyone else. It's just a crush. It'll go away," Youngjo said, reassuringly. 

Hwanwoong felt unconvinced. Worry ate at him at the thought Youngjo may one day leave him.

"Tigerlily," Youngjo murmured, getting the omega's attention. "It'll be ok. I promise, I'm yours forever."

"Right, I'm sorry. My mind is getting to me. I love you so much, Youngjo. I don't want to lose you."

Youngjo lightly grabbed Hwanwoong's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

"You will never lose me," he promised, before kissing the omega once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. It isn't as long as I would like it but I didn't want to pad it out with unimportant things. I want to add a disclaimer with Youngjo's asexuality in this. It is based on my own experiences and my own understanding of my asexuality. Just adding this in case I accidentally make anyone feel invalid. We are all different in how we experience things so I cannot truly understand much beyond myself.
> 
> I love you all, my wonderful readers <3 without you, I don't know if this would be as long as it is. Every time I think to end it, I just can't. Honestly, wouldn't be surprised if this never ends XD


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // mentions of domestic abuse

_ Dongju cowered in the bathroom. He didn't want to face Sangwook, not tonight but he had no escape. He wished he could call his brother, not caring that he would get an "I told you so". He just wanted to leave. The bathroom door rattled, making the frightened omega yelp before he slapped his hands over his mouth. _

_ "Little Dongju," came Kwanghoon's voice from the other side. "Sangwook-hyung has gone. I convinced him to go for a walk. You're ok." _

_ Dongju got to his feet and unlocked the bathroom door. He hated the pity in Kwanghoon's eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to say next. _

_ "Let me take you to your brother's pack." _

_ "No, I'm fine," Dongju insisted. No matter how much he wanted to leave, to be with his brother, he knew he couldn't. _

_ "Little Dongju…" Kwanghoon paused when Dongju glared at him. _

_ "I'm not leaving," the omega insisted. "I'm bonded to Sangwook, I'm carrying his child. I can't just leave. I love him, he just... scares me sometimes." _

_ "I'm not stupid, I can see how terrified you are of him. Especially when he gets angry. You shouldn't have to put up with this, any of it. You deserve to be happy, not scared." _

_ "Who says I'm not happy? I'm fine, just drop it," Dongju sighed as exhaustion hit him. "I want to sleep." _

_ Kwanghoon sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Come sleep in my room." _

_ Dongju went to decline but he badly needed sleep and was certain Sangwook would wake him the moment he got home. _

_ "Ok," he agreed. Kwanghoon seemed pleased with this. Dongju followed him to his room. The alpha's room was a sort of safe space for Dongju, Sangwook never came in when he was in there. It made the omega believe that Sangwook was aware of what he was like, that he was scary and allowed Dongju this one safe space. To Dongju, it showed he cared, even if it was just a little bit. _

Dongju woke up with a jolt, tears running down his face and his heart racing at the sudden memory. He wiped his eyes as he calmed down his heart with deep breaths. Seoho shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. Dongju carefully got out of bed. He felt uneasy after the dream, old feelings had been stirred and he couldn't find a way to figure them out. He decided he needed ice cream. He went to the kitchen, surprised to find Youngjo awake. The alpha was sitting at the counter, staring blankly at his laptop. He didn't even notice Dongju.

"Youngjo-hyung?" He said softly, poking the alpha's shoulder. Youngjo looked at him surprised.

"Dongju, why are you up? It's late," he looked at the clock. "Fuck, it's really late."

Dongju followed Youngjo's gaze, it was 2 in the morning.

"I could ask you the same," he said in return as he looked back at Youngjo.

"I was working on an assignment, guess I've just been staring at the same question for a while now. I just can't seem to think," Youngjo admitted as he closed his laptop. "I don't like falling behind my own schedule."

"Knowing you, your own schedule is way in front of your entire class," Dongju smiled.

Youngjo laughed. "Yeah, it is. I like having everything done the moment I can. So, why are you up? You didn't answer."

"One second," Dongju sighed as he got the ice cream out of the fridge and grabbed two spoons from the draw. He took a seat beside Youngjo, putting the tub between them and handing the alpha a spoon.

"I had a dream," he finally answered, grateful Youngjo waited. "It was a memory of when I was pregnant last. I was hiding in the bathroom. Sangwook got angry a lot, and it was always terrifying. He would grab me and shove me around, I always had a lot of bruises on my arms."

Dongju scooped up some ice cream and ate it. Youngjo followed suit, not saying a word as he waited for the omega to continue. 

"I would always hide in the bathroom. He couldn't get past the locked door but he would bang on it until Kwanghoon would calm him down, usually getting him to leave. After that, I would just stay in Kwanghoon's room for the night. Sangwook never would invade his space, so it was a sort of safe haven for me," Dongju explained. "I could have escaped him back then. Every time, Kwanghoon would offer to take me to my brother's but I always said no. It didn't matter how much I wanted to, I just felt like I couldn't. I really loved Sangwook, even when he terrified me. I was so convinced that he loved me back, we were bonded, we were having a child. How could he not love me right? How could I have been so blind?"

Youngjo wrapped an arm around Dongju and held him close. 

"Don't be hard on yourself. Like you said, you loved him. Sometimes, love does make us blind and it's only afterwards we realise," Youngjo said.

Dongju felt the tears well up again. "Is it bad that I actually do miss him sometimes?" Admitting to that made him feel immense guilt. He shouldn't miss Sangwook, he shouldn't miss the alpha who hurt him so much, who tried taking his daughter away from him in the most horrible way but he did. It hurt so badly.

"It's not bad, Dongju. I know why you would feel it is but don't feel guilty. I'm sure you have some good memories of him. And things like this aren't simple. Humans aren't simple and feelings especially aren't simple."

"Feelings are definitely not simple," Dongju let out a heartless laugh. "I don't want to remember, good or bad, nothing. I just want him to disappear completely. I want him to never have existed."

He dug his spoon into the ice cream and began eating it silently. Youngjo offered no words as he got up and put his spoon in the sink. He leant against the sink for a moment, looking lost in thought before he finally spoke.

"Unfortunately, he'll always be a part of your life but you'll be ok. Those memories, well that's all they are, memories. You're already making new ones, every day you spend with Seoho. Even now, your fear for alphas has been getting better. You're getting more confident, more sure of yourself. Everything will continue to fade, just give it time," He said. 

Dongju smiled at him. "Thank you, hyung."

Youngjo smiled back. "I'm always here. Good night, Dongju."

"Good night."

Dongju watched Youngjo leave before finishing off the ice cream. What the alpha had said was true, the memories were fading and he was making new ones with Seoho. He was happier, happier than he ever thought he could be. He put his hand over his baby bump, feeling his little one inside moving. 

"Did you enjoy all that ice cream?" He asked. He felt his pup squirm. 

"I'm sorry, was it cold? You must be freezing now," Dongju chuckled. "Let's get back to your dad so he can warm us up."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Seoho asked from the doorway, making the omega jump out of his skin.

"No, I'm talking to our pup. He's cold because I had ice cream," Dongju explained before pouting. "So am I."

"Aww," Seoho cooed as he walked over to Dongju and wrapped his arms around him. "I suppose I can let the two loves of my life steal my body heat."

Dongju chuckled before he leaned up and kissed his alpha. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Is everything ok? Why are you up so late?" Seoho asked, looking down at Dongju concerned.

"Just a dream of an old memory. I'm ok, I talked to Youngjo-hyung and he made me feel better."

"He's good at that. So long as he doesn't have to talk about his problems, he's an amazing help. I just wish he would let himself open up more. He holds too much in and it just causes issues," Seoho sighed. "I worry about him a lot. I'm sure something is bothering him."

"I think it might have to do with why Giwook and Dongmyeong were here the other night. I think something has happened with Yonghoon-hyung. Giwook wouldn't give me details, just that Youngjo-hyung was keeping something secret."

Seoho frowned. "When I first met Yonghoon-hyung, I had no idea he was the same person Youngjo-hyung was old packmates with. I had never met him before but I was told a lot about him, including a secret. Maybe Yonghoon-hyung found out about that secret."

"What was the secret?" Dongju asked, curious to know. Seoho began leading him back to the bedroom, telling him he would answer once they were properly alone and back in bed. The omega pouted, his curiosity was strong but he let his alpha take him back to the bedroom. 

Once they were back in bed, with Dongju snuggled up close to Seoho, did the alpha finally give an answer.

"Yonghoon-hyung bit an omega when he was in university. They went through the bond scrub and the omega died," he explained.

"Fuck," Dongju muttered.

"There was more. Youngjo-hyung knew about this, but he never told Yonghoon-hyung. The omega was pregnant."

Dongju pulled away from Seoho. "But you can't bond scrub when pregnant. That puts up the chances of death."

"I know and the omega did die because of it but Yonghoon-hyung had no idea. The omega claimed to Youngjo he had told Yonghoon but it was a lie. Youngjo-hyung has been guilty about it ever since, he felt he couldn't tell Yonghoon. Youngjo was scared that he would kill himself if he knew."

"It's a big secret to keep. I can't imagine what Yonghoon-hyung must be going through. With what happened to Hyungu-hyung a while back, it must feel like losing two pups in such a short amount of time. He must be hurting so badly," Dongju wiped away tears that had collected in his eyes. 

"Yeah," Seoho held the omega close, sending his scent out. Dongju breathed it in deeply, settling into the alpha's side. 

"Let's get some sleep, ok."

Dongju nodded his head, letting Seoho turn off the lights. He couldn't stop feeling sad for Yonghoon but he was glad he had Seoho there with him, holding him tightly. It helped ground him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // fighting , strangulation
> 
> This chapter runs at the same time as chapter 26 of Clover so I highly recommend reading both

Youngjo drummed his fingers on the desk as he looked out over the fighting ring. Slowly the audience was filling up, getting hyped for some good fights. He was playing the role of announcer while Namjoon was at dinner with the in-laws. Something the older alpha tried getting out of but ultimately failed. Youngjo didn't mind, he enjoyed the distraction. It had been two weeks since he realised his crush on Keonhee and it was beginning to bother him whenever he was alone with the other. He was starting to feel awkward when it was just the two of them but hr was sure he was the only one noticing it. 

The door opened and Ten came in holding a sheet of paper. 

"Got your line up ready, also you have a challenger," he said as he handed over the sheet and took a seat beside Youngjo.

"Oh? Who?" Youngjo asked as he skimmed down the list. His eyes fell on Yonghoon's name against his. 

"Seems like your friend wants to fight you. Should be interesting, I've never known him to fight much but to pick you as his opponent, can't wait to see," Ten commented.

"He's never found fighting enjoyable. We had a falling out, I haven't actually talked to him since then."

"Maybe he needs to clear his head and this is a way to help, especially if he's angry at you over whatever happened."

Youngjo hummed in agreement. He hadn't spoken to the older alpha for close to three weeks, since Yonghoon found out Youngjo had kept a huge secret from him. Youngjo understood the anger but had no idea how to try and mend their friendship. He didn't want Yonghoon to be angry at him. He wanted to be on talking terms with the older alpha again.

"Tell Yonghoon-hyung we'll fight last," Youngjo said as he put the paper down and wrote down odds next to everyone before handing it back. "Everyone else will be in order as written."

"Got it boss."

Youngjo rolled his eyes as Ten left. He felt anxious at the thought of fighting Yonghoon. Never did he have doubts about winning. No matter who challenged him, he always won. He was the reigning champion for a reason but Yonghoon was an unknown. He typically won his fights but he didn't fight often and he had never fought Youngjo. Yonghoon didn't care for the whole status of the fight club, he was considered low on the list but after the other day, after the dominance that had come from him from being angry. Youngjo was just unsure. 

The night went by quickly, with Youngjo announcing the fighters and doing slight commentary until Namjoon appeared. There were three more fights until Youngjo and Yonghoon.

"Ten showed me the lineup for tonight, you and Yonghoon hey?" Namjoon asked as he sat down and took over the mic, he didn't miss a beat as the current fight ended. He announced the next one before turning his attention back to Youngjo.

"Yonghoon-hyung is angry at me. Do you remember, years ago, when I told you about a rose scented omega?" Youngjo asked. 

Namjoon thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, Ren right? Died during a bond scrub with Yonghoon?"

"That's the one. He was pregnant during the scrub, that's what probably killed him."

"Yeah that would do it."

Youngjo nodded. "Yonghoon-hyung had no idea Ren was pregnant. He only just found out but I knew the entire time."

"Curse of having a sensitive nose," Namjoon remarked. 

"And being the father," Youngjo mumbled. Namjoon's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It happened before they were bonded. It was shortly after I left my pack. I was hiding out in Yonghoon-hyung's dorm room but he wasn't there. He was with his parents for the weekend. His roommate was out so I was in the dorm room alone, until Ren turned up. I think he was looking for Yonghoon-hyung but instead found me, he was in heat and I wanted a distraction. It was stupid and Ren made me promise to never tell Yonghoon-hyung. They had an agreement he would never sleep with another alpha. Betas and Omegas were fine, just not other alphas," Youngjo explained. 

"How do you know the child was yours?" Namjoon asked, frowning at the other.

"Because that's what Ren said. Yonghoon-hyung and him were always careful with protection. We, for some reason, didn't even think about it."

"I don't envy you, Youngjo."

Youngjo let out a heartless chuckle. "I suppose I should get ready."

"Your fight won't be until everyone leaves," Namjoon stated, making Youngjo paused as he was getting up.

"Why?"

"When I saw he challenged you, I knew there was no way he decided to take on the reigning champ just because. I knew there had to be a reason and as much as I know your fights rile up the crowds, I'm not letting you two sort your stuff out in front of everyone. So far, any fight with your pack or his dealing with whatever issue of the week you guys have always ends up disappointing. Keonhee v. Kwanghoon was the only good one," Namjoon complained. "Also odds are in Yonghoon's favour. No offence, he's a strong fighter and I can't have my reigning champ beaten by someone who doesn't care about status here."

"Ouch, I thought you would always have my back," Youngjo said in light jest. He couldn't exactly disagree, he felt he might lose this fight. Something he hadn't felt before. He was always confident but tonight, there was just that uncertainty.

"Youngjo, even I can tell you have doubts. You never have doubts," Namjoon pointed out. "Go get ready and make sure you do fight to win."

Youngjo nodded his head. He left the announcer room and went to get ready. His anxiety swelling inside tremendously.

Youngjo could feel the crowds of alphas as they left, the pressure of the pheromones lessening. He was pacing the room, shirt already off. He was ready but he was nervous. He had no idea what to expect. The door opened, with Ten coming in.

"You ready?" He asked.

"No," Youngjo answered honestly. "Yonghoon-hyung is my oldest friend and he wants to fight me. I know him, he's not a fighter. Not really. I mean, he can fight, he's good at fighting but he doesn't honestly care for it. Not like most alphas. He wants to fight me for a reason and I'm scared. I don't want to lose him as a friend. Not because of something stupid I did when I was young."

"I can't speak for Yonghoon but he's always seemed reasonable. I think this is something he needs to get past whatever happened between you two. Come on, everyone is waiting," Ten stepped aside. Youngjo walked past him, heading to the ring. Yonghoon was already there, waiting on the opposite side with Kwanghoon. 

"Ok, Yonghoon V. Youngjo. Kwanghoon and Ten are simply here as witnesses and because neither would leave when I told them," came Namjoon's voice over the intercom. 

"Honestly, I want to see who would win," Ten admitted.

"Ginger Snap told me to stay and look after Yonghoon-hyung for Hyungu's sake," Kwanghoon stated.

"Excuses," Namjoon complained. "Now out of the ring Kwanghoon."

Kwanghoon did as told. Ten and him stood outside of the fence while Youngjo and Yonghoon took their spots inside. 

"Ok, this is an off the books fight, no rules but if I feel like you need to stop, let me just say maybe I'm a little glad those two didn't listen," Namjoon said. "Three two one, FIGHT!"

Youngjo sent out his scent, the pressure in the air shifted as their scents hit each other. Youngjo could smell the cloves, it was weak but it meant Yonghoon was getting the edge. Youngjo began stepping forward, he knew this fight wouldn't end with one of them simply getting overwhelmed. They were close to equal.

"I need to know something, Youngjo," Yonghoon said as he moved forward. "Did you sleep with Ren?"

Youngjo faltered, his scent dropping just as he reached Yonghoon. The older alpha punched him, knocking him back. Youngjo managed to stay up but he felt dazed. 

"Yonghoon-hyung…"

"It was your child, wasn't it?" Yonghoon growled as he grabbed Youngjo's shoulders, his fingers digging in hard. "Why? You knew how I felt about Ren."

"I know," Youngjo murmured. "But he never loved you back, not like that. 

Yonghoon's scent went toxic, anger etched into his face. He threw Youngjo to the ground. Youngjo felt like the air was knocked out of him as his back hit the concrete. 

Next thing he knew, Yonghoon was on top of him, grabbing his head and slamming it down. Stars exploded in his vision. He knew he couldn't fight back, he didn't have it in him. Every fight he had ever been in, he had control but this fight, it wasn't there. 

"You fucking bastard," Yonghoon growled, his hands wrapping around Youngjo's throat. Evidently, Yonghoon also had no control. Youngjo recognised the anger, one that just took over every sense. Right and wrong no longer was a thing, all there was was anger and if Youngjo didn't snap Yonghoon out of it, it could mean his own death. He couldn't breath, Yonghoon's grip around his throat was strong. He desperately clawed at the older's arms but it did little to help. The corners of his vision were beginning to go fuzzy and there was a sense of fear. Not his own, Hwanwoong's. The omega could sense he was dying. Youngjo stared up at Yonghoon, uncertain what to do when a memory ran through his mind.

"Clover," he managed to say. Yonghoon's grip loosened as he stared down at Youngjo confused. 

Youngjo used the opportunity to yell. "Clover!"

Yonghoon's expression changed to horror as he stared down at Youngjo. The younger alpha's vision began to blur as someone pulled Yonghoon off him before it went completely black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 💜💜


	65. Chapter 65

Geonhak noticed Hwanwoong looked restless as they were watching a movie together with Keonhee. Originally it was just Geonhak with his alpha but the younger omega joined them half way through. He seemed on edge. 

"Hwanwoong, are you ok?" Geonhak asked.

"I'm fine. It's Youngjo. He's anxious and I have no idea why. I tried messaging him but he's busy with that fight club so he's not responding."

"Maybe he has a fight?" Keonhee suggested as he paused the movie.

"Youngjo-hyung never gets anxious about fights. He's very confident," Geonhak said. 

Hwanwoong got to his feet. "Something doesn't feel right."

He began pacing the room and biting his nails. Geonhak got up and went to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Worrying isn't going to help. You need to send him calm energy, help him calm down," Geonhak said. 

"No, somet…" Hwanwoong paused, staring off at nothing before his eyes rolled back and his body began to shake. Geonhak managed to catch him before he was able to fall to the ground. 

"Hwanwoong?" Keonhee got up. "What's happening?"

Geonhak carefully lowered the younger omega to the ground, lying him on his side as his body continued to shake.

"I think he's having a seizure," he answered as he looked up at Keonhee. "Call 119."

Keonhee grabbed his phone as Geonhak put a cushion under Hwanwoong's head. He knew he had to wait out the seizure, he just couldn't figure out what had caused it. 

"The ambulance will be here soon," Keonhee said as he knelt down on Hwanwoong's other side. "Is Woongie ok?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

Hwanwoong stopped moving, his body going completely still. Geonhak frowned, shaking the younger omega gently to hopefully wake him but had no luck. Geonhak put his fingers around Hwanwoong's wrist.

"I can't feel a pulse," he said with a panic tone. He laid Hwanwoong onto his back and began CPR. 

"Something must have happened to Youngjo-hyung," Geonhak said. He kept working on Hwanwoong, not letting up until the EMTs got to the house and took over. It was only then did he realise he was crying as Keonhee pulled him into a hug. 

The EMTs managed to get Hwanwoong stable, allowing the couple to breathe in relief.

"We need to know if he is bonded," one of the EMTs asked them as the others got Hwanwoong onto a gurney.

"He is," Keonhee confirmed. "But his mate isn't here. We're not sure where he is."

"Could he possibly be injured? Dispatch said there were no previous records of Hwanwoong having seizures."

"No, as long as I've known him, he's never had one."

"I think something has happened," Geonhak added. "His mate is Kim Youngjo."

The EMT nodded at the information. "I'll contact nearby hospitals, see if Youngjo was admitted recently. It would be best to keep them together. If I could get one of you to come with the ambulance. For now, having a packmate close should hopefully help."

"I'll go," Geonhak offered as he looked up at Keonhee. "Get Seoho-hyung, let him and Dongju know what's happening."

"Ok," Keonhee leaned down and kissed Geonhak softly before letting him go. Geonhak followed the EMT out to the ambulance, trailing behind the others who were pushing the gurney. He got into the ambulance after them, sitting beside Hwanwoong and taking the younger omega's hand. He felt worried for his friends and hoped Youngjo was ok. 

* * *

Youngjo felt groggy as he woke up. The back of his head hurt and his throat felt sore. As he sat up, he realised he was hooked up to an IV drip and a heart monitor that beep rhythmically. He thought back to his last memory, he had a fight with Yonghoon but he couldn't remember much of it. Just parts. He looked around, confirming he was in a hospital room. He wasn't alone, there was a bed to his right. His eyes widened as he saw the occupant.

"Tigerlily?" He said, voice hoarse. As fast as possible, he pulled himself out of bed. Careful of the IV drip as he moved to be closer to the other bed. He reached out, brushing hair out of Hwanwoong's face.

"I'm sorry, this must be because of me. I must have almost died," he murmured.

"Yeah, you almost did," a voice confirmed. Youngjo looked over to the owner, happy to see Geonhak. 

"You should get back in bed. It's good to see you awake, Youngjo-hyung. They said you went into cardiac arrest after being randomly attacked," Geonhak explained, though his tone said he knew what happened was a lie. Youngjo looked down at Hwanwoong once more before moving back to his bed and getting in. 

"Who did you fight?" Geonhak asked upon making his way to the bedside. 

"Yonghoon-hyung. He lost control of his anger. I know he didn't mean to but…" Youngjo groaned as pain shot through his head. "I almost died. Tigerlily… what exactly happened?"

"He was antsy, said you didn't feel right and suddenly he had a seizure. After it stopped, he had no pulse. I did what I could until the ambulance got there and they brought him back," Geonhak said. "I honestly thought he was going to die and the entire time, I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening with you. I was convinced you were dead."

Youngjo reached out. Tears were running down Geonhak's face so he wiped them away.

"I never thought any of this would happen. I was anxious about the fight but not once did this cross my mind. I'm sorry," the alpha apologised.

Geonhak sniffled. "Youngjo-hyung, I was so scared. Even though I have Keonhee and I have this pack, I just can't lose you. Besides, you promised I never would be without you."

"You won't. I'm still here right."

Geonhak reached out and took Youngjo's hand. "Keonhee and Seoho-hyung are on the way now. They dropped Dongju at Dongmyeong's house so he wouldn't be home alone. He doesn't particularly want to come here. He couldn't see both of you here like this."

"Yeah," Youngjo looked over at Hwanwoong. "I understand. Where's Yonghoon-hyung?"

"I don't know. Namjoon-hyung was the one with you when we got here. He wouldn't tell me anything," Geonhak brought Youngjo's hand to his face and began nuzzling it. 

"Keonhee will get the wrong idea if you keep doing that," Youngjo commented. 

"He already knows about my over complicated feelings regarding you. He also knows I love him more and that will never change," Geonhak stated. "I just need to be sure that you're really here."

"Ok," Youngjo let Geonhak continue until the omega seemed satisfied. They sat in silence after that, waiting until Keonhee and Seoho turned up.

"You're ok," Seoho sighed in relief. "How's Hwanwoong?"

"Still unconscious," Geonhak answered, looking over to the other bed. 

"He'll be ok," Youngjo murmured. 

"Why did he react like that?" Keonhee asked. "Cinnamon Sugar said that didn't happen to him when I was in my accident and I was told I went into cardiac arrest on my way to the hospital. And Dongju definitely didn't react like that when Sangwook died."

"Reactions are unpredictable and bonds are still widely unknown. This is sort of annoying," Youngjo looked over at his omega. "Hwanwoong's life is completely linked to mine."

"Why is it annoying? I thought that was the point of a bond," Seoho frowned.

"I mean yeah but, it's more common to not be completely bonded for years. Only about a quarter are instantly completely linked. And with what I do with the fight club, this could possibly happen again. But I'm sure it won't. This was an absolute one off."

"It better be," Keonhee warned, pointing a finger at Youngjo. "Seeing Hwanwoong like that, like this. I have no idea how exactly you ended up in the hospital but I know it has to do with that fight club and I swear to God, if this happens again I will report Namjoon-hyung and that club."

Youngjo raised his hands in defence. "Ok, I promise this won't happen again. I've been in over hundreds and hundreds of fights and this time it was different, it was personal and it got out of hand."

Keonhee didn't look too convinced but said no more. The room went quiet but Youngjo could sense everyone's energy. Everyone was worried, Keonhee was angry, Geonhak was scared and Seoho was uncertain. Youngjo had no words to say to placate everyone, there was nothing he could say. It had been a long night, with them almost losing their packmates. 

Soon they had to leave, so Youngjo could rest. He was glad to be alone though he hated being separated from Hwanwoong by their different beds. He was careful not to disturb his IV as he got out of bed and made his way to Hwanwoong. He climbed into the omega's bed. It was just big enough for the two of them within it being uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Youngjo murmured as he caressed Hwanwoong's cheek. The omega's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the alpha with a tired smile.

"Hey, you're home," he muttered.

"Actually neither of us are home," Youngjo pointed out. Hwanwoong frowned before his eyes flickered around.

"Where are we?"

"Hospital. It's my fault, I had a fight and I almost died. We have a complete bond so you were affected to the point of almost dying too," Youngjo explained as he held Hwanwoong tightly. "But we're both ok."

"Both ok," Hwanwoong repeated before yawning. "I'm still tired, can we go back to sleep?"

"Of course, get all the sleep you need Tigerlily. I'll stay right here."

Hwanwoong shifted and snuggled up to Youngjo, falling back to sleep. Youngjo was glad he was ok, though he knew the omega would need a proper exam. Youngjo stayed awake, letting his omega sleep as he thought about what to say to Yonghoon, what he could do to fix things but nothing came to mind. He let out a sigh as tears ran down his face. He had no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy 💜💜 please comment if you have the time 💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> I always read every comment I get but I don't always respond. I do appreciate every single one I receive and I love you all who enjoy my stories whether you comment or just hit kudos <333 Thank you to everyone <333
> 
> Extra special thanks to emilere for the constant commenting, each comment gives me a spark of motivation <3 thank you so much <3


End file.
